Le Lionceau de Poudlard
by Lovely A
Summary: Une dispute dans les appartements de Godric Gryffindor change Draco. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il devient le nouvel animal de compagnie de son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter. Et l'antidote qui doit le sauver n'est pas pour lui plaire... HpDm
1. Rire, courir, mais pas mourir

YO! Je dois vous dire un secret. À chaque fois que je repense au Lionceau de Poudlard, j'ai les dents qui grinchent, car je me souviens à quel point l'écriture des chapitres est un vrai bordel. Après des années et des années, je me suis enfin décidé à corriger cette petite histoire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir grandit, et prit un peu de graine dans l'art d'écrire le français. Je suis naturellement pas contente de toutes mes corrections, abandonnant quelques fois les tournures de phrases bizarres que j'ignorais comment tourner autrement.

Enfin, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un relira la Fic (même si j'en crois les stats, il y a bel et bien de la visite sur mon petit profil et mes petites Fics ^^ ), mais au moins j'aurais eu la satisfaction d'ôter les plus graves horreurs de cette histoire. Et dans le cas où des lecteurs viendront pointer le bout de leur nez, j'espère que vous apprécierez ces quelques petits changements. Ça avait beau me tomber sur les nerfs, je fais grandement ça pour vous!

J'ai posté le chapitre un et deux d'un coup, corrigé, et donc on se retrouve à la fin du deuxième chapitre du Lionceau de Poudlard.

Enjoy.

P.S. L'univers appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling, moi, j'ai fais que m'amuser dans mon jeune temps à pondre une histoire farfelu avec les deux Princes de Poudlard.

* * *

**Le lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre I_

__**Rire, courir, mais pas mourir  
**

* * *

POV Harry 

Détestable matin. Mon regard vogue lentement dans la salle à la recherche de quelque chose… Mais de quoi, ça, je l'ignore. Ce que je sais, c'est que je m'ennuie à mourir. Hermione tente, en vain, d'expliquer à Ron quelque chose qui a rapport avec les cours de Potions, Dean et Seamus draguent sans ménagement avec Lavande et Parvati et Neville et Ginny sont allés voir Luna à la table des Serdaigle. Pour ma part, je suis assis en face de mes deux meilleurs potes à ne rien faire.

Je n'aie pas une excellente vue. Face à moi, il n'y a que la table des Serpentard, celles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étant derrière moi. Je note mentalement de ne plus jamais me rasseoir de ce côté si, la vue étant vraiment médiocre. Naturellement, c'est sans offense pour toutes ces têtes enflées. Je me demande bien lesquels, dans ceux-là, qui ont déjà la marque des Ténèbres ou qui vont la recevoir prochainement. Oh, j'ai une excellente idée pour me divertir! Je vais m'amuser à regarder chacun de ces imbéciles, et je vais me dire mentalement s'ils sont Mangemorts ou non.

Parkinson… Hum, ouais. Grabbe, mouais. Goyle, aussi. Bulstrode, oui. Zabini… Ça c'est plutôt dur à dire… Je dirais que non, ce mec n'est pas un Mangemort et ne risque pas de le devenir. Bizarre, mais j'ai cette impression… Si ça se trouve, j'ai un réel don pour savoir qui sont les fidèles de Face-de-Serpent! Nah mais, Voldemort m'a quand donné de ses pouvoirs quand il a essayé de me tuer, alors que j'étais encore aux couches. Qui sait, je sais peut-être reconnaître ses servants.

Malfoy… Mon regard s'est brutalement arrêté sur cette tête blonde. Et j'hésite. Si on m'aurait demandé, comme ça, sans que je ne le regarde, j'aurais tout de suite déclaré que oui, il était un Mangemort et s'il ne l'était pas encore, il le deviendrait. Maintenant qu'il passe sous mon regard averti, je ne sais pas. Je fronce les sourcils alors que mon côté inconscient me hurle que oui, cet enfant de pute sert le serpent albinos, mais mon côté plus… enfin appelé ça comme vous voulez, mon autre côté me crache complètement que je ne le connais pas et que non, ce n'est pas son cas. Que lui, il ne s'abaisserait pas à servir un immonde mage. _À servir tout court, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça_, je rectifie à moi-même.

Alors que je suis complètement perdu dans mes pensées, essayant de savoir juste en le regardant si Malfoy est oui ou non un Mangemort, il tourne la tête vers moi. Et son regard bleu gris plonge dans le mien. Sur le coup, il semble surpris que je le dévisage comme ça, les sourcils froncés. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu déceler dans son expression étonnée, qui est naturellement de courte durée. Après ça, je me retrouve devant un masque impassible et des yeux indéchiffrables mais envoûtants quand même.

Des yeux envoûtant? Wow, j'y vais un peu fort. Je coupe finalement le contact visuel, en laissant lentement mon regard tomber dans mon assiette. Je grimace légèrement, puisque mon plat est complètement froid. Je le repousse doucement devant moi, alors que je sens un regard toujours ancré sur moi. Je relève les yeux, et je vois Malfoy me regarder bizarrement avec Zabini. Je pari que le prince des Serpentard est aller raconté une stupidité à son copain, comme quoi je le regardais intensément. Je n'en aie, naturellement, rien à battre.

Une image me vient alors à l'esprit, me faisant éclater de rire. Hermione et Ron me jette alors un regard de biais, interrogatifs. Quand ils me m'interrogent, je réponds seulement que j'ai imaginé quelque chose d'hilarant. Ils haussent les épaules puis recommencent à bavasser ensemble. Moi, je ris toujours autant, tellement que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Et j'ai pu voir, deux secondes mais j'ai vu quand même, Malfoy et Zabini me regarder de travers. Je les comprends, la scène aurait été inversée, j'aurais réagit pareil.

Quand j'y pense bien, je pourrais très bien rendre mon image mentale une réalité. Je redeviens d'un coup sérieux, un air amusé se plaçant plutôt sur mon visage. Zabini et Malfoy ont enfin tourné la tête, après un soupir de découragement et un secouage de tête digne de ce nom. Parfait, mon plan ne sera que plus facile à réaliser. Je regarde subtilement autour de moi, m'assurant que personne ne me regarde. Ne voyant rien, je prends une grosse cuillère, pas trop loin de moi. Puis, je la relaisse tomber. Après tout, je suis un sorcier. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ma magie?

« _Wingardium Leviosa. _»

Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus avant de projeter ma purée de pommes de terre en direction de la table des Serpentard, sur une personne en particulier.

**SPLOUCH!**

Le choc est instantané, mon cher ennemi n'a pas vu le coup venir. Je dois faire un effort colossal pour ne pas éclater rire immédiatement.

« QUI A OSÉ? » hurle alors le ô combien sympathique Draco Malfoy, en se levant brusquement de son banc, couvert de mon petit cadeau.

À ce moment, beaucoup de gens éclatent de rire en le voyant, moi y compris. Mais le regard menaçant, froid et j'en passe de Malfoy Junior les fais tous s'arrêter. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me retenir de rire, mais je vois que Ron n'est pas dans un meilleur état, comme beaucoup d'autres Gryffondor. Rassurant de voir que si je craque, je ne serais pas le seul et qu'on me suivra de près dans un éclat de rire digne de ce nom.

Malfoy, lui, est toujours aussi furieux. Et il sait très bien que la purée vient de notre table. Alors, il commence lentement à regarder les élèves de notre maison, un part un. La purée coule dans ses cheveux, sur son épaule et un peu partout sur son visage d'aristocrate. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi furieux. Nah mais, quand même, il a été _sali_! N'a-t-il pas plus haut crime?

« QUEL SALOPART DE GRYFFONDOR A OSÉ ME FAIRE ÇA? » continue-t-il d'hurler.

Les professeurs ne réagissent pas, à ma grande surprise. J'imagine qu'ils sont trop surpris pour piper mot.

Malfoy arrête son regard sur Ron, puis il le saute, probablement habité d'un pressentiment sur le véritable coupable. Comme fait-il? Ron est rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et est écrasé à moitié sur la table, une main sur la bouche, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas rire. Son regard stoppe soudainement sur moi, et il ne me lâche pas. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il m'affronte en silence, devant tout le monde qui attend de voir se qui va se passer. Il sait que c'est moi, pourtant, je dois me retenir. Je ne dois pas rire. Je ne dois pas rire. Je ne dois pas rire. Je ne -

« Potter… » Siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrés. Je remarque que ses poings sont tellement fermés que ses jointures en sont blanches.

« Oui, c'est moi, » je réponds d'une voix blanche, me frottant vigoureusement les mains sous la table, me les pinçant, tout en ne cessant de me passer en boucle dans la tête que je ne dois pas rire. La chose que je ne dois pas faire car me connaissant, c'est ce qui va me faire craquer.

Et alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, j'en peux plus et j'éclate d'un rire communicatif. Bientôt, la plupart des septièmes années se roule par terre, se tenant les côtes ou frappent la table de leurs poings. Même Hermione rit comme une folle.

« POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER! »

Et merde. Je ris trop pour penser à me sauver. Bah, j'y pense mais je sais très bien que j'en suis présentement incapable.

« Attend, Draco, » dit Zabini, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Il prononce une formule, libérant Malfoy de toute la purée qui l'ornait. Même après la disparition de mon coup, nous, on rit toujours. Et je sais qu'il s'approche de mon ban, avec l'intention de me faire souffrir. À moins que je ne meurs de rire avant.

Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé, mais je suis debout. Contre la table, à moitié couché dessus, seulement je m'encourage en me disant que c'est un bon début. Puis, je commence à avancer, mettant un pied devant l'autre. Lentement mais sûrement, comme on dit. Je prends appui sur mon bras, riant toujours, et je marche un peu plus vite, essuyant les larmes de rire ornant mon visage halé.

« Potter, ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper, » me souffle froidement une voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne, avançant maintenant à reculons.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy, tu sais que ça te va bien, les pommes de terre? Un nouveau gel dans le genre appelle un nouveau surnom : la purée de fouines! »

Mes charmants compagnons s'écroulent de rire encore plus après ma remarque. Malfoy me lance un regard de la mort qui tue, maintenant encore plus enragé, à mon grand étonnement. Je lui décerne le titre du sorcier le plus colérique n'ayant jamais foulé le monde magique.

« Tu vas me payer ça, tu vas souffrir. Et pas rien qu'un peu, » me susurre sa voix glaciale et perçante. Certains auraient été effrayés de voir Malfoy ainsi contre eux, mais je m'en réjouis. Suicidaire, moi? Jamais! Enfin, ça reste à voir…

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis rendu aux portes de la Grande Salle. Je me retourne, lâche la table et sort de celle-ci, laissant derrière moi mes copains toujours écroulés de rire. Malfoy me suis de près, marchant furieusement derrière moi, se rapprochant toujours plus. Je vais bientôt devoir courir si je ne veux pas qu'il me rattrape. Surtout que maintenant, nous ne sommes plus devant témoins, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a rien ni personne pour l'empêcher de se venger avec soin.

Toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, je me mets à courir dans le couloir. J'ai cessé de rire en réalisant que mon ô combien adoré ennemi, pourrait très bien me tuer pour vrai. Après tout, je l'aie sali et pas que lui. J'ai sali sa réputation, je l'aie complètement humilié.

Quand même, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il aurait une réelle envie de tuer. Enfin, tué est un bien grand mot, pourtant je sais que je ne vais pas m'en tirer si facilement. Aurais-je vraiment des tendances suicidaires? Pas que j'aie envie de me tuer ou mourir, mais j'ai toujours le don de tomber dans des situations qui mettent ma vie en danger. Je me demande si je retiens ça de mon père, aussi.

Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que j'ai subi bien pire. Ce n'est pas comme si avoir un Malfoy fou de rage aux fesses était la pire chose au monde.

« Ton heure a sonné, Potter! Tu vas souffrir, mwahahaha! »

Heu… J'ai peut-être sauté aux conclusions trop vite? Je dois courir, je ne dois plus rire, si je tiens à sortir de cette situation en un morceau. Donc si je m'esclaffe à nouveau, je suis perdu. Parce que Môsieur va me mettre la patte au cou et me faire la peau.

**OxOxOx**

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Malfoy me poursuis, ce que je sais, toutefois, c'est que je n'aie jamais été dans ce couloir. J'espère donc que nous ne nous sommes pas perdus dans les couloirs de Poudlard… le comble! J'espère vraiment retrouver mon chemin rapidement.

« Rhaaaaa…. ! » je cri soudainement, alors que mon nez a subitement le goût d'aller rencontré le plancher. Mes yeux ont eu l'horreur d'assister au rapprochement, avant que mes mains aient l'excellent réflexe d'amortir ma chute, évitant à mon visage beaucoup de douleur. _Fiouuuhff_, fais-je tout en me félicitant.

Je me lève aussi vite que je suis tombé, prenant soudainement conscience que mon ennemi favori est toujours derrière moi. Je suis essoufflé, je remarque aussi tôt que je me remets à courir. Je dois reprendre une respiration normale, histoire de ralentir le rythme effréné de mon cœur. Quelques minutes, au moins. Avec chance, je vais échapper au jeune héritier toujours en colère, faisant deux pierres un coup.

D'un bond, je me jette sur le premier tableau, avant que je ne le traverse soudainement. Ça me surprend, et je me retourne. Un passage secret, chouette! C'est ma chance! 'Me suis trouvé une planque! Hé, hé, hé. Malfoy pourra toujours courir, 'y va pas me trouver! Mais juste au cas, je vais aller me cacher sous le lit. Rhô, c'est emmerdant que je ne puisse pas me cacher dessus, il a l'air tellement confortable.

M'enfin, je m'y reposerais quand Malfoy sera loin. Je me glisse silencieusement sous le lit, et je commence à respirer bruyamment, certain de ne pas me faire entendre, ma plus grande erreur. Car quelques secondes après, une main m'agrippe violemment au col, me sortant de force de ma pourtant si merveilleuse cachette. Bah quoi, dans les films, c'est toujours là que les gens se cachent! Merci de ne pas me rappeler, trop tard, qu'ils se font aussi toujours découvrir…

« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper, Potter? » grogne durement Malfoy.

Bordel. Je me suis réjoui _beaucoup_ trop vite. Le Môsieur très en colère me jette brutalement contre le divan rouge le plus proche.

« _Cordalem totalus!_ »

Et merde, je suis dans la bouse jusqu'au cou! Je ne peux plus bouger le moindre muscle puisque… je suis entouré de foutus cordes. Le salaud. Je lui montre bien que ça me déplait, en lui jetant un regard noir. Il ne fait que ricaner…

« Je te l'avais dit, Potty, que t'allais me le payer. »

Liquide ou chèque? Ok, je vais me la fermer.

« Comment as-tu OSÉ me faire ÇA? »

À ce que je peux voir, il ne l'a vraiment pas digéré. Je voudrais bien lui répondre, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de prendre l'appel, donc au signal, veuillez laisser votre message.

« Saloperie de Gryffondor! Toujours à vous penser meilleurs que les autres! Et vous _osez_ dire que _nous_ les Serpentard, nous sommes des sales _prétentieux_ et _tête en l'air_! Mais vous pourriez vous regarder _avant _de critiquer les autres! BORDEL VOUS ÊTES DE VRAIS IMMATURES! ENTRE NOUS DEUX, C'EST TOI LE PLUS PRÉTETIEUX POTTER, MERDE! »

Et le serpent commence à hurler sa rage après un pauvre petit lion sans défense… Tiens, je me demande ce que ça aurait l'air si la situation était renversée? Un lion s'en prenant à un pauvre petit serpent sans défense? Serait toujours plus plausible, après tout, les lions sont les rois de la jungle, tandis que les serpents… et bien, ils ne sont pas très aimés.

« J'imagine que vous vous prenez la grosse tête parce que l'emblème de votre STUPIDE ET RIDICULE maison est celle d'un lion! Parce que cette bestiole TOTALEMENT PARRESSEUSE est le roi de la jungle, vous êtes au-dessus de tout le monde! ET VOUS OSEZ DIRE QUE C'EST NOUS QUI PRENNENT LA GROSSE TÊTE? »

C'est moi où Malfoy est _poilu_? Hein, quoi? Vous m'accusez de ne pas l'écouter? Oui et alors?

« ET EN PLUS… Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Tiens, pourquoi il se regarde les mains, lui?

« MAIS C'EST DU POIL! »

Aïe, mes pauvres oreilles… Il a hurlé d'une voix _épouvantablement_ aiguë. Enfin, j'imagine que j'aurais réagit de la même façon avoir été à sa place.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel? »

Oh, nom d'un dragon mal léché. Je crois que Malfoy n'est pas couvert de poil comme ça normalement.

« Au secours! Quelqu'un, à l'aide! »

En d'autres circonstances, je me serais moqué, mais là… je pouffe de rire quand même. Trop marrant, ce qui se passe devant moi!

Hé! Je viens de faire du bruit! Je peux bouger! Alléluia! Je regarde Malfoy, qui lui, ne dit rien, me regardant de ses yeux bleu gris d'une façon paniquée, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive. Je le comprends totalement.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy… c'est… » je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je le regarde, complètement ahuri alors que lui… heu… se dirige en marchant une _patte_ à la fois, vers le miroir de la pièce.

**Pouf!**

'Y viens de s'évanouir… Et moi je repars dans un nouvel éclat de rire.


	2. Drake le Lion

(Je fais que dire que l'univers appartient à J. K., on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre! Bonne lecture!)

* * *

**Le lionceau de Poudlard**

****_Le chapitre II  
_

__**Drake le lion  
**

* * *

Pov Draco

Un rayon de lumière se balance devant mes yeux, et je peux vaguement entendre des « Hé ho, Malfoy, réveille-toi! ». C'est quoi ce bordel? Doucement, je cligne des yeux, mais je ne les laisse jamais bien longtemps ouvert à cause du stupide rayon qui ne me lâche pas. J'entends quelqu'un ricaner près de moi. Je tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois, j'y parviens, le rayon de lumière étant soudainement partit.

« Meeôôww, » Pot - Gnn? Je devais dire Potter, pas… _miauler_! J'entends mon pire ennemi rire, encore une fois. Ce qu'il peut se foutre de ma gueule, en une journée, lui…

Et merde! Tout, absolument tout, viens de me revenir en mémoire. Je me lève sur mes quatre pattes, et essaie de lancer un regard noir et glacial à Potter. Peine perdue, avec ma nouvelle tête, je ne crois pas que je lui aie fait peur. Au contraire…

« Onnnh, tu sais que t'es tout mignon, comme ça? » Avec ça vient un sourire tout attendri. Je me mets à grogner furieusement, sortant du même coup les griffes. Il se lève du grand lit sur lequel nous sommes, pour croiser les bras sur son torse. C'est qu'il est grand, le Potty…

« Allons, Drake, ne fais pas cette tête! »

La mâchoire me tombe pratiquement. Comment, ô grand comment, a-t-il osé me surnommer comme _ça_? Je crois que malgré mon nouveau statut de lionceau, à la fourrure aussi blonde que l'étaient mes cheveux et au regard gris argenté, il comprend pourquoi je fais cette nouvelle tête.

« Tu sais, pendant que tu étais évanoui, t'as manqué un sacré chapitre mon vieux! »

Je vous jure que si je ne serais pas aussi scandalisé, je sauterais sur ce Gryffondor pour le lacérer avec mes griffes. Par Salazar, il me parle comme si j'étais un de ses potes!

« Bon, je t'explique. Comme ça, cet air de merlan frit va peut-être te quitter puisque ça te rend très laid. Ça ne va vraiment pas à un lionceau, cette expression. »

COMMENT! Non mais, il se prend pour qui, celui-là? Même avec l'expression la plus laide au monde je resterais beau! Mon visage est trop… Ouais, mais comme l'a dit l'autre, je suis dans un corps de lionceau, ce qui fait toute la différence. Quand même, oser dire que je suis laid… Je m'assois confortablement sur le lit, Potter fait de même alors je plaque mes oreilles contre ma tête et bas furieusement de la queue, pour bien lui montrer que je suis en rogne.

« Alors, je ne vais pas te déblatérer la grosse histoire, je vais te résumer ça, OK? »

Je hoche la tête positivement, sans le regarder pour autant.

« C'est drôlement bizarre de voir un lionceau hocher de la tête… bref! Tandis que t'étais dans les vapes, je t'ai gentiment amené dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Après avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé, il a fait venir le Professeur Snape et le Professeur Binns, ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall. Il leur a expliqué la situation et à distribué les rôles. Le Professeur Binns et le Professeur McGonagall vont faire des recherches pour savoir ce qui t'es arrivé pour trouver un moyen de te faire redevenir comme avant, tandis que Snape a été chargé de te concocter une potion pour que tu puisses parler mentalement avec quelqu'un le temps que tu seras lionceau, puisque personne ne peut comprendre ce que tu veux par tes miaulements. Ça, c'est que le bon côté. »

J'ai enfin tourné les yeux vers Potter, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il avait à me dire. À ma façon, je fronce les sourcils, à la fin de sa tirade. Mes oreilles sont maintenant bien droites, attentives, et ma queue est immobile sur les couvertures.

« Moui, vois-tu, le Professeur Dumbledore a eu une _bonne_ idée… »

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite…

« Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, et ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu une telle chose, je te rassure tout de suite. C'est certain que tu vas t'en douter et tu n'aimeras en rien tout ça, mais - »

« Meow! »

Il tourne un regard surpris vers moi. Ben quoi, même dans un corps de lionceau, je reste le même! Je suis de plus en plus impatient de savoir les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il va me sortir, alors s'il pouvait se grouiller un peu, histoire que je sois au courant avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte et que je le bouffe.

« Bon, comme tu peux voir, nous ne sommes jamais venu ici. C'est parce que se sont des appartements privés. Et, hum… Le temps que tu seras sous cette forme, on devra tous les deux habiter ici, » dit-il en guettant ma réaction.

Je ne fais que fermer les yeux et soupirer à la manière lionceau, avant de le regarder de nouveau. Je me fais la promesse de déverses ma furie qu'à la fin.

« Dumbledore a déjà trouvé avec quelle personne avec laquelle tu devras parler mentalement quand Snape aura trouvé la potion. C'est nul autre que… moi, » continue-t-il en grimaçant.

Bordel de merde! Pour que les personnes comprennent ce que je veux, je vais devoir me servir d'un intermédiaire… le monde m'en veut, de m'offrir Potter pour ce foutu rôle…

« Il reste une chose… »

Je sens que cette chose ne va vraiment, mais vraiment pas me plaire. Surtout avec le sourire qu'aborde mon cher ennemi à cet instant.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai appelé Drake, tout à l'heure… »

Une nouvelle fois, je hoche la tête, cette fois-ci méfiant. Je dirais même plus, _très_ méfiant. Potter sourit, visiblement amusé par cette dernière mauvaise nouvelle.

« C'est parce que tu es mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Puisque je vais m'occuper de toi et tout, j'ai ce privilège. Dumbledore a accepté. Et je n'aie pas le goût de t'appeler toujours en disant 'Malfoy', donc tu seras nouvellement Drake, » conclut-il avec un sourire qui lui monte par-dessus les cheveux.

Je. N'en. Crois. Pas. Mes. Oreilles. Malheureusement pour moi, celles-ci sont beaucoup plus développées que celle des sorciers.

« Et tu feras mieux de bien m'obéir Drake, car sinon… »

Oh Merlin, je sens que je vais y passer.

**OxOxOx**

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait essayé. Mais je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien! Même dans un corps de _mignon_ petit lionceau, je garde mes principes. Et me faire tenir en laisse est _complètement_ inacceptable! Je vous jure, si Potter continue de réagir ainsi, quand je vais retrouver ma forme humaine, il va me le payer si fort qu'il va s'ennuyer de Voldy. J'ai beau croire que je dois maintenant me faire interpeller comme étant le 'nouvel animal de compagnie de Harry Potter', mais je ne perds absolument rien. Je garde la tête haute. Et si justement, je suis _à_ Potter, il devra satisfaire _mes_ besoins.

Bref, pour en revenir à la laisse… Nous étions dans_ nos_ nouveaux appartements, Potter rangeait ses vêtements, pendant que je m'observais dans un miroir. Et là, il est arrivé derrière moi et m'a dit que c'était le temps d'aller à la Grande Salle, l'heure du souper étant arrivé. Il a alors tenté de me mettre un collier lié à une laisse. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, je l'aie vu venir avec son drôle d'air. J'ai sauté immédiatement en bas du bureau, et je suis allé me cacher sous le lit. Non, je ne fuyais pas, c'était une feinte. Et une feinte merveilleusement réussit, si je peux me permettre! Alors qu'il s'est baissé pour regarder sous le lit, je lui aie sauté au visage, lui faisant une véritable peur bleue. Griffes et dents dehors, j'ai sifflé avec force en bondissant vers lui. L'effet fut immédiat et il cria de peur et de surprise.

Et il a comprit. Il a laissé tomber l'idée de la laisse et du collier. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il garde ces objets là, dans _nos_ appartements. Il a bien vu sur mon visage, alors en soupirant, il les a lancés par la fenêtre. Là j'étais satisfait. Malgré que j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il me comprenne par un simple regard.

**OxOxOx**

Nous sommes présentement devant les portes de la Grande Salle et je me sens légèrement nerveux, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Après tout, je suis maintenant transformé en lionceau. Comment les autres vont réagir en me voyant? Ça va faire tout un coup, le Prince des Serpentard, maintenant devenu une boule mignonne et provisoirement le nouvel animal de compagnie de Harry Potter, son pire ennemi!

« T'en fais pas, Drake. Dumbledore a déjà parlé à tout le monde de ce qui est arrivé. »

Je lève ma tête vers lui, et il me sourit. Je l'abaisse à nouveau, pendant qu'il pousse les deux grandes portes. La dernière pensée qui me vient à l'esprit avant de rentrer dans celle-ci, est celle-là : Potter m'a sourit, gentiment. Je parie que Godric et Salazar se sont retournés dans leurs tombes.

Naturellement, toute la salle est silencieuse, le regard fixé sur nous. Enfin, me fixe, pour être précis. J'ai les oreilles plaquées contre ma tête, et la queue qui bat furieusement dans l'air. Je les déteste tous. Ils ne peuvent pas me regarder de cette manière. Je suis Draco Malfoy, héritier de la plus grande, fière et riche famille de Sang-Pur d'Angleterre!

« Drake, la table des Gryffondor est par là! »

Je me tourne brusquement vers Potter et feule. Ensuite, je me retourne, lève la tête et me dirige vers la table des Serpentard. Potter soupire, et se dirige vers sa propre table. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, entre Blaise et Pansy.

« Depuis quand tu le laisses t'appeler Drake? » me demande alors Pansy, sûrement furieuse de ne jamais avoir eu se privilège. Je voudrais bien lui répondre que je ne peux présentement pas y faire grand-chose, toutefois j'en suis incapable. Alors, je lui lance un regard noir, avant de monter complètement sur la table. Quoi? J'étais trop bas, sur le banc.

« Comment comptes-tu manger, mon mignon? »

La salle était jusque là restée silencieuse. Mais à la question de Blaise, tout le monde éclate de rire. Tu parles d'un meilleur ami! Je me jette alors sur lui, droit sur son épaule, griffes et dents dehors. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire tous les Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Seuls les Gryffondors continuent de rire en voyant Blaise basculer et tombé en bas de sa place, dû à la surprise.

« Bordel, calme toi, je déconnais! Ah non! T'as déchiré ma robe, espèce de chat enragé! »

Pansy est la première des Serpentard à recommencer à rire. Satisfait, je remonte sur la table. J'ai déchiré l'épaule de sa robe, ma vengeance est faite. Bah quoi? Je ne suis quand même pas pour dépecer mon meilleur ami!

« T'es vraiment mal léché,_ Drake_, » me dit-il froidement. Une nouvelle fois, je feule.

« N'essaie pas de faire ton plus fort avec moi. Je crois bien qu'il serait temps pour toi d'aller rejoindre Potter et ses joyeux lurons. Car sache bien que je ne te ferais pas manger, » grogne-t-il à son tour en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Une nouvelle fois, je n'en reviens pas. Je prends l'air le plus scandalisé que peut avoir un lionceau, et je continue de fixer Blaise.

« Range ton scandale, je suis obliger d'allé me changer, à cause de toi. Si je te vois te plaindre, je te fous dans l'eau! »

À cette remarque, je frissonne, ce qui le fait sourire.

« Allez, salut Pansy. Drake, bonne chance vieux, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Et sur ce, il s'en va. Je tourne mon regard vers Pansy, penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, et prend mon air le plus attendrissant possible.

« T'es incroyable. Ma réponse est non, je ne veux pas devenir ta nounou, aussi mignon sois-tu. Désolée de te le rappeler mon cher, mais Potter à ta responsabilité, c'est donc à lui de prendre soin de toi. »

Mes amis me rembarrent. Je ne le crois pas. Je dois rêver, et là, je vais me réveiller.

« À plus, Drake. »

N'offrant même pas un dernier regard à Pansy, je marche entre les plats de la table, avant de sauter avec grâce par terre. Puis je m'avance, saute sur la table des Gryffondor, et je me mets à sauter entre les plats. Arrivé près de Potter, je mets mes deux pattes dans le plat de chips et me baisse précipitamment. Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, toutes les chips lui tombent dessus, sur lui et Weasley qui avait le malheur de se trouve à ses côtés. L'effet est immédiat, les nombreux témoins de la scène éclatent de rire. Moi, je reste là à regarder avec un air désolé Potter, qui me jette un regard noir.

« Bordel! Je vais te tuer Malfoy! » me menace Weasley en avançant dangereusement la main vers moi, mais je lève ma patte et sort mes griffes. Il cesse toute avancée pour se plaindre dans sa barbe invisible.

« Drake, t'es vraiment pas sympa! » dit Potter en s'époussetant, alors que je vois avec surprise Pansy lui tapoter doucement la tête.

« Tu sais Potter, Drake n'a fait que se venger de la purée de ce matin. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et je souris intérieurement. C'est au tour de Potter de murmurer dans une barbe qui n'existe pas, alors que Pansy sourit malicieusement.

« Tu sais que ça m'hérite un nouveau surnom? Le - »

« Parkinson n'ose même pas dire ce qui te passe par la tête! »

Elle se retourne en même temps que moi vers Granger.

« Et pourquoi je t'écouterais? » lance froidement mon amie.

« Car moi j'ai un très beau surnom pour toi… Et je suis sure que tu n'aimerais pas que tout le monde t'appelle ainsi. »

Pansy fronce les sourcils, alors que Granger la regarde toujours, et se met à remuer les lèvres. Pansy capte, et lui jette un regard noir.

« Je vais allez rejoindre Blaise. Drake, on se voit plus tard. »

Elle tourne la tête, et s'en va d'un pas fier. Je me retourne vers Granger, qui se contente de sourire.

« Merci, 'Mione. Je n'avais pas envie d'hériter d'un nouveau surnom. Je trouve que j'en possède déjà assez. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. »

Je tente de tirer la langue de dégoût, mais je ne réussis qu'à faire rigoler quelques Gryffondor qui ont vu mon geste. Entre temps, la Grande Salle a repris son brouhaha habituel, mais des regards sont souvent lancés par ici. Tant que personne ne commence à me flatter…

« Vraiment, tu as une bien meilleure tête maintenant que tu es un beau petit lionceau! »

Je tourne une nouvelle fois mon regard vers Granger qui sourit. Je grogne, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et c'est mon petit Dracounet tout choupi, » se met à baragouiner le balafré avec une voix d'enfant, attirant les regards étonnés et sceptiques de ses amis, tandis que moi je lui jette le regard le plus glacial possible pour un lionceau. Ce qui veut dire, pas beaucoup. Je montre donc les dents, pour plus d'effet.

« Allons, vaut mieux rire de cette situation! J'aime mieux voir les bons côtés à être pris avec Drake. »

« Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Drake d'abord? »

Weasley n'est vraiment pas content que son meilleur ami doit se balader pratiquement tout le temps avec moi.

« Parce que je ne me verrais pas appeler quelque chose d'aussi mignon Malfoy. »

Je m'approche silencieusement de lui, et lui griffe le dos de la main.

« Aïeeuh! »

Il porte sa main à son autre, avec une mine boudeuse. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je ne peux pas détourner le regard de cette vue. Heureusement, personne ne semble deviner pourquoi je regarde intensément Potter. Il est déjà difficile de voir l'expression d'un lion, imaginer en plus un gars comme moi qui a beaucoup de facilité à contrôler ses émotions.

« Mais c'_est_ Malfoy! »

La voix que je hais tant, celle de Weasley me sort de mes courtes pensées. Bordel, je hais encore plus Weasley que je ne hais Potter. Nouvelle, nouvelle.

« Ron, ferme-là. »

Granger, la voix de la sagesse a parlée! Pour une rare fois, je suis d'accord avec elle.

« Mais - »

« Ta gueule Ron! » lui hurle sa jeune sœur. C'est qu'elle a prit de l'assurance depuis le temps, cette gamine. Bah, gamine, elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi.

« Bon, et si on mangeait maintenant? Drake, tu veux quoi? »

Hum… Je tourne mon regard vers les plats de nourriture, et commence à faire mon choix. Derrière moi, Potter prend.

**OxOxOx**

Après le dîner, Potter a voulu rester discuter avec ses copains avant de rentrer dans les appartements. J'ai fini par accepter, en me couchant à moitié dans le vide sur la table, faisant une petite sieste. Qui ne connaît pas la réputation des lions? De véritables paresseux… Ce qui m'a réveillé, c'est quand Granger a sortit en plaisantant que je pourrais devenir la mascotte des Gryffondor. Là, je me suis fâché. Je ne m'en suis pas pris à Granger, c'est une fille après tout mais puisque je n'aie plus le sens de la parole, j'ai griffé la paume de Weasley pour exprimer mon désaccord. Furieux, il a essayer de me lancer à bout de bras. Et là Potter m'a sauvé. Il a gueulé sur Weasley et moi, avant de finalement dire bonsoir à tout le monde.

Et là, il marche devant moi, visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Après une réflexion d'une dizaine de secondes, je cours et saute sur son dos jusqu'à grimpé à son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » me demande Potter, surpris.

« Meôôw, » je me contente de miauler. Il sourit et sans savoir pourquoi, ça me satisfait. Habituellement, je l'aurais laissé être fâché. Seulement, là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Avant qu'il ne décide à me gratouiller la tête, je saute devant lui et je commence à gambader joyeusement. Vraiment, je me suis pris la tête avec cette histoire de lionceau. Je commence à réagir comme eux. Potter rit légèrement derrière moi, sûrement amusé de la situation. J'arrête donc complètement de gambader, me retourne une seconde pour le voir en train de me regarder et de sourire. Je me retourne de nouveau, et continue à marcher, la queue et les oreilles bien droites.

C'est alors que j'entends un gémissement de douleur derrière moi. Sur le coup de la surprise, je ne réagis pas quand je vois ce qui se passe un mètre plus loin…

* * *

Vraiment, ce n'est pas facile de revenir lire une de ces histoires et corriger au maximum. Enfin, j'espère que vous en profiterez un jour ^^ Je vais tenter de faire le reste le plus rapidement possible, puisque j'ai hâte d'en avoir terminé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre trace, si vous passez par ici.

Bonne journée!


	3. J'ai pleuré de douleur et de bonheur

Talut la compagnie! Alors, comment ça va vous autres? Me, je vais très bien! Comme vous pouvez le constater, le chapitre est très en avance! Pas que j'avais dit de temps limite, mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à le finir aussi vite! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées pour mes autres chapitres, et j'ai terriblement hâte de faire une certaine partie… Mais elle ne pourra pas arriver toute suite donc je dois être patiente… M'enfin! Alors j'espère que vous êtes contents et contentes, car je crois que si je m'aurais correctement écouté, j'aurais fait deux chapitres pour deux autres Fics, et vous n'auriez pas eu la suite de cette histoire avec au moins une à deux semaines! On dit merci à qui? Lol.

M'enfin, pour le disclaimer, je n'aie plus besoin de faire la chanson, vous savez déjà tous qu'il n'y que l'histoire qui m'appartient. (Ça me soule cette partie même si elle ne fais pas deux lignes lol!)

Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre…

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et le RAR est en fin de chapitre! Ha! J'ai failli oublier, j'ai une ou deux petites questions à vous posez, en faites c'est un sondage. Je vais le mettre à la fin du chapitre, et j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez en me laissant un tit commentaire pour ce chapitre! Toutes les infos sont en bas!

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre III_

**J'ai pleuré de douleur et de bonheur**

* * *

Pov Harry

La douleur est horrible, éprouvante. Ne pouvant plus me tenir, mes genoux flanchent, et s'écrasent brutalement sur le sol. Si je ne souffrais pas déjà assez ainsi, j'aurais pu sentir la douleur de genoux meurtris. Mais il se trouve que la douleur accablant ma tête et mon cœur prend assez de place. Mes mains sont depuis un moment encerclés autour de ma tête, et mes paupières sont depuis quelques temps fermés, ne permettant plus à personne de voir mes prunelles émeraudes, qui doivent être à cet instant remplies d'une douleur non contenu.

Et un hurlement de pure souffrance déchire ma gorge, il est court mais reflète parfaitement mon état. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à une pareille souffrance. C'est tellement intense que je ne trouve pas les mots pour la décrire. Personne ne sait ce que c'est que de souffrir réellement, avant de l'avoir vécu. Et aujourd'hui, je peux prétendre connaître une telle chose. Puisque à cet instant, je vis cela. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller m'en vanter. Au contraire, j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance durant le reste de ma vie plutôt que de vivre pareille chose.

Et je sais que cette douleur est dut à Voldemort. Pourtant, avec l'Occlumancie, j'avait finit par « rompre » le contact avec cet espèce de…

" HHHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGggg… "

Nouveau cri déchirant ma pauvre gorge qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais le mal que je ressens à crier ainsi est si doux comparé à celui qui occupe ma tête et mon cœur, et qui commence à se propager dans tout mon corps. Alors, des larmes montent. Et je ne peux que les laisser couler. Elles sont brûlantes, et je peux les sentir couler sur ma joue, sur mon menton, pour finalement mourir dans le creux de mon cou. Aucun sillon sec n'a temps de se former, car après une larme, en glisse aussitôt une autre.

C'est alors, après qu'un gémissement étouffé sort de ma pauvre gorge, je sens un cœur battre dans ma tête. Sur le coup, je pense à des coups de marteaux, mais bientôt, je me rends compte de ce que c'est vraiment. Ce sont les battements du cœur de Tom Jedusor. J'ignorait qu'il en possédait un… Chaque battement attend un certain nombre de secondes avant de se faire entendre. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça prend un moment avant qu'un « Boum » ne retentisse dans ma tête. Et je dois avouer que ça me satisfait, vu la douleur qu'un battement me procure (Je suis le nouvel enfant Martyre!).

Et c'est avec horreur que je me rends compte que mon cœur ralentit de plus en plus. Une de mes mains quittent ma tête pour aller serrer ma poitrine, là où se trouve mon cœur. Et je gémis une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas ce que cette satané d'ordure veut me faire, mais ça marche.

Et je souffre, et souffre encore.

J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. En faites, j'oublie quelques fois de respirer. Et mon cœur bat toujours de moins en moins vite, et la douleur ne s'estompe pas.

Et je continue de souffrir, et je continue de pleurer, et je continue de gémir douloureusement. Et je me sens partir.

_ "Potter… Crève… Crève Potter…"_

Cette voix… Froide, sans vie. Elle ne peut appartenir qu' à Voldemort. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, m'infligeant une nouvelle douleur, mais je m'en fous. Je regarde autour de moi, tournant sur moi-même, rapidement.

_"Crève Potter… Potter… Potter…"_

Je l'entends, mais je ne le vois pas. Et la douleur est toujours là. Mais elle est moins intense, moins forte. Si elle l'était toujours, je n'aurais pas bougé comme je l'ai fait.

_"Crève…Crève… Potter…"_

Et là je me rend compte que je l'entend dans ma tête. Et là je me souviens que mon cœur continue de battre de moins en moins vite. Et là je me rend compte que Drake est partit. Où est-il passé? Il m'a abandonné quand il a vu mon état? Est-ce sensé me surprendre? Après tout, même sous la forme d'un lionceau, la purée de fouine reste un Malefoy.

_"Potter ! Crève… Potter ! Crève… Potter ! Crève…"_

Je pousse un nouveau râle, n'arrêtant pas de me dire dans ma tête que je ne vais pas mourir. Non, je ne peux pas mourir. Pas d'une manière si stupide… Je vais vivre… Même si mon cœur ne bat presque plus, même si je me sens faible. Même si je me sens partir.

Et c'est en attendant une dernière fois « Crève… Potter… Crève » que je sombre dans l'inconscience. Mais avant, j'entends un dernier battement de cœur. Le mien. Je ne suis pas mort, et je ne vais pas mourir.

**OxOxOx**

Je sens une petite présence contre moi. Douce et chaude. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Car quelque chose me dit que si je les ouvre, ça cassera mon confort. Alors, j'essai de visualiser la situation dans ma tête, me fiant à ce que je sens. J'ai les jambes ramenées vers le haut, mais pas trop car la petite présence est là, contre mes jambes et mon ventre. Et celle-ci est roulée en boule contre moi, et je peux l'entendre ronronner. J'ai ma main sur cette chose, qui respire régulièrement, et je la sens ronronner, autant que je l'entends.

Hem… Minute là. Une petite chose, douce et chaude est roulée en boule contre moi. Et cette chose ronronne. Je crois que je sais exactement qui sait. Mais ça me semble tellement improbable. Alors j'ouvre les yeux. Ça me prend quelques minutes avant de m'habituer complètement à la lumière m'entourant, mais j'y parviens. Je laisse lentement ma tête et mon regard glisser vers l'endroit où se trouve la petite créature.

Je manque de m'étouffer sur cette vision, qui, avouons le, est plus que mignonne. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur l'identité du lionceau, c'est bien Drake. Celui-ci est bien couché contre moi, mais il n'est pas roulé en boule comme je le pensais. En faites, il est complètement avachi, sa queue suivant mon corps, ses pattes placés n'importe où sur le lit et sa tête. Sa tête est sur ma cuisse. Et il ronronne. Et s'il ronronne, c'est qu'il est heureux et bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ôtant ma main de sur le corps de l'animal.

Qui aurait cru un jour que je trouverais Draco Malefoy, _mignon_? Certainement pas moi! Mais, ce n'est pas lui que je trouve beau, mais Drake. Oui, ils sont tous les deux la même personne… Enfin, façon de parler. Mais Drake est lionceau et Malefoy c'est le sorcier. Donc, c'est différent. Totalement différent. Pourtant… J'imagine tellement Malefoy, là, contre moi, exactement placé ainsi. Mes les yeux ouverts, me fixant avec un sourire charmeur… Gloups… C'est normal qu'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur m'envahisse? Et justement quand je pense à Malefoy, comme… comme… comme _ça_?

" Harry! "

Je relève lentement la tête, pour voir Hermione et Ron accourir vivement vers moi.

" Tu es enfin réveillé! On commençait vachement à s'inquiéter! "

Je me redresse sur un de mes coudes, les regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

" Fais… combien de temps… je suis inconscient? "

Sûrement un bout, vu la difficulté que j'ai à parler.

" Ça fait trois jours, douze heures, et quarante-cinq minutes, et vingt-sept secondes! "

Je regarde Hermione, vraiment très surpris de voir qu'elle a compté, jusqu'aux secondes, le temps que j'étais dans l'inconscience.

" Où est Malefoy? "

Demande alors Ron, regardant autour de lui.

" Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de lui? "

Lui demande Hermione. Le principal concerné se retourne brusquement vers notre meilleure amie, la regardant, scandalisée.

" Me _préoccuper_ de cette purée de fouine? Mais pour qui me prends-tu! Je veux juste m'assurer que cette ordure ne se jette pas sur un de nous pendant que nous avons le dos tourné! "

Et là, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je ne rigole que quelques secondes, mais c'est assez pour m'attirer les deux regards de mes meilleurs amis.

" Qu'est qui te fais rire? "

Me demande Hermione.

" C'est que vous regardez partout, sauf sous votre nez. "

Ils froncent tout deux les sourcils, ne voyant pas où je veux en venir. Poussant un soupir d'exaspérer, je pointe mon ventre, et mes amis regardent là où je veux qu'ils regardent.

" Par Merlin… "

Ron est sous le choc. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa tête surprise.

" Ce qu'il est mignon! "

S'exclame Hermione, regardant le lionceau tendrement.

" 'Mione! "

RépliqueRon, outré.

" Comment il s'est rendu là? "

Me demande ma meilleure amie, ignorant complètement Ron.

" J'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé et il était là. "

Ron poussa un soupir fataliste.

" Quoi? "

" Bordel vous commencez à vous attacher à la fouine… "

" C'est un lionceau, Ron. "

" J'en ai rien à cirer de ce qu'il est, 'Mione! C'est un salopard fini, et voila qu'Harry l'a sur les bras 24h sur 24! Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut qu'on se le tape aussi! "

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hermione se fâche.

" Ho Ron! T'exagères un peu! Il est différent de Malefoy! "

" Mais c'_est_, Malefoy! "

S'exclame Ron, désespéré.

" Ne commencez vous pas à vous disputez. "

Je lance alors.

" Harry… "

Commence Hermione.

" Tu sais que tues en train de câliner Malefoy derrière les oreilles? "

Quoi? Minute, retour en arrière. _Câliner Drake derrière les oreilles?_ Je baisse les yeux, et je ne peux qu'approuver ce que mes meilleurs amis ont vu. J'ôte précipitamment ma main, faisant miauler Drake de frustration. Et là, il cligne des yeux, et regarde autour de lui. Il a cessé de ronronner. Il regarde Ron, Hermione, puis moi. Et je vous jure que qu'il vient de froncer les sourcils, façon lionceau! Quand il se rend compte qu'il est complètement collé sur moi, il bondit hors du lit de l'infirmerie, pour atterrir sur la table de chevet, à côté de mes lunettes. Et je perds un morceau de chaleur. Je ramène la couverture sur moi.

" Pris sur le fait, Malefoy? "

Lance Ron d'une voix froide. Comme seule réponse, il reçoit le sifflement mécontent de Draco, qui tourne la tête. Il boude. Je finis par me lever, et comme je pose le dernier pied sur la pierre froide, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Dumbledore et Snape entre donc, et marche directement vers nous.

" Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, pourriez-vous nous laisser je vous pries? Mr. Potter ira vous rejoindre pour le dîner quand nous aurons terminé. "

Après m'avoir salué, Ron et 'Mione quitte l'infirmerie.

" Asseyez-vous, Potter. "

Me lance froidement Snape. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, attendant.

" Serverus a terminé sa potion. Celle-ci se trouve dans mon bureau. "

" La potion qui fera que moi et Drake, ont pourra se parler? "

Je demande innocemment.

" Avons nous parlés d'une autre potion à part celle-ci, Potter? "

Me répond toujours aussi froidement Snape. Je me retiens pour ne pas lui lancer un regard noir. Ce simple geste pourrait faire perdre au moins dix points à Gryffondor.

" Pompom nous a assuré que tu pouvais sortir dès ton réveil. Maintenant que c'est fait, je te demanderais de t'habiller, et de nous rejoindre avec… Mr. Malefoy à mon bureau. "

Je fis un signe positif de la tête.

" Dans dix minutes, Potter. Pas une minute de plus. "

Quand ils tournèrent les talons, je ne me prive pas de lancer un regard mauvais à Snape. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas ne lui faisait pas de mal, non?

" Dix points en moins pour avoir fait des grimaces dans le dos d'un membre du personnel, Mr. Potter. "

Hein? Comment il a fait pour s'en rendre compte? Il a des yeux tout autour de la tête ou quoi? Je murmure un juron, frustré d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Je jurai avoir entendu Dumbledore rigoler, et je vois très bien la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de Drake.

" Allez, je vais m'habiller, toi, tu m'attends là. "

Sa lueur amusée disparaît aussitôt que j'ai commencé ma phrase. Il grogne légèrement, mais j'ignore ce geste. Je vais prendre mes vêtements, et vais m'habiller.

**OxOxOx**

" Vous avez cinq minutes de retard, Potter… "

J'avance dans la pièce, Drake sur les talons.

" Mouai, bah si on avait connut le mot de passe, on aurait été à l'heure. "

Snape me regarde en levant un sourcil, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Dumbledore le coupe.

" Et puis-je savoir comment vous avez fait pour entrer? "

" Le professeur Binns nous l'a donné, le mot de passe. Il passait pour venir vous parler, mais apprenant que vous aviez des invités, il a déclaré qu'il repasserait plus tard. "

Je vais m'asseoir sur un des deux petits sofas qui se trouvent face au bureau de Dumbledore. Donc, je suis juste à côté de Snape. Drake, lui, saute sur l'accoudoir de mon siège, et se couche. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mon visage quand je le vois prendre la position du Sphinx.

" Bien avant, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, Harry. "

Je détourne mon regard du lionceau, pour tomber sur Dumbledore.

" Il n'a pas grand-chose à dire sur ça, professeur. Je marchais derrière Drake, j'allais parfaitement bien, quand tout à coup une violente douleur s'est emparée de moi. Je me suis effondré par terre, mais la douleur ne s'est pas atténuée le moins du monde. J'ai finis par tomber dans l'inconscience, ne supportant pas la douleur. "

" Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre? "

Je fronce les sourcils. Je crois effectivement que j'oublie quelque chose… Mais quoi? Et je suis certain que c'est important… Bordel!

" Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Si jamais tu te souviens d'autre chose, vient m'en faire part."

J'acquiesce silencieusement, un peu frustré de ne pas me rappeler ce qui s'est passé au grand complet. Mais quand même, une question me démange…

" Comment ais-je fais pour me retrouver à l'infirmerie? "

Dumbledore ne fait que sourire, apparement amusé.

" Mr. Malefoy est partit en courant à la recherche d'un professeur. Quand il en a trouvé un, il l'a amené en tirant sur sa robe avec ses dents, jusqu'à toi. Au moment où ils sont arrivés, tu étais évanoui. "

C'est pour ça que Drake n'était plus là! Je tourne mon visage vers mon « sauveur » et je lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement. Il détourne le regard, après avoir cligné des yeux.

" Et si nous en venions au fait, Professeur? "

La voix froide et caverneuse de Snape me fait presque sursauter.

" Ho oui, merci de me le rappeler Severus. Alors, comme je l'ai dit à l'infirmerie, Severus a terminé de préparer la potion. "

Il me donne un fond de verre rempli d'une espèce de substance bleu mauve, vraiment laide. Et ça sens vraiment mauvais. Sur son bureau, il dépose un bol, rempli du même truc.

" Mr. Malefoy, vous devriez tout boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le liquide se trouvant dans ce bol, et Harry, tout le verre. "

À contrecoeur, Drake saute sur le bureau de Dumbledore, et renifle avec dégoût le liquide.

" Allez, ne faites pas les imbéciles, buvez! "

S'exclame froidement Snape. Écoutant le directeur de sa maison, Drake commença à boire à coup de langue la potion, les yeux fermés. Après m'être bouché le nez, je calle le verre. Et je me retiens à grande peine de ne pas recracher le contenu. Le seul mot qui me vient en tête pour décrire ceci, est celui-là : affreux. Terriblement affreux. En faites, c'est trois mots, mais qui s'en soucis, hein?

_"Je n'ai jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi infect! "_

Je sursaute, laissant du même fait tomber mon verre par terre.

" Mais qu'est que… ? "

" Vous entendez la voix de Draco, Potter? "

Me demande alors Snape. J'approuve silencieusement, tandis que Drake me regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

_" Tu peux entendre ce que je pense, Potter? "_

" Heu… Ouai. "

_"Bordel, je ne pourrais plus rien penser sans que tu entendes! Fais chier! "_

" Heu, professeur, je vais entendre toutes les pensées de Drake? "

" Non. Seulement ce qu'il veut que vous entendez. "

" Ho. "

_" Me voila rassuré! "_

Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir bu cette potion… Après tout, il était très sympa quand je ne l'entendais pas pensé. Mais maintenant… Ça risque d'être fort différent!

**Toc! Toc! Toc!**

" Entrez! "

S'exclame Dumbledore, avec une joie mal dissimulée.

Quand je vois qui entre, ma mâchoire se décroche complètement. Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve? Je me pince fortement. Aïeuh… Non, je ne rêve. Il est bien là, devant moi, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Je lui souris à mon tour, avant de me lever rapidement de mon sofa et d'approcher de lui en sautillant.

" Je suis très heureux de te revoir, Harry. "

Je m'entend gémir de bonheur, alors que je saute au cou de cet homme qui m'a tant manqué.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué! "

Je m'exclame, avec des larmes dans la voix.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

Touloutoutout! La fin n'est pas trop sadique? Je n'espère pas pour moua! Parce que sinon je sens qu'une lectrice en question va me sauter à la gorge… Hem, après les menaces que j'ai reçu à faire une fin sadique, et l'avertissement que j'ai eu de ne pas recommencer… Je peux aller faire mon testament Mais il se trouver que j'ai toujours aimé jouer avec le feu… M'enfin! Je crois que la jeune lectrice en question se reconnaît, hem ou les plusieurs…

Aussi, j'ai eu un problème avec mes tirets pour les paroles. Donc je mesuis arrangé comme j'ai pu, en espérant que tout redevienne correct au prochain chap!

Bon je vous laisse aux RAR's!

_Onarluca :_ Lol. Et moua qui voulait que ça reste un secret jusqu'à ce que je mette ce chapitre! Je vois que tu as découvert le poteau rose

_Vega264 :_ Hihihi! Je suis trop sadique! Ouai, ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Faudrait que Harry menace Drake de lui couper les griffes… Se serait marrant… M'enfin! J'ai bien rit en lisant le début de ta review. J'ai bien réussi mon coup on dirait!

_WendyMalfoy :_ Oui c'est vrai. Quelque fois quand j'écris, j'imagine le visage attendri d'Harry en voyant allé Drake, et d'autre fois j'imagine complètement Dray et je fonds lol!

_Mily Black :_ Je t'avoue que j'adore arrêter avec une note de suspense. Le fait de recevoir une review des gens qui me traire de sadique d'avoir arrêter à un moment pareil me fais bien rire! Mais je n'aie pas reçu de review qui me fait enrager… Tu as sûrement mal interprétée mes paroles . M'enfin! Merci pour ta review miss et à la prochaine!

_Artoung :_ Est-ce que j'avais laissé entrevoir que je ne voulais pas faire une Fic à chap? Car depuis le début c'était mon intention… M'enfin! Maintenant tu sais ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review miss!

_Farahon :_ J'ai pas trop compris le début de ta review, mais ce n'est pas grave Et oui, encore une fois, j'adore mettre du suspense à la fin de mes chapitres! Enfin, thanks pour ta review!

_Loryah :_ Je suis vraiment contente que ma Fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre aussi. Allez, fais tention à toua et à la prochaine!

_Ange de un cisme :_ Lol! Ta review m'as fais marrée! Surtout la passe de la hyène. M'enfin, comme tu as pu voir, j'ai encore fait une fin sadique. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Mais bon, si tu me fais souffrir, comment je vais faire pour écrire la suite? Tu ne vas jamais savoir comment ça va finir! Enfin bref, sinon, je le trouve vraiment nice ton pseudo! Dit, ça veut dire quoi cisme? Lol, je sais, je suis ignorante!

_Orphée Potter :_ C'était justement le but, de vous faire paniquer (enfin paniqué est un grand mot mais bon…) avec cette fin. Et je suis heureuse que ça l'est marché! Lol. Sinon, j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite. À la prochaine la miss!

_Siria Black 666 :_ Ha ben là, qui pourrait nous en vouloir après ça lol? Une fille qui agis sans réfléchir et une autre qui s'enflamme très vite… Ça ne peut que faire des flammèches! M'enfin, je suis contente que se soit arranger. Mais comme tu dis, n'en parlons plus! Décidément, je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde est d'accord avec moua quand on s'imagine Dray en lionceau! Vraiment trop trognon! Merci pour ta review la miss et à la prochaine! KiSs.

_Crackos :_ Cette fin, nous pourrions là considérer à une fin sadique, faites exprès pour enrager le lecteur. Manière utilisée souvent chez les auteurs, aimant beaucoup recevoir des reviews menaçantes à ce sujet, ou bien de lecteur « désespéré » d'une telle fin. Hem, désolée, ça m'a partit de même le coup de la définition lol… Sinon, j'espère que la suite t'a plu!

_Dark Yoru :_ Loll Nah, je suis sympa, je suis juste… vraiment sadique! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose lol!

_Procne Aesoris :_ Bah m'a arrêté de faire des fins sadiques comme ça quand la voit d'interdire cela sera voté! Mdr Sérieusement, pas tant que ça mais c'est pas grave, j'aimerais aussi avoir un Dray lion dans mon lit les nuits froides d'hiver. Mais quand je ne voudrais pas dormir, je le voudrais LUI et son corps d'apollon pour me faire plaisir… Lol. Enfin! By bye la puce, fais tention à toua!

_Crazysnape :_ Ze suis vraiment contente que t'aime beaucoup mon histoire. Ouai, Draco reste d'accord, sous n'importe qu'elle forme! M'enfin… En verre de terre il ne ferait pas trop l'affaire… Beurk! Je l'aie comparé à ça? Honte à moi! Enfin, je vais arrêter ma folie passagère lol. Oui! C'est vrai, Simba le Roi Lion Le King! 'Va pas falloir que j'oublie de faire dire à Harry un commentaire de comparaison à Dray entre lui et le simba! J'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis un tit moment, mais je m'en rappelle toujours quand j'ai finis un chapitre lol. M'enfin, sur ce je vais te laisser! By bye KiSs à la prochaine!

_Lolodidie :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je ne peux qu'être trop d'accord avec toua pour ce qui concerne Dray en lionceau!

_Minerve :_ Mouais suis tout à fait d'accord… M'enfin je vais pas m'aventurer sur ce sujet trop, trop pour une réponse au review, mais je vais justement parlé de ça en fin de chapitre. M'enfin, tu vas comprendre plus bas Tu veux dire le surnom de Pansy? Bah sûrement le genre de : Face de Pékinois ou de Bouledogue lol… Et maintenant, Harry va pouvoir comprendre ce que pense Dray! Heureuse lol?

_Lyrinn :_ Lol. J'avoue que quand tu passes environ une heure (J'exagères peut-être) à te casser la tête pour faire un chapitre, et que finalement, tu l'effaces et tu recommences tout, faut du courage lol! Mais bon, ça ne fait que rendre le chapitre meilleur! Et ça me satisfait vraiment! Enfin, merci pour ton compliment lol Ouai, quand j'ai dit ça avec les six reviews, c'était plutôt comme dit, pour recevoir des avis et tout. Mais quand je suis allé relire, j'ai vraiment dit que je ne continuerais pas si je n'avais pas six reviews. M'enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne lol KiSs la puce!

_Serpentis-Draco :_ Hum, nah, comme tu as pu voir, Harry ne s'est pas transformé. Ça aurait été de trop. M'enfin, merci pour ta review! À la prochaine!

_Amy Keira :_ Voici la suite! Merci pour ton commentaire miss, ça fait toujours plaisir!

_DooMbY :_ Si, si, elle est constructive! Car elle me donne du courage pour continuer, puisque tu me passes tes commentaires sur mes chapitres! Merci pour ta review et fais tention à toua!

_Marrypier :_ Merci pour ton commentaire et ta review! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite! KiSsOuilles!

_Slydawn :_ Voila, voila! Elle est là, la suite! J'espère que ça ta plu, et que peut-être ce dernier chapitre t'as laissé sur ta faim lol

_Alinemcb54 :_ Lol, tu as su se qui s'est passé Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé! By bye!

_La nouille :_ Suis vraiment happy d'apprendre ça la miss! Au fait, vraiment original ton pseudo! À la prochaine!

_Alia :_ Pour vrai? Merci pour ces compliments concernant ma Fic en général et mon chapitre! Ma fais très plaisir! KiSsOuilles la puce!

_Miceliandre :_ Ouai, 'Mione a bien raison! Mais je ne crois pas que Drake accepte de faire une telle chose… Malheureusement! Ça aurait été vraiment marrant de voir un Drake en folie pour encourager l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors lol! Peut-être… Qui sait? Tu s'auras tout ça au moment venu la miss Allez, KiSs!

_Oxaline :_ Merci bien pour tes compliments! Ta review m'as fais plaisir! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre! Bye la puce!

_Yami Aku :_ Nah, t'as pas à t'excuser de pas avoir reviewer le premier chapitre! Au moins tu le fais là et c'est très suffisant! Et vraiment, vraiment merci pour tes compliments! Me fais toujours plaisir t'en recevoir! Mais je s'avais que mon écriture était « si » bien lol! Enfin, à la prochaine la miss et encore merci!

_Dmoniac Cat's :_ Merci bien! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu auras apprécié!

_Vif d'Or :_ Non, c'est moi qui s'excuse! Je n'aie vraiment pas voulue être froide. Mais comme je l'aie dit, j'étais très fatiguée et je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon assiette. Mais j'ai quand même voulu vous offrir le deuxième chapitre. Au contraire, j'ai été très contente que tu me dises que tu trouvais que j'avais du talent. Donc, je suis encore désolée de t'avoir parue froide et de t'avoir chambouler quelque peut le cœur. C'est moi qui se sens mal à présent… J'espère que tu me pardonneras ma froideur, car je n'avais certes pas l'intention de te chambouler le cœur. M'enfin, merci pour ta review, sans que je sache pourquoi, j'aime beaucoup recevoir des reviews de ta part! Allez, KiSsOuilles!

_Vert emeraude :_ Lol! Qui sait, tu vas peut-être prendre ton chat pour Dray quand tu vas maintenant le voir faire ça loll! Ha! Toua au moins tu auras l'honneur de pouvoir penser que c'est vraiment Dray qui pend comme ça sur ta table! … Je vais apprendre ce tour à mon chien lol! Non? Ok, je me tais lol! Merci pour ta review qui a laissé lousse à ma douce folie! KiSs!

_Melhuiwen :_ Hum d'acco lol. M'incliner… Ce mot m'a fait retrousser sur ma chaise d'ordinateur la première fois que je les lis! Ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds… M'enfin, je suis allé lire ce que j'avais marqué et je trouvais aussi que ça avait l'air de menaces, donc je voulais simplement précisé à tous que ce n'était pas mon but! J'aurais du y ajouté une couche d'humour ça aurait été mieux lol! M'enfin, pour elle, c'est arrangé. Elle s'enflamme facilement, elle s'est donc laissée aller. Une fille qui s'enflamme facilement et une qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir ça ne fais pas bon ménage! M'enfin, je te remercie de m'avoir « appuyée » sur ce sujet la miss! Moui, le Prince des Slytherins en prend tout un coup dans sa réputation en se retrouvant à jouer les minets! Rho… Il doit être tellement SaXy Dray comme ça… Nah mais vraiment, j'aimerais bien voir un vrai lionceau comme ça! Se serait vachement super lol! Et oui, c'est un vrai petit minou en colère, qui malgré ses efforts ne réussi pas à devenir menaçant! Trop mignon pour ça lol! Hum, oui, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. D'ailleurs, je te remercie énormément de m'avoir parlé de ça! Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à ce détail, qui est assez important d'ailleurs! Alors, pour le quatrième chapitre, je vais axé un peut le point là-dessus! Et j'ai déjà ma petite idée! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de m'avoir fait part de ça! Ouai, vraiment pas cool quand t'es en panne d'inspiration! M'enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'ai adorée et beaucoup aimé! À la prochaine et fais tention à toua la miss! Pleins de KiSs!

_Jessy :_ Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai lu le début de ta review! Je pensais que tu disais que ma Fic était dégueulasse. Tu m'as vu rassuré quand j'ai lu la suite lol! Enfin, merci pour ta review! À la prochaine!

_Marine Malefoy :_ Lol Voila la suite, j'espère que ça t'aura plus!

_Shavri :_ Ce chapitre a-t-il répondue à ta question? Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimé. Pas trop déçue que Harry ne se transforme pas lui aussi? Mais, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle si ça aurait arrivé au deux… M'enfin! À la prochaine, miss!

Et voila! Merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos reviews!

Maintenant, je vais vous posez ma question fataliste, que vous devrez répondre par : Pour, Contre, Neutre, Sans Opinion! Et je comptes sur vous pour êtres tout à fait sincère, et peut-être même me donner un avis plus détaillé si ça vous chantes.

Alors, je me lance :

Que pensez vous de la zoophilie? J'ai pensé à ça voila pas longtemps, et j'avoue que cette chose n'as pas quitté mon esprit. Car après tout, je veux faire une Fic Dray/Harry, mais Dray va être lionceau pendant environ le ¾ de la Fic je pense alors… J'avais déjà une petite idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Harry ne va pas se faire le pauvre lionceau. Mais je me disais que peut-être Draco pourrait faire subir à Harry quelque petite chose toute innocente… M'enfin, je vous demandes votre avis, car je ne suis pas encore sure de mon propre avis là-dessus, même si dans la vraie vie, se serait pas mon trip de me laisser faire par un animal… Mais là, c'est Draco… M'enfin! J'attends votre avis là-dessus!

Sur ce, je vous laisses, vous disant à la prochaine au quatrième chapitre! KiSs tout le monde!


	4. On ne déconne pas avec le chocolat, Pott...

**Disclaimer:** Je chante la même chanson à chaque chapitre, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient, créé par mon esprit…

**Note habituelle de début de chapitre :** Hello gagne! Me voici avec le quatrième chapitre de « Le Lionceau de Poudlard »! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres. Je vais tenter de faire ramener plus d'humour, parce que je crois que c'est une facette de la Fic que vous aimez bien, non? À partir du prochain chapitre, je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre de l'humour à bien des places. M'enfin, je vous garanties rien, se sera à vous de me donner votre avis là-dessus. Le début de cette Fic n'est pas vraiment drôle, mais c'est plutôt vers la fin que je recommence à mettre le même ton que dans le premier chapitre, en moins grand. Puisque j'aime me répéter, je vais faire mon possible pour faire venir l'humour dans le prochain chapitre.

Pour ce qui est de la zoophilie, vraiment, j'ai exagéré. Ce que j'avais dans la tête n'était pas du tout de la zoophilie. Donc j'ai posé une question stupide lol. Et n'avais-je pas spécifié que Harry ne se ferait certainement pas Draco en lionceau? Vraiment, quand j'ai lu certaine review qui me disait de ne pas surtout faire ça, j'avais la désagréable image qui me venait en tête et franchement… c'était… Enfin, beurk! Pas de zoophilie, jamais…

Je me suis aussi lancé dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle Fic, qui porte le nom de « L'amour du mensonge ». J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une Fic plutôt Drama, et je ne peux que vous demander de me dire votre avis à son propos. Pour l'instant, elle ne compte que le premier chapitre, qui est aussi une espèce de prologue. J'ai déjà d'autre bout d'histoires instaurées dans ma tête et tout. Enfin bref! Ça me ferait donc plaisir si vous auriez lire. 

Ho! J'oubliais. Je suis certaine que certaines personnes connaissent **Procne Aesoris**? Elle écrit de bonne histoire, mais malheureusement pour elle, quand elle fait des nouveaux chapitres, ça n'apparaît pas à l'endroit où ça apparaît d'habitude lol. Alors allez faire un tour dans sa bio, vous ne le regretterez pas!

Et aussi un gros merci à ma bêta, Laura!

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre, et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour le RAR. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre IV_

**On ne déconne pas avec le chocolat, Potter.**

* * *

Pov Draco

Ho bordel de merde! C'est Sirius Black! Je saute en bas du bureau, et avant que je puisse me jeter sur Black, je sens une prise entourer mon corps, et me relever. Je miaule furieusement, en tournant la tête vers celui qui a osé toucher à mon corps sans mon autorisation. Je tombe nez à nez avec le visage de mon parrain, me montrant clairement de son regard de laisser Black et Potter tranquille. Il me repose par la suite sur le bureau de Dumbledore, qui me regarde amusé.

« _Mais c'est quoi votre problème? Black va peut-être tuer Potter!_ »

Le principal concerné se retourna brusquement, son regard se plantant aussitôt dans le mien.

« Drake! Sirius ne vas pas me tuer qu'est que tu racontes là? »

Black fronce les sourcils, et s'avance à côté du Gryffi modèle. Mes yeux bleus argentés tombe dans ses prunelles bleues, avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

« C'est rendu qu'il y a des mascottes pour les maisons? »

Mes oreilles se plaquent rageusement contre mon crâne, et ma queue se met à battre frénétiquement d'un côté et de l'autre. Un nouveau miaulement de rage parvient aux oreilles des personnes présentes. Potter éclate de rire, alors que Dumbledore rit un peu.

« C'est mon filleul, Black. Nous ignorons toujours qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour qu'il se soit métamorphosé de la sorte. »

Après la phrase de Serverus, Black se joint aux rires de Potter. Ne supportant pas que l'on rie ainsi de ma tronche, je saute brusquement sur Potter, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir. Il cri de surprise, alors que je lui saute au visage. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, je m'élève dans les airs pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes.

« Vilain minou! »

Black. Je me mets à me démener comme un petit diable pour qu'il me lâche. Ce qu'il fait. Je retombe gracieusement sur mes pattes, et relève la tête fièrement, toisant froidement Sirius Black.

« Même en lion, il est facile de reconnaître un Malefoy. »

« Bordel Drake calme toi! »

Je ne daigne même pas regarder Potter qui vient de se relever.

« Maintenant que votre petit… jeu, pourriez-vous, Potter, nous révéler ce que Draco a dit avant que vous disiez que Black ne vous tueras pas? »  
« Il a dit, je cite : Mais c'est quoi votre problème, Black va peut-être tuer Potter. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

« Les Malefoy s'inquiètent pour Harry maintenant? »

Déclara Black d'une voix amusée. Décidément, je déteste ce type. D'un coup, je relève la tête et la queue, tourne le dos à Black et va m'installer sur le divan qu'occupait Potter avant l'arrivée de celui-ci.

« Je crois que Mr. Malefoy devrait être mit au courant de ce qui se passe. »

« Ne sera-t-il pas au courant ce soir en même temps que le reste de l'école? »

Black, ferme là. J'ai le droit de savoir avant les autres, dans de plus grands détails. Je suis puissant, je suis un Malefoy pardi!

« Ça se résume à ceci : Black est le parrain de Potter, il n'est pas celui-ci qui a vendu Lily et James Potter au Lord Noir, il a été innocenté depuis peu. »

Le regard de Potter s'est voilé de tristesse aussitôt que Serverus a parlé de ses parents.

« Snape! Tu aurais pu au moins y aller avec plus de douceur! Harry est là et… »

« Ça va Sirius. Je ne vais pas empêcher le monde de parler de mes parents seulement parce que je suis incapable de faire le deuil. »

Maintenant, je sais. Et d'un côté, je suis fier de savoir quelque chose d'important sur mon ennemi, mais de l'autre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le voir ainsi ça… Me remue l'intérieur. Bizarre, non?

« J'ai trois questions pour toi Sirius. »

Continue Potter. J'imagine qu'il veut changer de sujet. Et ça se comprend.

« Je ne sais pas si parlerdevant Malefoy est une bonne idée… »

Je regarde le parrain de Potter, outré. Il ne me fait pas confiance? Qu'est qu'il croit? Que je vais aller raconter tout ce qui a été et va être dit dans cette pièce? Non mais il me prend pour qui?

« Oui vous pouvez parlez devant lui Sirius. Mr. Malefoy est différent de… Enfin, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. »

Je tourne mon regard vers le vieux fou, et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Et il l'ignore le bougre! Vraiment, personne ici, sauf peut-être Severus, n'a de respect pour ma noble personne!

« Bon d'accord. Allez, vas-y Harry. Mais asseyons nous. »

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, alors que Potter vient pour s'asseoir où j'étais.

« Drake, bouge toi tu veux? J'aimerais ça m'asseoir. »

« _Potter, si j'étais dans mon corps de sorcier tu me poserais cette question?_

« Non mais… »

« _Alors fais comme si j'y étais et va t'asseoir ailleurs!_ »

Le balafré pousse un soupir, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux pas te mettre sur l'accoudoir? »

« _Non! Maintenant, pose tes questions à ton parrain et laisse-moi en paix!_ »

Nouveau soupir de sa part. Finalement, c'est lui qui s'assoit sur l'accoudoir.

« Dis Sirius, comment t'as fais pour te sortir du voile? »

Sortir d'un voile? Bordel tu le déroules!

« Hem… Tu vois, c'est… Severus qui est venu me chercher et… »

« _QUOI?_ »

« QUOI? »

En même temps que je l'aie pensé, Potter l'a crié.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. C'est un geste tout à fait normal. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix envers un des siens. »

Potter sursaute et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

« _Je suis au courant pour ça, Potter._ »

« Mais… Comment ? »

« _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre Voldemort. Serverus l'a découvert et m'a dit qu'il était un espion à la solde de Dumbledore. Il m'a compté pour l'Ordre et m'a dit que je serais dedans quand je finirais mes études, et que d'ici là, il s'arrangerait pour que mon rendez-vous pour devenir Mangemort n'arrive jamais._ »

Potter me regarde, surpris. Puis finalement il sourit.

« J'avais raison alors. »

Tout le monde le dévisage sans comprendre. Il hausse les épaules et commence à s'expliquer.

« L'autre jour, je regardais tour à tour les Serpentards et je disais lesquels d'entre eux deviendrait Mangemort qui ne le deviendrait pas. Je ne me suis pas trompé pour Drake. »

Ça semble intéresser les adultes qui regardent avec intérêt le cher Gryffondor. Mais quand même , c'est un vrai connard! Il jugeait rien qu'à regarder.

« Qui d'autre ne deviendra pas un Mangemort à ton avis, Harry? »

Bien sur. Dumbledore ne ratera pas une telle occasion pour connaître l'identité des futurs Mangemorts.

« Je n'ai observé que les septièmes années. Et appart Drake, il n'y a que Blaise Zabini qui ne semble pas avoir le goût de devenir Mangemort. »

« _Ouais, Blaise c'est mon meilleur pote et je sais qu'il ne veut pas le devenir. Mais mon cher, t'oublies une personne._ »

J'ai vraiment dit mon cher?

« Ha bon? Et qui est l'autre personne? »

Je tourne enfin mon regard bleu argenté vers le Survivant.

« _Pansy._ »

Il semble diablement surpris d'une telle réponse.

« Drake dit que Pansy Parkinson n'inspire pas à devenir Mangemort non plus. »

« Parfait. Merci du renseignement. Je les contacterais d'ici peu. Et Severus? »

Dumbledore va contacter mes deux meilleurs potes. Génial.

« Oui professeur? »

« Je vous demanderais de repousser les rendez-vous de Mr. Zabini et Miss. Parkinson. »

Le vieux directeur regarda mon parrain par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« D'accord. »

« Sinon, je peux continuer à poser mes questions maintenant? »

« Je vais vous quitter, avant. Au revoir. »

Sur ces paroles froides, Severus part. Potter se précipite sur son fauteuil. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais comment il a fait pour te sortir de là? »

Il va vite en affaire le balafré. Black se passe une main dans les cheveux, tout en regardant Dumbledore. Puis il retourne son regard vers le Survivant.

« En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment expliquer comment Sev' ma sortit de là… »

Je 'fronce' les sourcils, tandis que Potter pose la question.

« Sev'? »

Black rougit quelque peu.

« Hem… Nous l'avons toujours appelé comme ça. »

« _Nous?_ »

« Les Maraudeurs. »

Me répond simplement Potter.

« A moi de te poser une question Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles au vide, tout en semblant répondre à Malefoy? »

« Nous avons bu une potion, et maintenant, je peux entendre ce qu'il dit. »

« Ho. »

« Sinon, raconte moi comment tu as fait pour être innocenté? »

Black sourit, je mettrais ma sublime patte à couper qu'il a une très bonne nouvelle pour Potter.

« Tu sais, Remus a retrouvé Peter. Il a prévenu Dumbledore immédiatement. Alors, Albus a été voir les ministres, et leurs a déballés la situation. Pendant que Albus convainquait les ministres, Sev' est venu me sauver du voile. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai été amené à la cour, et le procès a débuté. Il a duré quelques jours. Finalement, Peter a été déclaré coupable et moi, innocent. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver pour Pettigrow? »

« Il subira le baiser des détraqueurs. »

Potter acquiesça, avant de sauter dans les bras de son parrain.

« Je crois que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Sirius a accepté d'être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

C'est la première fois depuis que je connais Potter, que je vois un pareil sourire éclairé son visage. Et sincèrement, je ne croyais pas qu'une telle vision pouvait être aussi… belle. Ses lèvres rosées étirées à leurs maximum, dévoilant une dentition blanche , et assez droite. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'un bonheur non contenu, et quelques mèches d'ébène retombaient devant ses yeux.

« _Magnifique._ »

Potter se retourne vers moi. Je n'est même pas réalisé que j'avais offert ma pensé à Potter. Et j'avais espéré qu'il ignore mon mot. Mais non, dès que la dernière syllabe est parvenue à son esprit, il tourne son regard vers moi.

« Qu'est qui est magnifique, Drake? »

« _Ho rien._ »

Je réponds simplement, en regardant ailleurs. Potter hausse les épaules, puis se remet à parler à Black et Dumbledore pendant que moi, je me concentre sur moi-même et mes pensées.

**OxOxOx**

J'en aie réellement marre. Mais qu'est-ce que je leurs aient fais, bordel? _Encore_ une fois, alors que je m'installais à côté de Blaise et Pansy, mes deux _prétendus_ meilleurs amis m'ont littéralement dit qu'ils ne me serviraient pas. Pour ça, je n'avais qu'à porter mon cul à la tête des Gryffondors et demander à mon _maître_ de me nourrir. Ils venaient tout juste de m'humilier devant le reste des Serpentards! De quoi j'ai l'air, moi, le Prince des Serpentards? Non, je ne veux même pas que quelqu'un me réponde finalement. Je suis un putain de lionceau, aussi surnommé « La nouvelle mascotte des Lions ».

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'allais lever mon cul de sur la table des Serpentards pour me rendre sur celle de Gryffondor. Et me voila, une nouvelle fois frustré d'être si mal traité. En plus d'avoir des meilleurs potes à deux noises, mon prétendu _maître_ n'est même pas foutu de défendre son prétendu _animal de compagnie_. Non mais vraiment! Il se marre même quand quelqu'un m'insulte publiquement! Et naturellement, Potter ne dicte pas les répliques cinglantes que je lance à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de m'agacer. J'ai donc décidé de prendre mentalement note des noms de tous les connards et connasses de service qui ose s'en prendre à moi. Je vous jure que quand je serais de retour dans mon corps, que j'aurais ma baguette et mes répliques bien prêtes, ils vont payer.

Enfin! Je ne vois que les mauvais côtés de cette situation! Il y a (si, si), des côtés positifs. Étant donné mon état, dans les cours, c'est Potter qui se coltine et se coltinera tout le boulot, pendant que moi je vais sagement dormir sur un bureau à côté, méritant mes pauses bien mérité. Je suis un Prince de Sang-Pur après tout! Et puis, je me fais servir. Ok, d'un côté, ça peut paraître totalement bébé, mais ne suis-je pas un bébé lion? Je dois prendre des forces, pour être encore plus puissant que j'aurais atteint l'âge adulte! Hem, non. Je ne me rendrais décidément _pas_ à l'âge adulte. Quelqu'un aurait trouvé une façon de me sortir de ce petit corps bien avant.

Présentement, je m'étire longuement sur la table des rouges et ors, qui discutent joyeusement de je ne sais quoi. Toujours couché près de Potter, je laisse voguer mon regard sur tous ces prétendus (Vraiment, j'aime beaucoup ce mot ce soir) courageux. Ils ont tous l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser, un sourire affiché sur la plupart des faces qui m'entoure. La nourriture s'empilant un peu partout ne peut que les rendre plus heureux. Bande de ventres sur pattes! Ils vont tous finir obèses et malheureux. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pleurer sur leurs minables sorts!

« Tu veux du chocolat, Drake? »

Je tourne lentement mon regard argenté vers le garçon possédant cette voix. Il me sourit, et me tend quelque chose. Je laisse donc tombé lentement mon regard, pour voir, à quelques centimètres de mon museau, un morceau de chocolat. Je détourne vivement la tête, visiblement dégoûté.

«_ L'attention est gentille mais non. Je ne veux pas de ta saloperie._ »

Un drôle d'air s'affiche sur l'air du Survivant. Le connaissant, j'aime mieux ne pas le regarder et ne pas voir l'air amusé qui se trouve présentement sur son visage.

« Le scoop de l'année, Drake n'aime pas le chocolat! »

Je tourne de nouveau ma tête vers Potter, et le regarde bizarrement. Quelques personnes se retournent, pensant sûrement que le Héros du Monde Sorcier est fou. Ils viennent enfin de s'en rendre compte?

« _On ne déconne pas avec le chocolat, Potter._ »

Ma réponse est courte et claire. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre sur un sujet si absurde. Je n'aime pas cette chose et je n'en prendrais pas.

« Et pourquoi? »

Je secoue la tête d'un air fataliste, avant de plonger mon regard de tempête d'argent dans les émeraudes de Potter.

« _Tu ne savais pas encore que le chocolat, ça va dans les fesses?_ »

Sur le coup, le balafré me regarde d'un air étonné, puis part dans un élan de rire. De nouveau, les gens se retournent vers lui. Mais eux, on s'en fout, nah? Ce qui compte, c'est que Potter est présentement en train de se foutre de ma gueule, non? Je me lève tranquillement, et m'approche d'un pas lent mais gracieux et souple vers lui, qui ne s'en rend même pas compte.

« _Tu ris de ma gueule, Potter?_ »

« C'est si voyant? »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me répondre entre deux fous rires? Si je le pouvais, je soupirerais. Mais comme je ne peux pas, je me contente que de lever les yeux en l'air.

« _Tu sais que je déteste quand on se marre de ma gueule? Surtout pour ce qui concerne mes goûts?_ »

Cette fois-ci, il ne répond rien. À la place, il ne fait que hocher la tête plusieurs fois de façon positive. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il se marre encore. Comme si c'était marrant… Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un cul large plus vieux quand même! Je soigne mon apparence, et le cul est une partie que les gens regardent beaucoup, donc, j'y fais attention. Mais à ce que je peux voir, Potter se fout royalement de cela. Je devrais regarder son fessier, un moment donné, pour voir si ses fesses sont grosses. Mais qu'est que je me mets à penser moi? Cohabiter avec un Gryffondor me ferait-il perdre la raison? P'tain, ça fait même pas trois jours… Enfin bref. Concentrons nous sur le cas Potter…

« _Je vais devoir te punir pour cette faute, mon cher._ »

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que soit, ou plutôt, faire quoi que se soit, je me glisse entre lui et la table, me rend jusqu'à son cou, et détache d'un mouvement rapide sa cape. Celle-ci tombe tout de suite sur le sol. Je saute sur celui-ci, et de la gueule je prends la cape du Survivant. Et je me mets à courir.

« Hey! Drake, rapporte moi ma cape! »

Mais je ne l'écoute pas, bien entendu. Je saute sur la table des Serpentards, et je repère un bol de punch. Une idée germe dans ma tête. J'accélère le mouvement de mes pattes, et arrive au bol voulu. J'y trempe rapidement la cape dedans.

« Drake, non! »

Trop tard, Potty! Je ressors prestement l'élément rempli maintenant de punch, et, quand Potter arrive à ma hauteur, je lui balance la cape en plein dessus la tête. Quelques gouttes revolent sur mes camarades Serpentards, mais aucun ne chiale en voyant l'air de Potter quand celui-ci ôte la cape de sur sa tête. Toute la salle éclate de rire.

« _Je te le devais, Potter. Ne viens pas dire le contraire._ »

Comme seule réponse, il me jette un regard noir.

« _Tu sais, Potter, t'es mignon quand t'es fâché et tout mouillé._ »

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Alors voila, voili pour ce nouveau chapitre. Un p'tit commentaire? Toujours bien apprécié!

Je laisse maintenant place au RAR. Bonne soirée ou journée à tous!

_Hannange :_ Merci pour ton commentaire sur ma Fic!

_Vega264 :_ Lol, j'ai changé quelqu'un en Hermione… Hmm… Je me demande si je pourrais pas changé un gars de mon entourage en Harry ou en Draco? Se serait vachement nice! Mais bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de rester les deux pieds sur Terre lol. Mouai, le soft dream se serait une bonne idée… Enfin, c'est certain que je ne vais pas loin pour ce qui est de la « relation » de Dray/lion et Harry. Genre, un peut de léchage et de gratouille, rien de bien méchant en somme lol. J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas été trop longue avec la suite! Après tout, je n'aie nullement l'intention de te tuer! Lol, allez, salut!

_Serpentis-draco :_ Tombé dans le mile pour le « qui c'est à la porte? ». Qu'est que tu réclames comme récompense (lol)?

_Vif d'Or :_ Hooo… Pour vrai? C'est plate pour toua ça… Ça doit avoir fait un coup! M'enfin, je vais pas compatir et te « prendre en pitié » si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce que franchement, moi, ça m'énerve quand les gens sont « ho! Je te plains » et nanana… Je sais pas si c'est la même chose pour toua mais bon lol. Je pourrais bien te dire que je te comprends puisque je suis en manque d'amour moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre de situation. Enfin bref lol! Ho! Oui j'aurais tellement du faire arrivé Serverus! Je n'y aie pas pensé sur le coup… Mais reste que c'était une bonne idée! Si je n'oublie pas, je vais me rattraper sur ce coup lol. Pour ce qui est de la zoophilie, j'ai laissé mon commentaire là-dessus en début de chap lol. Et ça n'ira pas plus loin que les tits léchages tout gentils et des tites minouches lol. Rien de bien méchant!

_Onarluca :_ Tout le monde aime le bout avec Dray collé contre Harry! Mais après, ce n'est pas surprenant lol. Qui ne fonderais pas sur une telle vision? Sauf Ron et Serverus lol… M'enfin! Je vais en faire plus souvent des passes comme ça, car j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène lol.

_Ange de un cisme :_ Très intéressant ton histoire de pseudo! Mais même si ça été une petite erreur, ça donné avec un bon et beau pseudo lol! Hem… Je suis droitière… Et oui, on n'a besoin que d'un bras, mais quand même, ça va beaucoup plus vite quand j'ai les deux! Je ne suis pas oubligé de regarder les touches de mes claviers puisque mes doigts les connaissent par coeur, et donc, j'écris beaucoup plus vite mes chapitres. Tu ne pourrais pas me casser une jambe à la place? Avec un peut de chance, on va me prendre en pitié et je vais pouvoir rester chez moi lol. Pour ce qui est de ta question sur Voldemort, je ne vais te dire que ceci : Voldemort possède des pouvoirs, et il peut s'en servir sur Harry…

_Amy Keira :_ Et moi je suis très contente que tu es lu ce chapitre lol. Ça me fait toujours plaisir quand des gens lisent ce que j'écris, ça me donne la force, si on veut, de continuer lol. Sinon, je suis aussi contre la zoophilie dans la vraie vie, donc la fic va se contenter de léchage et minouche derrière les oreilles. J'ai déjà un plan pour ce qui est de l'amour de Dray et Harry dans ma tête donc, tout est ok!

_Loryah :_ Je suis rassurée lol. En faite, chaque review me rassure. Donc je suis rassurée au max loll. Sinon, tu as tout à fait raison pour Siri! Lol, j'avoue que c'est pas toujours sympa la haine qu'il y a entre Draco et Ron, mais c'est quelque chose qui est impossible à ôter à ses deux là. Mais bon, ce n'est pas juste à cause de Ron lol. Draco y est aussi pour beaucoup.

_Minerve :_ J'ai une question. Pourquoi encore? Et puis, précision, Dray n'a pas à bloquer ses pensées, il choisit quand il veut qu'Harry les entende. Je me suis dit que se serait sympa si par contre, ça lui arrivait de laisser filtrer des pensées dans la tête d'Harry. Lol. Sinon, pour Voldemort, peut-être qu'Harry pourrait y arriver, après un certain entraînement et s'il s'avait comment Voldy fait ça. Mais je ne crois pas utiliser ce pouvoir en faveur d'Harry. Et pour la potion, je ne sais vraiment pas lol. J'y aie été au pif, puisque le goût de la potion n'était pas vraiment important. Mais merci, parce que, grâce à cette question, j'ai pu développer une idée pour quand Dray va redevenir humain.

_Miceliandre :_ Lolll. Vraiment, cette histoire de mascotte me reste dans la tête… Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais vraiment faire de Draco la mascotte d'un match de Quidditch… Je vais réfléchir à ça lol! Ouai, et je vais faire exprès pour que Dray est des échappatoires de pensées lol…

_Procne Aesoris :_ En fait, je ne faisais pas allusion à toi quand je parlais des menaces lol. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu m'en faisais! Je vais rester plus attentive à partir de maintenant lol. Rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule qui capote ben raide quand c'est question de Dray et Harry! Non mais moi aussi j'ai restée abasourdie! Pour mon premier chapitre, avoir 35 reviews ma complètement surprise! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cette Fic est autant de « succès » lol. Et voila pour la pub!

_Lyna-Shy :_ Merchi! J'espère que la suite ta plue!

_Alinemcb54 :_ Voila! J'espère que ça t'aura plus ce quatrième chapitre! Je suis contente que tu adores!

_Shavri :_ Tu as laissé des traces d'ongles sur ta souris à cause de ma fin de chapitre? … Je t'avoue que je suis (légèrement) surprise de ça lol… Pour la zoophilie, comme je l'aie dit, ce que je vais faire n'en est pas. J'ai comme un peut exagérer mais bon lol! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu longtemps pour la suite!

_Marine Malefoy :_ Lolll. Ouai, décidément, j'adore faire des fins de chapitres frustrants et sadiques. Je vais continuer lol! Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère que tu auras aimée!

_Arwen94 :_ C'est si évident que ça que la personne qui arrivait était Sirius lol? M'enfin! Exact, donc, les léchouilles, on ne peut pas considérer ça comme de la zoophilie, non? Oui, c'est moi qui faisais cette fic et non, il n'y aura pas de suite. Je bloquais littéralement et je n'avais aucune inspiration. Désolée si tu aimais. Mais sache qu'il n'y aurait eu qu'un lemon, et que Dray et Ryry aurait finit ensemble. Bref, j'espère que tu me pardonnes lol…

_Orphée Potter :_ Il faut croire que quelqu'un se met à distribuer une drogue qui a comme effet, de faire faire des fins sadiques aux auteurs lol. J'aime bien cette drogue. Bah, sauf quand je fais partit des pauvres lecteurs lol. Pattenrond? Autres animaux? Hem… Non, vraiment, non. Juste avec ta review, ça m'a permis de voir que j'étais contre la zoophilie même dans les Fics! Et tu n'avais pas besoin de me supplier, JAMAIS je n'aurais laissé Harry se faire le Draco/lionceau! M'enfin lol.

_Vert emeraude :_ Lol, ça me surprendrait vraiment que mon chien se laisse faire… Non, vraiment, je ne vais même pas essayé lol! …………………. Étais-tu vraiment obligé de donner un tel exemple? J'ai eu l'image quand j'ai lu ta phrase et …. Beurk! C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit! Non vraiment, jamais je ne s'aurais capable de faire une telle chose… Harry ne va pas empaler Dray, et celui-ci ne va pas lui faire une fellation, certain! En tous cas, pas tant que Dray sera lionceau lol. Lol, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire couper ta main, tu avais raison. Et une personne de plus, une!

_Pitchounette :_ Parce que je suis sadique et j'aime la réaction des lecteurs lol. Tant que ça? Et bien je suis franchement contente d'apprendre cela la miss! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plue autant!

_Tama :_ Lol. Merci bien. La voici la suite!

_Yami Aku :_ Je trouve ça vraiment niaiseux d'enlever les tirets… On s'y habitue et pouf! Du jour au lendemain ils disparaissent. Enfin, merci pour le tuyau. J'ai adapté une nouvelle forme pour les paroles, et j'avoue qu'elle me convient mieux que les tirets. Donc je vais rester avec les ; « / ». Et oui, tout sera tout innocent et tout mimi. Donc on ne peut plus considérer cela comme de la zoophilie. Et je suis contente que malgré que tu ne me connaisses pas, tu aies confiance en moi! Et bien sache qu'il va effectivement avoir d'autres passages de ce genre. Te restes plus qu'à devenir accro lol! Présentement, là, il est 3hrs36 du mat. Et la fatigue commence à peine à me gagner lol. M'enfin! Sinon merci pour ta review et à la prochaine la miss! KiSsOuilles!

_Siria Black 666 :_ T'es pas la seule qui voudrait un lionceau comme notre petite chéwi lol. Pour ce qui est de la zoophilie (J'aurais du simplement tout dire en début de chapitre ça doit faire 10 fois que je répète la même chose pour les reviews lol ça me fait marrer ), je ferais effectivement que des petites choses innocentes. Je me ferais cauchemarder moi-même lol. Vraiment, l'image qui me vient en tête me répugne. Je ne pourrais jamais envisagé de faire que Harry se fasse Dray en lion! Allez, je te laisse la miss!

_Melhuiwen :_ Pour ce qui est de ton idée, j'ai essayé de mettre des petites illusions à sa supériorité et tout, mais bon, puisque le Draco originelle est de ce genre, ce n'est pas évident! Mais bon, je vais tenter de faire plus paraître dans les autres chapitres… En partant, c'était pas censé être une Fic basée sur l'humour. Mais maintenant, quand j'y regarde plus près, c'est plutôt obligé. M'enfin, ça va être un mélange de sérieux pour les moments où il faut que ça soit sérieux et rigolo quand se serait le moment aussi lol.

_La Nouille :_ Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais aussi contre la zoophilie, même dans les Fics donc… Enfin, en partant, je ne pouvais pas appelée de ça de la zoophilie. Enfin! Passons lol. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres… Je n'en aie aucune idée encore. Je ne te donnerais aucun chiffre, juste au cas que je me plante complètement lol.

_Dmoniac Cat's :_ Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite. À la prochaine la miss!

_Marrypier :_ Merci et merci encore! La voici, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plue!

_Oxaline :_ J'ai fait mon possible pour que la douleur d'Harry soit bien réelle, et je suis contente de voir que ça bien marché! Et merci pour tes compliments pour mon écriture, fais plaisir. Lol pour ton jeu de mot mdrr.

_Alia :_ Bien je ne crois pas que se sera moi qui vais te faire changer d'avis là-dessus puisque même dans les fics, je suis contre. Je vais seulement faire des petits trucs tout innocents lol. Je sais, je sais. J'adore être sadique lol

_WendyMalfoy :_ Si ça pourrait être n'importe qui, mais je suis quand même certaine que tu avais un petit doute sur l'identité de la personne, non? Sinon, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, des trucs soft lol.

_Crackos :_ Et non tu ne t'aie pas trompé lol. Je refuse catégoriquement que cette chose arrive aussi lol… Oui, oui, c'est sur. Et puis, maintenant qu'Harry aura droit à la plupart des pensées de Dray, il n'oubliera jamais qui habite le corps du petit lion. Mais t'inquiètes, il arrivera rien de gros, juste des trucs innocents. Juste à imaginer ça me froisse… Enfin bref! Merci de ta confiance et de ton compliment. Mais sache que Ryry ne va pas oublier qui est dans le lionceau. KiSs!

_Farahon :_ Lol, si tu le dis. Ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi ce genre de truc. Sinon, l'amour de Harry?

_Dark yoru :_Et je plaide coupable lol. Et je suis fière de l'être! Mouahahaha! Ok, je me calme lol. Enfin, voici la suite!

_Jessy :_ Lol, tout a fait d'accord!

Voila pour le RAR! Une dernière petite chose… Y'aurais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait clairement m'expliquer ce que c'est Angst? Je n'arrive pas à me fixer sur une bonne définition alors…

Allez, je vous laisse! KiSsOuilles tout le monde!


	5. T'es vachement canon

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre V_

**T'es vachement canon**

* * *

Pov Harry

Je sens le liquide couler le long de ma tête, de mon dos et de mon ventre. Vraiment, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai du punch _partout_ sur moi!

Je retire la cape d'un coup sec, espérant en même temps m'enlever un peu de punch. Et aussitôt que ma tête s'est pointée dehors, tout les bordels de sorciers de cette putain de Grande Salle ont éclaté de rire.

« _Je te le devais, Potter. Ne viens pas dire le contraire._ »

Je tourne mon regard vers ce stupide lionceau et, comme seul réponse, je lui balance un regard noir. Et naturellement, ça lui passe six pieds au-dessus de la tête! Il se fout royalement de moi. Il se croit au top, il se croit le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus cool et j'en passe! Saleté de Serpentard à la con. Plus particulièrement le salop qui les domine, j'ai nommé Draco embrasse-mon-cul-et-barre-toi Malefoy. Ne vous gênez pas tout le monde, une bonne poignée de Boo!

« _Tu sais, Potter, t'es mignon quand t'es trempé._ »

…

A-YO-YE!

Non, je ne rêve pas. Je viens d'en prendre conscience alors que je pince sans gentillesse mon pauvre bras qui n'avait rien demandé. Donc, si je ne suis pas couché dans mon lit, bien enroulé dans mes couvertures à rêver, c'est que je suis debout, couvert de punch et que Malefoy vient tout juste de dire que je suis mignon.

Impossible. Il doit bien y avoir une explication…

« T'es sur que tu vas bien Drake? Me voir couvert de punch t'a peut-être monté à la tête parce que là, tu racontes n'importe quoi et… »

« _POTTER! Ferme là! Je vais très bien._ »

« Mais quand même! Tu viens tout juste de dire que je suis mignon! »

Je remarque alors que la salle est silencieuse.

« _Ne viens pas me dire que personne ne te l'a jamais dit avant, je ne te croirais pas. Les élèves de cette école sont pas assez cons pour ne pas voir un pétard quand il y en a un._ »

« Et alors? Bordel Malefoy tu… Un pétard? Toi, Draco Malefoy, tu es en train de dire que moi, Harry Potter, est un pétard? »

« _Exactement._ »

Malgré que je le sais aussi gay que moi, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait ainsi avoué que j'étais pétard. Ou que tout simplement, qu'il est avoué à quelqu'un qu'il me trouvait pétard. Ça fait un choc.

Drake me regarde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, attendant visiblement, comme le reste de l'école, que je réagisse.

« Et bien… Je… ne te retournerais pas le compliment. »

Il relève la tête lentement, et j'entends des murmures autour de moi. Les gens sont visiblement surpris que je ne trouve pas Draco Malefoy beau, alors que c'est le plus beau spécimen de Poudlard avec nul autre que… moi.

« Je suis pas zoophile, merde! »

Ça prend quelques secondes, avant que les gens comprennent et éclate de rire. Je peux même voir les prunelles argentées de Drake briller, à ma grande surprise puisque je ne vois jamais rien dans ses yeux obstinément inexprimables. Il doit être amusé. Et même moi, je ne retiens pas un sourire et un regard amusé.

« Mais quand t'es dans ton corps de connard, t'es vachement canon. »

Le silence annonce ma déclaration. Je rougis un peu, mais heureusement pour moi, ça ne parait pas trop grâce au punch.

« _Là, tu ne m'apprends rien, Potter._ »

Le lion prend une pose regarder-moi-je-suis-le-plus-beau, relevant la queue bien droite dans les airs et bondant sa petite poitrine. J'éclate de rire. Il est vraiment _trop_ modeste.

« Il t'arrive de jeter des fleurs à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi? »

Je lui demande alors, un sourire amusé toujours installé sur le coin de mes lèvres.

« _Non._ »

« 'Me surprend pas. »

Dis-je, en essayant de me passer la main dans les cheveux. Et là, pouf! Je retombe à la dure réalité. Je suis couvert de punch de la tête au pied.

« Bordel de punch qui colle. Et bordel de lionceau qui ne sait pas que personne ne veut recevoir une bordel de cape remplie de ce bordel de liquide sur la tête. Bordel, fais chier. »

De nouveau, les gens se mettent à rire. Mais pas avec la même intensité. Et je vois encore les yeux de Drake briller d'amusement. Je payerais cher pour le voir sur sa propre personne, cet air amusé.

« _Faut jamais s'en prendre à un Malefoy, sans craindre de recevoir une représaille._ »

« J'ai cru remarquer. »

Je lui lance un nouveau regard noir, quand je l'entends ricaner. Si, si, je peux l'entendre faire une telle chose.

« _On rentre, Potter? Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde écoute ce qu'on se raconte. Enfin, ce que tu racontes._ »

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui fais un sourire, et me tourne un instant vers mes amis. Je les salue rapidement, avant de me retourner une nouvelle fois vers Drake.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour ma part, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. »

**OxOxOx**

L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps, faisant un semblant de massage. C'est très reposant. Au début, quand je suis rentré dans la cabine, je me suis frotter comme un malade sous une eau plus froide que chaude, démangé par le punch qui semblait orner chaque centimètre de mon corps. J'en ai eu la peau marquée et un de ces maux de crâne! Je me suis donc calmé, et je me suis frotté plus lentement, passant l'éponge sur tout le long de mon corps, suivant les courbes de celui-ci. Je me suis ensuite massé la tête, et doucement, tout est redevenu ok.

Là, je laisse les gouttelettes courir le long de mon corps, sentant mes muscles se détendrent de plus en plus. Si je n'étais pas debout, je crois que je m'endormirais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je ferme les robinets. Ça doit faire quasiment une heure que je suis bouclé dans la salle de bain. J'y serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais ma peau aurait été toute plissée. Et non! Ce n'est pas parce que je prends un soin grandiose de mon corps. Seulement, j'ai toujours détesté ça. Ça me donne l'impression d'être tout vieux, alors que je suis encore tout jeune. Je n'ai que seize ans après tout.

Je commence doucement à me sécher, aimant prendre mon temps quand je suis détendu. Tout est calme, il n'y a aucun bruit autour de moi, et j'avoue que ça me fait du bien. Quoi de mieux pour se reposer? Alors que je suis à moitié sec, je remarque que je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechanges. Je grogne, avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de ma taille.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de bain, et sort de celle-ci. Sans attendre, je me dirige vers la chambre, plus précisément à mon armoire. J'ouvre la porte de celle-ci, prenant mon bas de pyjama bleu foncé penchant vers le noir, la seule chose que je mets pour dormir.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que tu étais beau que tu dois te promener quasiment nu dans nos appartements, Potter._ »

Je soupire faussement agacé, tout en refermant la porte de mon armoire. Je me tourne vers Drake, qui est étalé de tout son long dans le lit et qui me regarde la tête à l'envers.

« Ho, si tu te plains, je ne te ferais plus l'honneur de pouvoir admirer mon corps. »

Il ricane, je fais de même.

« _C'est toi qui devrais te plaindre. T'auras pas l'honneur de voir ne serais-ce qu'un bout de ma peau jusqu'à ce que Binns trouve une façon de me sortir de ce corps._ »

Je ris franchement, avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Drake se redresse aussitôt et me regarde.

« _Tu ne te moques pas encore de moi, Potter?_ »

Je m'approche du lit, et m'assoie à ses côtés.

« Si. Mais je ris de moi aussi. Je trouve notre conversation bizarre. »

Ce qui est étrange, c'est mon impression de le voir sourire. Je suis peut-être devenu parano.

« _Tout a fait d'accord. Maintenant, va t'habiller._ »

Il regarde un instant mon corps, et je souris tout en me levant.

« Je sais, c'est difficile de me résister. »

« _Ça n'a pas rapport, Potter. Je ne voulais pas que tu continues à mouiller tout le lit._ »

J'éclate de rire, même pas surprit qu'il me réplique une telle chose. Je laisse la porte entrouverte, et retourne dans la chambre de bain.

**OxOxOx**

J'ai bien failli le tuer, l'abruti. Non mais, l'idée de me réveiller à sept heures du matin, un samedi! Il me sautait sur le ventre en hurlant mon nom comme un déchaîné, m'ordonnant de me lever immédiatement. J'ai finis par ouvrir les yeux, pour voir un lionceau me sauter durement sur le ventre. J'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai imaginé que c'était le vrai Draco Malefoy qui me sautait dessus. J'ai poussé un hurlement horrible en le voyant se rapprocher de moi, près à me tomber sur le ventre. Il m'a regardé surpris, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je l'ai poussé du côté opposé au mien, et j'ai roulé en bas du lit.

Mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure quand je me suis relevé, et que j'ai croisé deux prunelles enragées. Avant qu'il ne me saute dessus et me tue façon coups de griffes et dents, je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais halluciné. Amusé, il m'a laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Présentement, je suis appuyé contre un arbre, près du lac. Je lis un livre sur Godrick Gryffondor. Je suis tombé dessus la dernière fois que je suis allé à la bibliothèque avec 'Mione et Drake. Quand j'ai vu le titre, je l'ai aussitôt emprunté. Qui sait, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui est arrivé dans les appartements de Gryffondor.

Le principal concerné est… Je sais pas où. Je fais le tour de l'arbre, regardant autour. Je vois finalement une boule blonde sautillant partout. Je m'installe de nouveau contre l'arbre, n'ouvrant pas mon livre. Non, à la place, je regarde Drake. Je me fige quelques secondes, tout en clignant des yeux.

« Ho, Merlin… »

Je ne rêve pas là? Draco Malefoy est vraiment en train de courir après un papillon? J'en reviens pas! Draco Malefoy est dans le parc de Poudlard, et court après un papillon. On parle vraiment du même type? Celui qui était froid et méprisable, toujours maître de ses sentiments et ses actions, connard de première mais terriblement séduisant? Si, c'est lui. Seulement, il est dans un corps de lion.

« HAHA! »

Je hurle, tout en bondissant sur mes pieds et en faisant sursauter un oiseau qui chantait sur une branche au-dessus de moi. Je sais pourquoi il est comme ça! Je suis certain que cette histoire de lion lui est montée à la tête et… Ha non. Je l'ai sortit celle-là hier. Songeur, je me rassoie, tout en continuant de regard Malefoy, me demandant vraiment pourquoi il agit de la sorte.

« Harry? »

Je tourne la tête vers la voix, pour tomber sur Sirius. Je lui fais un grand sourire, heureux de le voir. Il me fait un signe de tête, et je me décale un peu, lui laissant une place contre l'arbre.

« Sirius! Je suis content de te voir! Comment vas-tu? »

Il me sourit franchement, il a vraiment l'air heureux.

« Je vais très bien! Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à être reçu d'une telle manière! Mais Dumbledore a tout expliqué a tout le monde, et me voilà bien accepté! J'ai donné mon premier cours de Défense aujourd'hui. Les élèves étaient un peu effrayés au début, mais ça s'est bien terminé! Je crois même qu'ils n'ont dis que de bons commentaires sur moi. Ça me comble vraiment. »

« Je suis heureux de te voir comblé, parrain adoré. »

Je lui souris doucement, alors qu'il me lance un regard tendre et moqueur. Création Sirius, certain! Comment il fait pour mélanger deux sentiments aussi différents?

« Comme ça, tu as un kick sur Malefoy Junior? »

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il me dise pareille chose. J'en ai la bouche qui pend, me demandant vraiment où il est allé chercher cette connerie.

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

Il me regarde bizarrement, pour ensuite regarder Drake quelques secondes.

« C'est la rumeur qui parcoure présentement les couloirs de Poudlard. »

« Signé Gazette? »

« Signé Poudlard. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tout le monde était là pourtant et nos paroles étaient clairs! »

« Ils se plaisent à imaginer que c'est plus. Mais ils verront bien qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et ça va passer. »

« Comme s'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre un sorcier et un lion… »  
Sirius éclate de rire, et me donne un claque amicale dans le dos.

« Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille voir Snivel'. »

« Snivel'? »

« Severus. »

Je grimace, alors que lui sourit tendrement et… et… avec autre chose… Minute papillon!

« _Gagné!_ »

Je tourne ma tête vers Drake. Il a _enfin_ réussit à attraper son fameux papillon. En même temps que j'ai pensé; minute papillon. Marrant tout de même… Sirius! Je tourne ma tête vers lui rapidement, et je vois qu'il n'a fait que se lever. Fiouf! J'ai encore une question à lui poser…

« Dis moi, parrain adoré, qu'est qui se trame entre Snape et toi? »

Il me jette un regard innocent.

« Ho, mais rien. Où vas-tu chercher pareille idée? »

Tout me dit qu'il me ment. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour revenir à la charge, il me coupe.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. Salut, filleul! On se revoit plus tard! »

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il part en courant vers le château.

« Je te jure, Sirius Black, que je vais réussir à te faire cracher le morceau un jour ou l'autre. Sinon, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter. »

« _Morceau de quoi?_ »

Je tourne la tête vers le bébé lion, qui vient de me rejoindre. Je souris, et j'hausse les épaules.

« De ce qui se passe entre Snape et Sirius. »

Il penche un peut la tête sur le côté.

« _Il est censé avoir quelque chose entre ton parrain et le mien?_ »

« J'en mettrais ma main à couper. »  
Et même si je déteste Serverus, je suis heureux pour Sirius. Tant que cette chauve-souris ne lui fait rien…

« _J'ai de la difficulté à imaginer Serverus et Black ensemble…_ »

Je ricane un peu, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec Malefoy.

« Même chose pour moi. »

« _On rentre, Potter?_ »

« T'aimes ça prononcer cette phrase, avoue. »

Encore une fois, je jurerais l'avoir vu sourire.

« _J'avoue._ »

Satisfait, je me lève et part en direction du château en compagnie de Drake, qui marche à mes côtés de manière royale.

**OxOxOx**

Une autre dure journée est passée. En fait, la seule chose qui a été dure a été de répéter à tout bout de champ ce que disait Drake à Parkinson, je ne la sens toujours pas celle-là, même si Malefoy est persuadé qu'elle ne veut pas joindre Voldemort et tout… J'ai des doutes. Mais bon, je peux me tromper. C'est pas comme si je pourrais reconnaître tout ceux qui ont l'intention d'être du côté Noir.

Sinon, il y avait aussi Blaise, vraiment sympathique ce mec, et je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne me plaît pas. Alors, même si ma journée a été remplie de Serpentard, elle était sympa et je dirais pas non pour recommencer. De toute façon, je n'aurai probablement pas le choix.

Présentement, Drake est couché dans le fauteuil noir, étendu, dormant comme une bûche. Moi, je suis installé dans le blanc, et je lis le livre spécial Godrick. Je tourne les pages, je ne fais que les survoler. J'espère trouver plus vite ce que je cherche de cette manière. Puis, mon regard s'arrête sur un chapitre en particulier. Les appartements de Godrick. Je tourne les pages, mon doigt maintenant de la partie. Je tombe sur un sous titre.

« Bingo. »

Je souris triomphalement, et commence à lire. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, mes yeux se mettent à pétiller. Je suis amusé et en même temps heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy.

« DRAKE! J'AI TROUVÉ! »

Le principal concerné sursaute violemment, et en tombe par terre. Je me mets à rire, en voyant son air contrarié. Enfin, l'air contrarié que je lui imagines sous sa face de lion.

« _J'espère pour toi que ta trouvaille est importante. Sinon, t'es un homme mort, Potter._ »

Nullement impressionné par sa menace, je me lève et vais m'installer à ses côtés. Ce qui veut dire par terre.

« J'ai trouvé pourquoi tu t'es transformé, dans les appartements de Godrick Gryffondor. Est-ce une assez bonne raison pour toi? »

* * *

Et voila le chapitre cinq de terminer! J'ose espérer que vous avez autant aimez le lire quand j'ai aimé l'écrire! Comme vous voyez, je ne dis plus rien au début de chapitre. Non, je me suis dit que finalement, ça serait mieux si je m'ouvrais juste à la fin. Bonne idée, nah? M'enfin. C'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à vous dire today lol. Ha oui! J'ai une question. Quel est la définition d'OC? Je vois ça de temps en temps dans les résumés. Exemple : HPOC. Est-ce que c'est Out Caracter ou quelque chose comme ça? Ou bien, ce que je crois c'est que les auteurs ne veulent pas dire la seconde personne dans le couple. Enfin! Sur cette question, je vous laisses sur le RAR's!

Une dernière chose, est-ce qu'il aura pas quelqu'un bon en dessin qui lis cette Fic ou qui connais quelqu'un qui voudrais bien faire un dessin? Genre, un dessin de Drake et Harry! Se serait vraiment nice! Merci d'avance!

Ho! Oui, je vais juste le répéter une fois, pour ne pas faire comme avec l'affaire de zoophile. Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Sev', je dis rien! Vous verrez bien!

* * *

_Shavri :_ De plus en plus terrible? Hum… Toujours sure de ça la miss?

_Onarluca :_ J'espère t'avoir rendu heureuse avec ce nouveau chapitre! Je suis contente que tu aimes!

_Amy Keira :_ Merci bien!

_Marrypier :_ Mon genre de fanfics? Tu veux dire quand je fais des fics de ce genre? Car j'aime aussi faire des histoires un peut… Drama lol. M'enfin!

_Sefadora Firewood :_ Oui, et c'est ce qui fait que c'est sympa!

_Dark Yoru :_ Draco reste Draco, jamais il changera! Sinon, son apparence, c'est une des choses qui comptent le plus pour lui, enfin de mon point de vue. M'enfin! Merci pour ta review!

_Mily Black :_ C'est une bonne idée, mais le hic c'est que même si Harry pensait n'importe quoi Drake pourrait pas l'entende. Alors, ça risquerais plutôt d'être le contraire!

_Tama :_ Thank you! En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!

_Orphée Potter :_ J'étais déjà contre la zoophilie miss lol. Sinon, je ne suis pas assez sadique? Je vais essayer de remédier à la situation… Niark, niark, niark! Non sérieux, je sais ce que c'est! M'enfin, je suis peut-être pas la plus sadique des auteurs, mais je finis toujours, ou presque, à un moment où il se passe quelque chose. Malheureusement, ça adonne que vous avez toujours des idées qui s'avèrent juste lol. M'enfin! KiSs à toua!

_Siria Black 666 :_ Je suis contente d'apprendre ça! Oui, lol, c'est un de mes friends qui me disaient toujours ça, à ma copine et moi. Finalement, ça m'est resté et j'ai décidé de faire une passe avec ça lol. Et c'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'en mangé non plus, mais je commence à être un peut tannée de cette sucrerie lol… J'aime mieux les bonbons!

_Vert emeraude :_ J'y aie survécue lol! Lol, j'aime bien m'inspiré de ce que font vraiment les félins pour cette Fic. Ça rend ça un peut plus réel. M'enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la pointe d'humour de ce chapitre alors! KiSsOuilles!

_Loryah :_ Moui, moi aussi j'ai des images pas très catho en tête avec le choco… Mais pas seulement avec ça lol! J'ai toujours des images et des idées pas catho en tête lol. Ça fait partie de moi mdr. Sinon, entre Sev' et Siri… Histoire à suivre lol! Et merci pour le tuyau pour Angst! Sinon, à mon tour, à quand le prochain chapitre de « L'Union des ombres »? J'aime bien cette Fic!

_Didinette207 :_ Je pourrais toujours essayé de faire des chapitres plus long, mais six à sept pages je trouve ça assez lol. Sinon, le bain aurait sans doute pas le choix d'arriver. D'ici là, je développe l'idée plus à fond… !

_Miceliandre :_ Réponse pour un des fondateurs au prochain chap! Alors patience lol. Et vive les échappatoires! Lol

_Procne Aesoris :_ Fais plaisir pour la pub! Ça t'a aidé au moins? Sinon, pour le choco, le mérite va à mon friend! S'il ne m'aurait pas harceler avec ça pendant un petit bout, je n'aurais sûrement pas eu cette idée! M'enfin! KiSsOuilles!

_La Nouille :_ Hem… Faut croire que Drake se sert de sa tête. Soit il ne veut pas abîmer ses crocs et ses griffes, soit il sait qu'il va avoir des problèmes, et il ne veut pas que ça lui arrive à cause d'abrutis lol!

_Aresse :_ T'inquiètes! Il n'aura pas de zoophilie! Sinon, je suis contente d'apprendre cela!

_Serpentis-draco :_ Alors tu as reçu ta récompense! Voila la suite lol!

_Crackos :_ Merci beaucoup! Et je dis rien pour les deux profs! Ciao toi!

_Sahada :_ Un best-seller? Tu crois? Wow! Se serait vraiment nice! Je serais vraiment aux anges lol!

_Yami Aku :_ Merchieuh! Hum, le rêve? Moui! Trop chou le lion! Seulement, ça me brime un peut pour faire avancer l'histoire d'amour lol! Mais je vais réussir lol! Loll. Je dis rien, tu découvriras par toi-même! Dray a eu sa revanche lol! Pauvre petit Harry qui avait rien demandé… C'était à lui de pas se coller à super Malefoy! Lol! Merci bien! KiSS!

_Alia :_ Il y aura sûrement rien d'autre que des scènes pour celle à l'infirmerie. Donc ne t'en fais pas! Je serais la première traumatisé, puisque c'est moi qui écrit lol!

_Oxaline :_ Moui, j'ai voulu mettre un p'tit échappatoire! Et bon, faut bien que l'histoire d'amour avance un peut, mais c'est pas avec des; té mignons que ça va avancer! Mais ça finir par arriver lol!

_Vega264 :_ Je ne sais pas si tu t'attendais à cette réaction de Ryry, mais la voila lol! Moui, moi aussi j'ai hâte de pouvoir les mettre ensemble, mais faudra attendre que Dray redevienne en sorcier avant. Sinon, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre va faire ma Fic, mais, si je me fis à moi-même, il devrait y avoir un minimum d'une vingtaine de chapitres si c'est pas plus.

_Ange de un cisme :_ C'est fait exprès d'être pas clair! Mais, ce que j'en dis… Et puis non, je ne vais rien dire! Se serait un punch! Tu vas savoir ce que c'est, en lisant les chapitres! La réponse n'arrivera pas tout suite, mais ce n'est pas grave lol. La patience est une vertu, et ce n'est pas moi qui devrais dire ça puisque je suis impatiente de nature lol. M'enfin! Sinon, un slash Sev'/Siri? Je ne donne aucun détail là-dessus, patience encore une fois lol! Pour le slash Dray/Harry, faut attendre (encore de la patience lolll) que Drake redevienne Draco. Donc ça va prendre un plus long bout puisque c'est justement l'intrigue de cette Fic, Drake en lionceau lol. Mais entre temps, faut bien que l'amour évolue… Et si vous êtes gentils, je pourrais bien vous réserver une belle surprise entre ses deux là… Sans zoophilie, on s'entend lol!

Lolll. Tu me vénères? Hum… Mouais, tu aurais pas du vendre la mèche… Maintenant, je vais me servir de ça! Mouhahaha! Pour commencer, j'aimerais un bon grand verre de thé glacé avec de la glace, un tas de bonbons et des chips. J'aimerais un divan méga confortable pour aller face à mon ordi, et j'aimerais bien ravoir mon grand lit à deux places, au lit de la petite chose qui me sert de matelas que je possède depuis que ma mère à plaqué son copain (et là elle a repris avec un autres de ses ex, pire que moi lol!). Nah, je rigole lol. Fallais que je laisse mon grain de folie personnel prendre sa place lol!

Hum… Je ne suis pas sure que les auteurs se laisseraient si facilement faire. Nous avons des droits, et nous le savons amplement! Et puis, je suis certaine que comme moi, ils ne se laisseraient pas marcher sur les pieds. Alors je suis désolée de briser ta bulle, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée lol. Mais, tu peux toujours en rêvé! Allez, je te laisse la miss! KiSs!

_Alinembc54 :_ Mouais, c'est bon le choco, mais je commence à me défaire de cette bonne sucrerie lol. J'aime mieux les bonbons. Le chocolat, ça comment à me tomber sur le cœur lol! Sinon, je risque de faire des bouts humoristiques, mais d'autres bouts mélodrama et sérieux quand il va falloir. À la prochaine!

_Marine Malefoy :_ Hum… Nah je ne crois pas! C'est trop amusant! Et puis, je ne suis pas si pire que ça, non?

_Vif d'Or :_ Oui, vous verrez bien, puisque je ne laisserais aucun commentaire sur cette histoire lol. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes de plus en plus ma Fic, ça me fait très plaisir! Sinon, pour ton OS, je ne raffole pas des relations entre élève/prof, mais je n'aie rien contre. Mais bon, je l'aie lue quand même, et pour ton premier OS, je le trouve très bien. Ho! Et, je suis un peut en retard, mais bonne fête!

_Arwen94 :_ Merci bien de comprendre et tout! Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse que Sirius soit revenu. Sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!

* * *

Et voila! Tout est terminé pour ce chapitre. Je vous laisse sur cela! 


	6. Ce sourire et ce regard

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre VI_

**_Ce_ regard et _ce _sourire**

* * *

Pov Draco

Quelqu'un d'autre se serait relevé d'un coup. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis Draco Malefoy, donc pas n'importe qui. Et même si c'est juste Potter, je me dois de garder les apparences. Alors, je prends le temps de m'étirer comme il le faut, je tourne lentement ma tête vers le balafré pour ensuite aller m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« _Moui. Une très bonne raison même. Alors, tu m'expliques?_ »

Je suis certain qu'il va me faire chier. Et je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Après tout, s'il ne l'aurait pas voulu, il n'aurait pas fermé d'un coup sec le bouquin et ne m'aurait pas lancé ce sourire digne des Serpentards. Je le déteste! Il n'a pas le droit de sourire ainsi!

« _Potter…_ »

Un avertissement, je peux toujours essayé. Avec un peut de chance, il ne va pas me faire patienter. Car une personne digne de mon rang et de mon nom, n'a pas à attendre après un mollusque comme Potter. Un mollusque foutrement beau, mais un mollusque quand même.

« Je me demande tu aurais l'air de quoi avec cet air… »

« _Regarde ma face, Potter. Tu vas y voir 'cet air' comme tu dis!_ »

Je réplique du tac au tac, et lui, il ricane, visiblement amusé. Je vais lui faire ravaler son bordel de rire!

« Sur ton corps de sorcier, abruti. »

Son regard se fait tout à coup rêveur. Je _fronce_ les sourcils, alors qu'il secoue la tête avec un sourire appréciateur.

« Hum… Craquant. »

« _Je te ferais remarquer, que je t'aie déjà regardé avec 'cet air' avant, connard._ »

« Non. Pas avec _cet_ air. »

« _Et qu'est qu'il a _cet_ air?_ »

Un sourire amusé ce dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu voulais pas savoir pourquoi t'es en lionceau, toi? »

Je vais le tuer.

« _Réponds à ma première question, le balafré._ »

Il hoche de la tête, et ouvre le livre. Il survole la page, puis plonge son regard vert brillant dans le mien, tout en le refermant.

« Je vais te faire un résumé. Sinon, ça va être trop long. »

« _Potter je veux que tu me parles de cet air!_ »

M'ignorant délibérément, il laisse sa tête tombée sur le dos du canapé blanc, et passe sa jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et Godrick Gryffondor se ressemble beaucoup, tu sais. Gryffondor et Salazar sont à l'origine de la tension entre nos deux maisons. Ils se détestaient. Salazar a créé la Chambre des Secrets et Gryffondor, lui, a ensorcelé ses appartements. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ma transformation, bordel?

« Écoutes moi jusqu'à la fin, Malefoy. Pour que ta petite tête blonde puisse mieux comprendre, je me dois de te dire ces petits détails qui semblent _si_ insignifiants. »

Je grogne un peut, mais ne réplique rien. Je saute sur l'accoudoir qui ne sert pas d'appui à la jambe de Potter et m'y installe confortablement, attendant la suite.

« Personne n'a jamais su de quoi il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce que deux élèves se retrouvent dans les appartements. Après pas mal d'insultes, celui-ci qui insultait les Gryffondors s'est retrouvé en lion. Alors les gens ont compris le sortilège créer par Godrick. Mais personne ne sait comment annuler la formule. »

« _Et qu'est que c'est ce sortilège?_ »

Potter a toujours son regard fixé dans le mien, donc je peux voir cette lueur étrange qui brille au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu essaies d'avoir l'air menaçant sans en être capable. »

Mais de quoi il parle encore, cet abruti? Il ricane, voyant que je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

« Ton air. »

Saloperie de Gryffondor à la con!

« _Bordel, Potter. Arrête de me faire chier parce que tu vas devoir payer la note._ »

Je n'aime décidément pas _ce_ sourire et _ce_ regard. Qu'est que sa stupide cervelle à encore pu inventé?

« Rhô… Et je vais devoir payer comment? »

Je sursaute violemment, tombant presque en bas de mon perchoir.

« _Espèce d'obsédé! Je ne parlais pas de payer de cette manière!_ »

Il ricane doucement, avant de se passer lentement une main dans les cheveux. Avec un sourire doublement pervers sur son visage. Bordel qu'il est sexy.

« Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça? »

Je commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle…

« _Rassure moi, Potter. T'es pas zoophile?_ »

Il semble sur le coup surpris, puis il commence à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Moi, puisqu'un lion ne rit pas, je ne peux qu'être amusé intérieurement, laissant voir cet amusement dans mon regard. Quand finalement, il se calme, il se replace confortablement sur le fauteuil et replonge ses iris verts dans les miennes. Son visage exprime son amusement.

« Oh si. Et quand je te vois couché comme ça, près de moi, en me regardant fixement dans les yeux… Je bande. Parce que t'es vachement bandant. »

Après son 'Oh si', son visage est subitement devenu sérieux. Mais dans le fond de ses pupilles, je peux distinguer son amusement. Alors, je souris. Je le vois dans son visage, il est surpris d'une telle chose. Mais c'est vrai, quand même, que ça doit être surprenant de voir un lion avec des manières humaines…

« _Ouais, ouais, cause toujours. Tu bandes, mais c'est parce que t'imagines mon corps parfait._ »

C'est à son tour de sourire. Vraiment, j'ai du mal à croire à la situation présente. Mais faut croire que je m'habitue à la présence de Potter. Ça fait quoi, une semaine environs que je me coltine le balafré? Enfin, passons.

« T'aimerais bien. »

Me réplique t-il tout simplement, laissant sa tête se renverser vers l'arrière pour accotée celle-ci sur le dos du fauteuil. Il coupe ainsi le contact visuel. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me sens un peut plus refroidi… Et je me rappelle le pourquoi je suis assis près de Potter.

« _Continue._ »

Il sursaute, en me regardant avec de gros yeux ronds. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir, le regardant bizarrement. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça?  
« Que… que je continue? »

« _Oui, Potter. Que tu me parles de ce bordel de sortilège!_ »

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, et semble se détendre. Je _fronce_ les sourcils et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Comme seule réponse, il hausse les épaules.

« Il n'a pas grand-chose à savoir. Le sort a été appelé _Indispel Apocal_. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ce nom, j'en aie pas la moindre idée. Enfin. Il reste que ce sortilège obéi aux ordres que lui a ordonné le sorcier et qu'il est impossible de l'enlever. Personne n'a trouver de contre sort encore. Dans le cas présent, le sortilège réagit aux insultes faites à Gryffondor, autant la maison que l'homme. Quand ceci arrive, le processus ce déclenche et l'insulteur se voit transformé en lion. »

Il s'arrête là, alors que sa tête se renverse une nouvelle fois en arrière.

« _Et, quand tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de contre sort, ça veut dire que je vais devoir resté dans ce corps pour le restant de mes jours?_ »

Mes paroles sont emplies d'amertume, et Potter le remarque. Il rebaisse la tête vers moi, et me sourit tendrement. Je reste interdis, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il me sourit comme ça. J'ai si souvent vu ce sourire orné de ce regard doux. Mais ils étaient toujours dirigés vers ses amis. Et là c'est à moi qu'il donne ce regard et ce sourire. Je sens une chaleur inconnue parcourir mon petit corps. Je ne sais plus ce qui me surprend le plus. La chaleur ou l'air de Potter.

« Je ne crois pas. Dans le livre il n'explique pas, mais nous pouvons toujours demandé à Hermione de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour chercher le livre qu'il nous faut. »

« _Et quel livre nous faut-il?_ »

Je demande, un peut plus joyeux qu'une minute auparavant.

« Celui qui parle des personnes qui ont été transformé, comme toi. On trouvera sûrement comment te faire retrouver ton corps d'ange. »

Je lui lance un nouveau regard surpris, alors qu'une teinte rosâtre apparaît sur ses joues. Il est gêné d'avoir laissé sortir ce dernier mot. Je le trouve mignon, comme ça. Habituellement, je m'aurais moqué. Mais ça ne me tente pas vraiment.

« _Je me demande si Binns a vraiment cherché. Après tout, je n'aie jamais été respectueux envers lui. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas qu'il ne fasse que semblant._ »

Il rit encore. Et je suis heureux de voir qu'encore une fois, il rit à cause de moi.

« Non. Il n'a pas le choix. McGonagall et Snape sont avec lui. Puisque Binns ne peut pas prendre les livres étant un fantôme, ils l'aident. »

Il n'a rien a ajouté, donc je ne fais que sourire. Puis…

« _Dis moi, Potter. As quoi pensais-tu quand je t'aie dit continue?_ »

À mes mots, une terrible rougeur envahit ses joues et il baisse la tête, _très_ gêné.

« À… À rien. »

Il réplique rapidement. Je ne suis pas dupe, Potter. Ne le s'avais tu pas encore?

« _Pour que tu sois si gêné, je paries que tu pensais à quelqu'un._ »

Il relève la tête, surpris. Chacun son tour, Potty!

« Comment t'as deviné? »

« _À ta tête. Qui c'est?_ »

Il rebaisse de nouveau les yeux et fixe un point sur le plancher, tout en jouant avec sa robe.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais? »

Dit-il finalement, en relevant la tête, un peut plus confiant, mais toujours aussi rouge.

« _On fait donnant-donnant?_ »

« Qu'est que tu proposes? »

Un simple sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

« _Je te pose deux questions, et tu m'en poses deux._ »

« Une. »

« _Potter…_ »

« C'est ça ou rien. »

Il pourrait tout de suite choisir de ne pas répondre et de laisser tomber, mais à la place, il rentre dans le 'jeu'. Après un sourire, je hoche de la tête.

« _Alors, c'est qui?_ »

Une nouvelle fois, il rougit. Mais cette fois, il ne baisse pas les yeux. Il semble penser la même chose que moi. En fixant ainsi les yeux de l'autre, il nous sera plus facile de savoir si l'autre ment. Ok, je suis un virtuose pour ce qui est de mentir et contrôler mes sentiments, mais je ne vais pas utiliser cet atout. Je vais lui répondre franchement. Pourquoi? Parce que j'en aie envie, tout simplement.

« T'i. »

« _Quoi?_ »

T'i? C'est ce que j'ai compris… Il a parlé trop vite. Il inspire, puis expire fortement, avant de répéter plus clairement et plus lentement.

« Toi. »

Je ne… Minute! Rewind, moi? Je s'avais bien qu'il me trouvait canon mais… Par Merlin… Il avait cet air pervers…

« _À quoi tu pensais, Potter?_ »

« J'ai déjà répondu à une question. Et, hem, c'est toi en vrai, pas en lion, juste au cas… »

Je rigole intérieurement, mais je suis toujours curieux. Secouant la tête, je laisse tomber. Il a raison, il déjà répondu à ma question.

« _À ton tour._ »

Il relève une nouvelle fois la tête vers moi, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il hésite une seconde, puis se lance.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être Mangemort? »

Je me tends brusquement et détourne la tête.

« _C'est une question très personnelle Potter._ »

Je réplique d'une voix des plus glaciales. Je sais qu'il a frissonné. Et je sais aussi que malgré tout, il ne va pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

« Tu m'as posé une question personnelle aussi. »

« _Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu l'es déjà, Potter. Il a une grande différence entre le fait que tu es fantasmé…_ »

« Je ne fantasmais pas sur toi! »

Réplique t-il aussitôt, outré. Il ne reçoit qu'un regard noir et glacial de ma part. Il se tait, je continue.

« _On s'en fout, Potter. Comme je disais, il y a une grande différence entre le fait que tu es fantasmé sur moi quelques minutes et le choix qui décidera en partie de mon avenir._ »

Il baisse les yeux, alors que je fixe ses cheveux en bataille. Alors que je laisse glisser mon regard sur une des mèches qui lui tombe devant les yeux, il passe une main dans sa chevelure, l'ébouriffant un peut plus.

« Tu… Tu me diras, un jour? »

Je le regarde, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose cette question.

« _Pourquoi devrais-je te dire une telle chose?_ »

Il avait relevé les yeux, mais maintenant, il les rebaisse.

« Pour rien. Je vais me coucher. »

Sans rien dire de plus, il se lève, évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Je ne pipe pas mot, et le regarde faire. Il entre dans la chambre, va y prendre son pyjama et va s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je secoue la tête en poussant un soupir intérieur. Pourquoi il a réagit ainsi? Et pourquoi veut-il savoir? Certainement pas pour s'en servir contre moi. Il aurait réagit autrement, sinon. Je ne suis pas stupide, je connais Potter. C'est mon ennemi alors je le connais. Et bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que quelque fois, je le connais mieux que ses propres amis. J'ai l'impression que je vois quand il ne va pas, je connais ses réactions. Je ne peux pas dire autrement, je le connais bien. Mais c'est mon ennemi, alors je me sers de cette faculté pour le blesser.

Vraiment? Non. J'en aie plus envie. Plus du tout. Les choses ont changés. Et je sais qu'il ne joue aucun jeu avec moi et il sait que je ne joue aucun jeu avec lui. Mais qu'il me demande de me confier a lui… N'est-ce pas trop d'un coup?

Mais dans un sens, je ne suis pas obligé de me confier à lui complètement. Je ne suis pas oublié de _tout_ lui confier. Juste une partie. Et en échange, il pourra m'en parler à son tour.

Je vais aller lui parler, maintenant. Mais je vais attendre qu'il sorte de la chambre de bain. Je tourne mon regard vers la porte, et remarque qu'elle est ouverte et que la lumière est fermée. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il était sortit. Mon corps se laisse tomber en bas du fauteuil blanc, et je marche silencieusement – vive les coussins en dessous des pattes! – vers la chambre. J'y entre, ne faisant aucun bruit, et m'approche de l'endroit où Potter est couché.

« _Tu me la pose, cette question?_ »

Il sursaute et rouvre les yeux. Il regarde autour de lui, sans rien voir. Il voit rien parce qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes. Alors, je saute sur le lit et atterrit sur sa poitrine. Il pousse un petit cri de surprise, avant de se reprendre.

« Mais qu'est que tu fous? »

Me dit-il d'une voix un peut cassante. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas aimé ma façon d'arriver. Peut importe.

« _Tu ne m'as pas posé de question._ »

Je réponds simplement, en me couchant sur lui. Il semble surpris, je peux le voir dans ses prunelles vertes qui brillent doucement dans le noir de la pièce.

« Si. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

« _Trouve en une autre moins personnelle. Car si je te parle de ça, tu devras m'en parler aussi._ »

Il plonge alors son regard dans le mien, et je le vois sourire. N'oublions pas que j'ai une très bonne vue dans le noir.

« Alors tu vas m'en parler un jour? »

« _Pourquoi tu veux savoir?_ »

Il hésite. Finalement, après avoir observé un moment mes prunelles argentées, il parle.

« Je… J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. »

Je fronce les sourcils – est-ce que les lions en possèdent tandis que j'y pense?

« _Tu me connais Potter._ »

Je réplique seulement, en installant ma tête entre mes pattes, elles-mêmes installées sur le torse de Potter.

« Oui, mais je sais des choses sans trop d'importance. Ce que je veux, c'est te connaître plus en… profondeur. »

Il rougit, il pense sûrement au double sens de sa phrase. Je souris.

« _Ok, Potter. Mais tu devras me parler aussi. Mais pas ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Pose moi une question._ »

« À quoi tu penses de moi, à cet instant? »

Mais il les a les questions le Potter. Je suis content d'avoir une bonne vue dans le noir. Ainsi, je vais pouvoir voir son expression quand il va apprendre…

« _Je trouve que tu es sexy et adorablement mignon avec cette rougeur sur les joues. Je me dis que ces six dernières années ont été perdues, entre nous. Que j'aime te voir sourire et rire à cause de moi. Et je me dis que je n'arriverais plus jamais à te mépriser._ »

Je vois Potter, ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. Il est surprit de mes paroles, et je le suis aussi. Puis finalement, il sourit doucement.

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, Draco. »

Il termine là et étouffe un bâillement avec sa main. Il veut ajouter quelque chose, mais je le coupe. On aura tout le temps de reprendre cette conversation.

« _Fatigué, petit Gryffi?_ »

Potter rit un peut, alors que je me laisse glisser à côté de lui, allant installer ma tête contre son épaule.

« Bonne nuit, Drake. »

« _Bonne nuit, Harry._ »

Je me rends pas compte que je l'aie appelé par son prénom, je m'aperçois à peine qu'il soupire de bien-être et qu'il se tourne vers moi, me serrant un peut plus contre lui. Et je ne réalise pas plus que je m'endors, en souriant et dans un merveilleux bien-être.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilaaa! J'espère que vous allez avoir aimé! Au fait, je voulais remercier tout le monde qui se sont proposées pour les dessins! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et je sais, ce chapitre n'a pas d'humour – à moins que j'en aie mis sans s'en rendre compte – mais je voulais le faire un peut… tendre lol. Je sais pas si a marché, j'attends vos commentaires pour me le dire! Et puis j'avais avertis que certains chapitres seraient plus sérieux.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews (RAR) :**

* * *

_Loryah :_ Je suis désolée! Je ne croyais pas que ça aurait pris autant de temps! C'est que le temps passe vite! M'enfin! Sinon, pétard est bien un mec canon! Je ne s'avais pas que des gens ignoraient lol. Je me suis faites avoir! Je croyais que ça venait de France cette expression, faut dire que je me suis trompé! Sinon, si, si, j'adore l'Union! C'est une très bonne fic, j'attends comme d'hab' la suite qui vient toujours rapidement à mon plus grand bonheur lol! Je te laisse la puce! KiSs!

_Serpentis-draco :_ Heureuse de l'entendre! Ce chapitre ci était certes moins drôle, mais je vais rattraper le coup, j'espère que dans le septième, tu pourrais rire comme dans le cinquième ou les autres. Je suis d'humeur changeante pour mes chapitres lol. M'enfin, au lieu de t'embrouiller avec mes paroles mélangées, je vais te laisser! À la prochaine!

_Onarluca :_ Lol! Bah merci beaucoup! 'Me fais plaisir que tu aimes vraiment ma Fic! Sinon, je voudrais bien t'aider avec ce petit problème pour les fins mais… Bon, ça serait pas vraiment possible lol. Faut bien que je mette un 'end' en quelque part! M'enfin, by bye!

_Amy Keira :_ Thanks you very much! La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas avoir aimé ce petit chapitre!

_Orphée Potter :_ Moui! C'est le but lol, je donne une petite poussée pour la forme! Dis, tu aurais pas déjà fait ce culte? Parce que, j'ai eu toute une poussée d'inspiration et mes doigts on taper un beau petit chapitre 'tendre', toutefois moins drôle. Mais bon, il ne peut pas toujours avoir de l'humour partout, même si c'est une des choses qui fait le charme de cette Fic! M'enfin! Merci bien et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'offrir cette histoire lol!

_Siria Black 666 :_ Tu as eu la même idée que moi la miss! On va bien voir où cette histoire entre Harry et Blaise va mener! Ce qui est certain, c'est qui va rien arriver de négatif pour Blaise, parce que je l'aime trop, ce mec! J'ai déjà une petite idée dans ma tête pour ça! Allez, je te laisse!

_Rality :_ Ha ben salut la miss! Et ben je suis vraiment contente de lire ces compliments! 'Me fais vraiment chaud au cœur que t'adore mon bébé lol. Sinon, pour les dessins, j'ai bien hâte de les voir, mais alors que je t'écris la réponse à ta review, on ne sait toujours pas vu sur Msn… Malheureusement! J'espère pouvoir t'y voir bientôt lol! Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Et sache que moi, je vais être honorée de pouvoir voir tes dessins sur ma Fic! KiSsOuilles!

_La nouille :_ Merci, merci! Je suis contente que tu trouves cela tout drôle, même si j'ai fais un chapitre où l'humour est moins présent. Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause! Sinon, je ne divulgues absolument rien pour savoir comment retrouver sa forme humaine. On sait maintenant pourquoi Drake a été transformé, mais ce n'est pas pour tout suite le comment il peut retrouver sa forme! Et encore là, pour savoir comment complètement, va falloir lire jusqu'au bout…

_Maliciah :_ Viii! J'adore faire des fins sadiques pour voir vos réactions! Sinon, voici la réponse! Lol, moi je rajoute un 'k'!

_Alinemcb54 :_ Gracias (merci) la miss! Sev' et Siri', ça te branche pas? M'enfin, sont tout mignons lol!

_Arwen94 :_ Pour vrai? Good! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, comme je suis contente que ça plaise aux autres! C'est vraiment le fun de voir que je peux faire plaisir avec une petite Fic sortit tout droit de mon esprit… avouons le, quelque peut disjoncté par moment lol! Cette fin ci n'est pas sadique, alors, tu me pardonnes? LOLL, t'en fais pas, je n'aie pas l'intention de te voler ta job! Je te la laisse! Je ne faisais qu'une petite blague!

_Yochu :_ Roulement de tambour, tadatadaboumboumtadatadaboumboum…. VOICI LA SUITE! J'espère que ça t'aura plu, comme le reste!

_Dark Yoru :_ Contente que ce bout t'aie plue! C'était fait pour cela lol! Merci pour l'info, je vais me coucher moins stupide ce soir lol!

_Shavri-aske :_ Hem… Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… M'enfin! Je révèlerais rien, juste pour faire une petite surprise, même si je crois que tout le monde sait que je vais faire quelque chose… C'est trop voyant lol! Sinon, merci de m'avoir confirmée!

_Namyothis :_ Une autre lectrice comblée! Pour mon plus grand bonheur lol! Rhô… Faut plus m'en vouloir, je lance un chapitre en avance lol! Alors, je suis pardonnée? Je l'espère bien! Mon petit cœur fragile n'y survivrait pas… Et si je n'aie plus de cœur, je vais mourir et si je meurs, je ne peux plus faire de Fic… Alors faut me pardonner… (Lol, je rigole bien sur )

_Procne Aesoris :_ Lol, ça doit vraiment être marrant un Harry en lion lol! Rha, ce n'est pas grave, je vais survivre même si j'aurais bien voulu voir tes talents de dessinatrices! Si jamais t'a le temps et ça te tente, fais moi signe! D'ici là, je vais resté avec les deux – je crois – autres personnes qui se sont proposés – à mon plus grand bonheur lol! Pétard c'est comme canon, super beau et tout lol. Et kick c'est hem… Quand tu apprécies quelqu'un, plus qu'en ami mais que tu l'aimes pas lol. Capiches? Pour la pub... Je trouve cela triste que ça n'ait pas marché. Peut-être que puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lien… M'enfin, j'en refais un peut plus tard si tu veux! Merci pour l'info! À plus cocotte!

_Alucard :_ Oui c'est la première fois, mais loin d'être trop tard lol! Merci bien pour le compliment pour l'idée, ça fait toujours plaisir! Rhô, une autre personne qui se dévoue pour faire un dessin! Je t'avais sauté, mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu te proposes aussi! Sinon… Attends que je réfléchisse un peut… Tu pourrais pas me faire un dessin de quand Dray à sauté sur l'épaule de Ryry dans le hum… le deuxième chapitre! J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que ça donnerait! Tu peux me joindre avec mon adresse mail, dans ma bio. J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin la miss!

_Sahada :_ Merci bien! Je te contredis tout de suite, Harry n'est pas l'héritier de Gryffondor et ce n'est pas à cause de lui que Dray s'est fait transformé. M'enfin, je crois que tu le sais déjà, puisque j'imagine que tu as lu le chapitre lol!

_Ex Wendy Malfoy :_ Merci bien! Ce chapitre ci était un peut plus… doux, si on peut dire ainsi, mais j'espère qu'il t'aura plu quand même!

_Yami Aku :_ Mouais, mais c'est toujours amusant de lire très, très tôt le matin lol! C'était fait exprès, juste pour bien faire comprendre pour mon erreur quand je parlais de zoophilie dans le troisième chapitre! J'ai été traumatisé par les allusions de revieweurs lol… M'enfin! Une bonne description, hein? Je visualise, et je décris ça maintenant! Ensuite, quand tu aurais finis, tu vas m'envoyer ton œuvre par mail? Il est dans ma bio! Alors… Tu pourrais me faire un dessin de ce chapitre si? Quand Draco est couché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Harry à côté? Puisque tu viens de lire, je crois pas que j'ai besoin de te redire la scène, mais si tu veux être certaine de certains détails, tu peux me contacter par mail ou bien dis moi le dans une review et je vais détaillé encore plus! Allez, KiSsOuilles!

_Vif d'or :_ Hein? Mais qu'est que tu racontes? Ce n'est pas du tout ça… Non, non! Lol, ok, je vais arrêter, sinon c'est certain que tu vas me percer à jour pour Sev' et Siri' lol! Hum, comme tu as pu le voir, la solution pour que Draco redevienne sorcier n'est pas là, mais vous risquez fortement de connaître la moitié du comment dans le prochain chapitre! Sinon, je me rectifies, en faites, j'aime pas trop le couple Harry/Sev', Harry/Remus ou Harry/Sirius… Mais sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton OS, pour un premier en plus, je le trouve excellent! Et de plus, je te dois un grand merci, car, j'ai oublié de le dire, ça m'a un peut… comment dire… M'enfin! Ça m'a 'ouvert' de nouveau horizon, et le couple Harry/Sev', j'accepte un peut plus! Et c'est grâce à toi! Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais j'accepte plus! Alors merci beaucoup lol! Se pourrait-il que nous ayons des difficultés à se comprendre, de temps en temps lol? Allez, big KiSs la MiSs!

_Marrypier :_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi la miss! KiSs!

_Jessy :_ Loll, elle est là, elle est là. 'Mione va sûrement faire une apparition dans le prochain chapitre!

_Ange de un cisme :_ Bien, offres quelque chose d'intéressant aux auteurs et qui sait, peut-être va tu te ramasser avec des auteurs personnels lol! Hum… J'ai bien peur que le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, la miss lol. Tu n'as rien en ta possession qui puisse me faire flancher lol! Surprise, quelle surprise (Et là, je suis sérieuse, je sais pas de quoi tu parles!)? Moui, je sais, et c'est fait exprès, ne t'en fais pas lol! Mais quand même, là, je suis toute gentille! Fool pas sadique comme fin lol… Rhô, dis donc, moi aussi lol! LES TÊTES DE MULES EN FORCE! Ok, je me calme lol. KiSsOuilles la PuCe!

_Zeynel :_ Lol, moui, mais bon, il va se contenter de le voir avec une serviette à la taille pour l'instant lol! Hé, hé, hé! Si, si, j'ai bien fait, juste pour voir la réaction frustré des lecteurs mdr! M'enfin, là, j'ai été très gentille, je n'aie pas fait de fin sadique! Je suis trop généreuse… Lol! …………………. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu de cette SCANDALEUSE erreur! Bon, j'exagère lol, mais passons! Tu as tout as fait raison, et, alors qu'une lumière s'allume dans ma tête, je ne peux qu'approuver cette erreur, puisque je me rappelle avoir vu je ne sais pas où que c'était 'salaud' et pas 'salop'… M'enfin, merci beaucoup, beaucoup!

_Dawn-law :_ Moui, tout un avantage lol! Et ça me fait plaisir et je te remercie de me faire sourire, comme les autres, en me complimentant sur ma Fic, ça fait toujours beaucoup plaisir! Lol, Snape joyeux… Mouais, flippant mais réalisable… Ok lol, m'enfin! Merci beaucoup la miss, on se revoit pendant l'envoie des chapitres lol!

_Oxaline :_ Lolll moui! J'adore mettre des petites expressions toute mignonne comme ça! Et je suis heureuse de voir que les lecteurs aiment autant que moi imaginer Dray dans de tel position! Surtout quand l'image te vient avec le VRAI Drake… Bave… Lol, enfin, merci bien! KiSsOuilles!

_Dmoniac Cat's :_ C'est pas de la haine, voyons! Je vous adore, mais je suis sadique, et j'aime voir la réaction des revieweurs lol! Je sais, c'est cruel mais bon, c'est la vie! Je n'y peux rien, c'est elle qui m'a choisi! Ok, je vais laissé cette vieille chanson de côté avant que... j'aille trop loin lol!

_Didinette207 :_ Rhô, c'est pas méchant, au contraire, ça me fais plaisir! J'aime être sadique lol! M'enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre – qui n'a pas de fin sadique lol – t'auras plus! KiSs!

_Quiproquo :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review la miss, me fait bien plaisir! Voilà la suite, j'ai été plus vite que la dernière fois. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et merci pour l'info sur OC! KiSsOuilles!

_Angelinadelacour :_ Se serait une idée, mais ce qu'Harry entend n'est pas vraiment les pensées de Draco. Il n'entend que se que Dray veut qu'il entende. Enfin, c'est bien compliqué, mais je ne pourrais pas faire ton idée. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu!

_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_ Merci bien!

_Alia :_ Moui, c'est ce que je dis aussi lol! Quand tu dis de tous, tu parles des autres chapitres lol? M'enfin, me fais plaisir d'apprendre que tu as ris tout le temps! Sinon, si, j'adore vous faire souffrir lol! Allez, je te le laisse la miss!

Et voila! Finis pour les reviews today! Je vous laisses sur ce, à la prochaine gagne! Je vous adow!


	7. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre VII_

**Je m'ennuie, c'est tout**

* * *

Pov Harry

* * *

« C'est dans la section interdite. » 

QUOI?

« _QUOI?_ »

Drake pense comme moi. Mais nous avons quand même raison, non? Qu'est que ça fait dans la section interdite, ça? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de la Magie Noire! C'est _innocent_! Ok, bon, je suis certain que si je demandais l'avis à Draco, il me dirait le contraire. Mais sur le point de ce que ça fait dans la section interdite, il est d'accord avec moi, certain.

« Et Mme. Pince t'a dit qu'est que ce genre de livres fait dans la section interdite? »

Hem… J'ai l'air calme. Le suis-je? J'en aie aucune idée. Je me sens bizarre depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin, avec Drake _dans_ les bras. Il ronronnait comme un tracteur et un sourire étrangement heureux avait apparu sur mes lèvres. Je ne vous dis pas le choc quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de m'imaginer le _vrai_ Draco Malefoy, là, dans mes bras… M'enfin! C'est pas de ça qu'il est question présentement.

« Elle m'a dit que tous les livres concernant le sortilège des appartements de Godrick Gryffondor sont dans la section interdite au cas où des élèves auraient soudainement envie d'aller y faire un tour en compagnie d'un autre élève. Et même si j'ai dit que c'était pour trouver comment retransformer Drake, elle n'a rien voulu savoir et qu'ont dois revenir avec un professeur ou avec un papier signé. »

« _Je l'interdis de m'appeler Drake!_ »

« Ta gueule, Malefoy. » Le principal concerné me lance un regard courroucé, que j'ignore complètement. « Mais alors pourquoi j'ai trouvé un livre parlant de ce sortilège dans une partie _pas interdite_? »

« Erreur. » Hein? Mais c'est quoi le rapport d'erreur? 'Mione pousse un soupir, et se décide à parler pour que je – et peut-être Drake – puisse comprendre. « Soit c'est une erreur ou il ne contenait pas assez d'informations pour qu'on le mette dans la section interdite. » Pause. « J'optes plutôt pour le premier choix, puisque Mme. Pince dit que _tous_ les livres sur ce sujet sont dans la section interdite. »

Je crois que les deux mots que nous allons dire le plus aujourd'hui c'est : section interdite.

« _Mais pourquoi cette vieille grognonne n'a pas avertit les professeurs qu'elle détenait les livres qui pourraient les aider pour découvrir ce qui m'est arrivé?_ »

Il marque un point là. C'est vrai, la moindre des choses, c'est qu'elle se déplace pour avertir! Après tout, tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant. Et puis, voir les trois mêmes professeurs faire des recherches, qui sont sûrement aller voir Mme. Pince…

« _Potter!_ » Je sursaute, étant partit dans mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers Drake, alors qu'Hermione me regarde, sur le coup surprise de me voir sursauter alors que personne ne m'a parlé. En _apparence_. Quand elle me voit tourné la tête vers Drake, elle soupire pour elle-même. J'avoue que ça doit paraître bizarre de voir un gars sursauter comme ça, alors qui n'a pas un bruit autour… « _Traduis._ »

Je fronce les sourcils. Non mais, qu'est qu'ils ont tous en s'exprimer avec _un seul_ mot incompréhensible? Il lève les yeux au ciel, alors que ma bouche prend la forme d'un 'o' et que je comprends.

« Drake demande pourquoi cette… vieille grognonne n'a pas avertit les profs' pour les livres. »

Je vois les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer – chacun son tour – de concentration. À en voir son visage, je dis qu'elle ne sait pas. Mais après tout, elle a toujours été bizarre cette bibliothécaire. Quasiment aussi pire que Rusard…

« J'en aie aucune idée. » Lance finalement ma meilleure amie. « Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que nous allons avertir Mc Gonagall, Binns et Snape de ce que vous avez appris. On les avertit aussi pour les livres ce trouvant dans la section interdite. Ils pourront s'arranger. » Tout en parlant, elle se lève, rassemblant ses choses. « Moi, je dois y aller. Je vais prévenir les professeurs en fin d'après midi. »

« Tu vas où? » Je demande, soupçonneux. 'Mione baisse son regard vers sa montre avant de remonter la tête.

« J'ai… Je dois voir quelqu'un. » Elle prend tout ce qu'elle avait amené dans ses bras. « À plus tard les gars. » Et avant même que nous puissions réagir, elle disparaît. Je me demande bien qui elle est partit voir… Je l'harcèlerais à ce sujet plus tard.

« _Maintenant qu'est qu'on fait?_ » Me demande Drake en sautant sur la table de la bibliothèque, et s'installant devant moi.

« J'ai entraînement de Quidditch dans une heure. » Je réponds, en levant la tête vers l'horloge qui flotte un peut plus loin. « Tu vas venir voir? » Tournant la tête vers lui, je plonge mon regard vert dans ces prunelles argentées. Il a de ses yeux… Magnifique!

« _Non, je vais aller somnoler sur le bord du lac avec la gagne. Même si je ne peux pas parler, je ne vais pas manquer cet instant de repos_ _rituel_. » J'acquiesce silencieusement.

« J'ai hâte que tu redeviennes comme avant… » J'ai murmuré, c'est à peine inaudible. Mais Draco était assez près de moi pour l'entendre. Et une je _sens_ qu'une rougeur s'empare de mes joues, alors que je tourne le regard.

« _J'ai hâte de redevenir comme avant aussi_._ Je comprends pourquoi moi, je veux retrouver mon corps. Mais... Pourquoi toi, tu as hâte que je redeviennes… bien, moi?_ »

« Pour être débarrassé de toi. » Naturellement, je ne suis pas du tout sincère. Retournant mon regard vers lui, j'attends de voir sa réaction. Qui ne vient pas. Il reste impassible. « Je rigole. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. »

« _Tu t'ennuies?_ » Me demande t-il en 'haussant' un sourcil. « _Oh. Tu veux dire que tu t'ennuies de mon corps?_ » Il est amusé. Je suis en train de lui faire une confidence – grand le mot mais détail! – et lui il est amusé de ça! Bon, ok, j'avoue que je réagirais plus ou moins pareillement…

« Moui. » Je tourne la tête, avec les joues légèrement roses. Si ça continue comme ça, il va penser que je fantasme sur lui… Ce qui n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs.

« _Personne ne peut t'en vouloir. Après tout, qui n'a jamais fantasmé au moins une fois sur moi? Je suis…_ » Vraiment, je n'aie pas le goût d'entendre les fleurs qu'il se lance. Donc, je ne l'écoute pas. Mon regard se dirige vers Mme. Pince. Mais qu'est qu'elle fait? Je fronce les sourcils, alors que Drake à les yeux fermés et qu'il raconte je ne sais plus trop quoi. Oh, elle ne fait que mettre des livres sur l'étagère devant elle…

« _POTTER!_ »

Je sursaute violemment, et repousse avec force ma chaise de près de la table. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire. Je percute brusquement l'étagère derrière moi, faisant tomber du même fait une bonne vingtaine de livres. J'entends Draco rappelermoideletuer Malefoy ricaner dans ma tête, un cri aigu venant sûrement de Mme.Pince et je sens un livre me tomber sur la tête.

« Aieuhhh! » Je m'exclame avec bruit en me frottant la tête. Draco est couché sur la tête en train de rigoler. Je lui lance un regard noir, jusqu'à ce que je voie Mme.Pince se diriger vers nous avec un balai dans les mains. Je fais des yeux ronds, quand je me rencontre qu'elle a l'intention de nous mettre dehors avec cet objet. Je me relève et empoigne Draco, qui proteste, bien entendu. Mais comme d'habitude, je me fous de ce qu'il dit et je me mets à courir.

« Sale petit monstre! »

Sympa la madame! C'est pas de ma faute à moi, si Draco m'a fait peur! Je crois que ça va prendre un moment avant que je ne remette les pieds ici… Au cas…

« _Potter! Tout le monde nous regardes bizarrement!_ » Je baisse mon regard sur la boule de poils, puis regarde autour de nous en ralentissent la cadence. Effectivement, les gens sur notre passage nous regardes bizarrement, pour reprendre les mots de Draco. Ils doivent trouver étrange que je traîne comme ça Draco Malefoy. Mais quand même, c'est évident de voir que nous courons à cause que nous avons fais quelque chose de pas bien! Harry, ne pense pas au double sens de ta phrase… Trop tard.

« Yeurk! » Je frisonne alors qu'une image claire de moi et Drake en train de… de… faire quelque chose de répugnant se pointe dans mon esprit. Oh… J'en aie le cœur sur le bord des lèvres… Imagine avec le vrai Draco, Harry! Ah… Beaucoup mieux.

« _Serait-il possible que tu me lâches? Je n'aie pas envie que tu me gerbes dessus..._ » Une nouvelle fois, je baisse mon regard vers Drake.

« Hum… Oui, désolé. » Je le lâche, et il retombe gracieusement sur ses pattes.

« _T'es vraiment peureux! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses autant sursauter juste à cause que j'ai crié ton nom!_ » Comme simple réponse, le lion se mérite un regard noir. Qui ne l'affecte pas le moins du monde.

« Vous voilà enfin! » Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement vers la voix qui n'appartient à nul autre qu'au Professeur Dumbledore. « Nous vous cherchons depuis une bonne demie heure! Mr.Malefoy, vous avez de la visite. » Tout en prononçant ses paroles, deux têtes blondes se place à côté de lui.

« _Manquais plus que ça…_ »

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Drake, puis remonte mon regard vers les deux personnes présentes. J'y reconnais Lucius Malefoy, et la femme, je présume, doit être Narcissa Malefoy.

**OxOxOx**

« C'est une honte! Un scandale! Un… » Et ça continue. Il est très facile de voir que Malefoy Senior n'est _pas_ content de la situation dans laquelle se trouve son fils chéri. Surtout que c'est Harry Potter qui lui sert d'intermède, juste à cause qu'il était avec lui quand Draco s'est transformé.

« Lucius, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en criant que tu vas pouvoir changer quelque chose. » On peut dire que la mère de Drake à le tour avec Lucius Malefoy… Froide comme un iceberg. Le point positif, c'est que Mr. Malefoy s'est tue.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser discuter. Quand vous aurez terminé, faites-moi signe. Oh, Mr. Potter. » Je tourne mon regard vers le directeur, attendant la suite. « Vous devez évidemment rester pour que les propos de Mr. Malefoy soit entendu. » Et merde! Et moi qui croyais que je pourrais m'en sortir… Il va falloir que je répète tout ce que Draco va me dire… Faites qu'il soit un bon fils obéissant… Bon, il ne faut pas rêver en couleur non plus. Et re-merdeuuhh! Je vais devoir tenir tête à Lucius Malefoy! Se ne sera pas la première fois mais… Oh et puis re-re-merde. Je vais faire avec.

« Bien, Professeur. » C'est moi qui aie l'air d'un garçon bien obéissant. Et en voir la tête de Drake, il pense la même chose.

« La discussion devra se limiter, alors… » Plongeant mon regard vers dans celui de Malefoy Senior, je devine que si je n'aurais pas été là, ils auraient parler de Voldemort.

« _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à ajouter sur un autre sujet._ » Réplique calmement Draco dans ma tête. Voyant que je garde la bouche close, il ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

« Oh. » Je fais, stupidement. Brrrr… Trois regards de glaces, ça vous refroidi les sens, c'est moi qui vous le dis! « Hem… Dra… Enfin, Malefoy dis qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il aurait à ajouter sur un autre sujet. » Je sens que ça va être très long et pénible.

« Il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole? » Me demande froidement Mr. Malefoy, n'accordant pas un seul regard pour la petite boule de poils qu'est son fils.

« _Adresse-toi carrément à moi, papa. Potter ne fait que traduire. Fais comme s'il n'était pas là, si ça peut t'aider._ »

« Il dit de vous adressez directement à lui et que je ne fais que traduire. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, si ça peut vous aidez. » Mon regard tombe un instant sur Narcissa Malefoy, qui regard avec… tendresse, son fils. Hum, je me demande si elle agit pareillement avec Draco qu'avec Mr. Malefoy…

« Je n'aie pas besoin de vos conseils, Mr. Potter. » Hein? Quels conseils? Mais je ne lui aie jamais donné de conseils, moi! Oh… Il a du pensez que je le 'faites comme si je n'étais pas là' était de moi.

« Ce conseil venais de Dra…Malefoy, Monsieur. » Ça va sortir 'Drake' une bonne fois…

« J'imagine que tu dois avoir une petite idée du pourquoi ton père a voulu venir te voir, Dray. » Cette voix, si douce, tendre… Elle venait vraiment de Narcissa Malefoy? Wow! Surprenant, quand même!

« _Me faire la morale, certain. Si il y autre chose, je ne sais pas. Mais pour la première option, il peut se la mettre en veilleuse. Je veux rien entendre._ » Rhô! Mais quelle arrogance Draco! Qui aurait cru que le fils se révolterait contre le père? Mouais… Il n'est vraiment pas le fils à papa que 'Mione, Ron et moi imaginions…

« Faire la morale, certain. S'il y a autre chose, il ne sait pas. Et pour la première option, il dit que Mr. Malefoy peut se la mettre en veilleuse, il ne veut rien entendre. » Je vois un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de la mère, alors que la mâchoire du père se crispe.

« As-tu oubliez la politesse, Draco? » Le sermonne Lucius Malefoy.

« _Qu'avec toi._ »

« Qu'avec vous. » Quand je prononce sa pensée, Drake se met à se licher la patte, geste vu comme étant de l'insolence.

« Lucius, n'ajoute rien. Draco, reste poli vis-à-vis ton père. » Mme. Malefoy fait-elle la police à la maison aussi? Mais que de questions face à cette femme!

« Alors, un moyen pour devenir sorcier? »

« _Tu connais la réponse, je ne suis pas obligé de te souffler la réponse._ » Nah mais il est sympa encore! Je lui lance un regard noir. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on les pose, les questions! Ok, c'est tout comme, mais j'étais bien qu'à répéter, moi!

« Nous avons trouvés le pourquoi de cette transformation, et les recherches pour trouver un 'antidote' sont en routes. » Ça comprend un verbe, un sujet, un complément, c'est simple, tout est ok. Ça ne parait même pas que qu'elle vient de moi, cette phrase! Hum… Je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire…

« Albus nous as dit que vous partagiez un appartement, est-ce vrai? » D'un même mouvement, nous acquiesçons de la tête. « Il se fait un deux pour un, à ce que je vois… » Je fronce les sourcils, puis croise le regard interrogateur de Draco.

« _Comment cela, maman?_ »

« Drak… Malefoy demande : comment cela. » Oh que ça passé proche! Mais Drake m'a fouetté avec sa queue juste à temps.

« Hum? Oh et bien, à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes plus si ennemis que cela. » Répond simplement Mme. Malefoy en haussant doucement les épaules. C'est à se demander si elle n'est pas froide qu'avec Malefoy Senior…

« Est-ce vrai, mon fils? » Je le croyais plus perspicace que ça, le Monsieur! À moins qu'il ne veule tout simplement pas y croire…

« _Oui._ »

« Oui. » Hi, hi, hi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais affirmez ceci me rend bizarrement joyeux.

« Maintenant que nous avons vu que tout allait bien, nous pouvons y aller, Lucius? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. » Je tourne ma tête vers Mme. Malefoy. Elle me sourit doucement, puis fait un clin d'œil à Draco. Elle se lève, alors que Lucius me regarde froidement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me voit depuis ma deuxième année, dans le fond.

« Nous souhaitons que tout redevienne comme avant le plus tôt possible, mon fils. D'ici là, débrouille-toi bien. Potter. » Il me fait un signe de tête, que je lui rend, par simple politesse.

« Fais attention à toi, mon chéri. » Dit délicatement Mme. Malefoy à son fils, tout en embrassant le haut de sa petite tête. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr. Potter. » Elle m'embrasse les deux joues, à ma grande surprise.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mme. Malefoy. » Je lui répond poliment. Même si c'est de la pure politesse, je le pense vraiment. Elle est tout un bout de femme, et j'espère secrètement pouvoir la revoir un jour. Et sur cette pensée, les deux Malefoy s'en vont.

« _Je crois que ma mère t'aime bien._ »

**OxOxOx**

« HARRYYYYYYYYYY! »

Je sursaute violemment, tout en me redressant dans mon lit. Je tourne brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre, tout en entendant un énorme 'boum'. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'étaler par terre. Mais il n'y a que Drake et moi dans l'appartement donc ça… Minute. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier mon prénom. Toutefois, cette voix semblait… joyeuse. C'est pas en restant dans mon lit que je vais résoudre cette énigme! Je me lève du lit, et marche rapidement vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvre et regarde dans le salon.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » C'est la seule chose que je peux dire alors que je Le vois. Il se relève, et je vois qu'il a de la difficulté à marcher. Mon corps semble se dégeler, ce qui fait que je me dépêche d'aller le retenir.

« J'arrive pas à y croire! » À voir sa face, je dirais qu'il se retient fortement de ne pas pleurer de joie.

« Moi non plus. » Je ne peux que répondre en sentant son corps chaud contre le mien. Et c'est là que je remarque qu'il est complètement… « Nu… » Il me regarde bizarrement, tout en gardant un air joyeux. Puis, il baisse les yeux. Et il rougit, vraiment. Moi, j'ai l'aie yeux rivé sur son visage. Et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il coure avec difficulté jusqu'à la chambre.

« Mais qu'est qui est arrivé? » Je m'attend lui demander, quand il revient, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt.

« Prend toi un siège, je t'explique ce que je sais. »

* * *

... Allô tout le monde. Alors, hem, ça va? Je sais, ça fait un loooong moment que je n'aie pas posté de nouveau chapitre pour cette Fic. Mais j'ai des excuses! Valables!

1) Je n'étais jamais satisfaite donc je recommençais tout plein de bout (Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon...)

2) J'ai eu un virus dans mon ordi, donc je ne pouvais pu l'utiliser. Et vu que j'avais le chapitre dans cette ordi, je n'aie pas pu continuer. Mais là, elle est réparée et tout est ok!

3) Je suis plutôt branchée mode "on fait des chapitres tristounets". Ce qui ne marche pas avec cette Fic, ce qui a donné que j'ai eu beaucoup de misère à ne pas tomber dans la tristesse dans ce chapitre.

Sinon, je sais.Ce chapitre n'est pas marrant, mais je n'aie pas été capable d'y mettre de l'humour... Perso, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je n'aie pris aucun plaisir à l'écrire. Donc, il est pourri je sais, mais je me suis assez forcé pour l'écrire. Si je ne m'aurais pas mis un pied au derrière, ce chapitre ne serait pas encore terminé. Alors, j'ai décidé de le boucler, même si je ne suis pas satisfaite. Je vous aie assez fait attendre...

Le prochain sera mieux, puisque je sais déjà dans quel direction je vais l'écrire.

Je m'excuse vraiment... Mais bon, c'était ça ou rien.

Je ne ferais pas la réponse aux reviews, ça ne ferais qu'allonger le temps avant que vous receviez le chapitre. Mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fais très plaisir, comme à chaque fois. J'ai toujours un sourire idiot sous tous vos commentaires que j'aiment beaucoup! Continuezà me dire ce que vous pensez, ça me fait très plaisir tout le monde!

Encore une fois, je suis désolée. À la prochaine!

P.S. Pour ceux qui suivent la Fic "L'amour du Mensonge" (je sais là aussi ça fait un moment que j'ai pas mis de chapitre mais j'étais plutôt branchée sur les autres Fics! Mais j'ai déjà le début décrit et j'ai le chapitre plus ou moins écris dans ma tête) j'annonce un changement de nom et de resumé. Le résumé va venir plus tard, mais je vais le changer puisque qu'il ne va pas avec la Fic du tout. J'ai changé complètement de vision pour cette Fic. Le nouveau nom de la Fic sera "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)". Pour les Canadiens et le monde de Québec, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être le titre d'une des chansons de My Chemical Romance.


	8. Ange de mon Plaisir

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre VIII_

**Ange de mon Plaisir**

* * *

PoV Draco

« Prend toi un siège, je t'explique ce que je sais. » Aussitôt que je lâche cette phrase, il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil noir. Par habitude, je vais m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. Pendant un instant, je le vois sourire malicieusement, je lui tire la langue comme seule réponse, puis attarde mon regard sur son torse. J'imagine qu'il doit remarquer mon regard sur lui, quoique je n'aie jamais été discret pour ça, me rappelle à l'ordre.

« Alors, tu m'expliques? » Je remonte lentement mon regard argenté vers son visage, laissant un sourire amusé se peindre sur mes lèvres face à sa timidité. Hem… Non, ce n'est définitivement _pas_ de la timidité… Il ne peut pas être timide alors qu'il aborde un tel regard! Waouh! Je lui fais de l'effet, au Gryffondor! « Draco? »

« Impatient! Je regardais par la fenêtre, et j'attendais qu'un nuage daigne bien bouger de devant la lune. Et là, j'ai vu qu'elle était pleine. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… J'ai ressentie un drôle de picotement parcourir tout mon corps, alors que mon regard était obstinément fixer sur la lune. Quand j'ai secoué la tête, après que ce picotement se soit dissipé, j'ai sentie mes cheveux. Je me suis regardé, et j'ai vu que j'étais redevenu sorcier. J'ai hurlé ton prénom, je me suis pris le pied dans le tapis, et je me suis étalé de tout mon long par terre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de la difficulté à marcher. Sûrement à cause que je suis habitué de marcher à quatre pattes… » Je me tais un instant, puis, je réalise une nouvelle fois que je suis bel et bien moi, en chair et en os.

« Rebienvenue dans le monde des sorciers, Draco. » Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je tourne mon visage vers lui, et je lui fais un énorme sourire joyeux. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas s'il arrivait jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ça fait tellement du bien de retrouver son corps! Je me sens tombé, que je suis en train de glisser en bas du fauteuil. Je sens alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attirer sur un torse chaud. Hmm… Le torse d'Harry…

« Je crois que je vais me laisser tomber plus souvent. » Dis-je doucement, alors que je me retourne vers lui. Je place mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, glisse une jambe entre les siennes et l'autre je la glisse entre le dos du fauteuil et une de ses jambes.

« Oh, tu vas te la jouer princesse en danger? » Me répond t-il, d'une voix raque que je ne manque _naturellement_ pas. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur mes lèvres.

« Désolé de te contredire, chéri, mais présentement, c'est toi qui est en danger. » Je lui est sortit cette phrase sur un ton sensuel, et il a fixé mes lèvres avec intérêt. J'aurais presque pu dire qu'il s'est retenu de frémir quand je l'aie appelé 'chéri'. Il est vrai que j'ai peut l'habitude de donner des surnoms aux gens.

« Et je suis en danger de quoi? » Il bouge ses bras, et brusquement, il entoure ma taille et me tire vers lui. Ce qui fait que je suis complètement collé sur lui, et nos visages sont qu'à quelques millimètres de distance.

« De viol. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher d'une voix à la fois sensuelle et rauque. Cette fois, je le sens frémir. Il descend une de ses mains, et la passe sous mon t-shirt.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses appeler ça un viol, quand l'autre personne est consentante… » J'aime la sensation de sa main contre mon dos. J'aime ce qu'il m'a répondu. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas en m'en vouloir, si je lui saute dessus. Et si ça continue ainsi, c'est ce qui va arriver. Il rigole.

« Pourquoi tu ris? » Je plisse les paupières, alors que je vois son regard et son sourire amusé.

« Tu ronronnes. » Me répond t-il simplement, tout en continuant sa caresse sur mon dos.

« Non tu te fous de moi, là? » Son regard me dit qu'il est tout à fait sérieux et je grogne. « Saleté habitudes de lions… » Je murmure, légèrement frustré. Il lève lentement la tête, et frôle mes lèvres.

« Je trouve ça très sexy … » Son souffle atterrit immédiatement sur ma bouche, et je dois me mordre violemment la joue pour ne pas gémir.

« Dans ce cas… » Et sans plus rien ajouter, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvre légèrement la bouche au même moment que moi. Je souris, lui aussi. Puis, je sors ma langue de son antre et glisse lentement sur ses lèvres vermeilles et entrouvertes. Impatient, il la capture entre ses dents, la mordillant sans violence. Riant un peut, je me décide à attaquer la sienne. Quand celles-ci rentrent en contact, un ballet fougueux se met en route, une guerre pour décider qui sera l'actif et qui sera le passif. Et je compte bien gagner, évidemment.

Pendant ce temps, la main d'Harry s'est mise à descendre pour élire domicile sur mes fesses. Je ne m'en plains pas. Moi, j'ai placé une de mes deux mains dans ses cheveux bruns, alors que je fais descendre très – trop - lentement la seconde le long de son torse, s'arrêtant sur un de ses tétons, le pinçant lentement, puis je continue ma descente.

Et pendant que nos mains s'amusent, nous nous sommes séparés, le souffle manquant. Et je trouve cela très frustrant car j'adorais ce duel. C'est le plus fameux que j'ai jamais fait. Le seul que j'ai fait de ce genre, aussi. Mais le meilleur quand même.

« 'Fais pas chier… » À ce que je vois, Harry n'aime pas que je m'attarde à effleurer… Il veut plus, mais il se trouve que pour faire patienter, I'm the best!

« C'est ce que je fais tout le temps, avec toi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mes habitudes seulement parce que t'es bandant? » Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieur et il ferme ses beaux yeux vert. Vraiment, je commence à être peut confortable sur ce fauteuil. Doucement, je me lève, et Harry gémit de frustration tout en rouvrant les yeux.

« Qu'est que tu fais? » Me demande t-il, de sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

« Je t'amène dans le lit. » Je réponds simplement, en me penchant vers lui. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, puis, ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je le relève, posant mes mains sur ses fesses pour le soutenir. Alors que je commence à avancer vers la chambre, il m'embrasse. Doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de fougue, montrant ainsi son impatience.

Comment j'ai fais pour me rendre jusqu'au lit? Je ne sais pas et j'en aie rien à faire. J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire… Comme ôter mon t-shirt, par exemple. Je n'aurais pas dû en mettre… Le lançant finalement quelque part dans la chambre, je me laisse retomber sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci place aussitôt ses deux mains dans mon boxer et commence à le faire descendre. Je fais le même geste, et nos deux boxers rejoignent mon t-shirt.

« Draco… » Rhô… Gémissement merveilleux. Continue, Harry, de prononcer mon prénom alors que mes mains explorent ton corps. Continue d'onduler sous moi, continue d'être aussi… toi.

Arrêtant finalement de lui faire des caresses aériennes, je descend le long de son corps. Il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Et juste à y penser, son souffle s'accélère. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage pâle.

« Regarde-moi, Harry. Regarde-moi te faire plaisir. » Il ouvre ses paupières au son de ma voix, pour plonger ses émeraudes brillantes de désir dans mes prunelles argentées, qui sont plus illuminées que jamais. Car je sais qu'elles brillent intensément, à cause du délicieux brun.

Mon visage arrive au niveau de sa verge, et un sourire pervers retrousse mes lèvres rosées. Je sort la langue, mais ne le touche pas. J'effleure à peine toute sa longueur, attendant avec une impatience bien dissimuler le moment où il va me supplier. Car je sais qu'il va le faire. Dans quelques secondes… Maintenant.

« Draco, s'il te plaît… » Alors j'avale son pénis, jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Et brusquement, je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient continu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je devienne si sauvage d'un coup. La preuve, un cri est sortit de sa gorge.

Il a de la difficulté à tenir mon regard. Sa tête bascule, et ses yeux se font plus petits. Il halète, gémit. Tout ça ne fait qu'attiser mon propre désir. Mais je le mets en veilleuse. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est de faire jouir Harry. Rien que ça.

Je continue mes mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, et je sens qu'il va bientôt venir. Dans quelques instants, il va venir dans ma bouche. Juste pour moi, grâce à moi. À ces pensées, j'accélère encore, sentant son souffle devenir de plus en plus saccader. Je sens ses mains dans ma chevelure, tordant et serrant mes mèches blondes.

« Non… » Et avant que je ne puisse réagir à ce 'non', Harry tire doucement sur mes cheveux, me forçant à me relever. « Je ne veux pas venir si tu ne viens pas. » Un sourire amusé monte sur mes lèvres, alors que j'arrive à la hauteur de sa bouche. Je ne réponds rien, le laissant m'embrasser avidement. Puis, le plus beau des bruns (Si, si), me prend la main et la fait lentement glisser sur son corps. Je mords doucement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il l'a fait glissé entre ses fesses. Sa demande est très claire. Et je vais faire la seule chose qui mérite d'être faite à cet instant. Le prendre.

« Y'a du lubrifiant? » Je demande, de plus en plus impatient. Qui ne le serait pas, de toute manière? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je m'apprête à prendre Harry…

« Non… Mais c'est… pas grave. 'Peux s'en passer… » J'ai pas le goût de discuter de cela plus longtemps. J'ai juste hâte d'être en lui. Ma main remonte lentement le long de son corps, et je le vois se mordre adorablement la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, mes doigts sont près de sa bouche. Comprenant, il l'ouvre, et avale un doigt. Il le suce lentement, tout en me regardant avec provocation. Je retiens un frissonnement. Il délaisse mon doigt et se met à en sucer un autre, tout en prononçant faiblement mon prénom. Je retiens un gémissement. Encore une fois, il délaisse mon doigt et s'attaque au dernier qui mérite d'être sucé. Et cette fois-ci, il prononce mon prénom avec beaucoup plus de sensualité, presque en suppliant. Je ne retiens pas mon gémissement et mon frissonnement. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Grognant, je me jette sur ses lèvres, effacement du même fait ce stupide sourire.

Ma main ne perd pas de temps à descendre, cette fois. Elle se place directement entre les fesses d'Harry. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue, je glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'arque un peut, et mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Ma main libre se met doucement à lui frotter son téton, ce qui le détend immédiatement. J'entre lentement un deuxième doigt en lui, et il se tend complètement, tout en poussant un minuscule gémissement de douleur. Je lâche sa bouche et descend rapidement entre ses cuisses. Une nouvelle fois, j'avale d'un coup son sexe toujours aussi tendu. Sans attendre, je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient, de même que mes doigts en lui. La douleur disparaît et un gémissement de plaisir sort d'entre ses lèvres. Prenant cela comme un ordre silencieux, je le pénètre d'un troisième doigt. Il ne s'aperçoit de rien. Bougeant encore mes doigts, je lâche sa verge et remonte à ses lèvres.

« Ready? » Je souffle, tout en retirant mes doigts. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Puis Harry hoche la tête rapidement.

« Oh oui… » Me répond t-il en m'embrassant brusquement. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, je me ramasse sur le dos. Le brun me plaque sur le matelas, et se place sur moi. Mon sexe à son entrée. Et il se laisse lentement tombé, pénétré. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'empaler sur moi. Ce Gryffondor m'a épinglé les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Bien sûr, je pourrais me délivrer, mais j'en aie tout simplement pas envie.

« Oh Merlin… » Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher, alors qu'Harry termine de s'empaler complètement. Lâchant finalement mes mains, il commence un lent va-et-vient, et je place mes mains sur ses hanches. « Putain de merde… » Et voila, je me met à jurer… Je vais tellement prendre mon pied cette nuit.

« Draco… » Au son de mon prénom, je m'arque quelque peut, de façon à recevoir plus mon beau brun ténébreux. Je gémis fortement, alors qu'Harry entreprend d'accélérer la cadence.

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Chaque coup de rein atteint ta prostate. Chaque coup te faire gémir. Chaque gémissement m'électrise. Et je gémis à mon tour.

Y'a des étoiles au plafond? Non? Et bien, si y'en aurait, ça me surprendrait pas. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'en vois des milliers. Et c'est juste toi, Ange de mon Plaisir, qui m'en fait voir.

Et un nouveau coup de rein, et un nouveau gémissement.

Je vais venir. Pour toi, rien que pour toi. Et tu vas venir. Pour moi, rien que pour moi.

Faut pas dire un mot. Faut pas casser ce moment. Il est trop beau.

Et un dernier coup de rein, et deux gémissements beaucoup plus fort. Beaucoup plus long.

C'est qu'ont a jouie, tout simplement. Toi sur moi, moi sous toi. Le plaisir nous a fait monté, plus haut que le septième ciel.

C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. La première fois que je prends autant de plaisir.

Et c'est toi, seulement toi, qui a réussi à me faire monter si haut.

Reste à savoir si un jour, tu le referas, Ange de mon Plaisir…

**OxOxOx**

Cette nuit est à classée parmi mes dix moments favoris. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais envoyer valser, pour mettre à la place cette nuit parfaite avec Harry Potter.

Bordel j'ai complètement perdu la tête… Nah mais c'est vrai quoi! J'ai disjoncté à la fin… 'Pas vu et entendu ce que je pensais ça parait… Je _chantais_ une chanson que je venais tout juste d'inventer dans ma tête! Et tout ça pour Potter… Enfin, pour Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à l'appeler par son nom de famille maintenant.

Bah, c'est qu'une nuit de cul quand même… DRACO MALEFOY! Qu'une nuit de cul? Non, nous avons _fais l'amour_. Et merde… Je sens que je suis dans la merde. Mais une merde qui sent bonne et qui est merveilleuse.

…

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé _ça_? Je suis vraiment devenu dingue… Pire que Lovegood!

…

Faut pas pousser non plus. Et merde-euhhhh! Mais qu'est qui me prend?

JE SAIS! C'est sûrement parce que je viens juste de retrouver mon corps! Et me transformer, ça ne me fait pas!

…

Je pourrais peut-être arrêter de me trouver des excuses? Je suis pi-to-ya-ble. Enfin, juste présentement parce qu'habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est juste que là, je suis un peut sonné…

M'enfin! Allez, je crache la vérité!

J'ai adoré _faire l'amour_ à Harry Potter. Je recommencerais, c'est certain. Je dois mettre cette nuit dans mon top dix des meilleurs moments de ma vie, j'ai jamais aimé autant couché avec quelqu'un. Même Blaise n'a pas su me faire monter si haut! Et Blaise, il est sacrément bon au pieu… Alors imaginer seulement Harry!

Monsieur le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard. Nous sommes trois à l'école. Maintenant, j'approuve. Il y a moi, Blaise et le plus beau de tous – il m'arrive plus haut que la cheville, quand même! – Harry Potter le Sublime!

Bon, je ne dois pas pousser non plus mais… Je suis bien partie pour ça depuis tantôt, non?

Je chante mentalement des _éloges_ à Harry pendant qu'on _fait l'amour_, je me trouve pleins d'excuses bidon, je suis en train de devenir dingue, je me parle vraiment – trop – beaucoup à moi-même, et je continue de lui faire des éloges parce qu'il est bon au pieu.

…

Je me demande… Combien d'autres personnes ont _touché_ le corps d'Harry? Combien d'autres personnes ont _baisé_ ou _fait l'amour_ avec Harry? Combien d'autres personnes ont _sucé_ Harry? Combien d'autres personnes ont fait _gémir_,_ frissonner _Harry?

Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de me demander ça… Non, parce que là, je sens que je suis furieux. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le premier avec qui Potter couche. Et tandis que j'y repense, il était bien trop bon pour que se soit dans ses premières fois. Bordel, c'est un habitué! Ce salaud est un habitué du sexe!

Et qu'est que c'est sensé faire? Après tout, ne suis-je pas moi-même un habitué? Et Blaise? Pansy aussi, d'ailleurs! Et Théo, même Vincent et Gregory connaisse la base du sexe, et je suis certain que s'il baiserait – ne surtout pas imaginer – ils seraient – non, non, ne _surtout_ pas imaginé – peut-être doué – _beurk!_ – pour leur partenaire…

Ouais mais ce sont des putains de Serpentard! Et ce sont mes copains! Les Gryffondor, eux, sont-ils tous accros au sexe? Accro est un grand mot mais, _détail_!

Par Merlin. Mais qu'est que c'est que ces questions? Je crois que je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ fatigué. Harry m'a vidé, épuisé. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerait jamais! J'aurais l'air de quoi?

En parlant d'Harry… Il est vraiment trop mignon! Il dort depuis un moment, déjà. Je crois que je l'aie épuisé. Heureusement! Je m'en aurais voulu et aurais eu trop la honte si j'aurais été le seul épuisé après tout ça! Mais oui, mais oui. Après, c'est lui qui m'a prit. Bordel que c'était bon! Divin… Quand il m'a…

Non, je m'ordonne de ne pas repenser à tout ça. Sinon, je réveille Harry et je lui _refais l'amour_ encore et encore! Il ne faudrait pas… Il a l'air si bien… Il dort dans mes bras. J'adore le savoir contre moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on couche ensemble, mais avant, j'étais un lionceau. Maintenant, je suis moi.

Je pourrais presque ronronner. Mais tout est dans le presque. Harry dort et je ne veux pas réveiller l'_Ange de mon Plaisir_. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que j'ai sortit quelque chose d'aussi quétaine… C'est pire que le maillot rose à pois noir de ma grand-mère!

…

J'ai déjà parlé d'Harry? Non parce que sérieux, il est vraiment beau quand il dort dans mes bras. Bon, n'importe quelle chose qui dormirait dans mes bras deviendrait belle mais lui, c'est pas pareil! Non, lui, il est déjà super beau. Donc, en le casant dans mes bras, ça le rend encore plus beau. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, d'être encore plus beau que ça…

M'enfin!

Ses cheveux qui retombent doucement sur mon visage, le sien enfoui dans mon cou, ses bras enroulés autour de moi, ses jambes mêlées entre les miennes. Un simple drap cache nos parties intimes. Se serait vraiment parfait pour un calendrier. Même que je suis certain que le trois quart – minimum – du monde sorcier achèterait un calendrier avec cette pose comme seule image pour tous les mois de l'année. Pas chez les moldus, parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent voir mon corps d'Apollon collé contre celui d'Harry, mais je suis sûr que des sorciers ne pourraient pas s'en empêcher et vendraient illégalement des milliers de calendriers aux moldus pour faire fortune. Car après tout, ce n'est pas rien un calendrier fait d'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy dans le plus simple appareil!

Non. Finalement, je préfère garder cette vision rien que moi. Et pour Harry, bien entendu. Mais il dort. Donc, il ne peut pas vraiment profiter… Je mettrais ce moment dans une pensine au pire, et il pourra tout se taper! Avec moi à ses côtés, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça!

Merlin que je suis bien. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà été dans un tel état de béatitude, de confort et tout et tout!

Et si je dormais, un peut. Pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ne veux pas ressembler à un zombi, demain matin.

Bonne nuit, monde merveilleux.

Double Merlin. Jamais je n'aurais cru penser une telle chose…

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

Appartements de Serverus Snape

Nerveux comme jamais, Sirius Black en est presque à se ronger les ongles d'impatience. Stressé comme jamais, Sirius Black en est presque à s'évanouir.

Si son _hôte_ pouvait se dépêcher, aussi… Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui devrait savoir le plus dans quel état il se trouvait présentement! Car tout partait de ce cher Serverus Snape. Et de lui, mais bon, il est toujours plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres dans un cas extrême de stress.

« Tu en as mis du temps! J'ai presque cru que tu étais mort après t'être brûlé la langue en goûtant le thé! » S'exclame alors Sirius, tout en bondissant de chaise à la vue du Professeur de Potion.

« Si j'aurais pas pris mon temps, j'en aurais mis partout! Alors assis toi sur tes puces et attends. » Répliqua du tac au tac le principal concerné, tout en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui reprenait place lentement.

« Mais je suis stresséééé! » Continua le pauvre petit chien noir apeuré.

« Et tu crois que tu es le seul? » Répliqua, une nouvelle fois, du tac au tac Serverus, pas compatissant pour deux sous.

« C'est effrayant comme tu en as l'air! »

« Tais-toi et boit. »

« Mais c'est pas une simple potion normale! Comment peux-tu me dire de me dépêcher pour un truc si important! »

« Je sais que si tu ne bois pas tout de suite cette bordel de tasse de thé, je vais perdre mon calme. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je perds mon calme. » Tout en parlant, Serverus bu plusieurs gorgées de sa propre tasse de thé. Et après les paroles de celui-ci, Sirius, malgré que sa tasse soit toujours chaude, s'était mis à boire la sienne à grosse gorgée. Quand les deux eurent terminés de boire, ils se regardèrent fixement, en silence.

« T'es toujours calme? » Demanda innocemment Sirius.

« Abruti de Gryffondor. » Répliqua seulement Serverus en ricanant.

* * *

****

* * *

****

Rha ça me tue! J'aurais été supposé de poster ce chapitre hier... Vous l'auriez eu un peut plus vite! Mais FFnet à déconné et acceptais mon chapitre...

M'enfin! Vous l'avez, alors comptez-vous chanceux lol.

Je vous aie écris deux chapitres, j'espère que j'ai pu me rattraper un peut de mon long retard... Pour la suite, je garantie pas la venue vite... Car j'ai encore deux autres Fics... Je devrais me taper l'écriture d'un des deux chapitres ce soir, tout dépend... Nah en faite va falloir que je le fasse!

Bref. Je ne ferais pas de réponses aux reviews. Je ne sais même pas si je vais en refaire bientôt... Reste que ça me prend du temps, et j'en prend assez pour relire le chapitre et essayez de corrigez mes erreurs... Mais sachez que j'adore tous vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir! Continuez de m'en envoyez. :)


	9. Ma voix tremble

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre IX_

**Ma voix tremble**

* * *

PoV Harry

J'ai froid. Mais je ne serais pas supposé. Je me suis endormit bien pelotonné dans les bras de Draco. Rhaaa… J'ai juste à repenser à ce qu'on a fait hier et ça m'excite. C'est vraiment grave… _Je_ suis vraiment grave. Mais qui ne le serais pas après une nuit passée aux côtés de Draco Malefoy? Il est trop bon mon blondinet chéri! Ouais, vraiment, je crois que je vais le réveiller…

De la meilleure manière qui soit.

Je papillonne des yeux, tentant de m'habituer à la lumière qui emplie la pièce. Pas eu le temps de fermer les rideaux hier soir. Et c'est compréhensible.

Après m'être étiré de tout mon long, je me relève dans le lit, laissant la couverture glisser sur mon torse nu. Je regarde autour de moi et comprend pourquoi j'avais froid en me réveillant. Draco n'est pas là.

« Draco? » Ma voix ensommeillé résonne dans la chambre, et sûrement dans le reste de l'appartement puisque la porte est ouverte – encore une fois, pas eu le temps de la fermer hier soir.

Tandis que le silence me répond, je pousse un juron. Je tire brusquement les couvertures et les laisse tomber à côté de moi. Je dois savoir si Draco est encore dans l'appartement avant de m'imaginer mille et un scénarios. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je me disais qu'il avait passé la nuit avec moi que pour prendre son coup et que présentement, il se baladait dans les couloirs pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et que là, il rentrerait dans la pièce? D'un crétin. D'un putain de crétin qui ne peut pas avoir confiance en Draco Malefoy.

Tout en enfilant mon boxer, je me dirige vers la sortie. Puis, entendant un bruit dans le lit, je me retourne. Et là, ma mâchoire se décroche.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible… » Je secoue la tête, comme pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles. Et je recule. « Je vais me réveiller, et je vais être dans les bras de Draco. » J'essaie de me convaincre, avant que mon dos ne touche le mur. Mes yeux fixent la masse blonde coucher sur le lit et qui se réveille peut à peut. C'est moi qui dois se réveiller!

Deux yeux d'un argent terne – par la fatigue – se tourne vers moi. Je pourrais presque le voir sourire… Comme avant… Non, ce n'est pas possible…

« _Déjà levé? Tu avais envie de mettre mes vêtements, peut-être?_ » Je descend mon regard vert, tout comme lui fixe mon boxer. Et là, je me rend compte que j'ai inconsciemment prit le boxer de Draco, au lieu du mien.

« Je me suis levé car je croyais que tu n'étais plus là. » Ma voix tremble. Et il le remarque. Je suis toujours sous le choc. Et ses sourcils se _froncent_. Il doit se demander ce qui se passe.

« _Nous sommes de la même grandeur et de la même grosseur, Harry. Donc tu te calles, là_. » Mais il ne remarque pas? C'est si évident! S'il prenait le temps de regarder sa petite taille, s'il prenait le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus besoin d'ouvrit la bouche pour parler, que s'il fait cela, des miaulements vont sortir du fond de sa gorge…

La brusque évidence serre mon cœur de joie. S'il n'a pas remarqué, c'est parce que son attention est totalement sur moi. Parce qu'il me dévore des yeux. Je viens de voir dans son regard, cette lueur qu'il avait hier soir… De l'envie, du désir et autre chose que je ne peux deviner la signification. Bordel de masque indescriptible signé Malefoy!

« Regarde… Et tu verras, Drac… Drake. » Je lis maintenant de l'interrogation dans ses prunelles grises. Il a cessé de regarder mon corps. Il regarde mes yeux, à présent. Je suis sûr qu'il voit mon incompréhension, et peut-être même ma déception. Déception car je ne pourrais plus passé de nuit comme hier avec lui, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un antidote soit trouvé.

Son regard se déplace, regarde autour de lui. Il se tend, alors qu'il plonge une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien. Il est voilé d'un sentiment que je ne déchiffre pas. Encore. Puis, lentement, il baisse sa tête. Et regarde ses pattes. Brutalement, Drake ferme les paupières, alors que je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Il rouvre ses yeux à nouveau, regardant encore ses pattes.

« _Bordel de saloperie de merde! Putain de transformation à la con! Salaud de Gryffondor de mes deux!_ » Et la liste continue. Un flot d'injures et d'insultes sort de l'esprit tordu du Serpentard en colère. Car il l'est. Et par rien qu'un peut. « _Va ouvrir la porte, Potter!_ » Il en est même revenu à Potter… Mon cœur se serre de tristesse. Mais c'est stupide! Il m'a toujours appelé comme ça. Je ne devrais pas être triste à cause de ça!

Minute, il a dit, va ouvrit la porte? Parce que ça cogne, en plus? Même pas entendu… Et ne veux pas aller répondre! Je veux rester avec Draco… Mais il n'est plus là. Il est repartit aussi vite qu'il était revenu. Lentement, je me lève et sort de la chambre, laissant Drake et sa rage en paix.

« Qui est là? » Je demande, alors que la personne cogne avec force contre le tableau qui n'avait rien demandé.

« C'est Hermione! Grouille un peut, j'ai pleins de nouvelles! » Au ton de sa voix, je devienne qu'elles sont bonnes. Et je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle concerne l'histoire de Draco. Alors, j'accélère le pas et vais ouvrir à ma meilleure amie.

Celle-ci entre dans un coup de vent, tout en me demandant où elle Drake. Je lui indique d'un mouvement de la tête qu'il est dans la chambre, et je la suis alors qu'elle entre. Enfin, elle est supposée entrer. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se fige à l'entrée.

« Qu'est qu'il y a? » Je demande en m'arrêtant derrière 'Mione. Je regarde dans la pièce, ne voyant pas ce qui a bien put la faire se figer comme une statue.

« Je… J'imagine que vous avez assez bien profité de la… transformation de Draco pour… la nuit. » Je fronce les sourcils, puis suis son regard. Qui s'arrête sur mon boxer. Oh… Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Moi, je n'aie rien vu mais pour elle, c'est différent.

Il y a des vêtements un peut partout dans la chambre. J'avoue que nous avons voulu nous en débarrasser rapidement pour être plus libre de nos mouvements et pour profiter de la peau et le contact de l'un et de l'autre. Ensuite, il y a le lit. Les couvertures sont plus ou mois par terre, ainsi que quelques uns des oreillers.

« _Comment tu sais que je me suis transformé cette nuit?_ » La question de Drake me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Il a arrêté de débiter ses insultes et ses injures. C'est ça, le silence que je ressentais dans ma tête, alors… Hem, enfin.

« Drake te demande comment tu sais qu'il était redevenu… _lui-même_ cette nuit. » 'Mione tourne elle aussi la tête vers lui, hésitant décidément à entrer dans la chambre ou non. Soupirant, je passe à côté d'elle et vais m'asseoir sur le lit. « Tu sais, même si on a couché ensemble, la chambre est pas contaminé de sueur ou autre. Elle est encore comme avant, tu peux venir t'asseoir sans crainte. » Drake ricane alors que 'Mione me lance un regard noir, tout en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, puis tourne son regard sur la boule de poils blonde.

« Je l'aie lue. » Dit-elle simplement pour répondre à sa question. Elle ignore complètement ma réplique! Mais bon, tout le monde s'en fout.

« _Explique._ »

« Explique. » Et moi qui espérais pouvoir échapper aux traductions, maintenant… Mon bonheur n'a duré qu'une nuit. Mais il était tellement grand… Tellement grand qu'il faudrait me rendre triste pour compenser?

« J'ai réussit à avoir une autorisation pour aller dans la section interdite. » Elle se tait, et nous regarde à tour de rôle. « Et avant que je vous déballes tout ce que je sais, j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez à ma question... » Je vois Drake rouler des yeux du coin de l'œil, puis j'invite Hermione à nous poser sa question. « Pourquoi avez-vous coucher ensemble? » Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ma mâchoire se décroche.

« _Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger._ » Le ton froid et détaché qu'utilise Drake est pire qu'une bombe. Je donnerais tout – ou presque – pour savoir ce qu'il pense à cet instant.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Hermione. » Oups. J'imagine que j'ai laissé de l'amertume paraître dans ma voix. 'Mione me lance un regard disant : On s'en reparle plus tard. Mouais, et moi, je vais te reparler de ton départ précipité de l'autre jour…

Je sais aussi que Drake me regarde. Je sens son regard sur moi. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Je ne vois donc pas ce qui se reflète dans son regard. Comme si je pourrais y voir quelque chose de toute manière… Ce mec est si… Non, en faite, c'est son bordel de masque froid et impassible qu'il aborde toujours qui me tape sur le système. Foi de Merlin, je vais lui faire perdre! Sinon, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter.

« Bien. » Elle s'accote sur le poteau qui soutien le haut du lit, puis plante son regard dans le mien. Sacré 'Mione, elle veut voir toutes les émotions qui va passer dans mon regard. Ensuite, ça va me retomber dessus sous la forme de questions…

« Vas-y, 'Mione chérie, on t'écoute. » Je la vois sourire, elle adore quand je la surnomme comme ça. Moi, j'adore voir ses lèvres s'étirer sous cette marque d'affection.

« Je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que c'était la pleine lune. À chaque fois que la lune est complètement pleine – comme hier, donc – la personne transformée en lion reprend sa forme originelle. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. » Elle cessa de parler, et, en voyant mon air du gars qui a vaguement compris, elle recommence à parler. « C'est comme pour les loups-garous, sauf que c'est tout le contraire. Ne roule pas des yeux, Drake, ce que je dis à du sens. Donc, les loups-garous se transforment en animaux les soirs de pleine lune. J'en aie conclue qu'à l'inverse, ceux qui étaient transformés en animaux se transformaient en humains pendant ces nuits. » Maintenant je vois. Avec des exemples, tout est toujours plus facile à comprendre!

« _Ce qui veut dire que je ne me retransformerais pas avant le mois prochain, à moins que nous trouvons l'antidote._ » C'est au tour de Drake d'être triste.

« Qu'à tu appris d'autre, Hemione? » Il sait et je sais qu'il a raison, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répéter ses paroles. Je ne finirais jamais si je disais tout ce qu'il dit.

« Je crois que le seul autre bout qui risque de vous intéresser, c'est comment faire redevenir Drake en Malefoy, pur et dur. » Elle l'a vu. Merde! Je suis certain qu'elle l'a vu, cette lueur heureuse et impatiente. Hermione Granger va me poser un tas questions. Heureusement que j'ai un atout pour contre attaquer! Sinon, je n'en aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

« _Granger! Ne t'enferme pas dans ton silence et parle!_ »

« Granger! Ne t'enferme pas dans ton silence et parle! » Un sourire amusé se glisse sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie, comme sur les miennes. Je reçois un regard noir de la part du blondinet. J'ai tenté de l'imiter le mieux que possible et j'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Mais bon, je peux bien me détendre un peut, non?

« Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un cas pareil arrive. » Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, puis reprend. « J'ai même pu me procurer des histoires résumées de ce qui s'est passé pour tous les cas. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à comprendre. » Un nouveau silence. Je dois avouer que cette chère Gryffondor de mon cœur sait comment avoir les gens pendu à ses lèvres.

« _Alors?_ » Je tourne mon regard vers Drake, qui bat frénétiquement la queue. Il est sûrement impatient de connaître l'antidote. Je lance ensuite un regard à 'Mione, et celle-ci continue.

« Le premier cas, il ne se produit rien. Le garçon transformé est resté toute sa vie ainsi mais était en compagnie de l'autre. Et la raison est la suivante : Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre. » J'imagine qu'ils avaient tous les deux très hâte à chaque mois pour la pleine lune… Rhô, comme leur histoire à du être difficile. Mais elle fait sûrement partie des histoires d'amours les plus originales. « Le deuxième cas s'est terminé par la mort du lion. J'explique. Il était en compagnie du garçon qu'il avait insulté dans les appartements de Godric. Ils étaient sur le bord d'une falaise. En gros, le garçon a failli tombé en bas de cette dite falaise, mais le lionceau est tombé à sa place. On a retrouvé le corps du garçon, mais pas de lion. Preuve qu'il a du se transformer pendant sa chute. » Elle arrête de parler et me regarde. Hermione a sûrement du voir l'interrogation et l'incompréhension dans mon regard.

« Et où veux-tu en venir? J'imagine qu'à chaque fois que la personne changée en lion est sur le point de mourir, elle retrouve son corps originel. » Ma meilleure amie me fait son sourire : C'est là que tu te trompes et que j'ai encore raison.

« La première fois, le garçon transformé est resté en lionceau même après sa mort. » Nouvelle pause théâtrale. « J'en viens au dernier cas qui m'a fait découvrir la vérité. Le lionceau a sauvé la vie de son _compagnon_ et est resté en vie. Toutefois, il n'est pas redevenu lui-même. Pourquoi? » Je l'aime beaucoup, ma 'Mione. Mais quand elle nous fait le coup de poser des questions auxquelles elle a déjà les réponses, juste pour le plaisir de nous caller un peut plus, je la déteste. Mais ça dure que quelques secondes.

« _Oh Merlin…_» Mon regard tombe sur Drake. À l'air qu'il a, il doit sûrement être plus pâle que naturel sous son tas de fourrure.

« Heu… Je crois que Draco s'est fait une idée. » Le principal concerné lève la tête vers moi.

« _T'as pas encore compris, Potter?_ » Mais ils ne vont pas se liguer tous les deux contre moi!

« Non, je ne sais pas. Mais dites-moi, bon sang, au lieu de me faire poiroter comme un imbécile! » Je plaque mes deux mains contre mes cuisses avec force. Aïe… Ça fait mal… Enfin bref, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter!

« Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. » Drake poussa un miaulement désespéré. Moi, je pige toujours rien.

« Ouais et alors? » Hermione roule des yeux alors que Drake grogne.

« _Arrête de jouer au naïf Harry. Je sais que t'es pas un abruti. Fait le lien._ » Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai bien entendu? Je n'ai pas rêvé? DRACO MALEFOY VIENT DE DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN ABRUTI! Hem, faudrait pas j'hurle ça à haute voix… Ils me prendraient pour un fou. Mais ça fait siiiii bizarre de _recevoir_ des _compliments_ de _Draco Malefoy_!

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, 'Ry? » Je tourne mon regard vers ma meilleure amie. Non, je n'aie toujours pas compris, puisque je pensais à Draco… Bon, je devrais peut-être me donner un coup de pied au cul et faire marcher mes méninges. À ce que je vois, ça pas l'air d'être une réjouissance…

Alors, pour le premier cas, les deux étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais rien ne s'est jamais produit. Dans le deuxième, le mec lion est mort après avoir sauvé la vie de l'autre gars et c'est son corps qu'on a retrouvé. Finalement, dans la dernière situation, le mec lion a sauvé la vie de l'autre gars mais ça rien changé, parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Un, amour. Deux, mort par sauvetage. Trois, sauvetage sans amour.

…

Si le mec lion ne serait pas mort dans le deuxième coup, il serait redevenu humain à cause de quelle chose qui aurait eu de différent. Et qu'il n'y a pas dans le troisième cas. Mais qui a dans le premier cas. Qu'est qu'il y a dans le premier mais pas dans le troisième? L'amour. Donc, s'il y aurait eu l'amour dans le troisième coup, le mec lion serait sûrement redevenu humain. Donc, dans le deuxième, l'amour était certainement présent.

…

« L'amour… » Je murmure. Mais 'Mione et Drake m'ont entendu. Et tous les deux hochent positivement de la tête. « Il… Il y a eu d'autres cas, Hermione? » Ma voix tremblote un peut. Mais putain c'est normal! Après tout, si on ne se trompe pas, il faudrait que … et que … pour que Drake redevienne Draco…

« Oui. Mais bon, c'est avec c'est trois là que j'ai compris. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. C'est l'important. Le reste, on s'en fout. » Elle pousse un soupire, puis remonte la tête vers nous. « Vous connaissez maintenant l'_antidote_, si nous pouvons appelés cela comme ça. » Elle se lève, puis lisse sa jupe. « Je dois vous laisser. Faites pas cette tête de condamné mort, on dirait que vous avez le goût d'aller vous jeter en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie… » Tiens, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée… Mais qu'est que je raconte là, moi?

« Alors, salut. On se voit ce soir à la Grande Salle. » 'Mione hoche de la tête, puis après m'avoir fait un câlin et une petite bise, elle part.

Je tourne la tête vers Drake. Ma boule de poils préférée a présentement enfouie sa tête entre ses deux pattes avant. Je me demande bien à quoi il peut bien penser…

« _Réfléchis. Il doit bien avoir une autre solution. Réfléchis…_» Bien sûr la solution la plus simple doit le dégoûter. Ami peut toujours allé mais m'avoir comme petit ami aimé, c'est une autre histoire.

Mais qu'est que je raconte, encore! Parce que je suis amoureux de lui, peut-être? Non. Au lieu de me plaindre avec moi-même je devrais essayer de trouver une autre solution avec lui. Car après tout, sans moi, c'est certain qu'il restera comme ça le restant de ces jours.

…

Je suis terriblement stupide. Je me mets de la pression moi-même.

Manquerais plus que je me mette à parler avec moi-même.

Et merdeeeuhhh!

Je le fais déjà…

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Une autre bonne journée qui s'achevait.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une mauvaise journée passée à Poudlard. Malgré tous les évènements qui s'y passaient – pensée pour ce cher Tom – il y avait toujours quelque chose qui égayait ses journées. Toujours.

Aujourd'hui, ça avait été d'apprendre qu'Harry et Draco était maintenant au courant. Tous deux connaissaient la seule possibilité pour que Draco redevienne humain. Mais Albus s'avait bien que ces deux jeunes gens n'accepteraient pas si vite cette idée.

Loin de là.

Il y avait cent et moins un pourcent de chances qu'ils tentent de trouver une autre solution à ce problème. Et le directeur serait là, assis en première place. Ou presque. Car tout ne se déroulerait – malheureusement pour lui – sous ses yeux. Mais encore là, il y avait cent et moins un pourcent de chances que certaines révélations et actions soient produites dans la Grande Salle, sous les yeux de tous.

Au dîner de ce soir, rien ne s'était produit. Les deux adolescents avaient semblés absents tout le long du repas. Semblant pensif. Ils avaient réfléchis.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et entourées de barbe blanche.

La journée du lendemain risquait d'être prometteuse. Au moins pendant un petit moment.

Il s'en mordit les lèvres d'impatience.

Comme un jeune enfant excité, il s'effaça dans ses appartements pour aller dormir. Se disant qu'ainsi, la prochaine journée se lèverait plus vite.

* * *

Je sais, la correction n'est pas faites, donc il est normal si certaines sont mals structurés, qu'il y aie des fautes de frappes, de grammaire, de liaison... Je l'aurais bien faite, mais bien qu'il ne soit que 22hrs36, j'ai école demain et je ne dois pas me coucher trop tard. Donc je poste ce chapitre et je vais au lit!

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé d'ajouter à chaque fin de chapitre, un PoV Général concernant des persos de l'histoire. Puisque c'est un PoV Harry et Draco tout le temps, c'est difficile pour moi de partager ce que pense les autres personnages et ce qui se passe autour. Alors, vous la trouvez bonne mon idée?

Sinon, j'aimerais bien que vous me balanciez des idées pour des Fics, n'importe quoi. Je tenterais de bâtir une idée pour une prochaine Fic à partir de ça! Mais tout dépend si je décide de faire mes deux Fics que j'ai présenement en tête... M'enfin, je vous parlerai de ça une autre fois.

Encore une fois, merci à toutes (tous?) pour vos reviews! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir et je termine toujours avec sourire béat dans la face. Donc, ne vous arrêtez pas!

Je vous fais pleins de bizous!

P.S. Pour 'Accusé à tord' j'attend d'avoir un réel coup d'inspi, sinon j'avance peut à peut... Je tiens beaucoup à ce que les chapitres soient assez bien fait... Donc, patience pour ceux qui la suive! ;)

P.S.2. Si jamais ça intéresse des gens pour faire des Fanarts pour le Lionceau, ne vous gênez pas! Ça me fera plaisir de les recevoir! Je remercie **Alucard **qui m'en a fait trois magnifiques! Et aussi **Yami Aku** qui m'en dessine présentement un. Aussitôt que j'aurais quelques minutes, une bonne idée et tout, je vais faire un site exprès pour mes Fics et j'y afficherait les Fanarts!

Sur ce, je vous laisse pour vrai! Chaw:P


	10. Je me surprends même à ronronner

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre X_

**Je me surprends même à ronronner**

* * *

PoV Draco

Je suis certain qu'ils sont en train de se marrer! Nan mais, quel abruti de Gryffondor ne trouverait pas cela à mourir de rire? J'espère qu'ils vont tous – sauf Potter, c'est moi qui dois le sauver pardi! – s'étouffer avec leurs salives!

Mais celui que je déteste le plus ce matin, c'est Londubat. Il l'a fait exprès, il n'y a pas d'autres options. Il a profité du fait que je suis un bordel de lionceau inoffensif – enfin, ça dépend contre qui et quoi – pour me faire se coup bas! Pire que l'action d'un Serpentard!

Il a acheté une saloperie de chienne faisant facilement un mètre – et bien plus, si ça se trouve! Bien entendu, rien ne serait arrivé si Potter n'avait pas décidé de venir voir ses copains dans le parc, après déjeuner. Et moi, lui faisant confiance – après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous –, je suis été avec lui. Et bien j'ai appris qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Gryffondor! Ça peut avoir un esprit pervers, pire que celui des Serpentard.

À cause d'eux, je course comme un dément dans tout le parc, poussant des miaulements plaintifs alors que la grosse brute derrière moi me jappe furieusement après. Mais je peux savoir ce que je lui aie fait? Si ça se trouve, ces abrutis de Gryffondor l'ont dompté pour qu'elle attaque les lionceaux, surtout un en particulier. Moi!

Mais que puis-je faire pour que cette putain de chienne me laisse tranquille? Monter dans un arbre! C'est bien un des seuls endroits où peuvent aller les chats mais pas les chiens. Et en parlant d'arbre, il y en a un, à quelques mètres vers la gauche. Je tourne brusquement, et je sens que la chienne dérape alors qu'elle veut faire comme moi. Ah, ah! Bien fait!

Aussitôt que j'arrive près de l'arbre, je saute et rentre mes griffes dans l'écorce. Je n'attends pas une seconde pour commencer à monter contre le tronc, souhaitant atteindre une branche le plus vite possible. Je suis peut-être un lionceau, mais je reste avant tout un sorcier transformé. Qui sait, mes griffes pourraient me faire défaut et je tomberais dans la gueule de l'immonde bête qui me poursuit depuis tout à l'heure. Quoique, ça me surprendrait…

Et maintenant, je fais quoi? C'est bien beau être perché sur une branche, bien à l'abri du monstre à quatre pattes, mais j'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée! Surtout que Londubat doit laisser son cabot dehors, puisqu'elle est trop grosse pour être permisse à l'intérieur.

Réfléchis, Draco, réfléchis! Il est où mon supposé _maître_? Potter devrait être là pour m'aider! Après tout, c'est en – grande – partie de sa faute si je me retrouve coincé en lion! Il devrait se faire un devoir de venir me sauver des méchants chiens.

« _Potter!_ » J'hurle mentalement. Mais je ne sais pas si, avec la distance, il peut m'entendre. « _Je suis perché dans un arbre! Suis les hurlements de la bête sans cervelle et tu vas me trouver! Amène-toi, MAINTENANT! POTTER!_ » Ça coûte rien d'essayer.

Oh! Mais que vois-je? Serait-ce des noix? Si, si. J'avance tranquillement, puis, en baissant la tête, je m'aperçois que la chienne me suis. Un sourire diabolique se dessine sur mes lèvres – poilues – alors que je continue d'avancer vers les noix. La suite promet!

Je referme la gueule sur la tige et je me mets à la ronger.

Quelques secondes après, la tige lâche et la noix tombe. Sur la tête de la chienne. Elle pousse un jappement surpris, et penche la tête, sniffant ce qui lui est tombé sur la tête, méfiante. Stupide bête, va…

Ma gueule et moi, s'attaquons à une nouvelle tige, alors que la chienne s'est remit sous moi, recommençant à me japper après, ayant complètement oublié la noix.

Et une autre tombe, cette fois, sur son dos. Nouveau jappement surpris. Elle se retourne vivement et s'approche de la balle brune.

Je ronge une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle noix lui tombe dessus.

Ce manège dure un moment, jusqu'à ce que le canin abruti se décide de partir de sous l'arbre, se sentant sûrement menacée. Par des _noix_. Ce que les animaux peuvent être cons, parfois.

Heureusement, les félins ne sont pas comme ça! Merlin soit loué.

« DRAKE! » Mon sauveur est là! Yahoo!

« _JE SUIS DANS L'ARBRE!_ » J'hurle, tout en avançant sur la branche, tentant de localiser le Gryffondor.

« NEVILLE TIENT DEPLIE, TU PEUX DESCENDRE! » Deplie? Ah, la chienne… Mais quel nom affreux! Tel maître, tel chien. Et nom laid avec chose laide. En gros, Londubat et Deplie sont deux choses très laides.

_**CRAK!**_

Hem… Pourquoi la branche a fait 'crak'? Je dois me sentir menacé, là? Non mais, habituellement, quand ça craque, ce n'est pas signe que ça va lâcher? Je ne veux pas que ça lâche!

Naturellement, c'est trop demandé. La branche se brise – elle n'était donc pas solitude à l'endroit où j'étais – et je tombe avec elle.

BORDEL DE MERDE! Je tombe avec cette putain de branche! Oh Morgane de Merlin… Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus et je m'entends pousser un miaulement strident et terrorisé. Mais avec raison!

Ne voulant pas voir ma chute, je ferme les yeux très fort et attends le choc. Choc qui ne vient pas. Bizarre… Alors, simplement là, je me rends compte que quelque chose me tient. Des _bras_. Curieux, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'Harry.

« Ça va? » Me demande t-il, doucement. Je peux même déceler la goutte d'inquiétude qui est aussi dans ses yeux. S'inquiète-il pour moi?

« _Oui_. » Je réponds simplement, sans le lâcher des yeux. Si ça ne serait pas de ma forme de lionceau, on se serait sûrement embrassé. J'ai cette impression…

Il se retourne alors, dardant son regard, maintenant emplie de colère, sur ses amis.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupides! » Je tourne mon regard vers eux, et je les vois froncer les sourcils. « Deplie aurait pu le blesser sérieusement! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous, putain! » Surpris, je retourne mon regard vers lui. Il était donc contre cette action? Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, une chaleur m'enveloppe.

« On ne faisait que s'amuser un peut, te fâche pas Harry… » Commence la belette, aussitôt coupé par le beau brun.

« Et vous trouvez ça amusant de jouer avec la vie de quelqu'un! » Il resserre ces bras autour de moi, et je laisse ma tête s'accoter contre son torse. Il prend ma défense… Je suis capable de me défendre seul, mais présentement, je suis dans l'incapacité de parler à d'autres personnes qu'Harry. De toute façon, j'aime bien qu'il prenne ma défense.

« On ne jouait pas avec sa vie! De toute manière, Deplie est partit d'un coup après lui! Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse? T'étais là et t'as tout vu! Je te trouve bien mal placé pour nous faire la morale! » Et Londubat se lance dans la bataille. D'un coup d'œil, je peux voir qu'il n'est pas content qu'Harry s'en prenne ainsi à eux.

« Vous vous êtes _marrés_ tout le long! Vous n'avez même _pas _pensé à les chercher! »

« Harry, il n'a rien Malefoy, pas la peine de te fâcher… » C'est Thomas maintenant qui embarque. Seulement, lui, il ne semble pas en colère. Même qu'il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Des regrets Griffy de malheur?

« Il _aurait_ pu lui arriver quelque chose, bordel! » Sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon geste, je donne un coup de langue sur sa main, m'apportant quelques regards surpris mais aucun commentaire. C'est bien. « Nous rentrons. » Et sans plus de mots, Harry s'éloigne de ses amis avec moi dans ses bras fermes et forts.

Je me surprends même à ronronner.

**OxOxOx**

Je ne croyais pas que l'incident du matin l'avait à ce point frustré. Il est allé saluer Granger, puis, fait surprenant, Harry est venu s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, en face de Pansy et à côté de Blaise. Pansy lui a jeté un regard noir – décidément, elle ne l'aime pas. C'est bien la seule! –, Blaise lui a entouré les épaules de son bras pour le salué – au moins, Blaise et Harry s'entende super bien! –, Théo, Vincent et Greg lui ont fait un faible sourire.

Il va finir par se faire complètement accepté par notre maison. C'est une bonne chose.

Mon brun favori a prit deux assiettes et les as remplies de pleins de bonnes choses. Je suis surpris de voir à quel point Harry a appris rapidement mes goûts culinaires. Mais je crois bien que Blaise y est pour quelque chose.

« Qu'est que vous faites ce soir? » Lâcha finalement Blaise, tout en me jetant un regard. Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête.

« Heu… Rien. Pourquoi? » Harry tourne son regard émeraude sur mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Nous avons quelque chose à te proposer. » Blaise nous pointes, Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Théo et moi de la tête, puis reporte son attention sur Harry. « Tu sais, nous faisons parties tous les six d'un groupe fermé. Nous n'acceptons pas n'importe qui. » Il se tait, et tous peuvent voir cette lueur interrogative dans le regard d'Harry.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Il me regarde une seconde, puis replonge ses feuilles vertes dans les morceaux de glace de mon meilleur ami. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites ça. » Ce qu'il peut être naïf!

« Tu es souvent avec nous, ces temps-ci, au centre de nos histoires » Ne quittant pas Blaise des yeux, il hoche de la tête à la phrase de Greg.

« Et puis, on t'aime bien. » Harry sursaute alors, ne s'attendant sûrement pas que Blaise lui balance une telle chose. « Et nous voulons t'initier pour savoir – seulement si tu veux – si nous pouvons te faire confiance et t'accepter réellement parmi nous. » La main de mon meilleur ami passe dans sa chevelure noire, ne déplaçant toutefois aucune de ses mèches.

« Tu… Vous rigolez, là. » Il nous regardes un à la fois, et, à chaque fois que son regard tombe sur l'un d'entre nous, nous faisons non de la tête. Son regard s'immobilise sur moi. « Vous voulez que _moi_, Harry Potter, je fasse partit de _votre _groupe, alors que vous m'avez détesté pendant _cinq ans_, si j'enlève le début de cet année? » Cette fois, tout le monde hoche positivement de la tête, sauf Pansy qui secoua négativement de la tête.

« Pansy… » Harry tourne la tête vers Théo, alors que celui-ci sirote tranquillement son thé, fixant un point que lui seul connaît. Son ton a été dur, pas qu'il ait l'habitude d'en prendre un notre. Mais pour ce qui est de faire accepter Pansy sans qu'elle ne chiale, il est le meilleur. Seul lui en est capable.

« Moui, alors. » Bougonne t-elle, tout en jetant un regard qui tue à Harry qui gigote de gêne sur son banc. Je saute sur ses genoux, alors que Blaise entoure son bras autour de ses épaules, encore une fois.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air à l'aise, et ça se comprend. » Commence gentiment mon meilleur pote. « Ce soir, pointe-toi à sept heures à la Salle sur Demande. On va bien s'amuser! »

**OxOxOx**

Présentement, nous sommes assis dans le salon de notre appartement. Je suis assis bien confortablement dans le divan noir, alors qu'Harry fait les cent pas devant moi.

« _Tu pourrais pas arrêter? Je commence à avoir le tournis._ » Il s'arrête et me sourit moqueusement. Je lui tire la langue comme je peux et il ricane tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil blanc.

« Elle ne m'aime pas. » Bizarrement, je sais qu'il parle de Pansy. Alors qu'il aurait pu parler de n'importe qui.

« _Elle finira par le faire._ » Je réponds simplement, tout en sautant en bas de mon fauteuil et trottiner jusqu'au sien. Je saute encore et atterrit pour la deuxième fois sur ses genoux. Il me sourit.

« Je ne crois pas. » Il prend un air mystérieux. Je comprends aussi qu'il n'a nullement l'intention de m'expliquer pourquoi il pense cela. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue… « Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui ne s'aiment pas dans votre groupe? »

« _Au début, Greg et Vincent détestait Blaise à cause que j'étais plus avec lui qu'avec eux. Et Blaise leur rendait bien. Mais tout le monde s'aime présentement. Nous sommes comme une grande famille._ » Rien qu'à son visage, je vois qu'il n'a plus du tout envie de venir ce soir.

« Je vais me sentir de trop… je… je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que je vienne… » Malgré moi, je souris. Je me relève sur mes deux pattes arrière, et dépose celles de devant sur ses épaules.

« _Pourquoi crois-tu que nous t'avons proposé de venir ce soir, pour être avec nous et ensuite passé notre initiation?_ » Il hausse lentement les épaules, sans quitter mon regard. « _Parce que nous voulons que tu fasses partit de notre famille, même si t'es un putain de Gryffondor._ » Il sourit et j'approche mon visage du sien. Je frotte mon museau mouillé contre son nez, et il rit doucement.

« Ça veut dire que je vais avoir une famille? » Son ton est si innocent, il à l'air si fragile à cet instant… Et pourtant il ne l'est pas du tout. J'en suis tout attendri.

« _Exactement._ » Je vois une lueur de bonheur traverser son regard. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne nous a pas repoussé. Après tout, nous sommes des Serpentard. Et nous avons une mauvaise réputation. Une mauvaise réputation basée sur un stéréotype vieux de mille ans.

« Et plus si affinités? » Je le regarde et voit qu'il aborde un sourire amusé. Je lui rends bien, mais dans mon regard.

« _Ça peut arriver. Enfin, tu sauras tout plus en détail ce soir, cher Gryffondor._ »

**OxOxOx**

Nous sommes devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Les mains d'Harry serre et desserre sans fin le bas de ses manches. Pour le rassurer, je m'approche de lui, et me mets à passer entre ses jambes, me frottant contre celle-ci de façon, qui j'espère, est rassurante. Il penche la tête vers moi et me sourit, comme voulant me dire que tout va bien. Je miaule faiblement, puis me décolle de lui.

Vraiment, les habitudes félines se dépeignent sur moi. J'agis comme eux. Me reste plus qu'avoir envie de bouffer des oiseaux!

« BOUH! » Je suis certain que je viens de faire un bond de un mètre dans les airs. Mais il est complètement givré Blaise! Me faire une peur pareille! Tout en sautant, j'ai poussé un miaulement de peur – ultra – aigu.

« _ZABINI! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE JE TE DÉFIGURE!_ » Pour pimenter mes paroles mortelles – car se faire défigurer est une chose terrible pour un mec sexy et canon – je lui lance un regard qui tue made in Malefoy Corporation.

« Hem… Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu me fais une peur pareille je te défigure. » Blaise éclate de rire quand Harry met un point final à la phrase. Puisque qu'il est toujours penché vers moi, je sors un de mes_ ongles_ pointus et lui griffe la joue.

« Mais t'es malade! » S'exclame t-il en se relevant vivement, portant sa main à sa joue _meurtrie_. « T'imagine, t'aurais été plus profondément et j'aurais eu une cicatrice le restant de mes jours! » Greg et Vincent éclatent de rire, alors que Théo arrive, se demandant pourquoi Harry, Greg et Vincent rient et que Blaise me jette des regards assassins. Il hausse finalement les épaules et ouvre la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Pansy y est déjà.

Arrêtant alors de rire, les gars se rapprochent et entre dans la Salle. Harry hésite un peut, puis, après m'avoir lancé un regard, il sourit et entre à la suite de Blaise qui a toujours sa main étampé sur sa joue. J'entre en dernier, comme d'habitude, et je ferme la porte avec ma tête.

« Tu peux effacer ça? » Pansy ricane, alors que Blaise lui montre sa joue. Elle murmure un sort et la marque disparaît. Il est comme neuf.

Me retournant vers l'assemblée, j'attends que le silence se fasse et que tout le monde me regarde. Pas besoin d'avertir Harry, voyant que tous me fixent, il fait de même, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi ils font cela. Il va comprendre dans quelques secondes.

Je ferme les yeux, pensant fort à ce qu'ils m'entendent tous. Je tremble un instant, et je sens plus que je n'entends Harry demander ce qu'il se passe et Vincent lui répondre de se la fermer deux secondes et de se contenter de regarder. Ce n'est pas très poli, et ça ne risque pas d'aider Harry à se sentir à l'aise, mais bon, c'est pour une bonne cause.

« _Vous m'entendez?_ » J'entend tout le monde répondre oui, alors j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de voir Harry sursauter. « _Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry. Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons, ici._ » Il reste stupéfait un instant, puis, finalement, il hausse les épaules.

« Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose, même s'il le murmure, on peut l'entendre puisque sa voix sort des murs. » Lâche Pansy d'une voix amusée, plus pour se moquer gentiment de moi que pour faire monter la culture personnelle de notre cher Harry.

« Bien! Et si on commençait le pourquoi nous sommes là ce soir? » Blaise se tourne tout en disant sa phrase vers Harry.

« Tu veux dire boire? » Réplique Théo avec un grand sourire moqueur, faisant déclenché le rire de tous, sans exception.

« _Ça, c'est après, mon alcoolique d'amour._ » Pour simple réponse, il me tire la langue, alors que les autres continuent de rire. Mais je sens que Harry rit jaune. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, voyant dans ses émeraudes une drôle de lueur…

« Tu as apporté le matériel, Greg? » Demande ma petite Pansy.

« Ouais! Il reste juste à le mettre sur Harry. » Celui-ci s'est enfoncé dans son siège, ne semblant pas le moins du monde rassuré. Je m'avance et vais me mettre à ses côtés, alors que Greg ouvre le sac qu'il avait apporté pour en sortir une invention moldue.

« Un détecteur de mensonges! » S'exclame Harry, sûrement surpris de voir un tel appareil dans les mains de Sang-Purs. Enfin, Théo et Blaise sont des Sang-Mêlés mais passons.

« C'est pas parce que nous sommes à Serpentard qu'on ne connaît pas ça, Potter. » C'était trop froid et sec, Pansy.

« Pansy, merde, calme-toi! Tu vas changer de ton im-mé-di-a-te-ment! » J'hausse un sourcil, à la froideur de Théo. À en voir par le comportement normal des autres gars, je crois que j'en aie manqué tout un.

« _Qu'est que j'aie manqué?_ » Je demande à Blaise.

« Oh, à cause que Pansy l'a retenu un peut plus longtemps que prévu, Théo a manqué son rendez-vous avec une girl et il est fâché après elle à cause de ça. »

« _Il doit tenir assez à sa nouvelle conquête_. » Je conclue, tout en fixant Théo, qui, après m'avoir attendu s'est exclamé que ce n'était '_pas_ une putain de saloperie de conquête mais beaucoup plus que ça'. Va falloir lui faire cracher le morceau, je suis curieux de savoir qui a réussit à prendre – je crois – le cœur de ce dur au cœur tendre.

« Au lieu de partir un débat, on la fait cette initiation? » Demande Vincent en s'assoyant sur un fauteuil situé près de la machine.

« Allons-y. » Répond Pansy, tout en tapotant l'accoudoir de ses doigts.

« _Tu sais comment ce truc marche?_ » Je demande au brun qui tourne un regard pas rassuré pour deux sous vers moi.

« Si. Mais… j'ai une question. » Il se tait une minute, comme s'il cherchait comment demander quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce le cas. « Est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez me poser des questions personnelles? » Je souris, tout en secouant la tête.

« Pour ça, on va utiliser la ruse, mais c'est seulement si tu as envie de nous en parler. Au début, c'est normal que tu veules pas tout nous confier, mais n'oublie pas que l'on va être comme une famille, donc, il faudra bien que tu te dévoiles à nous. » Harry acquiesce à l'information de Théo, puis un sourire plus rassuré étire ses lèvres.

« Qu'est que vous attendez? » Demande t-il, soudainement plus sûr de lui. Mais qu'est qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête?

« De quel côté vas-tu être pendant la guerre? » Lui demande brusquement Pansy. Je tourne ma tête vers elle, légèrement surpris de cette question. Et nous qui venions de dire que nous ne posions pas de questions personnelles…

« J'imagine pas ce que c'est, vos questions personnelles… » Mouais, je suis d'accord avec lui.

« _Tu n'as pas à répondre, Harry. Cette question _est_ personnelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça, Pansy._ » Elle tourne des yeux. Pans' ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle simplement coupée.

« Ferme là. » Cassé! « Greg, pose la première question. » Là, c'est vraiment partit. Sacré Théo! Vraiment, je me demande qui c'est, cette fameuse nana…

« Es-tu une personne de confiance? »

« Heu… oui, pourquoi? » Encore une fois, c'est effrayant comme il est naïf ce mec!

« Les questions sont dans ce genre. C'est pour en apprendre un peut sur ta personnalité, si on veut. » Explique rapidement Blaise. Il n'a jamais vraiment l'initiation. Personne n'aime ça, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, nous ne prenons pas de chances. L'erreur est fatale, surtout pendant les guerres. Et nous sommes en guerre.

« Ok. Je dois donc répondre que par oui et par non? »

« Exact. » Répond Vincent.

« As-tu une grande gueule? » Et Greg est repartit, assis sur son fauteuil, les mains croisés sur son ventre bedonnant, comme un employer testant un des ses – peut-être – futurs employés.

« Nan, vraiment pas. »

Ça continue comme ça, pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Seul Harry et Greg parle, les autres et moi-même se contentant d'écouter. Et pour Vincent, de regarder que le brun dit bien la vérité. Quoique ce ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire, on sait déjà qu'il ne ment pas. Il nous l'a dit, il est incapable de mentir. Harry n'aime pas ça, même si ça lui arrive quelques fois.

Depuis que nous sommes… proches, disons-le…

Ma t-il déjà mentit?

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, sixième année

Après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois près de la cabane d'Hagrid, là où se trouvait sa chienne chérie, Neville referma la fenêtre.

Tous les gars dormaient, il était le seul encore debout.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ses pensées s'étaient remises bien place, et pas mal de choses s'était éclaircies dans sa tête.

À pas de loup, le garçon marcha jusqu'à son lit et y entra. Il referma le rideau derrière lui et commença à se déshabiller. Se retrouvant en boxer, il se laisse silencieusement tombé sur son oreiller.

Neville ferme les yeux, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il y a une chose qui a le plus occupé son esprit dans la soirée.

Harry. Son cher ami Harry Potter.

En prenant du recul, le garçon potelé avait remarqué qu'il ressentait plus que de la simple amitié pour le brun.

En avançant un peut, il s'était avoué qu'il était loin d'être le type d'homme que son ami recherchait.

Mais ça changerait.

Il changerait.

Dès demain, sa métamorphose commençait. Dimanche serait le jour de sa nouvelle vie, et de son nouvel objectif. Plutôt de ses nouveaux objectifs, avec un merveilleux prix à la fin.

Il voulait qu'Harry l'aime. Et Neville ferait tout pour que son rêve se réalise.

D'ici là, il pouvait bien y rêver, non?

* * *

Et voici une nouveau chapitre de terminé! Je ne croyais pas le terminé ce soir. M'enfin! Je n'aie pas le temps de parler vraiment (ne pleurez pas, voyons! Lol), je dois aller me coucher. Et puisque j'avais pratiquement terminé ce chapitre... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux y mettre le point final et vous postez ça, même sans correction! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je néglige un peut la correction c'est temps-ci... M'enfin!

Pour terminé, le RAR's (Si, si, j'ai recommencé à le faire ;) )!

* * *

**Elviera :** C'est cela ! Un sauvetage et de l'amour ! Moui, j'ai décidé de faire un Dumby quelque peut voyeur et fou, disons-le ! Ça colle bien avec ma Fic, je trouve.

**Alucard :** Ah vi ? Rhô… Je ne s'avais pas cela… Mais bon, puisque j'ai promis sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fais mon possible pour faire tout un chapitre ! Verdict ? ;)

**Warriormeuh :** Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Fic ! Ça fait toujours vachement plaisir quand les gens apprécient, lol ! Pour résumé, pour que Dray redevienne lui-même, il doit sauvé 'Ry et les deux doivent être amoureux l'un de l'autre, consciemment ou non.

**Onarluca :** Moui, si nous pouvons appelés cela des premiers pas, lol ! Merci bien !

**Procne Aesoris :** Hello toi ! Je me demandais ce que tu étais devenue ! J'ai toujours adorée recevoir tes impressions sur mes chapitres, et ne plus recevoir de tes nouvelles m'a quelque peut attristée. Mais là, je suis contente de ton retour et j'espère que tu as retrouvé ta super santé lol :) Bah nan, tu ne m'énerves pas, j'aime bien savoir ce qui se passe avec toi, si, si ! Contente que tu aimes l'idée du PoV général ! Non, je parlais d'en faire après AÀT et LLDP. Même que j'ai une idée pour la suite du Lionceau. Je vais la commencée, tout en continuant LLDP. Comme ça, je vais avoir des chapitres d'avances ! M'enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir de tes nouvelles la MiSs ! Fais tention à toi !

**Serpentis-Draco :** C'est ça ! Mais faut que 'Ry l'aime aussi. Sinon, ça ne marche pas ! Lol, vas falloir j'explique mieux la prochaine fois !

**Alia :** Mais il est comme ça, Dumby, il faut pas lui en vouloir ! Pour la suite de Sev' et Siri', elle va arriver quand elle arrivera lol ! Je dois laisser un petit temps passé, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard ! ;)

**Vert Emeraude :** Moui lol ! Bah, j'ai bien été tenté de laisser Dray comme ça et inventé un truc malade, juste pour le plaisir de les caser plus rapidement ensemble, mais ça n'aurait pas été sympa… Donc je vais attendre avec vous que tout arrive lol !

**Shavri :** Patience, patience, ils vont revenir plus tard… Le temps est important pour ce qui se passe avec eux… ;)

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Lol, ouais, tu n'es pas la seule ! Je suis pas super douée pour les explications je crois ! ;) Contente que tu aimes !

**Amy Keira :** Merci bien pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

**Wendy Malfoy :** Moui, ils s'aiment bien, mais avouons que ça choc quand même ! Et Dray doit paniquer, il y a 50 de chances qu'il meure s'il sauve la vie de 'Ry.

**Merawen :** La Fic aurait finit plus vite si ça aurait cela ! Et bon, ça aurait été trop facile ! Moui, ils vont finir par la réussir lol.

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Et bien je suis contente que tu aimes ma Fic, alors ! Se pourrait-il que j'aie aidé pour faire monter les Slash dans ton estime ? Sinon, comme tu vois, je me suis remis à la réponse aux reviews ! Tu as tout à fait raison, recevoir une réponse à sa review, c'est aussi le fun qu'un auteur en recevant ! Je te remercie de m'avoir donné un coup dans le postérieur ! Je vais trouver le temps de répondre, maintenant ! Et puis, j'aime bien faire le RAR, suffisait juste que je trouve le temps de le faire lol (Comme présentement, je l'aie fait sans avoir commencé le nouveau chapitre lol) !

**Minerve :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Il se fait du théâtre à l'école, même si ça ne plait pas toujours à ses élèves lol ! Oh, ils vont se pointer bientôt les deux profs, patience... ;) Mouais, j'avoue… Je ne sais pas si je vais laisser un autre mois passé, je vais voir mdr !

**Didinette207 :** Bah au moins, tu as finis par comprendre lol ! Je n'aie pas très bien expliquée tout cela, la preuve, pleins de lecteurs n'ont pas compris lol ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sahada :** Oui, comment tout ça va se terminer ? Bien, en partant, mais d'ici là… Pleins de péripéties lol !

**Vif d'Or :** Moui, c'est justement une des raisons pourquoi Dray semble si mélancolique face à cette nouvelle. M'enfin, on voit bien qu'il s'en remet ! KiSsOuilles ! ;)

**Oxaline :** Harry reste Harry ! Toujours son grand côté naïf. Je l'aime beaucoup, ce côté, du 'Ry gentil ! Évidemment, ça aurait été ben trop facile si ça avait rapport qu'avec la lune. M'enfin, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plue !

* * *

Et voilà! Merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas lol! C'est rendu ma drogue :)

J'ai un petit défi à vous lancer... J'aimerais bien que mon dixième chapitre dépasse avec un minimum de 315reviews (au total pas juste pour celui-là lol)! Ça meferait vraiment plaisir!

Allez, je vous laisses,BiG KiSs;)


	11. Je suis tanné de rien comprendre euh

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

****

_Chapitre X1_

**Je suis tanné de rien comprendre-euh**

* * *

PoV Harry

Ze suis des vôôôôtres-euh! Ze suis des vôôôÔÔÔôôtres-euh! 'M'ont mêmeuh pas posé des questions indiscrètes-euhhh! 'Sont super-euh chouetteuhhh! Mes nouveaux potes à meeeeeee-euuuhhhh!

« Heu… Harry, est-ce que ça va? » Mon regard tombe sur… Vincent? Ou c'est Gregory? Mais-euh je sais pas moi! S'ils arrêtaient de changer de place à tout bout de tout le temps aussi!

« Mouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pourkôa? » Oups… J'ai penché trop la tête sur le côté. Je me suis étalé complètement sur le divan à la place! « AHAHAH! » Je ris tout seul… Mais c'est marrant! 'Me suis étalé sur le divan, à place de juste pencher ma tête! Zont vraiment pas le sens de l'humour ces Serpentard… Pffffffff… 'Me marre plus là… M'ont coupé tout mon fun… Pfffffff…

« _Décidément, il ne prend pas l'alcool._ » Mais qu'est qu'il raconte, Môsieur-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-même-en-bordel-de-saloperie-de-lionceau-mignon-à-la-con?

« Je tiens très bien l'alcool, tu sauras! » Va voir, cet abruti! Pour lui prouver, je lui fous la bouteille de Whyskiki – si, si, ça s'appelle comme ça – sous le nez. « Check! Elle tombe pas, la bouteille! Preuve que je tiens trèèèèès bien l'alcool! » Dans tes dents! POUAHAHAH! I'm the best-EUHHHH!

« Merde il a bu la moitié d'une bouteille et il est KO! » Même-euh pas vrai d'abord… Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Blaisy chéri.

« Dis, Potter, si je leur dis que t'es pas bourré, tu vas faire quelque chose que tu ferais pas en temps… _normal_? »

« Viii! Dis le leur, que je suis pas bourré, Pencil! »

« Pansy. Mon nom c'est Pansy, Potter. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te servir de mon prénom. » Mouais, mouais, cause toujours. Allez-euh! Dis leuuuurrrrr! « Potter n'est pas saoul les gars, lâchez le. » Elle me regarde, pis je comprends qui faut que je fasse quelque chose que je ferais pas en temps normal. Mais à veut dire quoi par, temps normal? Je comprends pas-euhh!

… Tiens, tiens. Si c'est pas mon Blaise de namour! Il est super cool, Blaise. Il est super drôle, beau, sexy et la liste est longue! Je crois que j'en pince un peut pour lui. Vi, vi. Se serait pas le premier, de toute façon. Nan, nan. Tsé, celui qui est blond là, avec des bôôôô yeux bleu gris qui change de couleur, mais qui reste dans les mêmes teintes. C'est justement le meilleur pote de Blaise! Vais, j'en pince pour Dray et pour Blaisy.

Mais j'ai trouvé-euhh! 'Vais embrasser Blaise! Je le ferais pas en 'temps normal' mais je sais pas pourkôa, mais là, je sais que je peux le faire. Qui va m'en empêcher? Drake, peut-être? MOUAHAHA! Et puis quoi encow!

« Regarde bien, Pencil! » J'adore l'appelée comme ça. Pis à ce que je vois, elle n'aime pas. Niark, niark, niark!

C'est moi ou ils attendent que je fasse ce que je dois faire et que je ferais pas en 'temps normal'? Rhô, 'me tente pas de trouvé la réponse, moi… Donc, vais pas la chercher! Ce que je suis intelligent!

À la place, vais embrasser Blaise! Rhaaaa! J'ai hâte de le faire-euh! … Et j'attends quoi? C'est moi qui décide quand je le fais! Rha, je suis inchangeable! Nan, si y m'arrive quelque chose, l'Aubainerie ne me reprend pas!

BILABADAM, BOUM (C'était un bruit de tambour, pour les ignorants)!

AHAHAHA! Ce que je suis drôle-euh!

Bon c'est pas tout, mais je meurs d'envie d'embrasser Sexy Blaisou moua-euh!

Et hop! D'un coup de jambe je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Et pour pas lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, je l'embrasse.

Hmmmm… Ses lèvres ont le goût de l'alcool. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il en boit, patate! Et bien… Je suis rendu grave si je m'insulte moi-même…

Bon, et si je continuais? Sortant ma langue de son antre chaud, je redessine le contour de ses lèvres. C'est marrant, celle du haut fait comme une minie montagne! Aussitôt après qu'il ouvre un peut la bouche, j'entre ma langue et vais chercher la sienne. Je me sens tout calme, 'd'un coup… Peut-être parce que j'aime tout simplement trop la sensation que ce baiser me fait? Merde-euh! Et si je me mets à bander? Qu'est que je vais faire?

…

JE SAIS! Je demanderais à Blaise de s'occuper de moi. Vii, c'est une très bonne idée ça! C'est vraiment plate que se soit plus une pleine lune… J'aurais bien aimé que Draco se joigne à nous. Oh oui, ça aurait été trop le pied.

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Ensemble. Pour un trip à trois.

Tant que je ne m'imagine pas la scène – du moins, pas ici –, tout va bien. Sinon… Sinon bah, c'est certain que je le machin dans mon pantalon va se mettre au garde à vous, et je vais me sentir trop serrer dans mon pantalon et je serai pas du tout confortable.

Rhééé! Mais pourquoi je me sens poussé en arrière? C'est pas déjà finit? J'étais bien moi, à embrasser Blaise! Je veux recommencer! S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîît!

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? » Mais pourkôa y dit ça lui? Ze veux pas le tuer! Jamais je pourrais lui faire bobo…

« Nann! Pourkôa tu dis ça? »

« Je ne pouvais plus respirer. » Rhô! C'est ça, le drôle d'effet? Je me demandais, aussi, pourquoi je suffoquais! La p'tite lumière s'est allumée dans ma tête-euh!

« Dis, Potter, t'en pincerais pas pour Blaise par hasard? » C'est si voyant que ça?

« Siiii. » Je me retourne puis me laisse tomber dans le sofa, entre Blaise – ce si beau Blaise – et Drake – ce si sexy Draco quand il a son vrai corps –, tout en regardant la miss en face de moi.

« Éviter de poser des questions personnels à Harry pendant qu'il est saoul, les copains. »

« Il n'est pas saoul, Blaise. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il l'est, Pansy. »

« Mais non, je te dis! Il… »

« _Mais fermez-là bordel!_ » Et vlan! Drake qui embarque. Heu, plutôt qui fait tout arrêter. « _Comme ça, tu _aimes_ Blaise, Potter_? » Mais il disait plus mon nom! Il disait 'Harry', pas 'Potter'! Pourkôa il a recommencé? Et pourkôa il a l'air si frustré? Je lui aie rien fait moi!

« Arrêtes de m'appeler Potter. Je croyais qu'on était copains… » J'aime pas quand il me regarde avec ses yeux méchants… Surtout quand il est dans son vrai corps. J'aurais sûrement peur, si ça aurait été le cas. Hmmm, en fin de compte, pas du tout. Je n'aime juste pas ça…

« _Ouais, alors, tu vas me répondre,_ Harry » Et pourquoi j'te répondrais d'abord?

« Tu peux répéter la question? » Niark, niark, vais le frustrer encore plus!

« Est-ce que tu aimes Blaise. » Héé! Je parlais à Drake, Vinc'! Bah, pas grave. Je vais survivre.

« Naon. Il m'attire mais pas de cette façon. » Comme ça, 'vont être fixer. « Draco, il m'attire comme ça aussi. Mais avec un je ne sais pas quoi en plus. » Je crois que j'hallucine. Je vois vraiment pas qu'est qui pourrait expliquer cet air de merlin frit affiché sur leur visage, sauf le fais que j'hallucine…

« Si jamais on veut retirer la vérité à ce mec, plus quelques infos sans qu'ont lui aie rien demandé, on sait quoi faire… » Mais de quoi y parle Théo? Je comprends pas moi, nan, nan. Et pourkôa je comprends pas, d'abord? Ça me concerne complètement, donc, j'ai le droit de comprendre. Dites, vous voulez m'expliquer les copains?  
« Il vient carrément de dire qu'il aimait Draco, non? » Sacré Vinc'… Il n'est pas stupide, mais il comprend mal.

« Non, je dis juste qu'il m'attire et y'a autre chose… mais je sais pas c'est quoi l'autre chose. Viiiila! C'est pas si compliqué! » Avec un grand sourire plus grand que les oreilles, je regarde tous le monde. Je crois pas qu'ils s'attendaient ça comme première soirée avec le Survivant. Mouhahaha, je suis trop bon!

« Tu sais, Potter, tu dois choisir entre les deux. » Et sur quoi faut-il que je fasse un choix?

« Il est mieux de choisir Draco, parce que moi, je suis déjà prit. » Rhôô, ça veut dire que je perd mon Blaise, ça? Snifff.

« _Y fait ce qui veut, le brun. Que tu sois pris ou pas, je crois que présentement, il s'en tape._ » Mais c'est qu'il marque un point, le blond! Hihihi, je peux bien profiter de Blaise avant qu'il soit complètement pris!

« Dis, Blaise, tu fais quelque chose du reste de la soirée? » Et avec ça, un air séducteur! Y pourra pas résister.

« Si, je vais me faire tuer par mon meilleur ami. » Rhen? Et pourkôa je comprend pas encore? Je suis rejeterrrr! OUINNNNN!

« _Blaise, ta gueule. Arrête de raconter des conneries._ » Y m'en mentis ? L'est méchant Blaise! Je lui parle plus…

« Tu m'as mentis… Je te parle plus! » Et je croise les bras. J'entends des gens ricaner, mais j'en aie rien à faire.

« Harry… » Au son de mon nom, je tourne un peut plus la tête, entendant encore des rires. Mais de quoi ils rient? Je suis tanné d'être appart moi… « Sérieusement, il est plus de minuit et ce soir, je dois aller voir mon peut-être futur petit ami… » Hum. Ça l'excuse pas de m'avoir mentit. Pfff… Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais le laisser sans sortir si facilement?  
« Justement, il serait peut-être temps d'aller se pieuter. » Bah tout le monde s'en va… Pas juste-euh… Vais rester ici!

« Tu viens, Harry? »

« À cause de toi, je vais devoir finir ma nuit tout seul! » Je tire la langue à Blaise et lui, y fait que ricaner. Méchant-euh!

« Et Draco, dans tout ça? » Je tourne un œil vers lui.

« Draco lé pas là. » J'entends alors Drake grogner.

« Et ça, alors. C'est quoi? » Je remarque alors que les autres sont partis, alors que Blaise me pointe Drake du menton.

« Bah c'est Drake! » Nan mais il n'est pas si niaiseux, quand même…

« _Bordel! Drake et Draco, c'est la même saloperie! C'est moi transformé en merde de lionceau!_ » 'L'est fâché lui! Mais je lui est rien fait! Pourkôa l'est fâché contre moi-euh?

« Moi je veux le vrai Draco. » M'ennuie de lui! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est juste une fois par mois, la pleine lune? Ça dure pas longtemps et pis après, on attend full longtemps pour que la prochaine pleine lune arrive! « 'Suis en manque. »

« _De cul?_ » Mais il est naïf Drake! Je parle de Draco, et lui me parle de sexe!

« Mais nan! De DRACO! Je veux Draco! 'L'est pas resté assez longtemps… » Je me calle plus dans mon milieu de fauteuil, regardant un point devant moi. Je sais qu'ils me regardent. Mais je sais pas ce qui se passe dans leurs yeux…

« Vous avez fais quoi, cette nuit-là? » Ah vrai, on n'a pas parlé de la soirée, ni de ce que 'Mione à découvert. L'en parlera plus tard, au pire…

« _Nous avons couchés ensemble._ »

« C'était la meilleure fois de toute ma vie. » Pourquoi Blaise y sourit comme ça?

« Mouais, je m'en doutais. » Il arrête de parler, puis regarde Drake. « Je crois qu'il est l'heure de l'endormir, sinon, nous allons trop en savoir. » JE SUIS TANNÉ DE PAS COMPRENDRE-EUHHH!

« _Mais je veux plus de détails!_ » Des détails sur kôa?

« Non. Tu lui parleras de ça quand il sera dans son état normal, si tu y tiens. D'ici là, nada. On l'endort. » Y parle de ki?

« _T'es un Serpentard, Blaise! N'oublie pas! Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment?_ » Quel moment? Mais de kôa ils parlent?

« Ouais je sais, mais n'oublie que malgré que je suis un des pires Serpentard – comme vous vous plaisez à le dire – je sais quand arrêter. Et maintenant, c'est le moment. » Grrrmmm…

« _Mais Blaise-euhhh!_ » Mouais, mais Blaise-euhhh! De quoi vous parlez-euhhh?

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. » Pourkôa y sort sa baguette là? MAIS IL LA POINTE SUR MOI! « _Endormus Comatus_! »

**OxOxOx**

« _DEBOUT! T'AS ASSEZ DORMIS, FÉNÉANT!_ » Aïïïïeeee-euhh! Ma tête-euh…

« No… 'Pas crier… 'Teplé… » J'ai un sacré mal de tête! Qu'est qui m'arrive, merde?

« _Alors lève tes fesses et va t'habiller! Je ne veux pas rater le petit déjeuner!_ » Je cligne une fois des yeux, essayant de voir autour de moi. Quand – enfin – j'y parviens, je tourne ma tête vers le cadran, pour voir qu'il est huit heures et quarante.

« 'Na cours, 'jourd'hui? » Dans ma tête – même si j'ai l'impression qu'un malade court avec un marteau et frappe tout ce qu'il voit – je parle normalement, mais aussitôt que ma voix s'élève, c'est autre chose.

« _Oui! Et je sens que tu vas être lent pour te rendre à la Grande Salle. ALORS GROUILLE-TOI!_ » Aaaïïïïeeee-euhh! Ma tête-euh!

« 'Pas crier…M'lève, m'lève… » Joignant les paroles aux gestes, je me redresse, pour retomber aussitôt. « 'No… force… » J'articule, tout en soufflant fortement.

« _Et merde Harry fait pas chier! Je meurs de faim!_ » Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je me redresse encore, et, cette fois-ci, je me force à ne pas m'effondrer.

« 'Quoi s'est… passé? » Je lâche, tout en essayant de me lever.

« _Tu s'avais que tu prenais pas bien l'alcool?_ » Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

« Nan… Jamais bu… » Yeah, je suis debout. Maintenant, faut j'avance jusqu'à ma commode.

« _Et bien, il y a une première fois à tout._ » C'est laquelle la mienne, déjà? « _Hier, t'as bu qu'une moitié de bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et t'étais complètement bourré._ » Et merde…

« Quelle… ma commode? »

« _La plus claire._ » Je fais qu'un vague signe de la tête, tout en grimaçant et recommençant à avancer.

« J'ai fais bôcoup d'conneries? » Je demande, pas sûr, dans le fond, de vouloir connaître la réponse. Bordel, je déteste avoir la gueule de bois…

« _Hum…Tu verras bien. Blaise t'as amené une potion anti gueule de bois et une potion Rappeltout._ » J'appréhende cette rencontre…

« Hmm… » Je prends mes vêtements, un peut dans les vapes, puis commence à me déshabiller.

« _Tu prends pas ta douche?_ » Je me retourne lentement, tout en enfilant un boxer.

« Dans cet état? Nan mais… » Bien qu'elle soit stupide, c'est la phrase la plus sensée que j'ai sortis depuis que je suis réveiller.

« _Mouais, pas une bonne idée… Tu vas puez l'alcool mais bon… Tant qu'un prof ne te renifle pas, tu devrais passer._ » D'un vague signe de tête, je finis de m'habiller puis je me dirige vers le lit.

« Dodo… »

« _Oh non! Tu t'amènes, et maintenant! Sinon, j'te mords!_ »

« Vas-y fort… » Et je tombe sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens un poids sur mon dos. Un souffle félin atterrit sur mon oreille, et je tente d'imaginer celui du _vrai_ Draco… Hmmm…

« _LÈVE TOI TOUT DE SUITE, ABRUTI DE GRYFFONDOR!_ » Mes oreilles-euh! Ça fait mal-euh!

« 'Pas crier…! » Je me redresse lentement, quoique l'idée d'y aller brusquement et faire tomber Drake m'est traversé l'esprit. Mais bon, c'est un lion, il serait retombé sur ses pattes, et conclusion, j'aurais écopé d'un élancement de crâne pour rien.

« _Amènes toi, alors!_ » C'est moi ou je sens que cette matinée va être trèèès longue?

**OxOxOx**

A-yo-ye-euh! Rhaa… 'L'aurait pas pu s'arranger pour qu'ont rencontre Blaise _avant _d'aller dans la Grande Salle? Parce que là, ça fait qu'empirer mon mal de crâne.

« HARRRRRRRYYYYYYY! » Bordel de merde! AAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEE-euhhh…

« Oh no… 'Pas crier… Souplait… » C'est moi ou j'entends quelques Serpentard – oui, _eux_ – rire?

« Rhô… Quoi qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu te bloques les oreilles? Pourquoi on dirait que tu vas t'effondrer par terre? Ça va? T'es malade? T'as… »

« 'Vais bien… Colin, merci… » Et je m'éloigne, suivant Drake. 'M'amène sûrement à la table des Serpentard. Et je vais pas m'en plaindre. Potion-euhhhh!

« Salut, les gars! »

« Salut. »

« B'jour. »

« Hé, Potter, pas trop sonné? »

« Yo. »

Je grimace comme simple bonjour, alors qu'ils sourient tous comme des déments.

« Blaise… 'Teplé… Potion-heu… 'En peux plus... » Sur ce, je laisse ma tête tomber sur la tête « Aïe… » Ils rigolent un peut, puis je sens un bras entourer mes épaules. Blaise, s'en aucun doute.

« Dis-moi, 'Ry chéri, tu veux la potion Rappeltout en premier ou tu préfères l'anti gueule de bois? »

« À ton avis? »

« Je sais pas moi, c'est pour ça que je te demande! » Mais il se fout carrément de ma gueule! Comme les autres, d'ailleurs.

« _Tiens, Blaise, je crois que tu vas être content, voilà ta visite préférée._ »

« Visite pref' arrive, Blaise… 'Crois tu être c'ntent… » Et je souffle, alors que le principal concerné se redresse brusquement à ma phrase, regardant sûrement par-dessous son épaule.

« Salut, Harry. » Tiens, voilà Ron. C'est de lui dont parlait Drake?

« 'Lut… » Je marmonne seulement.

« Toi, t'as pris un coup hier, hein? » J'imagine que dans la famille Weasley, ce n'est pas rare que des choses comme ça arrive.

« Tu s'avais qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool? Il n'a bu que la moitié de la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et il était complètement saoul! » Je sens que je vais l'entendre souvent celle-là… Et en plus mon meilleur pote qui se marre de moi, derrière…

« Et ben, va falloir t'endurcir. Je suis certain que Fred et George se feront un plaisir… » Double et double merde!

« Merde-euhhh… Blaise-euh… Potion… Gueule bois… » Mais c'est qu'ils rient tous! Grrr… Vais me venger, dans quelques secondes…

Eurk… Mais pourquoi les potions ont toujours un goût dégueulasse! C'est fait exprès pour qu'on passe près de gerber?

« Ça va mieux maintenant? »

« Si. Merci de t'en préoccuper, Théo. »

« Je crois plutôt que lui aussi attend avec impatience que tu avales la potion Rappeltout. » Je tire la langue à Greg, alors que Blaise me tend la seconde potion, avec un sourire espiègle. Je crois qu'avant de tout me rappeler, je vais discuter avec Ron.

« Alors, ça va, Ron? » Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami, qui me sourit.

« Mouais, et toi, je vois que ça va mieux. » Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. « C'est vrai que tu fais officiellement partis de la petite clique des Serpentard? » Oh merde… J'avoue que j'avais oublié de dire ça à mes amis… Je me demande comment ils vont réagir… Croise les doigts, Harry, croise les doigts.

« Exact. » Je me lève, le poussant un peut plus loin, sous les protestations de mes nouveaux amis. Désolé les mecs, discussion privé! « Ça te gêne? » Je lui demande, doucement, même si la phrase en tant que tel est… bizarre.

« Bizarrement, moi, non. Mais j'en connais quelques uns que ça frustré. Mais ils finiront par si faire, laisse leur le temps. » J'ai bien entendu? Ça ne dérange pas Ron? Ronald Weasley? Celui qui déteste tous les Serpentard depuis le premier jour, sans exception?

« Je t'avoue que ça me surprend énormément de toi, Ron… Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si… compréhensif. Enfin, si vite! » Un drôle de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Pour la compréhension à la vite dit merci à 'Mione. » Ah, sacrée 'Mione! Mouais, je vais la remercier. J'aurais vraiment pas aimé me disputer avec Ron… Là, j'aurais pas à le faire et je suis heureux de voir mon meilleur pote si compréhensif de si bon matin!

« Mais si ça ne serait pas d'elle, je serais probablement déjà mort? » Il éclate de rire, et je le suis.

« Ouais, sûrement. À moins que 'Mione m'en ait empêché. » Il réplique, quand il se calme, un peut avant moi.

« Et elle est où là? » Un grand sourire moqueur se peint sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'apprendre quelque chose – désolé l'expression – qui va me mettre sur le cul?

« Enfermée quelque part. »

« Et pourquoi? » J'hésite. Est-ce que je veux vraiment connaître la réponse?

« Parce qu'elle m'a avouée quelque chose – après que j'ai réussi à la convaincre – et elle ne veut pas que tu la trouves. » Oh putain, qu'est qu'elle lui a dit?

« Qu'est qu'elle t'a dit? » Maintenant, je veux savoir!

« Elle m'a raconté l'histoire avec Malefoy et… »

« ELLE T'AS DIT QUE J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC LUI! » Merde, c'est sortit fort. Et l'effet? Pour Ron, c'est la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités – je crois que finalement, 'Mione lui avait pas tout dit – et le reste de la Grande Salle s'est tue, ce demandant sûrement avec qui j'ai couché. J'entends déjà cette question circulée…

« Non… Ça, elle ne me l'avait pas dit… En faite, elle est déjà partit au premier cours et je disais ça juste pour… savoir si tu me cachais quelque chose… Là, je sais tout et je pense que je regrette de savoir… Oh putain, Harry…On se revoit en classe. » Sans demander son reste, il sort de la Grande Salle. Au moins, il ne pas sauté à la gorge, c'est un bon point.

« Tu me l'as dis avant de le dire à ton meilleur pote? Sache que je suis honoré, Harry. » Je me retourne, pour croiser le regard amusé de Blaise. Je lui tire la langue, puis vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, sous les rires de nos amis communs.

« Je te l'aie dit quand? » Je demande alors, tournant une nouvelle fois mes yeux vers lui.

« Hier soir, quand il ne restait plus que Drake, toi et moi. » J'acquiesce silencieusement, puis remarque que la Salle est toujours silencieuse.

« Vous avez pas autre chose à faire, merde? » Aussitôt que la phrase de Théo se répercute contre les murs de la Grande Salle, les conversations reprennent. Faut avouer que ce gars-là, il en a de l'autorité! Dans le même genre que Draco.

« Dites, je pourrais la boire, maintenant, cette potion de Rappeltout? » Un sourire amusé et moqueur se dessine sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes, même de Drake. Toutefois, celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel alors que Blaise me tend la petite fiole.

« Allez, bois, petit Gryffondor, et tous ce qui s'est produit hier – et très tôt ce matin – te reviendra en mémoire. » C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Je prends la fiole et remarque que ma main tremble. Bah, j'imagine que c'est normal. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai lâché pendant la soirée…

Je débouche le capuchon et j'avale d'un coup le contenu en me pinçant le nez. Bon sang, y'a pas quelqu'un qui peut inventer quelque chose à mettre dans la potion pour qu'elle goûte meilleure?

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

Appartements de Sirius Black **(À lieu pendant que 'l'initiation' d'Harry!)**

****

****

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Sirius se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise, oubliant immédiatement les copies qu'il était en train de corriger. Il se lève, tout en soupirant. Il sait très bien à qui il aura à faire quand il ouvrira cette porte.

« Bonsoir Sev'. » Le professeur lâche, tout en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Severus Snape.

« Passe-moi tes politesses, Black, et dis-moi s'il y a du nouveau! » Un ton sec, glacial, qui refroidit instantanément le cœur de Sirius.

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau. » Lui, il parle avec un ton lasse et triste. « Pourrais-tu cessé d'agir comme si tu étais un général d'armé, s'il te plaît? » Il laisse ses prunelles bleue se perde dans celles, noir d'encre, de celui qui lui fait face. Severus pousse un soupir.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. J'ai des véritables saute d'humeur, ces derniers temps… Je ne veux pas que cela se termine contre toi, je m'excuse, Siri'. » Il est rare de voir le professeur de potion baissée la tête, mais, devant Sirius, il ose encore le faire.

« Je te pardonne. Qu'est qui serait supposé se passer avec moi, présentement? » Demande t-il alors, tout en s'approchant de Severus.

« Hé merde! Je suis désolé Siri', mais j'ai oublié ma potion sur le feu. Je dois y aller. On se revoit demain matin? » Se retenant de ne pas soupirer de désespoir, Sirius fait un signe positif de la tête. Severus lui donne un chaste baiser, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, il reste là, à fixer la porte d'où est sortit son amant. Puis, il laisse échapper un soupir désespéré et fort, pas le moins du monde exagérer.

Cette situation l'exaspère. Souvent, quand il se couche, il se demande ce qui se passe avec Severus. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle sur lui-même. Et ces temps-ci, ça lui arrivait tout le temps.

Il se retourne enfin, et marche jusqu'à son bureau et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. Il regarde la copie qu'il avait déjà commencé à corriger avant l'arrivé de Severus, puis grimace. Sirius n'as plus envie de corriger quoique se soit. Il se lève une nouvelle fois, et se laisse choir sur le canapé le plus proche.

« Mais qu'est qui t'arrive? » Murmure t-il pour lui-même, tout en fermant les yeux.

Puis, il les rouvrit, tout en se redressant violemment dans le canapé.

Et si ? Se pourrait-il que son hypothèse s'avère vrai?

Plus le moins du monde fatigué, il se lève et marche rapidement vers la commode de sa chambre.

Il allait chercher, et finir pas trouver la réponse à sa question. Demain, il pourrait en parler avec Severus.

* * *

Et voila! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé! ;)

On passe au RAR's !

**

* * *

Nuit Sans Lune : °Gonfle le torse° Et bien je te laisse deviner que je suis assez fière de savoir que cette Fic est la seule que tu lises et qui est la seule comprenant un Slash ! Qui sait, je vais peut-être te faire devenir accro aux couples homosexuels ? Je me sentirais vraiment trop honorée lolll ! ;) Sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène où 'Ry serre Dray dans ses bras ! J'ai bien l'aimé l'écrire, même si elle est toute courte ! Lolll. Tu sais, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau coup de pied au postérieur. Mais cette fois-ci, pour ce qui concerne les études. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'y mettre, surtout que je crois que je vais devoir étudier plus l'histoire et la science-physique, puisque j'ai vraiment de la difficulté dans ses deux matières. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que mes exams sont la semaine prochaine ! Bien que je me donne un coup de pied au derrière, un deuxième n'est jamais de trop, au cas où lol… M'enfin ! Je ne vais pas t'achaler avec mes histoires de cours – surtout que je ne devrais pas en parler pour ôter tout ça de ma tête lol ! – et je vais te laisser partir lol**

**Onarluca :** Ah bon ? Moui, FFnet a eu un bug… M'enfin, même à cela, je n'aie pas eu mes 315 reviews lol. Faut croire que j'en demande trop ! Trop, c'est comme pas assez. Et moi qui le dis souvent ! Je devrais peut-être m'écouter lol. M'enfin ! Je vais demander moins la prochaine fois, pour être certaine d'atteindre mon but lol. J'espère que tu as aimé la lecture de ce chapitre aussi, et que tu aimeras le prochain, et le prochain et la suite continue lol ! ;) P.S. Merci d'avoir donné le tuyau de se connecter pour envoyé une review, à Aerials lol !

**Loryah :** Moi aussi, j'aime quand elle se retrouve en haut de la liste – je ne sais pas si je dois mettre 'des listes' ou 'la liste' mais m'enfin lol ! – puisque ça me fait penser que les personnes qui aiment cette Fic vont pouvoir avoir la suite ! Exactement lol, et c'est justement pour faire enrager Drake – Dray, je réserve pour quand il est Humain mdrr – que j'ai fait Neville amoureux d'Harry. J'ai une très bonne idée de scénario concernant Drake, Neville et un autre personnage… Hihihi ! Dans ce chapitre, tu auras pu découvrir une anecdote intéressante pour ce qui concerne Blaise et 'Ry ! Mais-euh, c'est quand même le meilleur pote de Draco, mon Draco de mes histoires défigureraient jamais la belle gueule de Blaisy… Quoiqu'il arrive ! Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment aucune idée de combien de chapitres cette Fic va faire… Je sais seulement que je risque de faire une suite. Mais si elle vient, se serait plus tard, mais j'hésite encore lol. Pour 'Accusé à tord' la suite est en cours. Seulement, j'ai effacé au moins une page – si ce n'est pas plus – parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite… Je tenais à faire très bien la scène en question, puisque c'est en pensant à cela que j'ai enfermé Dray et 'Ry pendant une semaine dans l'appartement de ce dernier lol… T'en fais pas, je l'aie pas oubliée ! J'attends seulement d'être dans un certain état d'esprit pour faire la scène ! KiSsOuilles ;)

**Vega264 :** Je t'avoue que je me suis moi-même surprise avec cette idée lol. Je ne s'avais pas trop quoi mettre comme fin, et puis cette idée m'est venue. Et après une courte réflexion, je l'aie trouvée superbe ! Donc, je l'aie tapée ! J'ai même un très bon scénario dans ma tête pour ce qui concerne Drake et Neville, quand le lionceau va découvrir la vérité. Moui, j'imagine qu'Harry serait gêné, mais je ne crois pas que cette question sorte. Enfin, peut-être pas dans le même sens ou bien… Bref, se sera à voir lol ! ;)

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Un futur nouveau Neville lol. Il n'est pas encore près, son plan ne fait que naître dans sa tête. Mais les changements vont arrivés trèèèèèèès bientôt. Et pour ce qui concerne l'affrontement entre lui et Drake, j'ai déjà une idée bien précise en tête !

**Aerials :** Ah vi ? Et bien je suis bien contente que ça m'arrive lol ! Et pour le remerciement, c'est fait lol ! Je me demande quand même pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas reviewer sans être connecté pendant un moment… Drôle de bug. M'enfin ! Lol, moi, j'aime surtout connaître la signification des mots que les gens me disent mdrr ! ;) Tu ne crois pas que tu en demandes trop, là ? N'oublions pas que notre Neville national est tout un maladroit ! Alors pour lui, faire des conneries, c'est comme dire bonjour lol ! Et bien, je vais te le dire, moi – Bah oui ! Je vais quand même pas demander à mon p'tit frère, je crois pas qu'il puisse lire mes pensées mdr –, ce que les Serpentard ont posé à Harry, comme question. En gros – Si, si, j'avais pas l'intention d'inventer des questions loll – ils lui ont posés des questions sur sa personnalité, et autres questions banales pour savoir s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, et de le connaître un peut mieux. Et, ouais, c'est des Serpentard, et les plus grands de la cour des grands, mais quand même, Harry aurait bien vite remarqué les questions chiantes et ça aurait un peut tout cassé… Mais il a été possible de voir la ruse des Serpentard revenir en force dans ce chapitre, quoique ce n'était pas vraiment voulu lol. Allez, je te laisse ! KiSs MiSs ;)

**Sahada :** Nan, Neville n'est pas chiant à ce point-là. Et, de toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait très bien réussie lol. J'ai plutôt l'intention de faire naître tout ça dans mon humour particulié lol. Pour ce qui est des questions, elle étaient tous plus ou moins banales. En faite, les Serpentard voulait savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance au Survivant, et quelle était sa personnalité. Rien de très sérieux. Sinon, je vous en aurait fait part, soit s'en certaine !

**Procne Aesoris :** Lol ! Et bien, si ma Fic est rendue un remède, je vais la faire lire à tout le monde lol. Qui sait, elle tombera peut-être dans les mains de Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe, et ils tomberont amoureux, et tout ça grâce aux Fans de Yaoi et du couple de 'Ry et Dray ! Ok, là, je vais trop loin lol… Je crois que maintenant, c'est ma santé qui va plus ! Surtout ma santé mentale. Pas qu'elle est déjà bien été mais passons… Lol. Rhôôô, vais, les séchages de cours, ça l'aide en masse à se remettre sur pied ! Surtout avec ces températures de fous… Fiouh ! Je vais mourir de chaud lol… Bah qu'est que tu me racontes là, toi ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS, je n'oserais faire une telle chose ! Nan, je ne les vois tellement pas ensemble… Peut-être d'autres, mais pas moi lolll. Pour la suite, l'idée est dans ma tête, mais j'hésite encore… Je vais certainement la faire, c'est certain à 95.5, mais elle ne viendra sûrement pas tout de suite. Je risque de commencer son écriture et d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant la première publication, et, j'ai déjà deux autres Fics que je veux écrire. J'ai 'Accusé à tord' à terminé et tout et tout… M'enfin ! De toute façon, cette Fic n'est pas encore finit donc j'ai tout mon temps lol !

**Siria Black 666 :** Oh ne t'en fais pas, de toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre ! ;) Moui, j'ai vu que j'avais vraiment mal expliqué lol… Et que ça avait pris un moment aux gens de comprendre lol ! Conclusion : Je vais devoir revoir ma méthode d'explication lol. Humm, moi, je ne crois pas que ça va être trop difficile… Ils ont traînés un peut au début de la Fic, mais à chaque chapitre, l'histoire d'amour évolue. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne soient complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre… Ça vient, pas trop vite, pas trop lentement, mais ça vient ! Moui, en plus, avec le baiser avec Blaise dans ce chapitre, Drake va sentir menacé par les mecs qui tournent autour de 'Ry. Bah, Blaise ne tourne pas autour de lui mais bon… J'en dis pas plus (C'est effrayant comment la réponse aux reviews peut me donner des idées pour ma Fic mdr) !

**Alia :** Et bien, je ne crois pas que j'ai aidé – surtout si tu aimes beaucoup Draco – à te faire plus aimé les gros chiens lol. Moui, j'avoue que quand ça concerne Dray, ils sont crétins. Pour l'instant. Car ne faut pas oublier que je les aime quand même, moi, ces crétins. Et j'ai pas l'intention de les laisser crétins toute leur vie lol. Bah, ça dépend du point de vue des gens lol. Mais non, comme tu as pu voir, ça n'a pas trop vexé les Gryffs. Ce ne sont pas des trop gros crétins ! Ils vont finir par accepter lol. Et puis, ils l'aiment, le 'Ry, et si lui, il veut être avec les Serp', c'est son choix. M'enfin, je viens de laisser échapper une bride du futur de ma Fic, là… Pas grave lol, c'était envisageable, de toute façon ! ;) Alors je vais faire faire un philtre d'amour à Neville. Lol, je rigole. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il serait capable de la faire, de toute manière mdr.

**Dawn-law :** Ce n'est pas grave ! Au moins, tu m'en as envoyé une maintenant ! Vaut mieux tard que jamais lol. Et bien, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, alors et merci de ta petite note d'encouragement ! Même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci et j'espère que tu auras aimé la lecture de ce chapitre, miss. Bizoux !

**Merawen :** Moui, moi aussi je l'adore ! Bah, j'aime le Draco que la plupart des Fans en ont fait. Parce qu'avouons le, le Draco de Miss Rowling, c'est un connard finit. Mais je l'aime même si c'est un connard finit. Et puis bon, peut-être que le mister de Miss Rowling cache aussi quelque chose sous son masque. Ça reste à voir dans les deux derniers tomes lol. Pour ce qui est de ce petit groupe, les informations vous aurez, un peut à chaque chapitre et moment, vous verrez bien, à quoi rimera, en bout de compte, tout ce charabia. Que le nouveau Neville se lève et qu'il se présente aux Fans de Yaoi et qu'elles sachent comment il va mettre en œuvre son plan machiavélique, pour draguer ce petit Harry tout innocent et naïf ! Hem… Machiavélique était de trop lol.

**Mini pouce06 :** Tu sais, il n'y avait rien de très important dans cette situation. C'était seulement pour connaître un peut plus la personnalité d'Harry et Harry lui-même. Ça n'aurait rimé qu'à une perte de temps, et de toute manière, ce bout ne m'intéressait pas tellement. Il aurait été ennuyant lol. Donc j'ai préféré le couper !

**Surimi :** Moui et bien, j'ai trop rêve lol. Je suis loin d'avoir obtenu mon objectif ! Je vais demander moins, la prochaine fois lol ! J'aurais aussi bien pu demander la lune lol ! Mouais, l'intérêt n'est pas trop fort, mais pour ce qui est de l'esthétisme, je lève mon chapeau – invisible – ! Lol, je crois que c'était simplement ça, améliorer la vue de tout ça ;) Mais pourquoi aie-je l'impression que les gens n'aiment pas Deplie ? Lol… J'avoue que courir après Drake, ça l'aide pas mais bon :P Sinon, c'est sûr que ce pauvre Neville va se prendre un trou… Mais bon, je vais le laisser rêver… Quelques heures mdr. Car il est certain que Drake ne laissera pas ce maladroit s'approcher de 'Ry. Lolll, moui, mais qui dit que ça arrive tout le temps ? Et qui dit que je vais pas changer d'idée et caser 'Ry avec Neville et mettre Drake avec Greg ou Severus ? Lol, je rigole… Nan, j'aime trop ce couple pour les séparer lol.

**Yami Aku :** Ne t'en fais pas, c'est vraiment pas grave ! Ah vi ? Et bien si jamais le temps revient et que le blème de scan se sauve, et que, naturellement, tu as envie, te gêne pas pour dessiner ! Et ce n'est pas grave que tu ne m'aies pas envoyé le dessin, prend ton temps ! Et ça ne me dérange pas qu'il n'est aucun rapport avec celui que je t'avais demandé, j'ai oublié c'était lequel, de toute façon mdrr. Moui, j'imagine que ce n'est pas sympa tout ces exams… Moi-même ce n'est pas la pêche avec tout ça ! Surtout que présentement, au lieu de faire la réponse aux reviews, je devrais faire mon devoir de math puisque mon dernier cours avant mon exam final est demain lol… Mais bon, j'ai tout mon temps lol ! Ah mais nah ! C'est vrai ! C'est après demain mon cours ! Et bien, ça change tout lol ! M'enfin ! Rhô bah ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir détendu ! Et sérieux, tu la merder, cet oral ? Quoi ? Ben non ! Moi, je suis vraiment pas curieuse lol ! Lolll ;) Mais il n'a rien fait Nevillou ! Pas encore… Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Nan, je rigole, il sera pas une grande menace… Enfin, présentement, dans ma tête, il sera pas une menace lol.

**Ange de un cisme :** Hello ! Lol, et ben, faut faire avec quand on est un sex-symbol mdrr. ;) Malheureusement pour moi, c'était trop demandé lol. Je suis un peut loin de ce que je voulais. Mais bon, comme je n'arrête pas de dire, trop, c'est comme pas assez. Alors la prochaine fois, je vais demander moins, pour être certaine que ça se réalise lol ! Rhô, okay lol ! Mais quand même, je vais relire, car je n'aime pas les fautes stupides que je laisse dans mes textes. Ça fait plus beau, même si certaines personnes embarquent trop dans l'histoire pour remarquer lolll ! Allez, BiG KiSs ! ;)

**Serpentis-draco :** Moui, moi aussi loll. Mais c'est le fun, rêver. Donc, il n'a pas trop à s'en faire. Bah c'est certain que moi, à sa place, je serais très déçue de tomber amoureuse de 'Ry, de tout faire pour l'avoir et me le faire piquer et me faire remettre à ma place par un lionceau, même si c'est Dray en fin de compte lol. Enfin, je ne crois pasque sa risquerait d'arriver – et il me rejetterais pas d'abord, 'Ry et puis je choisirais Dray ou bien… (Nan, je déconne lolll !) – lol !

**Vif d'Or :** Moui nan ? Au début, j'avais l'intention de faire 'Ry rire avec les autres et puis que Drake boude dans son coin, mais finalement, j'ai décidé que 'Ry serai colleux lol. Effectivement, ce n'était rien de bien intéressant les questions lol. C'était ici le meilleur, dans ce chapitre lol. C'est bien beau tout ça mais faut pas oublier que nous avons à faire à des Serpentard donc, on va où ça mène lol. Je suis quand même contente que tu aies compris le pourquoi j'ai pas trop fait duré les questions ! ;) Mais c'est justement le but lol ! Sans bordel, c'est bardant. Avec bordel et 'Ry et Drake, c'est marrant ! Et faut bien savoir qu'il n'y a jamais rien de normal dans la vie de ses deux sorciers. Je ne voulais pas en manquer une lol !

**Farahon :** Moui, le rêve, et que le rêve ! Il pourra tenter sa chance, mais il retombera finalement au pays des rêves. C'est triste pour lui, mais Drake et 'Ry sont fais pour être ensemble ! Enfin, selon moi, et selon bien d'autres mdr !

**Wendy Malfoy :** Lol ! Mais c'est que je l'avais oublié, ce passage où Blaise fait le saut à Dray ! Je crois que c'est plutôt la première partie qui à le plus marqué lol. Enfin, je suis contente que tu es aimé ce passage aussi ! Quand j'y repense, j'ai bien l'aimé l'écrire lol. Nannnn. Tu rigoles ? T'as vraiment casé Nev' et Dray together ? Oh. My. God. Lollll ! Je ne l'aie vois vraiment pas ensemble… Dis, c'est dans quel Fic ? Je veux aller lire ça lol ! Au fait, encore une trèèèèèèèèèès gros et grand et gigantesque merci pour le Fanart que tu m'as fais ! Je l'aime vraiment trop lol ! BiG KiSs MiSs ! ;)

**Amy Keira :** Hmm, j'avais trop rêvé ! 315, faut croire que c'est trop demander lol. Ça va faire la troisième fois que je le dis pour les reviews de ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas grave ! Trop, c'est comme pas assez. Donc, j'en aie tellement demandé que c'est comme si je n'en avais pas eu gros lol. M'enfin, j'ai beaucoup aimé toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue, donc je n'aie pas à me plaindre lol !

**Margarita6 :** Comment ça, aussi ? Qui est l'autre ? Si tu parles de Drake, tu es trop vite, MiSs ! Ce n'est pas encore fait lol ! Moui, il est normal que les gens détestent quand l'être aimé lui gueule dessus tout en serrant dans ses bras quelqu'un d'autre. Ça fait… sûrement un choc ! Puisque ça ne m'est jamais arrivé lol…

**La-Shinegami :** Rhô et bien je suis contente que tu la trouves superbe ! ;) Hmm, non, ce n'est pas du tout de là que le sauvetage aura lieu. N'oublie pas que Dray doit sauver Harry de la mort. Et je ne crois pas que Neville draguant 'Ry soit quelque chose de mortel lol. Mais au moins, tu as fais un hypothèse ! ;) Je poste mes chapitres quand je l'aie finit, donc je ne sais jamais quand je poste lol !

**Saaeliel :** Rhô, une pro et une pro méchante… Brrrr, je frissonne lol ! Et bah, je me sens soulagée que tu n'est que des compliments à me faire lolll ;) Mouais, fautes stupides, ce qui m'arrive le plus souvent… Mouawow (Nouveau mot inventé par moi voilà quelques secondes lol) ! À cause de la beauté de mon texte ? Rhô ! Thank you lol ! Rhô, mais je suis couverte d'or par la pro revieweuse ! Je suis trop chanceuse ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'acheter du pain et de l'eau avec tous ces compliments ? Okay, là, je déconne sérieux lol. Mais bon, la folie fait partie de ma vie mdrr. Et pour le mot, pourquoi tu regardes pas dans le dicto' ou bien tu le tapes sur word ou un logiciel du genre et tu vas avoir ta réponse ! Bien que parfois, ces logiciels déconnent et qu'ils n'écrivent pas les mots correctement… M'enfin bref ! Je t'embrasse et je te remercie pour ta review si enthousiasme !

**Yochu :** Bah, il est bien sado-maso… Je fais que lui faire plaisir ! Nan, je rigole lol. Et bien, faut bien que quelques évènements arrivent dans la vie de cher Drake lol ! C'est bien beau être un lion, mais faut assumer ! Je sais pas trop pourquoi je débite cette connerie loll… M'enfin ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration comme ça, et fallait que ça parte avec ça lol. Donc ça donné ça. 5 fois en fin de phrase pour le mot ça, wow ! I'm a bollée des placages de ça mdrr !

* * *

°Sifflement° Mouais, j'avais envie pour les réponses lol!

Juste une petite note pour ceux qui lisent 'Accusé à tord'. La suite est en cours, j'ai seulement effacé une page et plus environ, parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite. J'attends d'avoir vraiment de l'inspiration pour continuer, vous comprendrez pourquoi quand la suite viendra, bientôt, j'espère...

Pour ceux qui lisent cette Fic - lol - je vous demande si une suite vous intéresserais. J'ai déjà une idée pour la suite - elle est venue quand j'écoutais un film mdr ... - et, si ça vous intéresses, je pourrais faire une suite quand cette Fic sera terminé. Elle ne viendrait pas tout de suite, mais elle viendrait vite quand même lol.

Allez, je vous laisses, avec dans mon idée, de faire voler le compteur à 300 reviews pour ce chapitre! (Trop, c'est comme pas assez! (Je le dirais jamais assez lolll!))

Chow et BiG KiSs Tout le monde! ;)


	12. Arrête de pleurer pour moi, Sexy 'Ry

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XII_

**Arrête de pleurer pour moi, Sexy 'Ry**

* * *

PoV Draco

Au début, c'est qu'un faible rose. Puis, le rose devient de plus en plus foncé, jusqu'à tourné rouge. Et le rouge s'accentue, devenant de plus en plus foncer. Finalement, un rouge tomate occupe ses joues. Si ça ne serait pas de ses cheveux bruns foncés, de ses yeux et ses lunettes, on pourrait le confondre avec une tomate, tellement il est écarlate.

En plus, il se fait de plus en plus petit.

Y'a pas à dire, il est _vraiment_ gêné.

Et ça se comprend. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait et dit, hier soir, c'est tout a fait normal.

J'aimerais tellement être dans sa tête, à cet instant, pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, c'est impossible. Bah si, mais je suis pas en état de faire quoique se soit pour rendre cela possible.

Je suis un lionceau, faut pas oublier!

« Dites-moi que je n'aie pas fait _ça_ et que je n'aie pas dit _ça_… »

« Tu as bien embrassé Blaise et tu as bien dit que tu en pinçais pour lui **et **pour Draco **et**, qu'entre les deux, c'était Draco que tu préférais car il avait un tu ne sais quoi. » C'est effrayant comme Pansy à le sens de la subtilité. La preuve, elle a réussit à faire rougir et _rétrécir_ Harry encore plus.

« _Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite – hem, pas si petite que ça, finalement – discussion, à ce sujet._ » Après avoir tassé son assiette, Harry laisse sa tête se frapper contre la table. Vincent et Greg commencent à rire, alors que Théo se lève.

« Vous me raconterez les conneries d'Harry, je dois voir quelqu'un. » À la mention de son nom, notre nouvel ami se met à baragouiner dans sa barbe – ce n'est qu'une expression, il n'a pas un poil! – alors que Théo se barre après que nous l'ayons salué.

« Ça ferait un bon potin… »

« N'y pense même pas, Pansy! » S'exclame Blaise, avant même que Pans' ne termine sa phrase.

« Et pourquoi pas? » Ce n'est pas assez évident? Ça commence par un W et ça finit par un Y.

« J'ai l'air de quoi si Ron l'apprend? » Ou bien ça commence par un R et ça finit par un N, si vous êtes intimes – ou que vous ne le détestez pas, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

« Hein? C'est quoi le rapport avec Ron? »

« _Blaise est dingue de ton meilleur pote.._ » Sa bouche s'ouvre en un O, significatif.

« Tu la boucles, Pans', sinon je te ferais regretter ta nuit du deux novembre dernier! » Ooh, mais c'est qu'il a décidé d'y aller fort, Blaisou!

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que oui, chérie. » Et elle se met à bouder, pendant que Vincent et Greg se marrent de sa gueule.

« C'est quoi qui s'est passé le deux novembre? » Un sourire moqueur monte sur les lèvres de Blaise, et je l'imite du mieux que je peux – bordel de gueule de lion!

« Vous lui dites et j'vous trucides! »

« ARRÊTE CES DÉBILITÉS, BLACK! » Avant même que Blaise ne puisse répliquer, la voix de mon parrain adoré s'est élevée, et tout le monde se l'est fermé.

« Mais ce n'est pas des débilités! C'est très plausible! » Et Black s'y met!

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMBÉCILE, C'EST IM-POS-SI-BLE QUE JE ME SOIS TROMPÉ! »

« T'as qu'à regardé comment tu agis ces derniers temps! Ce n'est pas ton genre de te donner en spectacle devant toute l'école! »

« MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE RÉAGISSE AVEC LA CONNERIE QUE TU VIENS DE ME SORTIR! »

« Je… Tu pourrais considérer la chose, bordel! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un as des potions que c'est impossible que tu te trompes en servant des verres! »

« JE NE ME SUIS **PAS** TROMPÉ! LES SYMPTÔMES VONT BIENTÔT APPARAÎTRE ET TU VAS VOIR, TU… »

« NE TERMINES PAS TA PHRASE! » Je ne croyais pas possible que la voix de Sirius Black puisse atteindre un tel niveau dans les aigus. Mes oreilles sont sensibles, faut faire attention… « Nous allons parler de ça ailleurs, ok? La Grande Salle n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ce genre de chose… » Et avant que Sev' réplique, Black l'empoigne par le bras et sors par la porte des professeurs.

« _Je vais les suivre._ » Je me mets à courir sur la table, entraînant à ma suite quelques plaintes, que j'ignore totalement.

Je saute par terre et use de toute ma force pour arriver à la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. C'est pratique être un lionceau, parfois! C'est que ça court, c'est tite bêbête!

**OxOxOx**

I'm the best pour les filatures! J'ai réussit à me faufiler dans les appartements de Severus sans me faire voir! Bon, j'avoue que Sev' était occupé à hurler et faire de gigantesques mouvements de bras dans tous les sens et que Black, lui, s'arrangeait pour que Severus ne laisse pas sortir des mots qui pourraient dévoiler leur secret.

Mais ce n'est qu'un détail!

Maintenant je suis en dedans, et je suis planqué sous une armoire. Impossible de me voir. Je n'aie qu'à écouter et je vais savoir. Absolument tout.

Rhaaa! J'suis trop impatient! C'est quoi le fameux secret? Mais parlez-vous, merde!

« MAINTENANT QUE NOUS SOMMES SEULS, JE SUIS PLUS OBLIGÉ DE PARLER EN ÉNIGME! » Et c'est partit!

« Non, et tu n'es plus obligé de crier… »

« JE CRIE SI JE VEUX! » Black soupir, et je compatit. Avoir un Severus Snape en colère sur les épaules, ce n'est pas la joie. Pouahahah, ce que je suis drôle! Colère, pas la joie… Non? Ok, alors ta gueule Draco et écoute.

« T'as déjà oublié ce que tu m'as dis hier? » Une petite pause, lalalalala. « Tu m'as dis que tu tenterais de ne plus passer tes nerfs sur moi, puisque je n'y suis pour rien! »

« ET QU'EST QUI ME PROUVE QUE TU N'Y ES POUR RIEN! » Black semble stupéfait et scandalisé. En faite, il est stupéfait et scandalisé.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'accuses d'avoir _volontairement_ échangé les deux verres pour que _tu_ tombes enceint? » … J'ai bien entendu?

« EXACTEMENT! » SEVERUS EST ENCEINT DE SIRIUS BLACK!

« COMMENT OSES-TU M'ACCUSER D'UNE TELLE ATROCITÉ! » MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! JE RÊVE!

« PEUT-ÊTRE QUE LE FAIT D'ÊTRE ENCEINT AURAIT CASSÉ TON REFLET DE MÉCHANT GARÇON ET QUE TU AURAIS PERDUS LA COTE AUPRÈS DES FILLES! » HARRYYYYY! RÊVEILLE-MOI J'EN AIE ASSEZ DE CE CAUCHEMAR!

« MAIS JE M'EN TAPPES DES NANAS! ELLES NE DÉPASSENT PAS LES DIX-SEPTS ANS ET JE SUIS GAY SI TA MÉMOIRE TE FAIT DÉFAUT! » 'Vais m'évanouir… Merde, ça veut dire que je ne dors pas……

« ÇA NE T'AS PAS EMPÊCHÉ D'ÉCHANGER NOS VERRES! »

« JE N'AIE **PAS** ÉCHANGÉ LES BORDEL DE VERRES! J'avais accepté de porter le bébé, Sev'. On a voulu un enfant, mais je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » C'est moi ou Black semble vraiment… triste?

« OH ET TU VIENS ME DIRE ÇA QUAND JE SUIS ENCEINT! LÀ, TU VAS ME LAISSER TOMBER ET JE VAIS DEVOIR ÉLEVER CE BÉBÉ SEUL? »

« MERDE SEVERUS T'ES MÊME PAS FOUTU DE ME FAIRE CONFIANCE! ET JE N'AIE **JAMAIS** DIS CELA! **JAMAIS **JE NE VAIS T'ABADONNER! Je t'aime… » Oohh, comme c'est choupinet! En tous cas, Sev', il s'est calmé d'un coup. Il baisse même la tête piteusement.

« Je… je suis désolé, Siri'. Je mets tout ça sur ton dos alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Je te hurle dessus et toi tu me parles doucement… »

« 'Va falloir que je m'y habitue, les femmes enceintes, c'est pas de tout repos, à ce que j'ai vue. Alors t'imagines, toi, enceint? Je me demande si Poudlard va en sortir indemne. » Et bah, il a le don pour faire changer une situation avec une réplique, lui! Il vient carrément de remonter dans mon estime!

« Qu'est que tu viens de dire? » Il a frustré Sevy.

« Je dis que je t'aime à la folie, mon roupoupou. » MOUAHAHAHAHA! MON ROUPOUPOU!

« NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA! » Et Sev' qui en est tout scandalisé… Hi, hi, hi.

Bon, je crois que j'en aie assez vu. Et si je me tirais? Au cas où tout dégénère entre les deux tourtereaux… Oh! Et je dois aller annoncer la nouvelle à Harry! La tête qu'il va faire… MOUHAHA! J'en ris d'avance!

**OxOxOx**

Le voilà, Harry Potter! Ça doit faire une heure que je le cherche partout dans le château! Je commençais à me demande s'il voulait jouer à cache-cache avec moi… Mais non, je n'aie juste pas cherché à la bonne place.

Rhé mais, il semble triste! Les genoux remontés sur son torse, ses bras les encerclant, la tête enfouie… Il pleure!

« _Harry?_ » Je demande doucement, en arrivant devant lui. Il ne relève pas la tête, mais il me répond tout de même.

« Kôa… Sniff… » Mes oreilles se plaque d'elles mêmes contre ma tête. Je relève mes deux pattes avant, et je les place sur les genoux d'Harry.

« _Qu'est qui se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures?_ » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

« J'ai agis… Snob… comme un abruti hier et… Sniff… ils sont au courant pour toi et moi… Snif, snif… Et… et… OUIIINNNNNN! » Et il se met à pleurer encore plus.

« _Ne t'en fais pas pour hier, tu étais bourré, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et…_ » Il relève brusquement la tête, me montrant un visage remplie d'eau, des émeraudes sombres et triste… Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

« J'ai embrassé Blaise et j'ai avoué que j'en pinçais pour lui et… et… pour toi encore plus… » Il replonge aussitôt la tête dans ses jambes, mais j'ai quand même eu le temps d'apercevoir une petite rougeur s'emparer de ses joues.

« _Mais c'est la vérité, non?_ » Il acquiesce d'un faible oui. « _Tu n'aurais certainement jamais avoué ça si tu aurais eu toute ta tête, non?_ » Nouvelle fois, il acquiesce. « _Donc, c'est une bonne chose, tu n'auras pas eu à te casser la tête pour l'avouer à Blaise ou à moi._ » Il rigole un peut, puis relève la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu as raison… Mais, quand tu es partis, tantôt, je croyais qu'une des raisons était que tu étais fâché que je sois attiré par toi… »

« _Si je ne serais pas attiré par toi, tu crois que j'aurais couché avec toi?_ » Il secoue négativement la tête.

« Mais quand 'Mione a dit que qu'on devait être amoureux l'un de l'autre et que tu devais me sauver la vie tu… tu étais désespéré et… » Je te coupe immédiatement, Gryffondor à conclusion hâtive!

« _Harry, j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir. Donc, si je te sauve la vie, tu vas être triste parce que je vais être mort. Ou bien, je peux très bien te sauver la vie, survivre mais resté lionceau parce que l'un de nous deux ne sera pas amoureux de l'autre. Ou bien je vais mourir en félin. Je suis arrivé aux diverses conclusions aussitôt que Granger nous as tout expliqué. J'ai une chance sur je ne sais pas quel nombre de rester en vie et de redevenir moi!_ » Même s'il a paru soulagé au début, maintenant, il est de nouveau tout peiné et les larmes ont recommencé à couler.

« Et c'est de ma faute! BOUHOUHOU… Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne t'avais pas provoqué! C'est ma faute! Sniffff-euhhhh. » Je déteste voir Harry dans cet état, et je vais le faire sourire, maintenant.

« _Arrête de pleurer pour moi, Sexy 'Ry. Être transformé en lionceau, c'est une des meilleurs choses qui me soit arrivé. Je ne dirais sûrement pas ça si je devais tombé amoureux de Weasley, puisque Blaise en est fou, ou pire, de Lovegood. Mais là, c'est toi. Si tu ne m'aurais pas provoqué, ce matin-là, on serait encore à se lancer vannes après vannes dans les couloirs. Je n'aurais jamais connu Harry Potter en son complet, et je n'aurais jamais fait l'amour avec lui, ce qui était, soit dit en passant, la meilleure fois de toute ma vie._ » Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être ouvert à ce point-là… Au moins, j'ai pu le faire sourire, même rire un peut. Et j'en suis heureux.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi? »

« _J'en ait aucune idée. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, alors je ne peux pas te parler d'amour._ » Il acquiesce silencieusement.

Ce qu'elles peuvent m'agacer, ses larmes! Pour les effacer, j'approche ma gueule de sa joue, et je me mets à lécher l'eau sur son visage. Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends, rire sous ce geste. Je m'occupe de ses deux joues, pis me recule. Il sourit toujours, et ces prunelles brillent enfin de bonheur.

C'est moi, qui lui ai redonné ce bonheur. À cette pensée, je me sens tout léger.

« HARRY! » Nous sursautons en cœur, tout en tournant la tête vers la personne qui vient d'hurler.

« Neville… » Quoi? Ce mec, c'est Londubat? Nannn. Impossible! Londubat n'est pas si… si… ben _ça_, quoi!

« Je peux te parler, une minute? » Il tourne son regard vers moi. « Seul à seul? » Je tourne alors mon beau regard vers Harry, et je vois dans ces yeux, que le bonheur a disparut. Et c'est Londubat qui l'a fait partir.

« _Je reste, que ça lui plaise ou non._ » Ma queue se met à battre l'air. J'avais réussi à faire revenir la joie chez Harry, et Londubat l'a fait partir de sa seule présence. Je le hais.

« Il dit qu'il reste, que ça te plaise ou non. » Je m'assois à ses côtés, et je défie l'autre imbécile de me contredire du regard. Poussant finalement un soupir, il se laisse tomber devant Harry.

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. » Mouais, il y a quelque chose de pas net chez Londubat. Il a complètement changé de style. Il respire la confiance en soi. Mais il ne l'a pas encore, cette confiance. Il veut juste changer? Ça me surprendrait… Il a Lobalug sous sable **(Anguille sous roche version sorcier :P)**.

« S'excuser n'est pas suffisant, Neville. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais? Et devant toute l'école en plus! » J'ai manqué un bout… Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que c'est en partie de la faute à Londubat si Harry pleurait quand je suis arrivé! Sale vermisseau sans cervelle! Même en devenant un sex-symbol, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, il restera toujours le même petit être inférieur qu'il était quand il est arrivé à Poudlard.

« Je sais… Mais je n'aie pas l'intention d'en rester là pour me faire pardonner. Je tenais juste à te le dire quand même. » Ouais, et ben, tu peux toujours courir, parce qu'Harry n'a pas l'intention de te pardonner!

« Je verrais bien… » HARRY POTTER! Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer pardonner cette chose ignoble? « D'ici là, j'aime bien ton nouveau style. » Et en plus il le complimente! Mais il est fou ma parole!

« Heu… Merci. » Et voilà que l'autre abruti est rouge comme une tomate. Pa-té-ti-que.

« Mais le style Draco lionceau reste imbattable. »

« _KÔAAA?_ » Et il se met à rire, bientôt suivit par Londubat. Fou furieux, mes oreilles se plaquent contre ma tête et ma queue bat encore plus l'air qui m'entoure. « _Je m'en vais à l'appartement._ » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je me lève et commence à partir, ignorant Potter qui me cri de venir et qu'il ne disait pas cela pour me vexer.

J'en aie rien à battre, abruti! Tu as rit de moi _avec_ cet imbécile de Londubat! Et qu'est que je peux faire pour me défendre? Absolument rien! Parce que cet abruti de Gryffondor n'aurait même pas prit la peine de transférer mes insultes à l'autre Gryffondor sans cervelle.

Je déteste les Gryffondor… Ouais, je déteste Potter. Je l'aie toujours détesté, et ça n'a pas changé.

Bon d'accord, je les déteste tous, _sauf_ mon Potter. Potter tout court. Pas mon Potter. Je n'aie pas dit ça! Jamais je ne dirais mon Potter, ou mon Harry, parce qu'il ne va jamais être à moi.

Bon, ça y est, je suis cinglé! Mais qu'est que je radote encore?

Dé-ses-pé-rant. Je suis désespérant, présentement. Parce que d'habitude, je ne suis pas comme ça. Non, c'est juste que là, Potter m'a fait chié. Avec son si détestable ami, Londubat. Ce vers de terre abominable, laid, et avec un nouveau style tout à fiait dépassé et sans intérêt.

Quand on n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter de bons vêtements, on ne s'en achète pas! Mais ça, Londubat l'ignore. Parce qu'il est trop con pour le savoir. Je le déteste.

**OxOxOx**

Mais c'est long-euh! Qu'est qu'il fait, encore? Il est tout de même pas encore avec Londubat? Cette ordure n'a rien d'intéressant! Alors qu'est qu'il fout avec lui, bordel?

Ça doit faire une vingtaine de fois que je fais le tour des deux divans, le noir et le blanc. Si ça continue comme ça, le sol va être troué et je vais tomber dans le trou! Et se sera la faute de Londubat, car il aura retenu Harry trop longtemps. Et si je meurs, il va avoir ma mort sur la conscience et je vais venir l'harceler un bon coup pour qu'il aille se suicider!

Arg! Ça me donne mal à la tête tourner en rond comme ça!

J'ai qu'à arrêter… Qui a dit que se faire transformé en animal pour un – très, très, très, très, trèèèèèès – long moment nous faisait perdre un peut de notre intelligence? Moi! Et si moi je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai.

Et même si ça m'arrive, je ne vais jamais l'avouer. Oh que ça non!

Ah moins que je délire et que dans le fond, je ne perde pas l'intelligence? Mais je ne délire pas! Après tout, si après un moment, on perd l'intelligence, il l'aurait dit dans les livres et Granger nous l'aurait dit! Sauf si elle voulait que je me prenne la tête avec ça et que je pète une crise parce que je commencerais à perdre mon intelligence légendaire… Le meilleur moyen, ça serait que j'aille lui demander.

Mais nannnnn! Elle serait trop heureuse de voir qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun adversaire pour ce qui est de la meilleure note par matière! Pas qu'elle est vraiment un adversaire, _présentement_. Elle serait vraiment conne de dire 'Ah! Ah! J'ai une meilleure note que Malefoy-euh!' alors que je suis un pauvre petit lionceau innocent…

Je ne suis PAS pauvre et PAS MOINS innocent!

Bordel ils déteignent tous sur moi…

Je vais devenir fou! Si ça se trouve, demain matin je vais me voir dans une glace et me dire que je suis mignon! MERDE! Je l'aie fait ce matin-euh!

« MIIIIAAAAAOUUUUUUU-EUHH! » BOUHOUHOU! Je ne suis même pas capable de chialer comme il faut-euhhhhh…

« Drake? Qu'est qui se passe? » HARRY! 'L'est revenu! 'L'est revenu!

Dans un élan de pure folie – que quelqu'un vienne dire le contraire! GRRR! – je me jette sur lui et lui lèche la joue. Il rigole.

« Il est toujours aussi amical? » Qui a parlé? Harry a amené quelqu'un ICI, dans NOTRE appartement! Et cette voix…

« _Londubat!_ » Mes oreilles se plaquent une nouvelle fois contre ma tête et ma queue fouette furieusement l'air alors que je grogne fortement.

« Drake… »

« Laisse, Harry. Malefoy m'a toujours détesté, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un lionceau que ça va changé quelque chose. » Sous mon regard noir et froid, il se met à bouger d'un pied sur l'autre. Il fait bien d'être intimidé, saleté de sous-merde!

« _Parfaitement! Alors maintenant, tu vas le foutre dehors à coup de pied dans le cul!_ »

« Drake! » S'exclame Harry, outré. Bah quoi? Je lui fais un petit regard innocent…

« Qu'est qu'il a dit? »

« _Je disais que t'étais qu'une connerie de la vie et que tu ferais mieux de sortir de celle d'Harry avant que je ne te lance en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie, connard!_ »

« DRAKE! » Légèrement fâché, Harry me détache de lui et me laisse tombé par terre.

« Miarf! » Je lâche, à mon tour outré d'être traité ainsi.

« Je crois que tu devrais y aller, Neville. On se revoit au dîner, ok? » Bien que réticent, la Chose notamment appelée Londubat, quitte nos appartements. Commençait à être temps! La nausée m'envahissait peut à peut.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? Tu sembles… bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. » Je tourne alors mon regard vers Harry, lâchant le tableau d'entré.

« _Qu'est que tu veux dire?_ » Je réplique? Me calmant considérément.

« J'en sais rien! Depuis que Neville s'est pointé au bord du lac tu es… différent. » Qui ne serait pas différent avec ce primate qui a oublié d'évolué?

« _Je le déteste! Et en plus, c'est en partie à cause de lui que tu pleurais tout à l'heure! Ça semble grave ce qu'il a fait, et toi, tu l'as déjà pardonné!_ » Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour ce protéger.

« Neville est mon ami. Et ce qu'il a fait pour se faire pardonner était suffisant. » Il s'en va alors s'asseoir dans le divan blanc, alors que je _fronce_ les sourcils.

« _Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin quand je suis partit ET ce qu'il a fait pour se faire pardonner!_ » Dis-je en me retournant brutalement.

« Je n'aie pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! » Il s'exclama furieusement, alors que je m'installe sur le divan noir.

« _Ce n'est pas un ordre!_ »

« Et ben ça en a tout l'air! »

« _Non!_ »

« Si! »

« _Non!_ »

« Si! »

« _Non!_ »

« Si! »

« Miaou! »

« Non! »

« _AH! AH! Trompé par le miaulement du chat! Maintenant, dis-moi!_ » Il roule des yeux, puis s'écrase dans son sofa, comme s'il voulait disparaître dedans.

« Ce matin, Neville est entré dans la Grande Salle, complètement changé. Comme tu as pu voir, il s'est fait un nouveau style. Mais c'était tellement inattendu de sa part que tout le monde est resté sous le choc. Puis, peut à peut les discussions ont repris et il s'est avancé vers nos amis, tout en entendant des brides de conversations qui disait, en gros, 'Mais avec qui Harry Potter a-t-il couché!'. Arrivé à sa place, il s'est assit et a posé la question. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Ron, puisque c'est le seul qui le sait avec Hermione parmi les Gryffondor. Tanné que tout le monde lui pose la question, il s'est exclamé que s'ils voulaient savoir, ils n'avaient qu'à venir me le demander puisque ça me concernait. Personne n'a rouspété, puis Neville a demandé où j'étais. Après avoir appris que j'étais à la table des Serpentard, Neville est venu me rejoindre, quand même un peut nerveux. Après tout, il s'est toujours fait charrié par vous. » Je me fabrique un petit sourire innocent, et il roule des yeux. Je lui fais un mouvement de tête, pour qu'il continue. Je suis très curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite!

« _Ensuite?_ » Il sourit, puis reprend.

« Donc, il en est directement venu au fait, puisqu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder parmi nous. Évidemment, Parkinson, Blaise, Greg' et Vincent ont éclaté de rire et il a remarqué que tu n'étais pas là. Il m'a donc demandé où t'étais passé, et j'ai dis 'Draco…' et j'ai refermé la bouche. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais parti espionner Sirius et Snape et j'avais sortis ton prénom, puisque c'était la réponse qui était dans ma tête pour la première question. Alors, il s'est exclamé haut et fort 'T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC MALEFOY!'. La Salle était devenue complètement silencieuse et tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi. J'étais rouge comme jamais et les gars – Parkinson était en train de se marrer – ben ils ont gueulés après Neville qui m'a demandé comment je faisais pour me tenir avec des serpents vicieux tous futurs partisans de Voldemort. »

« _Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on ne dit rien! Il…_ »

« Tu veux que je continue oui ou non? » Il me coupe, en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Bah sûr!_ »

« Et bien arrête de faire des commentaires stupides! » Je ricane un peut, et secoue la tête.

« _C'est comprit, Môsieur Potter._ » Il roule – encore – des yeux, puis poursuit.

« Ron s'est alors levé et s'est mit devant Neville, alors que moi et la presque totalité des Serpentard s'étaient levés. Il nous as regardé, ses yeux brillant de colère – je ne l'avais jamais vu si furieux – et il nous as dis de nous r'asseoir immédiatement. J'ai été le premier à le faire, et Vinc', Greg', Blaise et Parkinson m'ont suivis. Après une minute, toute les Serpentard avaient repris leurs places, bien qu'ils étaient tous encore furieux. Ron s'est alors retourné vers Neville et la traité d'idiot et seul moi et Blaise l'avons entendus. Certain de ne pas se faire voir et entendre, Blaise s'est penché vers moi et m'a murmuré un faible 'Il protège les Serpentard, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait ça un jour' pour que je me détente un peut, sûrement. Malheureusement, Neville l'a entendu et a vu son faible sourire béat qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Pour se venger – j'imagine –, il s'est exclamé 'Alors, Zabini, t'en pinces pour Ron?'… »

« _Fils de pute! Il n'a pas vraiment osé dire ça!_ » Je m'exclame, carrément en rogne. C'est un coup terriblement bas!

« Malheureusement oui. Ron s'est retourné brutalement vers Blaise, et celui-ci a laissé son regard plongé dans les yeux de mon meilleur pote. Et, tout naturellement, il s'est exclamé 'J'ai dis que je n'aurais jamais cru que Ron Weasley défende les Serpentard, par que j'en pinçais pour lui. Apprend à écouter Londubat, ou lave-toi les oreilles, c'est au choix'. Tu me diras 'quelle vanne!' mais j'ai vue les mains de Blaise trembler avant qu'il ne les mette dans ses poches. Il faut croire que même les Serpentard ont peur de la réaction de la personne aimée. »

« _Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, nous sommes humains, Potter._ » Je réplique, agacé qu'il me regarde avec cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Je te taquine, Drakinichou. » Il me fait un air sous mon air dégoûté, puis poursuit avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. « Bref, là, Neville a dit 'Et ce sourire béat?'. Blaise s'est alors levé et s'est approché de Ron qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, puis a répliqué plus pour Ron que pour Neville 'Oops, bah faut croire que mon secret est révélé, qu'est que t'en dis, Ron?'. Il lui a fait un clin d'œil, puis est partit tout naturellement de la Grande Salle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que tout le monde était sous le choc. Ron est retourné s'asseoir et n'a plus pipé un mot de tout le repas. Je me suis retenu de justesse pour ne pas balancer mon poing dans la figure de Neville, comme Greg', Vinc' et Parkinson. Je lui aies jeté un regard noir puis je suis parti, tout comme le reste de la troupe. Nous nous sommes quittés sur le pas de la Grande Salle, puisque eux partaient chercher Blaise et Théo. Je me suis retrouvé sur le bord du lac. Et tu as finis par arriver. »

« _Je vais tuer Londubat la prochaine fois que je le vois…_ » Je murmure, tremblotant de rage. À cause de ce dinosaure trop con pour avoir comprit que la fin du monde était là, MON meilleur ami a été obligé d'avouer son faible – bien qu'il soit énorme – pour Weasley devant **toute** l'école! Bye bye la super déclaration Made In The Head of Zabini Inc! « _Et tu as pu le pardonner? Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait pour avoir ton pardon._ »

« Il m'a donné le droit de le frapper, ce que j'ai fais, même si j'étais réticent au début. Ensuite, il m'a demandé de lui trouver une conséquence vraiment chienne et humiliante. Il s'est retrouvé à courir dans le parc en string. Je cherchais déjà un autre conséquence quand le Professeur McGonagall s'est pointé et qu'elle a hurlé, scandalisé ' Mr. Londubat! Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes accoutré ainsi, mais allez vous rhabillez immédiatement! Un mois de retenue à **tous** les soirs et j'enlève cent points à Gryffondor!'. Les Serpentard sont maintenant en tête, et beaucoup de Gryffondor font la tête à Neville. » J'éclate de rire, imaginant très bien la scène. « Ça rit drôle, les lions. » Il lâche alors, d'une voix amusée.

J'en reviens que Londubat est fait tout ça pour avoir le pardon d'Harry! Juste pour avoir le pardon d'Harry? J'arrête brutalement de rire. Pourquoi est-ce que Londubat a fait tout ça _que_ pour qu'Harry le pardonne?

Il n'est vraiment pas net… Et je vais trouver ce qui cloche avec Londubat! Impossible que j'échoue, je ne m'appellerais pas Draco Malefoy, sinon!

« _J'ai un truc à te raconter aussi, mais je pense que tu as eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui._ » Je dis plus ça pour moi, mais bon, si il préfère aussi, ça serait mieux…

« À propos de Snape et Sirius? »

« _Hum, hum._ » Je réponds sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Raconte! » Et merde-euhhh. 'Me tente pas…

« _Nan, 'me tente pas…_ » Je réplique.

« Mais je viens de tout te raconter! C'est à ton tour! »

« _Non!_ »

« Si!

« _Non!_ »

« Si! »

« _Non!_ »

« Miaou! »

« _Si!_ »

« AH! AH! Tu t'es fais avoir avec ton propre truc. Allez, raconte! » Et re merde-euhhh! 'L'est intelligent le Survivant… Chance, d'ailleurs, sinon, nous serions tous dans de beaux draps…

« _Severus est enceint de Black, mais au départ, c'était Black qui devait porter le bébé. Mais Sev' s'est trompé de verre et a bu celui de Black et s'est retrouvé enceint._ » Voilà, j'ai lâché ma bombe.

C'est le cas de le dire, la mâchoire d'Harry touche le sol! Manquerait plus que le petit 'Boum' pour pigmenter le tout.

« Tu rigoles, c'est ça? » Je secoue négativement la tête, tout en fermant les yeux. Et là, j'entends un 'Boum'. Mais le 'Boum' avait plus l'air d'un 'BOUM' car il faisait assez de bruit, et c'est pas juste une mâchoire qui a atterrit par terre. C'est un corps au complet, donc, si je devais décrire, je dirais que ça fait 'BOOM'.

En gros, Harry vient tout juste de s'évanouir.

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

Salle Commune des Préfets, 21hrs

Ron Weasley essayait en vain de se concentrer sur la partie d'Échec qu'il jouait avec lui-même.

Depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas dit un mot, car il s'avait que s'il l'ouvrait il se mettrait à hurler avec joie 'BLAISE ZABINI EN PINCE POUR MÔÔÔAAAAA-EUHHH!'. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il avait décidé de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, tout simplement.

Il releva alors les yeux de son jeu d'Échec, et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Parfait.

Le roux se leva, abandonnant là sa partie. Alors qu'il regardait les flammes dans l'âtre, un sourire béat et illuminant s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« BLAISE ZABINI EN PINCE POUR MÔÔÔAAAAA-EUHHH! » Il se mit alors à sautiller dans la Salle vide, tout en répétant cette phrase en chantant – mal, mais chantant quand même.

**TOC ! TOC ! TOC !**

Ron fit un bond d'un mètre dans les airs, et se retourna brutalement vers le tableau d'entrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le visite, habituellement, à cette heure, tout le monde se préparait à remonter à leur Salle Commune, si ce n'était déjà fait.

Tout tremblotant – il craignait que la personne derrière le tableau l'aie entendu – il s'avança. Lentement. On re-cogna à la porte et le roux décida d'accélérer le pas.

Arrivé devant le tableau, il l'ouvrit, et sortit à moitié, pour tomber sur nul autre que Blaise Zabini. Il tourna immédiatement au rouge pivoine. Il baissa la tête, tout en demandant timidement au Serpentard depuis combien de temps il attendait derrière le tableau.

« Oh pas longtemps, mais j'ai quand même entendu une phrase ressemblant légèrement à 'Blaise Zabini en pince pour moi' être crié quelques fois par un certain roux… » Ledit roux rougit deux fois plus. Ce qui fit considérablement sourire Blaise.

Il s'approcha de Ron, et lui releva doucement le menton avec deux de ses doigts. Il avança encore, de façon à ce que son corps soit collé contre celui du Gryffondor. Celui-ci était complètement figé. Souriant toujours, Blaise leva la tête – Ron étant plus grand que lui – et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu veux entrer, dis? » Demanda Ron, murmurant sa phrase tout contre les lèvres du Serpentard. Serpentard qui eu un sourire – très – gourmand.

« Avec plaisir. » Et c'est sur un baiser fougueux et plein de désir qu'entrèrent les deux adolescents.

Une nuit des plus agréable s'annonçait pour eux.

* * *

**Voici le RAR's!**

_Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires! Surtout, n'arrêtez pas _;)

* * *

**Wendy Malfoy :** Pour le surnom Pencil, c'est une de mes amies qui jouaient Pansy sur un forum, qui l'a callé comme ça sur un Hors-Jeu, j'ai tellement ris ! Donc je l'aie mis dans ma Fic pour le 'Ry bourré ! ;) Tu me vois très satisfaite que tu te sois autant marré, parce que moi, je suis vraiment amusé pour écrire ce chapitre ! Moui, l'est fâché, mais ça se comprend un peut, nan ? Lol, je crois bien que je serais dans le même état ! Okay, alors j'attends de tes nouvelles pour le Projet N ! Et je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les 'OS à ronger' ! Dis donc, tu me donnes toujours des Fics à lire, toi ! Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Comme '482 Lessons in Child Care', j'ai tellement aimé cette histoire ! Tu as l'intention de la traduire, non ? Vas-y fort, je suis certaine que tout le monde va adorer ! ;)

**Amy Keira :** Je viens de voir que j'adore faire des Harry saoul lol. Faudra pas que j'abuse, mais qui sait, peut-être ça va se reproduire ! À moins que je m'essayer avec Dray ? Lol, ça se serait vraiment cool ! M'enfin !

**Onarluca :** Tu as rendu à tonprochain, en faite lol ! Et bien tu me vois ravis que tu vas continuer à aimer cela ! ;) Rhhhôôô ! Merci bien :P

**Khisanth :** VIIIIIIII ! Quelqu'un qui me trouve sadique ! J'adore trop ;) Et non, je ne regrette absolument pas ! C'était même fait très exprès lol ! Je t'avoue que je n'aie pas compris dans quel sens tu veux dire par 'partir en cacahuète'… Tu m'expliques mdr ? Et tu me vois ravis de voir que tu aimes cette Fic et qu'elle est trop bien et qu'elle n'est pas partit en cacahuète – même si j'ignore ce que ça veut dire – comme tu le pensais au début ! Merci pour ta review ! ;)

**Procne Aesoris :** Lolll ! Je vois que tu es très enthousiasme à avoir une suite, MiSs ! Et bien sache que l'idée n'est toujours pas partit de ma tête, et que je risque fortement de taper le prologue bientôt, pour avoir de l'avance ! Mais je crois tout de même que je vais devoir attendre d'avoir terminé cette Fic avant de partir la suite, au cas où il se passerait certains évènements et que ça me mette dans la merde lol ! NAON ! Dray l'est à meeeee ! Lol, mais je peux bien partager… Nan je rigole ! Je le garde tout pour môa ! Si, si, je suis trèèès généreuse… Mais ça dépend avec quoi lol ! OO Mariage ? Toi et moi ? YOUR NOT JOKING ? Waaaaaaaa ! J'accepte ma Procne de namour-euh ! °Full Happy, saute partout° Vais me marier, vais me marier ! On fait ça quand ? Et où ? Et… et… tout et tout ! Faut tout préparer ! Waaaa, vais me marier ! Avec tôôa-euh ! °Recommence à sauter partout°

**Dark Yoru :** Sexy ? Enceint ? Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Voyons, tu t'imagines des choses ! °Change de sujet° Mouais, je suis d'accord ! L'est pas tenace, le 'Ry ! Et bah, tu l'as eu sa réaction ! Elle était comment ? J'ai eu un peut de difficulté, je ne s'avais pas trop comment faire avec Dray lol… M'enfin !

**Vert Emeraude :** Et bien c'est certain qu'il va avoir beaucoup plus de lemons dans la suite ! Dray ne serait plus en lion, donc, ça va se rattraper, lol !

**Serpentis-Draco :** Moui, j'avais l'intention de le faire mal réagir, au début, mais bon, je voulais faire changement du Ron qui se fit juste au stéréotype. Alors je l'aie fait autrement ! Mon Ronny à meeee ! Loll :P

**Ange de un Cisme :** Tu voudras pas plutôt dire que tu as de la difficulté à aligner un pied devant l'autre ? Paske si t'as t'es pas capable d'aligner un pied d'vant l'autre, tu serais sûrement pas rendu chez toi là ! … Lol, je rigole. Je suis contente que tu aimes, et merci pour ta review !

**Mily Black :** Et bien sache que la suite viendra ! Et la suite d'Accusé à tord est venu ! Lol ;) Rhhô ! Je suis contente que tu me dises cela, ça me fait plaisir ! Je te laisse apprendre que dans un moment, je ne sais pas trop quand, ma chère Procne et moi-même ferons une Fic. Alors si le cœur t'en dit, tu pourras toujours aller la lire ! Moi, je nous fais de la pub ? Mais nannn ! Mdr !

**Blue Cinnamon :** Mais nan ! Je ne suis pas dure ! Qu'est que tu t'images là ? Lol, juste un peut le maltraiter, c'est pas grand-chose… Après Dray, c'est le tour de 'Ry lol ! Pour Drake et bien… Tu auras vu dans ce chapitre !

**Merawen :** J'adore le faire, donc je suis contente que je le fasse bien lol ! Rha ! Et bien moi, c'est Draco et Harry en first (J'ai trop de la difficulté à savoir c'est quel mon perso pref' entre les deux lol !) et Blaise aussi, je l'adore trop, même s'il n'a pas encore fait d'apparition dans les livres lol. La première de Neville est là-euh ! Sache qu'il y aura bel et bien une suite, mais pas immédiatement ;)

**Arwen94 :** Tu n'as rien compris ? Rha zut ! Lol. Et si tu me disais ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Je vais t'expliquer ça plus clairement lol. 'Ry en pince peut-être pour Blaise, mais… Rhô et shut moi-même lol !

**Alia :** Nan, il ne la tient vraiment pas lol ! Mouais, j'aime bien le voir aussi bavard ! J'ai un côté trop sadique lol… Comment tu l'as trouvé, la réaction d'Harry ? Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peut de mal… Lol ;)

**La-Shinegami****** Et si je te dis que ça ne seras aucune des deux choses que tu penses ? Lol, même si 'Ry a failli être à Slytherin, n'oublions pas qu'il est assez gêné… M'enfin ! Tout ça, c'est à voir si ce n'est pas déjà vu !

**Didinette207 :** Vi, tu vas voir et tu as vu lol. Mais avouons que Drake ne peut pas vraiment y faire grand-chose… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si 'Ry lui appartenait.KiSsOuilles ;)

**Lolann :** … Tu rigoles lol ? C'est Duck canard ! Pas Drake… M'enfin lol, on va dire que ça veut dire cela, même si je doute… Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Fic !

**Spirit.w.w :** Mais je fais sept pages word quand même lol ! Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus lol ;) Et si je ferais plus long, le temps serait plus long entre les chapitres. Donc quand ça me prend du temps, parfois, vous attendrez longtemps lol ! Mais j'avoue que quand tu aimes quelque chose, ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps, alors je te comprends lol !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Lol, j'ai failli le faire s'enrager… Mais je me suis retenu. Mouais ! J'ai hésité entre Seamus et Ron, mais finalement, je me suis dit que j'aimais mieux Ron et Blaise lol !

**Sahada :** Tu m'en vois ravis, MiSs ! ;)

**Méli :** Je suis contente d'apprendre cela ! J'essaye de mélanger pleins d'émotions, et à ce que je vois, ça marche ! ;)

**Vif d'Or :** Moui, je n'allais tout de même pas laissé leurs vrais personnalités de côté ! Je les aimes trop pour cela mdr ! Sev enceint ? °Se gratte la tête et regarde ailleurs° Tu parles dans cette Fic, là ? °Sifflote° Bien sûr que nonnnn ! KiSsOuilles ;)

**Yami Aku :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, moi, je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire ! Je l'aime beaucoup, ce chapitre lol. Rhôô… Et bien au moins je t'aie remonté le moral avant avec mon chapitre … ! La suite viendra, mais pas dans un peut-être long moment lol. KiSs ;)

**Oxaline :** Lol, moui, j'aime le 'Ry saoul lol !

**DzSpoAr :** Il doit être amoureux ET sauvé la vie d'Harry. Pas juste un acte Gryffondorien, sinon, ça serait trop facile lol ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Shavri :** Lol, c'est fait exprès, l'histoire entre Sev' et Siri' ! Je veux mélanger un peut, mais tout le monde va comprendre assez vite !

* * *

Une petite note pour avertir que je ne risque pas de faire des chapitres de 10 à 11 pages Word à chaque chapitre. Seulement, je s'avais plus ou m'arrêter mdr!

Une petite review pour la forme?

À la prochaine, sûrement pour un chapitre d'Accusé à tord! ;)


	13. Y'a pas à dire, je suis un mec finit

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XIII_

**Y'a pas à dire, je suis un mec finit**

* * *

PoV Harry

* * *

Une semaine. Ça fait une bordel de semaine que j'évite la conversation. Et j'avoue que je suis doué pour détourner une discussion. À chaque fois que Drake revenait sur LE fameux soir, je sortais une excuse ou je changeais de sujet. Parfois subtilement, parfois c'était marquant. Mais je m'en sortais toujours, donc, on s'en fout.

Je commence même à me demander si Drake fait pas exprès de rentrer dans le jeu et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'est _pas_ normal.

En tant que Serpentard, il devrait comprendre que je fais tout pour éviter la discussion sur LA fameuse soirée!

…

Se pourrait-il qu'il me pose la question, et qu'il attende que je sois près à lui en parler?

« _HARRY ! _» Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. J'ai le réflexe de reculer mais c'est le vide derrière moi. Poussant un cri aigu, je me retrouve quelques secondes plus tard les fesses sur la pierre.

« Merde Drake! Qu'est qui t'as pris? » Je me relève en grimaçant, et me mets à me frotter le derrière.

Et lui, il rigole.

« _Tu semblais tellement concentré que je n'aie pas pu m'en empêcher._ » Il dit après avoir arrêter de se marrer. Je lui tire intelligemment la langue.

« M'enfin… » Je commence, décidant finalement d'arrêter de frotter mon cul endolori. « T'étais pas avec Ron et Blaise? »

« _Si, mais Blaise m'a gentiment demandé de partir, car ils devaient s'occuper de certaines choses. En gros, ils voulaient s'envoyer en l'air._ » Je souris aux paroles de Drake.

Ça fait aussi une semaine que Ron et Blaise sorte ensemble. Sur le coup, les gens ont été surpris, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce que ces deux là finissent ensemble. Il était clair que Blaise était bi, puisqu'il s'envoyait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main qui était beau, pas trop jeune… Dans ses critères quoi. Par contre, tout le monde ignorait que Ronald Weasley avait un penchant pour les hommes. Mais en bout de ligne, tout le monde trouve qu'ils font un beau couple, ce qui est très bien.

Et depuis quatre jours, Ron fait partit de notre petit groupe fermé. Quand Blaise avait proposé d'initier Ron, les Serpentard ont tous hésité. Mais Blaise et moi avons réussi à les convaincre et ils ne regrettent pas. Malgré que Ron fût un peut méfiant, comme eux, au début, tout a changé et on s'entend tous. Même Pansy et moi avons fais des progrès, l'un envers l'autre.

« _HARRY ! Tu m'écoutes ?_ » Revenant à la réalité, je lève la tête vers Drake.

« Non, désolé, tu disais? » Il grogne un peut, puis saute à mes côtés.

« _J'étais entrain de me réjouir car il reste précisément une semaine et six jours avant la prochaine pleine Lune!_ » Je lui souris chaleureusement, alors qu'il sautille à côté de moi.

« Qu'est que tu comptes faire de ta nuit? » Il s'arrête alors, regardant un instant dans le vague.

« _Je crois que se serait mieux si tu ne s'avais pas ce que je veux faire._ » Il répliqua finalement, recommençant à marcher. Je fronce les sourcils, puis le rattrape. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était rendu loin, de toute manière…

« Non, je tiens à le savoir! » Il a piqué ma curiosité, le méchant! Il se tourne vers moi et soupire.

« _Je suis en manque terrible._ » Il répond, regardant ailleurs.

« Oh. » Je sors finalement. « Et… Tu as trouvé ta proie? » Drake tourne son regard vers moi, une drôle de lueur faisant briller ses yeux.

« _Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si le mec en question veut remettre ça._ »

« C'est qui le mec? »

« _Le dernier avec qui j'ai couché._ » Me répond t-il seulement. Ça ne me dit pas qui c'est! Comment veut-il que je sache avec qui il a couché dernièrement!

…

Je suis un imbécile.

Il est transformé en _lionceau_ et il se transforme une fois par mois! Donc la dernière personne avec qui il a couché c'est…

Moi.

Moi.

_Moi._

**Moi.**

MOI.

**MOI!**

Dans ma tête, je danse la danse de la victoire. I'M HAPPY! Hihihi.

« Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas qu'une passade? » Je lui demande alors, un sourire béat mal dissimulé collé sur mon visage.

« _C'est à peut près ça, oui._ » Me répond t-il, en _souriant._

« Je suis quoi alors? » Je continue, penchant la tête sur le côté, tout ouie à ce qu'il va dire. Il ne parle pas pendant un petit moment, et me regarde m'asseoir par terre, près de lui.

« _Si je te le dis, tu vas devoir me parler de LA soirée, mon cher._ » Nannn! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il me sortirait un truc du genre! Ce n'est pas juste-euh! Je vais savoir ce que je représente pour lui quand je vais lui parler de la soirée!

Ce que je fais pour montrer mon désaccord?

Bouder, bien sûr.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Nannnn… Dites-moi que je rêve! Cette personne ne peut PAS être Neville Londubat! C'est im-pos-si-ble.

Et pourtant...

Ses cheveux noirs sont toujours plaqués sur sa tête, mais ils sont plus brillants et semblent plus ordonnés, bien que se ne soit qu'une illusion. Son regard brun brille d'une étincelle nouvelle, étincelle qui attire les questions de tous. Que signifie t-elle? Et son nouveau style… Il a refait complètement sa garde-robe. Ok, l'argent n'a pas augmenté pour lui, mais il s'arrange avec ce qu'il a et ça donne… Wow!

Présentement, il est vêtu d'un jean délavé tirant vers un beau jaune, un t-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste légère.

« Salut, Harry. » Je sursaute, remarquant seulement là que Neville est juste devant moi. Il me sourit, amusé de mon sursaut. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Je lui souris en retour, tout en me levant pour lui faire face.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. » Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout. »

« D'accord. » Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis reprend la parole. « Alors, comment tu vas? » Un sourire niais se pointe sur mes lèvres, alors que je me souviens de ce que j'ai appris ce matin.

« Je me sens trèèès bien! » Mon sourire s'élargit, avant que je poursuive. « Mais je vais aller encore mieux dans la nuit qui aura lieu dans une semaine et six jours. » Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Et c'est normal. J'hausse les épaules et il n'insiste pas. « Et toi? » Je demande alors, me rendant compte que j'ai oublié de lui renvoyer la question.

« Merveilleusement bien, puisque je suis avec toi. » Hein? Puisqu'il est avec moi?

« _LONDUBAT ! VAS MARCHER SUR LES PLANTES BANDES DES AUTRES, ENCULÉ DE…_ »

« Drake! » Je cri, l'empêchant ainsi de terminer sa phrase. « Heu… Il t'a crié d'aller marcher sur les plantes bandes des autres… » Neville a un sourire amusé, et tourne son regard vers Drake.

« Il n'est pas prit que je sache, Malfoy. Alors ravale tes mots, tu crois quand même pas que tu es de taille contre moi? » Mais je n'y comprend rien! Tiens, ça me rappelle fameux soir… Merde! Faut que j'en parle à Drake pour savoir ce que je suis pour lui! OUIIIINNNNN!

« _ET BAH MES GRIFFES ET MES CROCS LE SONT!_ » Il semble vraiment en colère, il tremble de partout… Mais qu'est qui lui arrive? « _ET JE NE VAIS PAS HÉSITER À M'EN SERVIR, SALE PETIT CON!_ »

« Les mots exacts : Et bah mes griffes et mes crocs le sont. Et je ne vais pas hésiter à m'en servir, sale petit con. » Jouons le rôle du traducteur inter espèce. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de toute façon.

« Tu sais que tu vas en baver si tu fais ça. » Réplique Neville, tout sourire. « Tu n'as vraiment aucun moyen de me blesser, Malfoy. »

« _Ça, c'est ce que TU crois, espèce d'attardé congénital!_ »

« Ça, c'est ce que TU crois, espèce d'at… » KÔA?

« Termine cette phrase, Harry. » Mais Neville… Ça fait mal ce qu'il vient de dire… Je me demande s'il est au courant pour les parents de Neville… « Harry… » Je soupire, termine la phrase Harry! Après tout, je suis là que pour traduire…

« Ça, c'est ce que TU crois, espèce… d'attardé congénital… » Je vois un sourire triste étirer les lèvres de mon ami, et je lance un regard noir à Drake qui rit méchamment.

« Frapper toujours là où ça fait mal, cela est la spécialité de Draco Malfoy. » Lâche Neville, alors que je fais un pas vers lui. Il recule, puis tourne les talons. Et il se sauve en courant.

« _MOUAHAHA! Je suis le meilleur! J'ai cassé cet imbécile de Londubat!_ » Non mais il se prend pour qui lui? Le Roi du monde?

« Ta gueule, Malefoy. » Il me regarde, étonné. Je n'aie pas encore finit. « T'es qu'un sale connard qui sous n'importe quelle forme trouve le moyen de faire chié le peuple! Tu fais de la peine aux gens et tu en ris! Je me demande si tu es vraiment Humain. Tu ne ressens rien, jamais rien. T'as un cœur de pierre, t'es aussi venimeux qu'une vipère! JE TE… » Et là, je bloque. J'allais crier 'je te hais' mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ou ce ne l'est plus, c'est au choix. Mes sentiments envers lui ont beaucoup changé. Que suis-je sensé dire, maintenant?

« _Tu me quoi?_ » Lance t-il, d'un ton – trop – calme. Et surtout indifférent. Comme avant. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

« T'es dégueulasse. » Et avant qu'il ne voie la douleur dans mes deux émeraudes, je me sauve en courant, le laissant derrière moi.

Merlin sait à quel point je me dis que je le déteste.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Je crois que… c'est tout le contraire.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« OUIIINNNNN! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Snifff… ça sortit tout seul… Maintenant il… il… Sniiirrfff… doit me détester! OUINNNNNN! » Je me laisse tomber dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, qui me tapote gentiment le dos, un peut mal à l'aise.

« Tu as juste voulu protéger Neville… Je suis certaine qu'il va comprendre… » Elle tente de me rassurer, mais ça ne marche pas.

« Qu'est qui te fait… Snorgg… dire ça? » Je relève mon visage baigné de larmes vers elle, attendant une réponse.

« C'est un Serpentard, certes, mais ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il t'apprécie. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense, je crois. » Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. « Il va sûrement regretter de t'avoir mis en colère, et il va sûrement se dire qu'il est désolé, mais il va rechigner à venir s'excuser. Tu sais comment il est. Je te conseille d'aller le voir et de lui parler. » Je me relève brusquement, la faisant sursauter, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Mais, au même moment un élève passait derrière moi. Il me percute et je retombe sur 'Mione. Plus précisément, la tête entre les deux seins.

Elle pousse un glapissement horrifié, alors que je me redresse comme l'éclair. Elle me lance un regard noir et se relève vivement.

« Je suis désolé! C'est pas… Sniff… ma faute! 'Y m'a percuté… Snorff… » Sa main part et atterrit sur ma joue. Je laisse échapper une plainte.

« C'est bon, tu est pardonné, maintenant. » Elle me fait un sourire, me murmure bonne chance, embrasse ma joue puis part vers son dortoir.

« Le nouveau pervers de Poudlard, Harry Potter! » À cette remarque, toutes les personnes de la Salle Commune éclatent de rire. Je lance un regard noir à Lee, qui est tout de même réduit à cause de mes yeux rougis, et je sors de la salle la tête haute et fière, faisant comme si de rien n'était quand je m'enfarge dans le tapis (rouge). C'est sa que ça fait, quand on a trop la tête en l'air… Mais comment Draco fait-il pour ne jamais s'enfarger!

En parlant de Draco, je vais devoir aller voir Drake…

Il ne s'est pas présenté au dîner du soir et je sens que la cause est nul autre que moi.

Après tout, nous étions rendus proche, et moi, je gâche tout en l'envoyant paître. Ok, il a fait de la peine à Neville et Ok, celui-ci est partit tout détruit, mais était-ce une assez bonne raison? Bien sûr! Seulement… Je regrette.

MERDE-euh! Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas bien avec moi!

Je suis soit : A) Allergique aux Neville détruit. B) Tout à fait normal c'est juste mon côté Héro qui fait que je déteste que les gens soit triste. C) Devenu complètement fou parce qu'un gars normal ne se fait pas des questionnaires débiles comme je suis en train de faire.

…

Y'a pas : D) Toutes ces réponses?

Et plus, je ne suis même pas drôle...

Y'a pas dire, je suis un mec finit.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Il n'était pas à l'appartement hier soir. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et il n'était toujours pas là…

MAIS IL EST OÙ BON DIEU?

Il est peut-être avec Blaise! Ou Pansy, ou Théo, ou Vincent, ou Greg'.

C'est bien la première fois que je suis content de commencer en potions! Mais bon, si ça peut m'aider à s'avoir où Drake se cache, ça ne me dérangerait pas de commencer en Potions chaque matin!

Mais de là à sauter le petit déjeuner…

Et en plus, je suis très, très con. J'aurais pu aller les voir à table, ce matin, et j'aurais pu savoir s'ils ont vu Drake. Et s'ils m'auraient dit non, ça aurait été une occasion parfaite pour sécher le cours et aller trouver le filleul du mec enceinte.

Oh non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à ça…

« … pas vu depuis hier! » Voilà la patrie qui se pointe!

« Salut! Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Drake par le plus grand des hasards? » Je lance alors en arrivant devant eux.

« Harry! » S'exclame 'Mione. « On se demandait où tu étais! »

« Moi, je me demande où est Drake. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu? »

« Non, on croyait qu'il était avec toi. » Si Blaise ne sait pas où il est, c'est que personne ne sait où il est.

Mon dernier espoir est partit en fumée. J'ai l'impression que mes épaules se sont alourdies, et je crois bien qu'ils le remarquent.

« Tu ne l'as pas revu après le souper? » Demande Vincent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… » Je réponds en baissant la tête.

« Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois? » Je crois que je viens de re-baisser dans l'estime de Pansy…

« Sur le bord du lac, en fin d'après-midi… » Peut-être qu'il y est toujours?

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas revu après votre dispute? » Je lève mon regard vers 'Mione et fait lentement non de la tête.

« Une dispute à quel propos? » Me demande Greg'.

Je n'aie pas envie de leur dire… Ils vont sûrement me détester de nouveau, ou pour un moment. Ou peut-être qu'ils vont comprendre que j'étais simplement en colère et que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais?

« Tout le monde à l'intérieur, le cours commence dans une minute. » Si je ne vous détestais pas autant, je vous embrasserais Pr. Snape!

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Harry! » Deux mains empoignent les miennes et les éloigne de ma bouche affamée. « Arrête tu vas finir par te manger les doigts! » C'est meilleur que les ongles? « T'inquiètes pas, il va revenir bientôt. » Amour quand tu nous tiens… « Ça lui arrive de disparaître comme ça parfois. » Mais qu'est que je raconte là? « Il a besoin de décompresser. » Je ne vois pas le rapport de l'amour… « Tu le connais, fier comme il est. » J'imagine que mon sub-conscient me joue des tours. « Il ne veut pas qu'on voit qu'il va mal. » Voudrait-il me passer un message? « Mais nous ne sommes pas ses amis pour rien! » Un message ayant rapport avec l'amour? « Mais pour pas le froisser, on ne dit rien. » Un message ayant rapport avec l'amour alors que je m'inquiète pour Drake… « Tout le monde à besoin de solitude! » Ooh! Je comprends! « Mais encore une fois, Draco est unique! » J'aime Drake comme un maître aime son chien! « Lui, il disparaît quelques temps, dans son jardin secret. » Non, c'est trop facile… « Il n'a jamais dit où était son jardin secret. » Ça doit être autre chose… « À personne. » Amour et Drake… « Il m'a dit qu'il montrerait son jardin secret à une seule et unique personne. » … Pourquoi pas amour et Draco, à la place? « Il dit que les Malfoy tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois. » Ça veut dire que… « Et Draco dit qu'il amènera l'élu de son cœur dans son jardin secret… » Que j'aimerais Draco? « Pour que son _aimé_ sache tout de lui. » Pff… Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi! « J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un côté Poufsouffle! » Pourtant…

Aïe! Je plaque la main sur mon cœur, alors qu'un serrement s'y fait sentir. Aussitôt que ça disparaît, la douleur revient un peut plus forte. Je gémis, et Pansy se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me demande si ça va, et j'ai l'impression que sa voix résonne dans ma tête. La douleur continue de croître. Je gémis plus fortement, alors qu'une main va instinctivement se placer sur ma tête.

Boom… Boom… Boom…

Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans ma tête.

Cette scène m'est terriblement familière…

Boom… Boom…

Et la douleur augmente, alors que je tombe du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis. Je sens plus que j'entends, Pansy prendre place à mes côtés. Elle pose sa main sur mon dos et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle. Je la repousse en criant de douleur. Ça fait mal, être brûlé. Elle ne comprend pas, et commence à paniquer.

Boom…

Et ça fait toujours mal, et je geint et geint encore.

BOOM !

Un cri de douleur sort du fond de ma gorge, alors que mes deux mains encerclent ma tête.

Pansy n'est plus là, ou du moins, elle n'est plus proche de moi.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir d'eau, et cette eau semble si chaude qu'elle me brûle. D'un geste brusque je vais partir le liquide brûlant, frottant avec une telle force que je m'en fais mal aux yeux. Et ils se remplissent à nouveau. J'abandonne la mission de sécher mes larmes, ça ne changera rien. Elles vont toujours revenir. Car j'ai mal, mal, mal…

Boom, boom, boom.

_Potter…_

Oh non… Pas encore la voix. Elle revient, me brûlant de son ton sec et vide. Inhumain.

Boom, boom.

_Crève…_

Non… Et ça fait mal, toujours aussi mal. Et je gémis, gémis toujours de douleur.

Un ricanement s'élève. Mais seulement dans ma tête.

_Oh, Potter. Crève Potter…_

Et les larmes coulent, brûlant mes yeux et mes joues, laissant des sillons secs et glacés.

Boom.

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent. J'en pleure plus, me balançant d'avant arrière, souhaitant que la douleur parte. Mais au contraire, elle s'accentue.

Boom… … Boom… … Boom…

Ne pas penser, car les pensées engendrent la douleur.

Une larme qui s'écrase contre le tapis.

_Je t'ordonne de crever Potter…_

Une deuxième. J'ai l'impression que je pleure de l'acide.

_Tu ne mérites pas la vie, Potter. Crève…_

Boom … … Boom … …

Et ça fait mal, un cœur perdant de sa vitesse. Regarde en toi, pas l'ombre d'un regret.

Boom … …

Et tu en ris, blessant un peut plus ma tête meurtrie. Ralentissement les battements de mon cœur semblant si fragile.

_Oh Potter. Crève, crève, crève. Oh Potter…_

Une crise cardiaque? Impossible. Enfin, je crois.

Et une autre larme, s'écrasant et brûlant le tapis.

Je cris, la douleur étant trop forte. Quelque chose est agrippée autour de moi. Des bras.

_Crève, crève, crève, crève, crève…_

Boom … … … … … Boom … … … … … … Boom … … … … … …

Et je pleure encore, toujours plus, je cris toujours, la douleur me brisant un peut plus.

_Comment veux-tu survivre sans cœur qui bat?_

Si tu y'arrive, je le peux.

Et il ricane. Et je cris, ça fait si mal…

_Le Mal ne t'habite pas, même si tu m'as en toi. _

Et je pleure encore un peut, sachant très bien qu'il a raison.

Boom… …. …….. ……….. .. .. .. . . ……… Boom …………………………………………………..

Ma force s'envole, je me sens sombrer, je n'aie plus la force de crier, la douleur est tellement forte que je ne la sens plus.

La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est le rire glacial et sec de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

* * *

Sur un banc, dans le Parc de Poudlard

* * *

Le jeune homme fixait d'un air désintéressé les étoiles dans le ciel.

Il attendait sa bien aimée, la belle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un long moment déjà. Il ne s'avait même plus depuis quand son amour durait, mais il s'avait que ça faisait quelques mois qu'il sortait avec la demoiselle.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait six mois et un jour qu'ils étaient ensemble.

La veille, ils avaient fêté en grand, tous les deux, dans la chambre privée de la préfète. Ils avaient fais l'amour maintes et maintes fois.

Lui, il lui avait offert le livre Kama Sutra Version Sorcier, et elle, elle lui avait offert un kit en cuir sexy, exprès pour leurs ébats amoureux.

Ils s'étaient promis de faire des cadeaux à la rigolade, et, tout naturellement, ils en étant venu avec des trucs sexuels. Oh, pas qu'ils s'en plaignent, au contraire. Ça leur avait beaucoup apporté pendant la nuit torride qui avait précédé les cadeaux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa petite amie secrète se faufiler derrière lui. Celle-ci fit glisser ses bras contre son torse, puis sur ses cuisses. Elle lui mordilla doucement le cou, puis l'embrassa avec passion.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui, frottant son corps contre le sien.

« Quand? » Lâcha t-elle alors, arrêtant tout mouvement.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit-il seulement, sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Tu ne te sens pas près à l'avouer à tout le monde? Pourtant… » Il la fit taire d'un chaste baiser, avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ça, ma beauté. » Un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres. « Je veux seulement trouver le bon moment. »

« Rhô! Je ne te s'avais pas si romantique… »

« Je ne le suis pas. » Elle le regarda, surprise. Il sourit, mais cette fois-ci, moqueusement et amoureusement.

« Je vais attendre qu'une bombe soit lâchée, que tout le monde soit surpris, et je vais annoncer que je sors avec toi. » La demoiselle éclata de rire, puis l'embrassa.

« Beaucoup de moments comme ça sont arrivés, tu sais. » Il sourit doucement.

« Mais je ne veux pas que ça soit n'importe quand. Il faut que ça soit de taille, darling. »

« De taille à quoi? »

« De taille à toi. » Un sourire niais étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi? »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Et une dispute remplie de rires, de chatouilles, de baiser, commença, sur le sujet de qui aimait le plus qui.

Tout ça se termina, évidemment, en une bonne vieille partie de jambes en l'air sous les étoiles.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**RAR's**

_Thanks to all my fans. ... I'm joking! _

* * *

**Onarluca :** Rhô ! Arrête avec tous ses compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ! Lol.

**Spirit.w.w :** Moui, c'est certain que les lecteurs aiment toujours plus cela lol… J'ai fais mon plus vite possible pour ce chapitre, mais c'est pas toujours évident pendant un déménagement !

**Merawen :** Parce que Dray s'en fout de Neville lol. Mais 'Ry l'a fait, lui ! Tu le trouves comment, le new Nevillou ? Bah Siri', après tout ce qu'il a traversé, c'est pas le courage qui va manquer mdr ! Souhaitons lui bonne chance quand même mdr.

**Wendy Malfoy :** J'ai tenté de les faire apparaître le plus possible, mais bon étant les PoV's de simplement deux personnages, ce n'est pas évident… Oui ! J'ai vraiment aimé ! ;) Je suis contente que tu me l'aies proposé ! Et bien, prend ton temps pour terminer ton autre traduction, et aussitôt que tu traduis '482 Lessons in Child Care' fais moi signe ! Mdr ! Oui, ce bout était marrant ! Mais je me demandais de quoi tu parlais lol. Ça m'a pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre mdr ! KiSs

**Amy Keira :** Et mais ! Ce n'était pas mon but de mettre tout le monde contre Neville … Snif, snif… Mais bon, c'est pour le besoin de la Fic alors c'est vrai qu'il est con ! Mdr.

**Arwen94 :** Ok lol ! Tu me rassures. Je croyais que tu y avais absolument rien compris. Au moins, tu sais l'essentiel lol ! Rhô… Mais elle fait rien Pansy chérie… Lol. Et bien je suis contente de voir que tu es comme moi à propos de Neville ! 'L'est super et marrant, mais j'ai hâte que Dray le remette à sa place mdr !

**Minerve :** Harry n'en est pas un, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne se plaindrait pas d'être l'objet de Dray. Et de toute manière, notre blondinet de namour en prendrait bien soin…

**Inouko :** Et c'est le cas lol ! Disons que Ron n'a jamais été chanceux en amour… Donc, l'est content que Blaise est jeté son dévolu sur lui ! Mais Ronny va se rattraper, avec tout ce que Blaise va lui faire… Moui… Mais c'est Neville, n'oublions pas ! L'est super, mais bon, pour cette Fic, il est abruti mdr ! Bah nan, faut lui laisser le temps au Serpy ! C'est 'Ry qui va passer pour un imbécile pour ne rien voir mdr.

**Esmeralda :** Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve que je pousse avec Nevillou ! Mdr, je m'amuse bien, mais je l'aime bien ce petit Gryffondor innocent ! Hum… Dis-moi qui est l'idée du parrain ? J'ai mon idée à ce sujet, mais je suis curieuse de savoir à qui tu penses.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Hum… Mystère et boule de gums ! Vous n'allez pas le savoir tout de suite… Mais si tu restes attentive, de minuscules indices peut être découvert…

**Serpentis-Draco :** Moui Dray est en fool manque de Sexy 'Ry mdr !

**Loryah :** Ce n'est pas grave miss ;) J'espère bien lol ! Et maintenant tu vois, quand je t'aie review pendant un chapitre et que je te disais que ça serait marrant si Siri' était le deuxième père de Loryah… Parce que ça arrive dans ma Fic lol. M'enfin ! Je sais pas si tu te souviens :P T'inquiètes, elle va venir la crise de jalousie ! KiSsOuilles !

**Vert Emeraude : **Oui c'est vrai ! Mais moi, je vais changer ça ! Histoire à suivre ;)

**Procne Aesoris :** Ok ! Ben le meilleur moyen, c'est de se parler par Msn ! Se sera plus simple lol. On pourra tout mettre en route et se sera su-per-be ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu aime le couple Ron/Blaise, moi, je l'aime troooop ! Je les vois très bien ensemble et j'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter ce couple lol ! BiG KiSs ma Fiancée ! ;)

**Apocalypse312 :** Rha bon ? Bizarre ? Puisque je suis trèèèès curieuse, je vais te demander ceci : Qu'est qui est bizarre ? Bon je sais, elle est… bizarre, je l'avoue moi-même, mais, tu trouves qu'elle est bizarre dans le bon ou le mauvais sens lol ? Au moins tu trouves intéressant, donc ça doit être zarbi dans le bon sens… M'enfin ! J'attends ta réponse ;)

**Jessy :** Lol, bah nan ! Il est important – je crois – pour la suite ! En faite je sais pas du tout… Mais bon, au moins il fait des trucs utiles non :P

**Lolann :** Ahh ! Et bah je te crois. Mais c'est pas grave lol ! Même dans les Fics Anglaises il se fait surnommer Drake… Donc ce n'est pas si terrible mdrr ! Je suis – toujours – contente que tu aimes ma Fic ! ;)

**Whitangel :** Ah ! Bouche cousue, je ne parle pas lol ! T'inquiètes, j'ai pas oublié. Je cherchais seulement un moment inattendu pour que son malaise revienne… Et il est revenu dans ce chapitre lol !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Ça change pas du Ron normal mdr :P Thanks pour la review ;)

**Crackos :** Je suis contente de l'apprendre ! ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Ostrum :** Merci bien toi :P Et bienvenue, lol, c'est la première review que tu laisses sur cette Fic non ? ;)

**Ange de un cisme :** En faites, Draco doit aimer Harry et Harry doit aimer Draco. Ça peut être consciemment ou inconsciemment. Après, Draco doit sauver la vie d'Harry. Il peut mourir ou rester en vie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été plus claire. Si non, redemande et je vais te faire un gigantesque dessin mdr !

**Mily Black :** Tu me rassures ! Je n'étais pas certaine que ça plairait lol… J'ai fait face à un blocage, qui n'a pas duré longtemps mais quand même. J'approuve, mais bon, quand Dray reprendra sa forme humaine, je parie qu'ils vont en profiter… Ah vi ? Et bah ! Je vais aller lire ça tout de suite après avoir répondu à ta review (Donc sans avoir finit le reste mdr) ! Et je vais faire ça, te laisser mon commentaire MiSs ! ;) Non c'est normal, le seul bout qui parlait plus ou moins de ça, c'est quand Sev' et Siri' ont bu des potions et qu'ensuite, bah la suite est assez visible quand on lit mdr… Alors c'est normal, c'est quelque chose qui est sensé être secret. Allez, je vais lire ta Fic ! KiSs ;)

**La-Shinegami :** Lol, le pauvre Severus va faire moins fureur avec une babie ! « Silence sinon vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! » Et là le bébé « Areuh ! » Méchante autorité mdr… Minute, tu étais écroulée de rire en string ? Tu étais en string quand tu as lu le chapitre ? Oo… Me surprendrais mdr, j'imagine que tu t'es seulement mal exprimée !

**Alia :** Moui je ne pouvais quand même pas le faire réapparaître une journée après mdr ! Lol, je crois que tout le monde commence à moins l'aimer… Moi je l'aime bien… Mais je n'aide pas à sa réputation lol !

**Nuit Sans Lune : **Oh moui, ils se sont bien passés ! Je m'attendais à pire lol. M'enfin ! Qu'est que je fiche avec Neville ? Mais rien voyons… Lol, faut bien mettre du piquant dans l'histoire, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Rha, c'est grave, mais ça fait que deux reviews que je reçois de toi et j'adore ça ! Tu adores le surnom que j'ai donné à Sexy 'Ry lol ? Moi j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo lol ! Ciao Bella (Me tentais :P ) !

**Margarita6 : **Mdr ! Bah nan, t'en fais pas, Neville ne vas pas l'abîmer ! Il tient trop à 'Ry pour ça lol ! Et ben je suis contente que tu aimes ce couple, tout comme moi ! ;)

**Yami Aku : **Rhô ! Ton moral remonte parce que tu lis mon chapitre :) Tu m'en vois honoré ! Dans le fond tu ne parlais pas de ça mdr… Rhaaa ! Tout le monde est contre Neville :( M'enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas sympa ! Moui c'est vrai qu'ils sont choupinet ;)

**Vif d'Or :** Moui une erreur mais en même temps ça n'en est pas une. M'enfin ! Merci à toi aussi ! ;)

**Kaorulabelle :** Rhô, tu es la jumelle de Ronny damour de Blaise ? Lol ;) Et bien je suis contente que tu aimes le style de cette histoire. Je suis toujours contente quand ça concerne les reviews de mes Fics mdr !

**Sahada :** Un sourire se dessine toujours sur mes lèvres lorsque les gens me disent qu'ils aiment ma Fic ! ;)

**Oxaline :** Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ! Moi, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette histoire !

**Dawn456 :** Merchi bien ! Hmm… Faudrait voir pour cette confrontation. Si je dis, dans deux chapitres, ça te va ?

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** À ce que je vois, t'aimes pas Ron toi lol. Chacun ses goûts ;) Et bien tu me vois ravie que tu aimes !

* * *

J'AI DE NOUVEAU LE NET CHEZ MA MÈRE:D

Ça me tuait, car ça faisait un moment que j'avais finit ce chapitre et je ne pouvais pas le mettre en ligne...

M'enfin! Maintenant, je reprends du service! ;)

... Bon, dimanche prochain, je pars jusqu'à vendredi ou samedi... Pendant une semaine, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite! Et j'écrirai pendant mes vacances.

Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais le déménagement, ça n'a pas que de bon côté!

Une petite review:)


	14. Putain que c'est compliqué l'amour

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XIV_

**Putain que c'est compliqué l'amour**

* * *

PoV Draco

* * *

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire. Il se réveillera quand il se réveillera! Maintenant, je ne veux plus voir personne! » Même sous nos assauts de jérémiades, cette °censured° d'infirmière n'a pas cédé.

Aucun souci à ce faire… Putain ça fait une semaine, un jour, 6 heures, 36 minutes et 14 secondes, 15, 16, 17… bref, qu'il est sans connaissance! Et on n'a aucun souci à se faire!

Et pourquoi pas nous proposer de faire une dégustation de son sang tant qu'à y être? J'imagine qu'il n'aurait aucun souci à se faire non plus!

« Draco, arrête de faire cette tête, tu fais peur aux premières années. » Je lance un regard noir à Blaise, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il peut bien tenter ce qu'il veut, tant qu'Harry reste dans le coma, moi, je fais ma mauvaise tête.

Comment cet imbécile de Poufsouffle peut-il rire alors que le Survivant peut rendre l'âme à n'importe quel moment?

Passant près de lui, je grogne et montre les crocs, ce qui le fait taire immédiatement.

« Bordel Draco! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es bourru, que tu dois en faire payer le prix à toutes les personnes que nous croisons! » Bourru? BOURRU? JE NE SUIS PAS BOURRU MERDE! JE SUIS TRISTE-EUH! Bouhouhou… Harry va peut-être mourirrrrrr!

Dans un geste qui n'a rien d'élégant, je me laisse tomber par terre et cache ma tête entre mes pattes et _sanglote_.

« Mais qu'est qu'il fout? Il veut se taper la honte ou quoi? » Si tu s'avais Vinc', comment je pourrais me taper la honte souvent si ça pouvait aider à réveiller Harry…

Je sens deux mains me prendre. Blaise. Je me niche autour de son cou, alors qu'il dit à tout le monde que nous allons dehors.

Je sais déjà qu'une grande discussion va avoir lieu entre nous deux.

Le sujet? Harry Potter, évidemment.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

J'aime cette période de l'année. Et Blaise sait que je l'aime.

Ça me relaxe, et c'est exactement ce que j'avais de besoin. Merci Blaise.

Depuis que je suis devenu un Lionceau, nous avons eu très peut de moments seuls. Et ce soir, il va faire la discussion tout seul.

« Puisque tu ne peux pas parler, je vais tout déballer et tu en feras ce que tu voudras après. » Et il le sait très bien. « Mais tu m'écoutes et tu ne tentes pas de m'assommer avec des noix. » Ah, ah, ah. L'allusion au chien de Londubat est presque risible.

Pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord, j'hoche positivement de la tête. Il me sourit, puis plonge son regard dans l'eau du lac, cherchant sûrement à mettre ses idées en place. Quand c'est fait, il commence à parler.

« Tu sais, cette année est loin d'être comme les autres. » J'hoche une nouvelle fois de la tête et me rapproche de lui. Posant ma tête sur sa jambe, il baisse le regard vers moi et sourit encore. « Mais j'adore le tournant qu'elle a prit. » Si j'aurait pu, j'aurais ricaner et aurait prononcer le mot 'Sacré Gryffondor'. Et nous aurions tous les deux partit à rire. Il semble avoir comprit car il rit tout en secouant la tête. « C'est effrayant. » Dit-il alors. « Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je pourrais lire dans le regard d'un Lionceau. » Car nous deux, nous pouvons lire dans le regard de l'autre et y découvrir toutes les plus petites choses que l'on se cache. Il est même arrivé que je sache quelque chose avant lui, ou vice-versa, simplement en le lisant dans ses prunelles.

Comme quand il est tombé amoureux de Ron, par exemple. Je l'aie su bien avant lui. Il ne me croyait pas, au début. Mais il a bien fallu qu'il avale la nouvelle.

« Je sais une chose que tous ignorent. » Un sourire amusé – peut-être un peut moqueur aussi – étire ses lèvres. « Tous, sauf Hermione Granger, évidemment. » Je _fronce _les sourcils, curieux de savoir de quoi il parle. « Mais tu ne voudras rien entendre, donc je ne dirai rien. » Il hausse les épaules, alors que je me redresse brusquement. Il n'oserait quand même pas? Bien sûr, qu'il oserait. Il ne s'appellerait pas Blaise Zabini, sinon. Il ose toujours. Sauf quand ça concerne Ronald Weasley. Ah, l'Amour quand tu nous tiens.

Il se laisse tomber contre le tronc d'arbre, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

« T'inquiètes, Simba, je vais te dire quand même ce que je sais. » Rhen? Simba? Mais c'est qui lui? Prendre note de demander à Harry. Si je ne sais pas, lui, il va sûrement savoir. Je suis certain que c'est un truc moldu.

Me relevant, je m'installe entre les jambes de Blaise et attend qu'il parle.

« Harry Potter est amoureux de toi. » Je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand, alors que ma gueule s'ouvre en grand. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris. « Et il l'ignore. » J'ai très bien entendu. Merlin. « Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait dire cela? » J'hoche une troisième fois la tête.

Que suis-je sensé ressentir à cet instant? Sûrement rien de précis, puisque mille et un sentiments explosent dans mon petit corps.

Bonheur, angoisse, surprise, tristesse, joie, colère, haine, amitié, amour…

Avec, bien sûr, le lot d'explications qui va avec.

Bonheur : J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais la fin de l'automne?

Angoisse : Qu'est qui va m'arriver si ma mère découvre que je n'aie bu qu'un bol de lait aujourd'hui?

Surprise : Putain! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Millicent Bullstrode soit si marrante! Faut que j'en parle au groupe…

Tristesse : Bouhouhou! Je m'ennuie de mes fringues!

Colère : Merde! Je suis trop en manque-euh!

Haine : Je viens de voir Londubat passer là-bas… Grr, si je lui mets la main… heu la patte, dessus…

Amitié : Ah! J'ai de la chance d'avoir Blaise et Pansy comme meilleurs amis.

Amour : Je t'aime moi-même.

« Draco… » Relevant sur Terre, je regarde mon meilleur ami. « Les vraies explications viennent quand? » Il ne sait peut-être pas les phrases que je viens de me sortir, mais il a vu les émotions dans mes yeux, et il sait que je suis plutôt du genre à raconter n'importe quoi au lieu de m'avouer la vérité.

J'_hausse_ simplement les épaules à sa demande. Soupir de sa part.

« Je vais répondre à ta place. » Roulement d'yeux de ma part. « Bonheur de savoir qu'il t'aime. Angoisse car cette nouvelle te chamboule. Surprise parce que tu n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Tristesse à cause des dernières paroles qu'il t'a dit. Colère envers moi qui t'as fais réalisé des choses que tu ne voulais pas t'avouer. Haine contre tous ceux qui tenteraient de te le voler. Amitié pour les gens qui t'aideront pour lui faire voir les choses en face. Amour porté vers lui, le seul qui ait réussi à prendre ton cœur. » Il n'a pas lâché mes yeux une seule fois, pour ne manquer aucune de mes réactions.

Alors, hem, qu'est qui te fait dire qu'il m'aime, hmm?

Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler quand…

« BLAISE! » Nous sursautons en cœur au cri aigu qui arrive près de nous. « BLAISEEEEEEEEEEE! » Recommence à crier Susan Bones.

« Quoi bordel! » Répond froidement mon meilleur ami, frustré. Malheureusement pour lui, Bones est son ex, celle avec qui il est sortit au début de l'année. Et, certaines filles pensent qu'elles ont encore des chances. C'est le quoi de cette nana.

« Justin et… ouf… Ron se battent… » L'effet fut instantané, Blaise et moi nous sommes redressés d'un même mouvement.

« Où sont-ils? » Demanda aussitôt Blaise.

« Suivez… moi. » Je la presse en poussant contre ses jambes, et elle repart à la course vers le château.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Blaise est entrain de passer un savon d'enfer à Ron. L'autre idiot – Flint-Fletcher – lui a cassé le nez, déboîté l'épaule, lui a fait un œil au beurre noir plus quelques hématomes par-ci par-là. Mais c'est Ronny qui l'a plus magané! La mâchoire décroché, quelques dents en moins, une joue tournant vers le mauve noir, un poignet foulé, des doigts cassés, le ventre en coton et beaucoup d'hématomes.

Faut dire que Ron n'a pas apprécié que Flint-Fletcher insulte Blaise! Notre roux préféré ne lui a même pas parlé. Aussitôt qu'il a entendu les paroles du connard, il lui a sauté dessus. S'en est suivi toute une bagarre que je m'en veux d'avoir manqué!

Toutefois, mon meilleur pote ne le prend pas de la même façon.

« Je suis capable de m'arranger avec Fletcher tout seul, Ron! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire! Regarde de quoi tu as l'air maintenant! » Rarement je l'aie vu perdre son sang-froid… Mais là, il est question de son petit ami chéri. Personne ne dit rien de ses petits amis ou petites amies. Car même s'il ne tient pas autant à eux ou elles que présentement avec Ron, toutes personnes insultant sa copine ou son copain en mangeait toute une. Je peux garantir que Fletcher va la sentir passé!

Et ce coup-ci, je vais être là!

M'enfin. Une autre bonne chose à tout cela, c'est que nous sommes à l'infirmerie! Je peux donc observer Harry dormir à ma guise, près de lui, sentir son souffle sur mon poil…

_T'es qu'un sale connard_…

Et me souvenir des paroles qu'il m'a crié la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé.

_Je te…_hais. Je peux le rajouter, le dernier mot. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit, d'ailleurs?

_Harry Potter est amoureux de toi. Mais il l'ignore._

Ta gueule, Blaise.

_T'es dégueulasse._

Il trouve sûrement mon esprit l'est, mais mon corps, je suis certain qu'il ne le trouve pas dégueulasse. Tout le monde aime mon corps. J'ai un corps d'Apollon.

Soupirant bruyamment, je me relève, tout en me demandant s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Pas que ça soit les pires choses qu'il m'ait dit, mais on ne s'étaient plus insulté depuis un – très – long moment.

Et Merlin sait à quel point ça ne n'avait pas manqué.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Putain de bordel de merde!

« Miaouuu! » Saloperie de chat! « RRrrrr… » Lâche-moi!

HELP!

Je me fais agressé pas Miss Teigne!

« Miou? » Non ça ne va pas! Tu ne me lâches pas depuis hier soir et ça m'énerve putain!

Ça fait une semaine, deux jours, 2 heures, 27 minutes et 49 secondes, 50, 51, 52… bref! Qu'Harry est dans le coma!

ALORS LÂCHE-MOI LES BASQUETS ET LAISSE-MOI M'APITOYER SUR MON TRISTE SORT EN PAIX!

« Miaaa! » Cette °censured° de chatte m'a aperçu, hier soir, alors que je revenais de l'infirmerie. J'étais tout piteux, parce que malgré tout ce que j'avais dit à Sexy 'Ry comme quoi il me manquait à moi et à tout le monde, que tout était différent sans lui et pleins d'autres trucs sincères du genre, il s'est pas réveillé.

Et c'est là qu'elle m'a vue!

Et au lieu de me miauler à Rusard, elle est tombée sous mon charme!

JE SUIS MAUDIT! Bouhouhou…

Ce soir, j'ai tenté de venir subtilement, mais je ne sais pas par quel miracle, elle m'a encore tombé dessus!

Présentement, je tente de m'en débarrasser pour aller voir Harry…

« RRRRRRRRrrrrrr. » Brusquement, je lui donne un coup de tête dans le côté du ventre, la faisant sursauter et arrêter de ronronner. Je lui lance un dernier regard noir, puis m'éloigne, la tête haute.

Bon débarras!

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

IL A REMUÉ!

Oh Merlin merci!

Ses doigts se sont serrés puis desserrés!

Si ça ce n'est pas un signe qu'il se remet, je ne sais pas ce que c'est!

Et non, je ne me prends pas la tête pour un rien. C'est super!

Avec un peut de chances, il va ouvrir les yeux avant la fin de la nuit! Et je vais être là, à ses côtés, encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas m'endormir. Je vais rester les yeux grands ouverts, et quand il va se réveiller, je vais lui _sourire_, il va me sourire. Il va s'excuser de m'avoir insulté, il me dira qu'il ne le pensait pas. Je vais le pardonner, puis il va me prendre dans ses bras pour me cajoler un peut, me demandant combien de temps il reste. Je lui répondrais que dans quatre jours c'est la Pleine Lune et un sourire heureux va monter sur ses lèvres. Et…

« Drake? »

« _HARRY!_ » Je lui saute littéralement dessus, frottant ma joue contre la sienne, léchant son autre, frottant mon nez contre le sien, tout en murmurant sans cesse son prénom. Je l'entends rire un peut, son souffle se perdant dans mon pelage.

« Fait… combien de temps… suis là? » Pouah! Je me recule vivement en faisant la grimace. « Kôa? »

« _Ça parait que ça fait une semaine, deux jours, 2 heures, 57 minutes et 39 secondes, 40, 41,42… bref! Que tu es dans les pommes juste à ton haleine!_ » Il rougit, et place sa siii belle main devant sa siiii délicieuse bouche.

« Heu… Y'a un compteur en haut de ma tête ou… tu as vraiment compter tout le temps que j'étais… dans le coma? » Il me regarde intensément, alors que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

« _À vrai dire je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte..._ » Je réponds, gêné. Il rigole un peut, puis se redresse dans le lit.

« Au moins, ça m'aurait coupé le temps d'attente pour LE fameux soir. » C'est à mon tour de rigoler.

« _Peut-être, mais moi, je me suis super inquiété!_ » Il me regarde, surpris.

« Je… Suis-je important pour toi? » Je fige, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Malgré ma conversation avec Blaise, qui a eu lieu hier, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens face à cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Mais si je crois mon meilleur ami, je l'aime et… lui aussi – parle d'Harry là pas Blaise! –.

« _Tu vas répondre à ma question concernant LA fameuse soirée, après?_ » Je le vois hésiter, ainsi que réfléchir.

« OK. » Lâcha t-il finalement, bien que je puisse voir qu'il est un peut tendu.

Je me rapproche alors de lui, fixant fermement ses prunelles vertes. Je m'apprête à répondre quand…

« MiiAAAouuuu! » Je fais un bond dans les airs, m'enfargeant dans la couverture d'Harry, tombant sur le côté. Je pousse un miaulement strident, voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. C'est certain que je ne pourrais pas atterrir sur mes pattes, puisque je suis tout pris dans la couverture.

**Pouf.**

Ça pas fais si mal finalement! Merci madame la couverture.

Malheureusement pour moi, aussitôt que j'ai touché le sol, une boule de poils s'est mise par-dessus moi et une langue s'est mise à me lécher.

Je m'entends grogner, alors que mes oreilles se plaquent contre ma tête. J'aimerais bien fouetter l'air de ma queue, mais je ne peux plus la bouger.

Mais ce qui me frustre le plus, c'est entendre Harry rire. Il se moque de moi. Et fortement.

« _Au lieu de te moquer, tu pourrais pas m'aider?_ » Je lance alors, levant un regard glacé sur le Gryffondor en manque d'air.

Toujours en rire, Harry se penche et tente de me décoincer de sa couverture. Manque de bol, il rit tellement qu'il en tombe lui aussi du lit. Par-dessus de moi.

« MIOUUU! » J'hurle de mon plus fort, alors que son ventre s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il n'arrête toujours pas de rire. Ouais, je crois que rester dans le coma ça ne lui va pas à lui….

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais je me retrouve debout, dans les bras d'un Harry Potter à gloussements intensifs.

« Comme ça, tu es le nouveau kick de Miss Teigne? » Comme seul réponse, je grogne méchamment. Il recommence à rire et se laisse tomber sur le matelas, alors que j'atterris sur son ventre.

« _Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry. Arrête de rire._ » Après encore une minute, il me fait enfin l'honneur de se taire. Mais il garde un sourire amusé.

« Merci pour m'avoir offert un tel réveil. » Surpris, je ne dis rien, puis je _souris_.

« _Dans quatre jours, tu pourras me montrer à quel point tu as aimer._ » Une légère rougeur s'empare de ses joues. Il rigole un peut, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je n'y manquerait pas. » Répond t-il enfin, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil timide.

« Mr. Potter! Vous êtes réveillés! Mr. Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas être ici! » Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement, regardant cette chèèèère infirmière en robe de chambre.

« _Comme si j'en aie quelque chose à faire…_ » Harry roule des yeux, puis sourit à Pomfresh.

« Je peux aller dormir dans mon appartement? J'y serais beaucoup mieux… »

« Non! Vous passerez une dernière nuit, et, demain à la première heure le directeur viendra vous voir pour un petit interrogatoire… » Harry soupire, sachant très bien que les questions seront vaines, comme la dernière fois.

« _Dis-lui que je reste ici._ » Il fait un signe de tête.

« Drake va rester avec moi. Et je ne suis pas en état de vous entendre vous disputez donc… » Pomfresh pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis accepte. Tss! Elle était mieux aussi!

Je sens Harry remué, et je remarque qu'il sait couché quand je tourne mon regard vers lui.

« Tu viens? » Me demande t-il doucement.

Je dois juste m'assurer de quelque chose… Je saute en bas du lit et regarde partout. Après m'avoir assuré que Miss Teigne s'est cassé, je rejoins Harry qui rit un peut.

« _On ne sait jamais…_ » Je lâche tout en me blottissant contre lui. « _Bonne nuit, Sexy 'Ry._ » Je le sens sourire, alors qu'il referme ses bras autour de moi.

« Bonne nuit, mon Drake. » À mon tour, je _souris_.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

La séance de questions de Dumbledore n'a absolument rien apporté. Harry a dit à peut près la même chose que la dernière fois, en ajoutant seulement que cette fois, la douleur était plus forte.

Avant de partir, il a dit que Severus tenterait de recueillir quelques informations auprès de Voldemort.

Naturellement, j'ai été scandalisé et dit qu'il était enceint et que c'était directement l'envoyé à la mort, lui et le bébé. À mon grand étonnement, Harry était désespéré, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde près à laisser Sev' y aller.

Je crois que depuis qu'il est avec Sirius, Harry s'est dit que Severus devait être quelqu'un d'autre sous son masque d'indifférence. Et qu'il serait près à le connaître, si seulement il lui laissait la chance. Et je compte bien convaincre Sev' de lui donner cette chance.

Bref, après avoir écouter nos lamentations, Dumbledore nous a dit que si Severus n'allait plus espionner, seulement parce qu'il était enceint, Voldemort allait se poser des questions. Le temps qu'il le pourrait, Sev' allait continuer à y aller. Que se passerait-il si Voldemort apprenait que Severus est enceint de Sirius Black? Je ne préfère même pas y penser…

Bien que pas plus rassuré que Sirius, Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs, Harry et moi avons consentit à contrecoeur qu'il tente de savoir ce qui se passe.

Souhaitons seulement que tout se passe bien… S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, c'est certain qu'Harry se sentirait responsable…

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

C'est ce soir! C'est ce soir! Oh yeah! C'est ce soir! C'est ce soir! C'EST CE SOIR!

Bond avant, bond arrière.

C'EST CE SOIR-EUHH!

Flip avant.

C'EST CE SOIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-EUHHH! OH YEAHHH!

Flip arrière.

« Miiiiaaaaaouuuuuuuuuuuuuu-eeeeuhhhh! » Ce soir, c'est MA nuit!

NOTRE nuit!

C'est ce soirrrrrrrrrrrr!

« Putain Drake qu'est qui te prend? » Il me prend que je suis foutrement heureux!

JE VAIS COUCHER AVEC HARRY POTTER CE SOIR-EUH! ET JE VAIS RETROUVER MON CORPS CETTE MÊME NUIT-EUH!

Je suis le mec… heu… le lionceau… nan le mec… M'enfin! Le truc le plus chanceux au monde-euh!

« Y'a pas une camisole de force modèle bébé lion quelque part? »

It's the best day of my fucking life!

THE BEST DAY!

Mais la nuit sera encore meilleure parce que…

JE VAIS COUCHER AVEC HARRY POTTER-EUH! ET JE VAIS RETROUVER MON CORPS POUR CETTE NUIT-EUH!

« 'L'est complètement cinglé j'vous dis! »

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Dra… Draco… » J'ouvre péniblement un œil, puis le deuxième.

Et je me sens grand.

Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres, alors que ma main se soulève et va agripper la nuque d'Harry. Je le rapproche de moi, et il tombe sur moi, sur le divan.

Nos lèvres s'effleurent, et un courant électrique me traverse le corps. Putain je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un baiser puisse amener une telle réaction! De qui j'ai entendu cela?

…

Blaise. Il m'a raconté cela alors… qu'il embrassait Ron. Et il aime Ron…

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse, faisant sursauter Harry qui tombe sur les fesses, par terre.

« Oh! Je suis désolé! Ton derrière va bien? »

« Heu oui mais… »

« Il est quel heure? » Je le presse.

« Heu huit heures pou… »

« QUOI? Merde! Je reviens, je dois aller voir Blaise une minute. »

« Mais… » Je le coupe en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je vais revenir le plus vite possible pour te faire l'amour, Sexy 'Ry. » À ma phrase, il rougit puis me fais signe de me dépêcher. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, puis sort en courant de la chambre.

C'est normal qu'il fasse si froid?

Bordel.

Je me retourne brusquement, et court le plus vite possible aux appartements.

Ce que je vois? Harry avec mon uniforme dans les mains, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Merci, chéri. » Je lui dis en enfilant mes vêtements. Il regarde ailleurs, et se fait me fait sourire encore plus. « Je reviens vite. Soit près. »

« Je vais l'être. » Et il m'embrasse rapidement, me laissant partir par la suite. Bien que je peux voir dans ses prunelles son désir que je reste avec lui.

Mais je _dois_ aller voir Blaise! Donc, pour ne pas lui faire l'amour là et voir pour plus tard avec mon meilleur ami, je me sauve sans demander mon reste – bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Où est Blaise? » Je lance, aussitôt que je mets les pieds dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

_C'est en allant dans un endroit qui n'a pas changé qu'on remarque à quel point on a changé_. Qui a dit cela, déjà? Je me souviens plus et je n'aie pas le temps de m'en préoccuper!

« Draco? » C'est normal que tout le monde me regarde comme ça? Bien sûr… Après tout, ça fait une éternité que personne ne m'a vue.

« Ouais. C'est moi en chair et en os. Mais là je _dois_ voir Blaise! Où est… Par Merlin! » Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand, alors que mes yeux enregistrent la vue sublime qui se pointe devant moi.

« Draco! Mais qu'est que tu fous là? Tu devrais pas t'occuper de… ben de lui? » J'hoche lentement la tête, tout en avalant une grosse bouffée d'air.

« Moui… Mais, je devais te parler avant… Je… peux te déranger quelques minutes? » Blaise me rejoint, peut soucieux des regards qui se portent vers lui.

« Pour la culture personnel de tout le monde, je vais rencontrer la famille de Ron, ce soir. Je voulais me mettre sur mon 31. Vous en pensez quoi? » Et sur cela, il tourne sur lui-même, alors que pas mal de Serpentard pousse des gloussements appréciateurs.

Il faut avouer que mon meilleur ami est littéralement sexy et… bandant.

Il porte un pantalon noir plus évasé dans le bas, une chemise bleu nuit – qui fait vachement ressortir ses yeux de glace! – plutôt fripé avec les trois habituels boutons détachés. Ses cheveux sont négligemment peignés d'un bord et de l'autre, alors qu'une odeur marine – mmmm – s'échappe de lui.

« T'es sublime. » Je lâche alors, entendant le reste de la salle acquiescer avec moi. Nous regardant, il éclate de rire.

« Et bien! À en voir votre tête, je crois que je vais bien m'éclater ce soir… » Il me prend par le bras, nous saluons tout le monde, puis sortons. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler? » Me demande t-il, alors que le tableau se referme derrière nous.

« En faites, je voulais savoir comment tu avais su que… t'aimais Ron. » Il me jette un regard amusé, puis entoure mes épaules de son bras.

« J'ai pris plus attention aux gestes et paroles que je disais et faisais quand ça avait rapport avec lui. Je le regardais plus souvent, me demandant ce que je ressentais quand je faisais ça. » Il m'arrête, puis me regarde dans les yeux. « Ça se sait, c'est tout. Tu m'as simplement aidé à le comprendre plus vite. Et c'est ce que je fais avec toi, à propos d'Harry. » Nous reprenons notre marche, alors que dans ma tête mille et une choses se bousculent. Je ne sais plus que penser.

« Putain que c'est compliqué l'amour… » Je soupire, tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Alors t'avoue que t'en aies amoureux? » Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, et un sourire amusé se redessine sur ses lèvres. « Tu as dis que l'amour c'est compliqué. Mais si tu n'es pas en amour, c'est idiot de dire ça. »

« Et merde. » Il éclate de rire.

« Au fait, ça fait un énorme bien de te revoir. Je veux dire, dans ton corps. L'Apollon Malfoy manquait à tout le monde. C'est triste que… »

« Ne termine pas ta phrase. Profitons du moment présent. » Je tourne mon regard vers lui. « Et merci pour le nom 'Apollon Malfoy'. » Il rigole encore, tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Sérieux, les gens t'appellent vraiment comme ça. » Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire, après que je me sois remis de ma surprise – de trois secondes.

* * *

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

* * *

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Le directeur avala un énième bonbons au citron. Tout en le suçant, il releva la tête et regarda sa pendule magique. Il était maintenant 21hrs.

À cette heure-ci, il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Poussant un petit glapissement satisfait, il prit sa baguette d'une de ses poches et débarra le tiroir invisible de son bureau. Il en sortit un gros cartable.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea dans la section '_Couples de Poudlard aidés par moi-même_'. Il poussa un soupir rêveur, puis tourna la première page.

Il regarda les couples rares avec qui il était de mèches – toujours subtilement –, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Le premier avait été Sirius Black et Severus Snape. Un des couples qu'Albus était le plus fier, puisque celui-ci attendait déjà un bébé.

Le deuxième était celui de Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley. Le vieil homme s'était amusé comme un petit fou, pour celui-là! Vraiment, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Surtout que le jeune Zabini rencontrait la famille du rouquin ce soir… Albus eu un sourire satisfait.

Le troisième était celui de Neville Londubat et… Hmm, il hésitait encore entre deux garçons. Oh, bien sûr, il avait encore son temps pour choisir qui il placerait avec ce jeune Gryffondor, mais pour l'instant, il mettait du piquant dans le quatrième couple qu'il voulait formé, puisque Neville tentait d'avoir le brun du couple.

Et le fameux quatrième, était le duo Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Son petit protégé et le lion de service. Il ricana, alors qu'il regardait la photo des deux adolescents. Il devait avouer qu'il avait terriblement hâte de voir ces deux-là se promener dans les couloirs de l'école, collé l'un contre l'autre. Mais il devait encore attendre… Petit un, Draco Malfoy se transformait en lion – exception avec la Pleine Lune – et petit deux, Harry ignorait encore que l'Amour avec un grand 'A' se développait entre eux. Draco, étant moins… con? Non, naïf, il comprendrait plus vite. Mais pour le brun…

Bref!

Tournant une nouvelle fois la page, il grogna en voyant qu'il ignorait toujours qui serait son cinquième couple.

À chaque année, son divertissement était de formé cinq couples, et il se laissait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour qu'ils se mettent tous ensemble. Mais présentement, le début de l'année s'achevait, et en plus d'ignorer qui mettre avec Neville Londubat, il ne pouvait voir qui formerait un beau couple parmi ses élèves, ainsi que les professeurs de son école – bien que ça soit plus rare…

Il allait devoir se mettre au travail s'il voulait réussir son objectif…

Albus mit un nouveau bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, tout en se disant qu'il ferait un excellent Cupidon.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**RAR's**

_Gracias ! _;)

* * *

**Amy Keira :** Ah bon ? Et ben je t'avoue que ce n'était pas voulu lol ! Mais si ça peut aider pour qu'il remonte dans les estimes des gens lol… Mouais, on peut dire cela lol ;) J'aime bien le mystère… :P

**Alinembc54 :** La réponse dans ce chapitre… :P

**Loluciole :** Comment ça ironiquement ? Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas lol…

**Dawn456 :** Lol, seulement les deux prochains ? Et pour le couple mystère, ça reste un mystère ;)

**Onarluca :** Loll ! Et bien merci ! ;) Et bien ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait de fin rageante, fallait bien que je m'y remettre ! Mais bon, il a fallu que je travaille vite pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre avant que je ne parte une semaine en vacances lol !

**Minerve :** J'ai toujours vu Harry, naïf. Et j'ai toujours trouvé ça drôle qu'il soit le dernier à comprendre. Donc, je vais faire cela lol ! Hmm… Peut-être une de ses deux là, mais peut-être que ce ne l'est pas. Mystère et boule de gums ! Ça aurait été une bonne possibilité, mais j'ai déjà mon idée inscrite bien profondément en ce qui concerne pourquoi Voldy lui fait subir ça et comment Draco va sauver la vie au Survivant.

**Serpentis-Draco :** C'est si évident mdr ? ;)

**La-Shinegami :** Hermione ? Hmm… Peut-être. Mais si c'est le cas, qui pourrait-elle voir en cachette ? Lol. Draco ? Oh, il est revenu… Où était-il ? Dans son jardin secret ! Où il se trouve ce jardin secret ? C'est un secret… Lol, que de mystère ! J'ai bien rit quand tu m'as envoyé un mail pour te rattraper lol !

**Jessy :** Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, c'est ce qui arrive le plus souvent ! Et c'est vrai que c'est sympa… Mais ça fait beaucoup cliché et top romantique mdr ! Pas grave, c'est qu'un détail ! ;)

**Mini pouce06 :** Ouais ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir qu'on me retraite de sadique ! Ça faisait un moment que l'on ne me l'avait pas dit lol. Sinon, non, comme tu vois, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre à mon retour de vacances pour avoir la suite. J'espère que ça t'aura plue ;)

**Roxie-Angel :** Hmm… Dans une Fic Romance/Humor et venant de moi, il est certain à 100 qu'Harry… ne mourra pas. Ne te fais pas de souci ! Et sache que je risque de mettre une scène entre Sirius et Harry dans le prochain chapitre, ou bien l'autre qui viendra et qui sera de PoV Harry. Je suis touchée par tes paroles, ça me fait plaisir de savoir cela lol ! ;)

**Baby Marie :** Pour les deux personnes dans le parc, c'est une histoire dans le parc mais je ne dis rien ! Je laisse le mystère plané… ;) Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, Draco est revenu, il n'a fait que s'absenter dans son jardin secret un petit moment.

**Vif d'Or :** Lol ! Comme tu vois, voici un chapitre avant que je parte. J'avoue que c'est un peut méchant comme fin, mais bon. J'avais envie de redonner dans le sadique mdr. Merci à toi ;)

**Farahon :** Oo … Je t'avoue que je trouve drôle cette idée avec Greg et Vinc' … Lol, bien que je veux laisser planer le mystère, je te dis bien que ce n'est aucun des deux… Lol… Mais quand on y pense, ça aurait été vraiment marrant !

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Lol okay. Bah de mon avis, c'est pas mal la même chose ! Toutes tes questions auront une réponse dans ce chapitre, sauf pour le couple. Un jour, il sera découvert. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

**The Wendy Malfoy :** Comme je n'arrête pas de dire, qui sait qui est le couple secret ? Nous le découvrirons dans un des épisodes nombreux à venir… Lol, je suis pas drôle mais bon. Et t'inquiètes, le Harry va très bien… On va comprendre pourquoi des trucs du genre lui arrive plus vers la fin de l'histoire. Mon Dieu quand j'y pense… Je crois bien que cette Fic va bientôt tirer à sa fin… Oo … Heu, une quinzaine de chapitres encore, environs, je crois… Ok, je me tais lol :P

**Didinette207 :** Lol, c'est normal c'est fait pour être un peut mélangeant, et, avouons-le – faut pas l'avouer puisque je le dis depuis le début des RAR's lol ! –, assez mystérieux. Merci bien !

**Lo-chan :** Et bien sache que je suis contente que cette Fic te plaise ! Et ça m'arrive souvent de commencer une Fic et la lire d'un coup quand je l'aime bien lol. Sinon, hem… Tu pourrais me dire comment différencier le moment de mettre 'peut' et 'peu' ainsi que 'savait' et 's'avait' ? °Toute mal à l'aise° Mdr ! Merci d'avance pour le tuyau ;)

**Boobagump :** Lol ! J'adore tes questions pour le suspense mdr ! Sache que je suis très contente que tu aimes, et que tu aimes mon sens de l'humour… un peut bizarre avouons-le ! Et t'as d'la chance, tu n'auras pas du attendre très longtemps pour avoir la suite, car j'avais pratiquement terminé le chapitre (il me restait la partie dans le bureau de Dumby) quand j'ai répondu à ta review ! Allez, ciao ! P.S. Pour quand le prochain update de ta Fic? ;)

* * *

Lemon au prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous êtes heureuses (heureux? Je sais pas si y'a des mecs...) parce que je vous aie écris un 12 pages Word!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review!

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!** Je suis présentement à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta reader. La plupart du temps, je n'aie pas le temps de relire mes chapitres - comme celui-ci - et il reste donc pleins de petites fautes! MAIS, j'ai quelques petites conditions... Vous ne devez pas vous gênez pour changer une phrase qui n'a pas de sens, et être capable de corriger en dedans d'une semaine - la plupart du temps - puisque ça me prend un moment à écrire des chapitres de temps en temps. Je crois que c'est tout et oui, je suis difficile - mais c'est surtout quand je veux que les choses soient bien faites! ;)

Merci d'avance!

Je vous embrasses :P


	15. Et moi, j'hurle ma dépendance

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XV_

**Et moi, j'hurle ma dépendance**

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENTS!**

Ce chapitre contient un Lemon, donc, une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir endurer cette douce torture, allez voir ailleurs ou bien servez-vous de votre tête et descendez les ratings.

**REMERCIEMENTS!**

Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta (Voir la fin du chapitre pour note importante à ce sujet), Loryah. Merci choupinette de me corriger et de m'avoir souligné les expressions trop Canadienne pour les Français lol!

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

PoV Harry

* * *

'Vais vite revenir, 'vais vite revenir… Tu parles! J'ai l'impression qu'il est partit depuis des heures! Je le vois une fois par mois sous sa _vraie_ forme et c'est là qu'il décide qu'il faut qu'il aille faire causette avec son meilleur ami!

J'aurais du lui dire que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il pourrait s'abstenir encore un autre mois! Ouais et ben je crois que ça n'aurait pas marché… Je sais qu'aussitôt qu'il va passer le pas du tableau, je vais lui sauter dessus en le suppliant de me prendre. Mais puis-je vraiment m'en vouloir? Bien sûr que non. Après tout je suis…

EN MANQUE-EUH!

Ouf, un petit cri comme ça, y'a rien de mieux pour apaiser un minimum!

Sob… Je vais pleurer. Ça fait dix minutes plus qu'il est partit! On n'a qu'une nuit bordel… Pourquoi il faut qu'il parte comme ça?

Il m'a embrassé, le temps de quelques secondes, avant de se redresser brusquement et me faire tomber par terre. Mais les quelques secondes où mes lèvres on été sur les siennes… Rhôa! J'en suis devenu dingue!

C'est effrayant à dire mais… je suis dépendant de Draco Malfoy. Sexuellement parlant. Bien sûr.

Juste sexuellement? Je ne crois pas…

Je suis dépendant de lui en son intégralité. Dépendant de chaque millimètre de son corps, dépendant de chacun de ses traits de personnalité, dépendant de sa voix, dépendant de son rire… Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça.

Et pourquoi je suis dépendant de lui?

Parce que…

« Je suis là! » Je me retourne brusquement, et un sourire énorme se dessine sur mon visage quand je le vois, en train d'enlever ses chaussures.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me jette sur lui, le plaquant sur le mur. Il laisse un petit cri indigné, puis je le sens soupirer avec bonheur quand je plaque doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser s'approfondit, et nos mains s'égarent sous nos vêtements. Mes mains, qui étaient autour de son cou, descendent pour se frayer un chemin sous sa chemise d'école. Je l'entends à peine gémir, alors qu'une ses mains se faufile jusqu'à mon postérieur, et que l'autre se charge de détacher ma cravate.

Il quitte ma bouche, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un grognement frustré. Draco ri un peut, puis mordille mon lobe. Je gémis doucement, tout en m'attaquant à sa cravate, pour que celle-ci aille rejoindre la mienne quelque part dans la pièce. Quand c'est fait, j'ai toujours le merveilleux traitement que Draco fait subir à mon cou. J'adore ça. Je continue à le déshabiller, tout comme il le fait avec moi.

Je crois que nous sommes énormément affamé l'un de l'autre – est-ce sensé me surprendre? – car nous sommes maintenant tous les deux aussi nus que le jour de notre naissance. Et pouvoir revoir son corps m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Brusquement, il inverse les rôles. Je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je préfère quand c'est Draco qui mène la danse. Et ça va être toute une danse, je le sens.

« S'il… te plaît… Draco… Prends-moi… » Je gémis quand je le sens me soulever, et se positionner à mon entrée.

Et il entre, doucement, lentement, pour être certain de ne pas me faire mal. Je rejette la tête vers l'arrière, donnant un petit coup de hanches pour le faire entrer un peut plus vite. Ce geste lui arrache un glapissement de plaisir. Ensuite, il reprend son manège dans mon cou, tout en commençant un faible mouvement de va-et-vient en moi. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès, qu'il use de toute sa force pour ne pas aller plus vite.

Je vais changer ça…

Un nouveau coup de hanches, je commence à bouger rapidement. Je le prends par surprise, car il pousse un gémissement animal. Pendant quelques secondes, il me laisse faire, puis se joint à moi. Il recommence ses mouvements, mais plus vite et plus fort. J'en deviens dingue.

Je m'accroche plus à ses épaules, relâchant mon appui sur le mur. Il recule un peu, possédant maintenant tout mon poids sur lui. Mais il s'en fout et continue de me faire divinement l'amour. Je continue à bouger, comme lui, et nous gémissons notre plaisir, notre bonheur. Et moi, je hurle ma dépendance.

Ça y est, je suis proche. Je sens ses jambes lâcher, il ne tient plus debout. Je nous sens tomber, et nous nous écrasons brutalement au sol. En fait, c'est plutôt lui, moi, je suis tombé par-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas une chute qui va nous empêcher d'attendre l'extase.

Nous continuons, encore et encore. Les mouvements se suivent, nos cris ne s'arrêtent plus. Nos corps sont en sueur, mon cœur bas à toute rompe. Et là, je me déverse sur nos ventres. Il vient, quelques secondes après moi, hurlant mon prénom dans son cri.

Je retombe sur lui, puis à côté, me foutant royalement du sperme qui nous ornent, nous et le sol.

Il me rapproche de lui, et c'est à ce moment là que je me dis pourquoi je suis si dépendant de lui.

« Il faut qu'on discute, Harry. » Dit-il alors, me regardant avec… je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça. La première chose qui me vient en tête c'est, tendresse.

Je fais oui de la tête, et nous nous levons. Il va récupérer sa baguette et prononce un '_Evanesco_' sur le sperme, le faisant définitivement disparaître.

Ensuite, il prend ma main et m'entraîne dans la chambre. Il sort deux de mes boxers, m'en lance un et enfile l'autre. Je fais comme lui, avant de me laisser tomber dans le lit. Il me rejoint rapidement, me tirant contre lui. Je suis si bien, là, dans ses bras…

« Qu'est que je représente pour toi? » Dis-je alors, levant la tête vers lui, plongeant mes iris dans les siennes.

« Je te le dis à condition que tu me dises si tes sentiments à mon égard ont évolué. »

« OK. Commence. » Il sourit, amusé, puis baisse la tête et m'embrasse chastement.

« Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Et tu l'as changée. Complètement. » Je ne peux empêcher un sourire béat de venir s'installer sur mes lèvres, et il en ri gentiment.

« Vraiment? » Je demande encore, d'une toute petite voix.

« Vraiment. » Il répète, m'embrassant encore. « Quels sont tes sentiments par rapport à moi? Me demande-t-il alors, d'une voix où la curiosité se mêle à la soif de savoir.

« Ils sont en tout point, complètement différents du fameux soir. » Il fronce les sourcils.

« C'est pas clair. » Je rigole, me pelotant un peut plus contre lui.

« Je sais, mais je n'ose pas te le dire alors que je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens envers moi. »

« Te faire l'amour, juste là, m'a fait comprendre ce que je ne savais pas. » Mystère, que veut-il dire par là? « Mais je n'aie pas envie de te le dire, alors que demain matin, tout va redevenir… »

« Je ne veux pas. » Juste à y penser, ça me fait mal. « J'en peux plus de devoir vivre avec toi… sans que tu soies vraiment toi. J'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller à chaque matin dans tes bras, pouvoir t'embrasser quand ça me plaît. J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour plus souvent et… »

« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, Harry. » Je relève les yeux vers lui, et je vois qu'il a fermé les siens. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça. Avoir une vraie relation avec toi. Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. » Il ferme plus fortement les yeux.

« Pour l'instant. » Il daigne enfin me regarder, et je sens mon cœur éclater quand je vois toute la tristesse qui s'y trouve.

« La chance que je redevienne moi-même est minime, Harry. Je n'espère pas, pour ne pas que la vérité me rattrape et que ça me détruise. » Je me relève brusquement, un air déterminé affiché sur mon visage. Je me place à quelques millimètres de son visage et le regarde fixement. Comme il le fait avec moi.

« T'as déjà un point d'avance, Draco. » Il fronce les sourcils, me regardant avec curiosité. Je ferme les yeux, sentant mon corps se mettre à trembler. Ce que je veux dire n'est pas facile… « Je… je t'ai… »

« Ne termine pas ta phrase, s'il te plaît. » Rouvrant mes yeux, je vis qu'encore une fois, Draco avait fermé les siens.

« Pourquoi? » Je demande, ne pouvant empêcher mon cœur de se serrer.

« Si tu dis vrai, j'aime mieux attendre d'être définitivement débarrassé du lionceau avant de lâcher les déclarations d'amour. » Je rigole doucement, me baissant vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux. Juste un, pour lui montrer ce que je ressens pour lui. Et il me le rend bien, à mon plus grand bonheur.

« Ça veut dire que tu ressens la même chose pour moi? » Je sens la pression de ses bras autour de ma taille se resserrer, alors qu'il me fait un sourire moqueur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas deviné? »

Pendant une seconde, j'ai mal interprété son sourire. Et j'avoue, j'ai eu peur. Mais là, je me sens aussi léger qu'une plume. Et pour lui montrer ma joie, je l'embrasse passionnément, tout en faisant glisser mes mains sur son torse, vers un endroit bien précis…

« Envie de faire du sport? » Il lance, amusé.

« Oh oui. » Je réponds seulement, introduisant mes mains dans son boxer. Il gémit, tout en se cambrant contre moi.

« Je sens que la nuit va être **très** **très** agréable… » Oh que tu as raison, Draco.

Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Même si tu préfèrerais attendre.

J'ai juste une nuit avec toi, alors laisse-moi en profiter.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius. Je crois que ça va me faire un bien immense! Ça fait un moment que je ne l'aie pas vu – si on ne compte pas les cours de Défense –. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un emploi du temps chargé.

Je crois que c'est plutôt que je suis toujours avec la bande et Drake.

Et une super nouvelle, Hermione se tient souvent avec nous et Théo nous a proposé de l'y faire entrer, elle aussi. J'aimerais vraiment ça que nous soyons tous les trois – Ron, 'Mione et moi – dans la clique des Serpentards. De l'avis d'Herm', en plus, ça favoriserait l'entente entre nos deux maisons.

Présentement, je suis seul. Drake est partit avec Blaise et Pansy dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils voulaient se parler tous les trois en privés. Puisque dans cette salle, tout est possible, Drake peut discuter sans moi, avec les autres. J'en ai donc profité pour contacter Sirius. Il m'a réécrit tout de suite après avoir reçu ma missive.

Et je suis arrivé ! Stoppant ma marche, j'observe le tableau avant de frapper. Sur celui-ci est peint un chien noir, courant dans une prairie sans fin. Ça représente très bien mon parrain adoré! En plus, il fait noir et dans le ciel, on peut apercevoir la formation d'étoiles qui le représente encore plus.

Souriant, je n'attends pas plus longtemps avant de cogner contre le tableau. Le chien de celui-ci tourne sa tête vers moi, me fixant de ses deux yeux bruns. Et il se met à aboyer joyeusement en courant vers moi. Je sourie, me disant que la bête doit me reconnaître… Bien que c'est la première fois que je viens dans les appartements de Sirius.

« Qui est-là? » Me demande mon parrain sans ouvrir.

« Mmmm… La personne que tu as invitée à tes appartements? » Je réplique, amusé. Je l'entends ricaner, puis le tableau pivote.

« Ma parole! Mais qu'est qui t'arrives, mon cher filleul? Tu sembles flotter sur un nuage! »

Un sourire immense se dessine sur mes lèvres, alors que l'image d'un Draco Malfoy sous moi, jouissant et les yeux brillants s'imposent à mon esprit. La température de mon corps augmente subitement à cette pensée.

« L'amour m'a donné des ailes. » Je répond simplement, le regard dans le vague.

« Ooh! Et bien rentre, Harry. » Il s'efface pour me laisser entrer. « On parlera de ça à l'intérieur, devant un bon verre de Fire Whisky! »

J'éclate de rire sous son enthousiasme, alors qu'il referme le tableau derrière moi avec un sourire béat.

« Va t'installer, j'arrive dans quelques secondes. »

Je hoche de la tête, partant m'installer confortablement dans un des sofas. Après avoir ôter mes souliers, bien sûr.

Comme il l'avait dit, Sirius revient quelques secondes après m'avoir quitté dans l'entrée. Ses mains sont chargées d'un plateau contenant une bouteille – de Fire Whisky – deux verres et un plat de croustilles – qui prennent la saveur voulue dans nos mains, j'adore ces croustilles. Elles sont beaucoup mieux que celles du monde Moldu. Mais c'est normal, elles sont magiques.

« T'as pas honte de faire boire un de tes étudiants? » Je lui lance en plaisantant, alors qu'il s'installe à mes côtés.

« Non. Présentement, je fais boire mon filleul. Et puis, je vais pouvoir te tirer pleins de secrets quand tu vas être saoul. » Il me fait un clin d'œil. Et là – après avoir été quelques secondes sans comprendre – j'allume.

« Qui t'en as parlé! » Je m'exclame.

« Ça a fait le tour de l'école. » Il me regarde, amusé. « Tout ce qui te concerne fait le tour de l'école. Tu devrais y être habitué. » Je geins désespérément, tout en me versant un verre. Je tente de le boire d'une traire, mais je m'étouffe. Et naturellement, ça fait rire Sirius.

« Pas ma faute si je tiens pas l'alcool… » Je grogne.

« Enfin bref! Je ne veux pas te voir sans ta bonne humeur! » Je roule des yeux. « Parle-moi un peut de cette fameuse personne qui a capturé ton cœur. »

Aussitôt qu'il prononce cette phrase, un sourire béat illumine mes traits et un soupir totalement niais s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Putain, je suis désespérément amoureux. Amoureux d'un mec qui se coltine le corps d'un lionceau.

« Par où commencer? » Je dis. I know, now. « C'est un connard, un prétentieux, un snob, un abruti, mais ses défauts je les aime. Comme j'aime son immense beauté, son sens de l'humour, ses expressions, ses yeux, sa tendresse, la façon dont il fait l'amour, sa façon de marcher, son rire, sa voix, sa possessivité, son nom, sa réputation… Je suis dingue de chaque millimètre de sa peau! Je crois que si jamais il attraperait une grippe, je deviendrais fou d'inquiétude. »

Je relâche, je n'ai pas non plus envie de traumatiser Siri' avec des phrases sans queue ni tête.

« C'est génialissime de tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard qui vous le rend bien. » Je tourne mon regard émeraude vers mon parrain, et répond chaleureusement au sourire qu'il affiche.

« Ouais. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'est la plus belle chose au monde. » Mon sourire s'agrandit un peut plus. « Et t'imagines, on ne fait que savoir qu'on s'aime, il veut attendre qu'il soit définitivement redevenu lui-même avant de faire les déclarations d'amour. » Je soupire, un peut comme le ferais une collégienne qui vient de recevoir un clin d'œil du mec qu'elle aime. Hé hé, la comparaison…

« C'est romantique ces 'tites bêbêtes. » Je le regarde, surpris. « Ça paraît pas, mais c'est tout tendre ! » Brusquement, j'éclate de rire. Sirius à sa façon de parler parfois… Incapable de m'arrêter, j'empoigne mes hanches, serrant mes bras contre mon ventre. Je sens des larmes de rire glisser contre mes joues.

Après quelques temps, je me reprends.

« Désolé. Elle était bien bonne. » Je rigole encore un peut, puis essuie les larmes qui sèchent sur mes joues, qui, j'imagine, doit être toute rouge. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de gêne.

« J'ai cru remarquer. » Me dit-il, amusé. « Enfin bref! Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas tout l'après-midi pour te parler. » Je fais une moue boudeuse, alors qu'il roule des yeux. « Je crois que tu avais une ou deux questions à me poser, non? » Revenant brusquement au dur monde des questions embarrassantes, je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Premièrement, je voudrais savoir comment Snape a réussi à te sortir de derrière le voile. » Un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres. Bizarre, la première fois que je lui ai demandé, il est devenu tout mal à l'aise. Qu'est qui a changé?

« Tu connais, le Fil d'Ariane? » Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec un mythe moldu.

« Depuis quand tu connais les mythes moldus ? »

Ce détail est aussi important… J'espère seulement qu'il ne tente pas de s'éclipser du sujet principal! Je reviendrai en force, au pire. MOUAHAHA! Je suis siii diabolique. Ok, Harry, ferme là et arrête ça, tu fais peur.

« Tu ne savais pas les mythes moldus ont souvent à faire avec les sorciers, pour ne pas dire toujours? » Je le regarde, confus.

« Heu… Non… » Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, il décide de m'expliquer ça.

« Quand tu étais petit, et que ignorais que tu étais un sorcier. Ne trouvais-tu pas que toutes ses histoires semblaient magiques? »

Bien que je n'en connais pas des tonnes, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Siri'. J'acquiesce silencieusement de la tête et il continue.

« Et bien elles ne font pas juste sembler, elles le sont. Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur ce sujet, renseigne-toi à la bibliothèque ou demande à Hermione – _putain cette gosse mange des bouquins de sept cent pages au petit-déjeuner!_ – c'est certain qu'elle doit savoir – _si jamais la bibliothèque prend feu, on a rien à craindre car Hermione as sûrement une copie de chacun dans sa tête!_ – elle n'a sûrement pas pu s'empêcher d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet – _comment elle fait pour détenir tant d'informations dans sa petite tête?_ –, tu la connais. » Une nouvelle fois, j'éclate de rire sous les commentaires plus ou moins cachés de Padfoot. Il est vraiment hilarant. J'ai de la chance de le retrouver. Aie-je seulement remercié Snape pour ça?

« Maintenant que tu m'as fais le cours sur ce que sont réellement les mythes moldus en résumé et ton avis sur ce que mange Hermione le matin, ce qu'elle copie et pourquoi elle a une si petite tête aussi remplie, tu peux répondre à ma question? » Je demande, curieusement. La curiosité est peut-être un vilain défaut, mais moi je l'aie inscrite dans le cœur et j'assume.

« Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. » Il se penche vers l'avant et se sert un verre, me faisant un signe pour approcher mon verre. Ce que je fais. Peut-être que si je m'habitue à boire un peut comme ça, quelques fois par semaine, mon endurance à l'alcool va augmenter, qui sait? Je serais loin de m'en plaindre, dans tous les cas!

« Alors je t'écoute. » Je termine en m'installant encore plus confortablement dans le canapé. Sirius roule des yeux, et fais comme moi.

« Thésée était un sorcier de Sang-Pur, qui s'était malheureusement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Comme tu dois le savoir, il a été offert au Minotaure. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Ariane décida de l'aider et avec l'aide de Décante elle fabriqua un long Fil pour ne pas que Thésée se perde dans le labyrinthe. Il a tué le Minotaure et il a kidnappé Ariane – qui était une moldue – pour l'amener dans son monde et l'épouser. Puisqu'elle était une Princesse et qu'elle avait sauvé Thésée – un jeune horriblement riche – elle pu l'épouser. Cette histoire fait partie des plus belles histoires d'Amour de l'histoire du monde Sorcier. »

Il arrêta là son histoire, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu qu'il ne développe pas plus. Au début, j'avais roulé des yeux parce qu'il revenait avec cette histoire, mais je m'y suis vite pris, même si c'était _très_ court.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment le même sens que le mythe moldu… » Dis-je.

« Mais ce n'est pas un mythe! C'est réellement arrivé. Et c'est normal que ça ne soit pas la même chose, filleul. Les moldus ne connaissent pas l'existence du monde Sorcier, comment auraient-ils pu connaître la véritable fin de cette histoire? » Il marque un point. Mais assez perdu de temps.

« Puis-je te demander quel est le rapport avec le sauvetage de Snape à ton égard? »

Il rigole un peut, puis me fait un large sourire.

« Et maintenant, voici la nouvelle version du Fil d'Ariane, qui se déroule des siècles et des siècles plus tard. » Fronçant les sourcils, j'attends qu'il parle. C'est grave, il n'a même pas encore commencé et je suis déjà pendu à ses lèvres. « Severus était déjà fou amoureux de moi – je tiens cette information de sa propre bouche! »

Roulement d'yeux de ma part.

« Enfin bref. Tout comme toi, il était terriblement abattu par ma _mort_. Mais son courage et sa volonté exemplaire et son amour pour moi lui ont fait voir la vérité en face; il était capable de me sauver et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire. Étant aussi très intelligent et studieux, Severus s'est mit à la recherche d'informations sur le voile. Après avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait – donc qu'ont pouvait sortir quelqu'un du voile si l'Amour (c'est fou comme l'Amour est présente dans toutes ces situations, n'est-ce pas?) était présente entre les deux personnes – il s'est mis à la recherche d'un moyen pour venir me chercher. Après avoir passé des nuits blanche sans rien trouver, le beau et courageux Severus Snape décida de s'attaquer au mythe car sa patience – qui était toutefois des plus grandes – commençait à fatiguer et son besoin de serrer l'Amour dans ses bras se faisaient plus forte à chaque minute et… »

« Putain abrège Sirius! Je ne suis pas une fille, les histoires à l'eau de rose ce n'est pas mon truc! » Je lâche, exaspéré. Un petit commentaire par-ci par-là, je veux bien, mais là, c'est _carrément_ fleur bleue! Il a peut-être oublié que je ne portais pas Snape dans mon cœur? Tout ça… et bien c'est trop.

« Oui, bon. » Je le regarde et voit qu'il est quelque peut offensé. Je ri un peu, moqueusement. Il me jette un regard noir, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je peux ne pas te raconter aussi. » Dit-il en boudant. Je dois vraiment, mais _vraiment_ ne pas rire.

« C'est pas toi qui disais que tu n'avais pas tout l'après-midi? » Il se renfrogne un peut plus, murmurant des choses que je ne comprend pas. Riant un peut, je m'approche de lui et lui tapote gentiment la tête. « Arrête de bouder et raconte-moi en résumé! Quand tu auras cinq minutes, tu iras dehors te chercher un auditoire pour raconter ton histoire hyper romantique. Mais pour l'instant, contente-toi de me donner les renseignements en gros, parrain. » Se redressant un peut, il me fait un hochement raide de la tête.

« 'L'a trouvé l'histoire du Fil d'Ariane, 'l'a fait son propre fil, 'l'a ensorcelé, 'l'est été au Ministère, 'l'est allé dans la pièce du voile et 'l'est venu me chercher. 'Te raconte pas comment, tu vas chialer que c'est trop long… » J'éclate de rire et lui fait un sourire.

« Non, j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a fait pour te sortir de là. » Padfoot me lance un regard interrogateur, et je lui fais signe que je veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé quand Snape est venu derrière le voile à son tour.

« Le temps est suspendu, là-bas. Le vide se fait en nous, et nous sommes entourés d'une marre noir froide et visqueuse. On peut se promener entre elles, puisqu'elles ne cessent de remuer. Sev' ne sait pas combien de temps il m'a cherché, ni combien il a prit pour me convaincre de le suivre. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il pouvait venir ici, pour me chercher. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait comme un fou, et que s'il était là, c'est que je l'aimais aussi. Il se l'est joué en masse, puis finalement, par je ne sais pas trop quel moyen, il a réussit à m'entraîner dehors de là avec lui. » Sirius se tait, et fixe son regard dans le mien.

« Rhôôô! Comme c'est romantique! » Je m'exclame, me laissant aller sur le canapé, faisant comme si j'étais tout mou et tout secoué par cette histoire.

« Merde Harry, je crois que l'alcool commence son effet! Et après deux verres seulement! » Il réplique, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il m'a bien eu… Perdant ma pêche, je me redresse et c'est à mon tour de bouder. Je me met à murmurer une litanie d'insultes, dirigées contre mon parrain et ses blagues stupides, mon corps non endurant à l'alcool, l'alcool en tant que tel, puis finalement je me suis mit rechigner que j'endurais très bien l'alcool après deux verres, et que, merde je n'étais pas si faible. « Dis, Harry. Tu voudrais bien être le parrain du bébé? »

« Gwhen? » Je lâche très intelligemment à la demande de mon parrain.

« Voudrais-tu être le parrain du bébé? » Il répète, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Tu… tu voudrais que _moi_… je sois le parrain de _ton _bébé qui est _aussi_ celui de… _Snape_? » Il fait lentement oui de la tête. « Et il veut! » Je termine, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Bah, nous avons convenus que nous choisirions une personne chacune. Et je t'aie choisie. » Il se tait, puis reprend. « Est-ce que tu voudrais? » Ne demande t-il pour la troisième fois.

« Bien sûr! » Je m'exclame, lui sautant brusquement au cou. « Je serais vraiment heureux de l'être! » Il ri en me serrant dans ses bras.

Et à cet instant précis, oubliant qui en ferait partie, je me dis que je vais _enfin_ avoir une vraie famille.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

En route pour mes appartements – Théo m'a dit que Drake y était – je repense à ma journée. Elle a été extrêmement romantique.

Contre toute attente, j'ai bel et bien sentit mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine quand j'ai découvert que Draco n'était plus. J'ai soupiré fortement, et Drake s'est réveillé. Quand il a vu mon regard peiné, j'ai vu un voile passer dans ses pupilles mais je ne pourrais nommer le sentiment que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai pris ma douche et nous sommes allés déjeuner. En voyant nos airs abattus, toute la bande a tenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait de nous remonter le moral. Ça a fini par marcher avec Drake, mais moi, c'est Hermione qui m'a fait sourire.

Elle m'a prit appart et m'a dit que c'était normal si j'étais triste, après tout je ne pouvais profiter de Draco qu'une fois par mois. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, car après tout, elle, elle pouvait profiter de son copain quand elle voulait. J'ai soudainement froncé les sourcils en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami, aux dernières nouvelles. Elle est aussitôt devenue toute rouge et je lui aie demandé si elle ne me cacherait pas quelque chose. Elle a dit non et m'a dit que j'avais sûrement mal comprit. Ensuite 'Mione m'a joué le coup du 'je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié quelques petites choses pour mon devoir de Potions. On se revoit plus tard Harry!' et elle est partie en courant de la Grande Salle, alors que je lui criais qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça et que j'allais éclaircir cette histoire tôt ou tard.

Et je vais le faire, soit-il dit en passant.

Bref, ça m'a fait sourire et après ça, j'étais tout heureux à la table des Serpentard. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement, alors que je me disais avec bonheur que je serais très heureux dans un mois quand je pourrais encore coucher avec Draco.

Ensuite, il y a eu ma fameuse visite chez Sirius, pendant que Pansy, Blaise et Draco était dans la Salle sur Demande parlant de Merlin seul sait quoi.

J'ai beaucoup aimé cette visite. Maintenant, je sais que je vais être parrain et je n'aurais pas été gêné de courir partout dans les couloirs en le chantant, tout en virevoltant d'un côté à l'autre et en embrassant tout le monde. Mais bon, Sirius a préféré attendre que Snape revienne et que celui-ci annonce la nouvelle à la personne qu'il aurait choisie. D'ici là, je devais fermer ma grande gueule et me tenir correctement – il a vraiment dit ça comme ça.

« MOI? ET TOI TU… » Je sursaute alors qu'une voix s'élève de la porte à côté de moi. Je m'approche et une autre voix – tout aussi en colère – s'élève.

« JE T'AVAIS DIS DE NE PAS LE DIRE À RON! » Oh! C'est Blaise. Avec qui parle t-il? Et de quoi?

« JE NE LUI AURAIS PAS DIS SI TU N'AURAIS PAS DIT À HARRY CE QUI S'EST PRODUIT NOVEMBRE DERNIER! » Il parle avec Pansy. Mais de kôa-euh?

« JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT À HARRY QUE TU AVAIS COUCHÉ AVEC LA PETITE WEASLEY! » Ma bouche en tombe par terre alors qu'un gloussement satisfait se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement alors que la voix de Pansy lance 'Oh… Je croyais que si… Hem, j'ai fais une bêtise alors?'.

« Professeur Dumbledore? » Je demande prudemment, alors que celui-ci murmure quelque chose comme 'j'ai trouvé! La petite Ginny et Miss Parkinson seront parfaites! Maintenant je dois vite choisir qui placé avec Mr. Londubat pour que je les laisse tous se mettre ensemble!'. Il se tourne lentement vers moi et me fais un sourire chaleureux.

« Oh! Bonsoir Harry. Je ne fais que passer. Au fait, ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes. » Sur un dernier clin d'œil il part, me laissant seul accoté contre la porte, alors que je rougies. Je me suis fais prendre la main dans le sac!

« TU PARLES, OUAIS! T'AS VRAIMENT DE LA CHANCE QUE RON NE L'AI PAS MAL PRIS ET QU'IL SACHE QU'HARRY N'EN PINCE PLUS POUR MOI! T'IMAGINES, IL LUI AURAIT ÉCLATER LA FIGURE! »

« Oh mer.. ..rête … crier! On …. ..le plus. Je ..is dés..é! » Mmm… De ma traduction ça ressemblerait à; Oh merde, arrête de crier. On n'en parle plus. Je suis désolé.

En plus, à ce que j'ai entendu, ça parle de moi. Donc je vais m'en aller, faisant comme si je n'avais absolument rien entendu.

Qu'est que je fais là, d'ailleurs? Je partais rejoindre Drake dans les appartements. Et c'est ça que je fais. Recommençant à marcher, je me dis que je n'ai vraiment rien entendu. Oh, non, je n'ai vraiment rien entendu. Pansy et Ginny? Pffff… Impossible. Je n'ai rien entendu, je n'aie rien entendu…

Oh putain Ginny et Pansy…

ARGGGHH!

* * *

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

* * *

Quelque part où Voldemort a mit les voiles

* * *

Severus pénétra d'un pas lent et sûr dans la pièce sombre qu'était le salon personnel de son ô si combien adoré Maître.

« Bonsoir, mon Severus. » La voix froide, avec une pointe de douceur, résonna dans la pièce. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas bougé un muscle, mais il savait que l'un de ses préférés venaient d'entrer.

« Bonsoir, Maître. » Répondit de son habituelle voix froide, Severus Snape.

« Approche-toi, mon doux Mangemort. » N'attendant pas de se le faire répéter, le professeur de Potions s'exécuta. Il se laissa choir au pied du Mage Noir qui eut un sourire lubrique. Il embrassa le bas de ses capes, puis commença à monter, suivant la jambe dissimulée sous les robes noires. « Serais-tu près à tromper Black pour moi, Severus? » L'homme en question releva lentement la tête vers son Maître, et remarqua qu'il était entre ses jambes.

« Même si je ne voulais pas, vous feriez en sorte que je le trompe, mon Maître. » Le sourire du Dark Lord s'élargit un peu plus face à l'impertinence de son Mangemort.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime ton insolence! » Souffla Voldemort. « Et tu as tout as fait raison. Avant de parler, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de moi. » Acquiesçant, Severus se mit à l'œuvre, déshabillant à moitié son Lord pour dévoiler son membre pâle.

Aucunement dégoûté, le professeur ferma les yeux et pris la verge dans sa bouche. Il pu entendre son Maître pousser un soupir de bonheur, alors il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Lord Voldemort détestait qu'on le suce rapidement. Ça devait être lent, sensuel et Severus faisait ça très bien.

Si Sirius avait été là, il aurait su immédiatement pourquoi Severus ne voulait pas le sucer, et ne voulait pas que Sirius fasse de même. Tout simplement parce que pour lui, c'était un job qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il visitait son Maître. Il n'appréciait ni ne détestait cela. C'était tout simplement quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

Le Mage Noir passa ses doigts pâles et longs dans les cheveux quelque peut gras de l'espion. Un énième soupir de plaisir passa ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, alors que ses yeux aux pupilles rouges écarlates s'étaient fermés. Sa longue chevelure noire comme la nuit était passée par-dessus le dossier de son trône de bois brun foncé. Lord Voldemort était loin d'être laid. Malgré ce que les gens avaient pu penser, boire du sang de licorne ne lui avait pas donné seulement une vie éternelle – bien que maudite. Une licorne était belle, et boire de son sang avait réussi à l'aider pour retrouver sa beauté d'antan, avec quelques différences.

Après de longues minutes, le Dark Lord vint dans la bouche ouverte de Severus. Celui-ci avala sans rechigner, les yeux toujours clos. Il préférait ne pas voir, et ne pas penser que d'une certaine façon, il trompait un peu Sirius. Il préférait ne pas voir, car il se disait qu'il regardait, l'enfant qu'il portait dans le ventre verrait peut-être aussi. Et aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, il ne voulait pas dégoûter le bébé.

« Dis-moi, Severus, tu voulais me poser une question? » Demanda le Lord après s'être revêtu correctement avec l'aide de Severus.

« Je voulais savoir ce qui arrivait à Harry Potter. » Un sourire fou étira les lèvres de son Maître.

« Oh, lors de mes colères les plus fortes, je réussis à l'atteindre, malgré toutes ses protections. » Son sourire brilla dangereusement, alors qu'il fixait l'espion. « Je réussit presque à le tuer! Je lui fais très mal, je le sens. Ça me fait plaisir, c'est jouissif. Ensuite, je suis toujours beaucoup moins en colère. » La vérité était dite, et, malheureusement, Severus ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher ces évènements de se reproduire.

« Espérez-vous le tuer ainsi? » Demanda Severus de son ton froid, son visage toujours impassible. Il réfléchissait en toute sécurité, sachant très bien qu'il était impossible au Lord Noir de lire dans son esprit.

« Non. Bien que j'aime cela, se serait ennuyeux de le tuer si facilement. Je veux le voir baigner dans son sang, à mes pieds. Je veux qu'il me supplie. Je vais _beaucoup_ m'amuser avec lui avant de le laisser mourir. » Son rire glacial, empli de folie, commença alors. Pour la forme, Severus eut un sourire sadique, convainquant ainsi son maître qu'il était avec lui.

Alors qu'intérieurement, il brûlait d'une haine féroce. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Même s'il devait en payer de sa propre vie. Puis, il se souvint de son bébé, l'enfant qui grandissait en lui. Complication.

* * *

**RAR's**

_Désolé de ne pas vous répondre tous personnellement... Manque de temps!_

* * *

Un énorme Merci à **Amy Keira**, **Ange de un cisme** (Satisfaite pour l'explication de Voldy et 'Ry ? ;) ), **Dawn456**, **Serpentis-Draco**, **Blue Cinnamon** (Juste une petite crise :P ), **EvIl-aNGel666** (Tu as eu le chapitre pour ton retour de vacances ? Et lol pour ta mère !), **Kaorulabelle**, **La-shinegami** (Que veux-tu ! Je suis un auteur sadique !), **Onarluca**, **zaika**, **Nine-La-Tulipe**, **Alinemcb54**, **Sahada** (Moi je l'aime bien avec son côté fou.), **Mily Black**, **Crackos**, **Jessy** (Blaise est trop beau pour que personne ne le trouve bandant, même Draco lol), **MiniPouce06**, **Baby Marie**, **Lo-chan** (Okay ! Merci pour l'info !), **Lu**, **Fitz of Amber**, **Myoko**, **Farahon** (Oo Tu as trouvé le moyen de faire pire que mon cinquième couple lol. Grabbe et Goyle… °Frisonne°), **LoveDracoMalefoy**, **Margarita6**, **Tiffany Shin**, **Oxaline**, **Chupz** (Je veux dire par là entre 1 et 7 jours ;) ), **Roxie-Angel** (Tu sais, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je faisais que des couples homos lol…), **Lenyka**, **Cococinelle** (J'espère que tu as bien 'croqué' dans le lemon lol !), **Cyzia** (Habituellement à chaque semaine, mais jamais le même jour… Ça dépend du temps que j'aie.), **Élodie** (Bienvenue à toi lol !), **Wendy Malfoy**

Et désolé de ne pas tous vous répondre personnellement !

**Namyothis :** Alors bon retour de vacances, MiSs ! Je suis contente que tu aies 'fêté' ton retour en te plongeant dans mes Fics. ;) Bon tu as sûrement dû lire autre chose, mais c'est un détail. Sinon, j'avais vraiment envie de rajouter quelque chose de bizarre et drôle à Dumbledore. Voilà ce que ça donner lol ! Oh oui, je me suis tellement éclaté en écrivant cette partie mdr ! Et je te soutiens, deux mois… Wow ! T'as de la patience ! KiSsOuilles !

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Mouais ! Bon retour de vacances, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! Tu arrivais, et moi je partais lol. Mais maintenant je suis de retour. Et ouais, ça nous fait plaisir à toutes les deux lol ! Mmm… Je dirais dans quelques chapitres. Je crois bien que l'histoire achève ! Je crois que si Neville avait la moindre idée des MiSs qui meurent envie de le tuer, au moins autant que Draco, il resterait trèèès loin d'Harry mdr ! BiG KiSs ;)

**Boobagump :** Ooh ! Sérieusement ? Arff… En avance en plus ! Je crois que je deviendrais folle… J'avoue qu'après ça, t'as plus trop la tête à recommencer… Contente que tu aimes mon sens de l'humour, et de savoir qu'il y aurait prochainement un nouveau chapitre de ta Fic ! KiSs !

**Sélène :** Lol ce n'est pas grave ;) En faites, je ne me souviens plus si tu as déjà reviewer… Mais ton nom m'est familier lol. Ouais, en faites, je l'aie finit :P Je l'aie terminé en trois jours ! Je m'impressionne lol. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir découvert quelque chose de grand sur Blaise… Appart peut-être qu'il avait l'air légèrement intéressé par Ginny… Tu me le dis, dis ? Lol ;) Merci de la réponse et à la prochaine !

**Loryah :** Bah sûr, Draco et Harry ne manquerait jamais l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air mdr ! Alors c'était certain qu'il y aurait eu un Lemon dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu as aimé, ma chère Bêta ! Même que l'envie de faire arriver un miracle et que Drake redevienne Draco pour qu'il aille s'envoyer Harry et qu'ils se collent partout et tout le temps lol. Mais je me claque mentalement et je me dis ; imagine tout ça, à la place. Se serait pas cool si tu faisait ça ! Lol… Je suis grave, parfois mdr. Allez, je te laisse ! KiSs Miss !

**Minerve :** J'avoue qu'il aurait pu faire ça, mais bon, il voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait envers Harry _avant_ de faire l'amour avec lui. C'est romantique, c'est tites bêbêtes (clin d'œil à Sirius – lol) ;) Il faut croire qu'il veut penser à autre chose ! Mais j'aime tellement ça lui faire faire pleins de trucs idiots, mais drôle ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Lol. Mdr ! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule qui veut cela. Faut quand même que Neville tombe amoureux de la fameuse personne, avant… Lol. Mmmm… Peut-être que se serait avec Voldemort, ou peut-être que se ne sera pas avec lui. Lol, je pourrais carrément répondre à la place d'être mystérieuse, mais bon, ça ne me tente pas :P Je vais vous laisser découvrir les indices à la place ! BiG KiSs MiSs !

* * *

**Note IMPORTANTE concernant la demande de Bêta!** Comme vous aurez pu le constater, ma Bêta pour cette Fanfic est nul autre que Loryah. Pour 'Accusé à tort' c'est Arwen94 (qui est aussi la Bêta de Lo').

Je ne m'attendais pas avoir autant de propositions, et je vous remercie tous de bien vouloir m'aider. Mais, justement parce que j'ai reçu beaucoup de propositions, je n'aie pas pu vous répondre un à un, je n'aurais jamais finit, surtout que je devais faire le RAR, que je n'aie pas pu faire en entier à cause de mon manque de temps.

Encore merci et désolé pour celles (ceux?) qui attendaient une réponse par mail.

**Question IMPORTANTE!** J'ai, présentement dans ma boîte de courriel, trois magnifique Fanarts fais par Alucard. J'ai juste, comme qui dirait, un petit problème... Ils sont très gros et mon ordi prend du temps avant de les afficher en entier, et ils ne marchent pas vraiment quand je les sauvegarde de dans mon ordi.

Je voudrais les mettre sur internet, mais j'en suis incapable puisqu'ils sont trop gros! Mais je ne peux pas les laisser dans ma boîte aux lettres! Ils sont magnifiques et je voudrais absolument les afficher!

Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire comme les héberger - malgré la grosseur - et me nommer un site où je pourrais les mettres - encore une fois, malgré la grosseur.

J'en profiterai pour mettre les deux Fanarts superbes que m'a faite Wendy Malfoy!

Merci d'avance et à la prochaine,

Lovely A qui vous embrasses!


	16. Faire la mascotte pour les Gryffondor

**NOTES IMPORTANTE!**

Bonjour à toutes (tous?)! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'aie pas posté pour le Lionceau. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais l'inspiration s'était fait la malle et je ne savais plus quoi faire lol. Et, si, ce soir je peux poster ce chapitre, c'est par pur miracle. J'ai encore un peut difficulté à croire que j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Dites merci aux chansons de System Of A Down qui m'ont inspiré lol.

Aussi, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, car je repart en vacances (Qui a dit encore? Lol) demain soir et je ne sais pas si Loryah aurait eu le temps de corriger d'ici là. Alors désolée ma belle Lo'! Et je ne l'aie pas relu, car il est 12hrs10 du matin et je dois aller me pieuter bien que je n'en aie pas envie (Je vais me faire réveiller à 7hrs30 par mon chien...).

Vous comprendrez aussi que je n'aie pas le temps pour le RAR... Encore une fois, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais c'était ça où une attendre de plus d'une semaine pour ce chapitre. J'ai fais le choix pour vous lol. Mais sachez que j'adore vous lire et que ça me fait vachement plaisir tous vos commentaires!

**MESSAGE POUR _PROCNE AESORIS!_**

Je ne fais pas de réponse au review, mais je tenais tout de même à répondre plus ou moins à tienne! J'allais quand même pas laisser passer mon Mariage lol!

Alors, pour te répondre, j'adorerais porter la robe! Ça te dérange pas, j'espère?

Faudrait aussi se trouver des témoins. Ce que je te propose, c'est choisi quelqu'un de ton côté, et je ferais de même de mon bord. C'est comme ça que ça se passe habituellement, nah lol?

Au pire, écrit-moi un message ou on se reparle sur Msn si tu te connectes - ce qui est rare, dis-moi qu'est qui se passe avec ma bien aimée?

Sur ce je t'embrasse fort et partout! Fais tention à toi chérie!

* * *

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XVI_

**Faire la mascotte pour les Gryffondor**

* * *

PoV Draco

* * *

« DRAKE-euuhh! » Ignorant le cri de Potter – ouais, _Potter_! –, je continue ma route dans les couloirs, fou de rage.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs, car ils profitent tous de la chaleur du mois de mai. Bon, il ne fait pas _si_ chaud que ça, mais pour moi qui suis couvert de poils, il _fait_ chaud. Et donc je voulais profiter de l'eau du lac, moi. _Seul_ avec Harry. Histoire de discuter, de s'amuser et oublier toutes les mauvaises choses de la vie.

Mais _une_ des _ces_ mauvaises choses s'est pointée. La _foutue_ chienne de Londubat! Et le maître qui vient avec! Mais quoi de pire pour me gâcher la journée? Que je ne la vois pas arriver, naturellement! Arrivée derrière moi, elle s'est mise à jappée comme une démente! Après avoir fait un saut de six pieds dans les airs, je me suis retrouvé à l'eau. Et le _pire_ – car oui, il y a pire –, c'est que je n'aie _pas_ pu sortit parce que cette saloperie de chienne a décidé qu'il fallait que je reste dans l'eau pour survivre!

J'ai hurlé après Potter, qui hurlait de rire, qui a finit par dire à Londubat d'attraper sa chienne, qui a eu tout le mal du monde – car il riait comme un demeuré – mais qui a finalement réussi. C'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai pu sortir du lac.

J'étais affreux. Les rires ont dédoublés autour de moi. Je n'aie _jamais_ été laid de ma vie. Mais là, _là_, je l'étais. Et je n'étais pas juste laid! J'étais furieux et humilié. Complètement humilié.

Alors je suis partit. Et Potter m'a suivit. Et il me suis toujours, l'enfoiré.

« _Si tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi, t'es mort Potter!_ » Je l'aie sentit se rapprocher, et se pencher. Et maintenant, je l'entends glousser.

« C'est toi qui a de sales pattes, chéri. Et puis, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te toucher. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir le chat mouillé! » Je fais violemment volte face alors qu'il est évident qu'il se retient de rire.

« _Va te faire FOUTRE connard!_ »

« Je dirais pas non, mais il se trouve que le mec que je veux est couvert de poils trempés. » Il se met alors à rire faiblement et ses épaules sont secouées de spasmes de rires retenus.

Encore plus en colère, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'aie toujours pas griffé.

Pour éviter de me poser la question, je vais changer ça.

« _Tu aimes les cicatrices, Potter?_ » Je demande brusquement. Il me regarde sans comprendre, bien qu'il soit toujours rieur. Et bah je vais lui ôter l'envie de rire moi. Je lève ma patte et sort mes griffes. Ses yeux deviennent tout ronds, alors que je lui enfonce mes griffes dans le bras droit et descend violement.

« AÏÏÏÏEEEE-eeeuhhh! » Il hurle. Bien fait pour lui! « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? » Il me jette un regard noir avant de descendre les yeux sur la plaie.

« _On ne se moque pas de Draco Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences!_ » Je réponds triomphalement, alors qu'il porte sa main à sa blessure.

« Je vais voir Madame Pomfresh. Prie pour que ça ne laisse pas de marque! » Il se lève et commence à s'éloigner.

« _Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à prier pour toi! Même si c'est pour qu'il n'en reste!_ » Il ne dit rien, ne se retourne pas. À mon tour je fais demi tour.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Tu m'as marqué à vie! » S'exclame Potter en entrant dans l'appartement.

« _Je dormais._ » Dis-je en m'étirant de tout mon long.

« C'est de l'imparfait, donc je suis ok. » Je lui jette un regard bizarre, et il me sourit. « Ton coup de griffes m'a atteint profondément. » J'hoche de la tête et m'approche de lui.

« _Je _suis_ encore en colère contre toi. C'est du présent, donc tu n'es pas ok._ » Il rigole, puis s'agenouille devant moi.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir rit de toi. Mais je suis certain que toi, tu te serais moqué! »

« _Encore du présent. _Présentement_ tu es désolé. Mais tantôt, tu ne l'étais pas._ » Maintenant, Potter roule des yeux.

« Oh, Drake, s'il te plaît! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête parce que j'ai ris de toi? »

« _Si._ » Je réplique en lui tournant le dos.

« T'es un vrai gamin! » Il s'exclame alors que je le sens se relever.

« _Tu crois qu'un gamin sait faire toutes les choses que je t'aie faite avec ma langue?_ » Dis-je en me retournant, une lueur malicieuse dans le fond de mes yeux d'argent.

Mon effet marche. Il rougit.

« Ok, pas gamin dans ce sens là… » Il dit tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais, hem, qu'est que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner? » Et là il me fait une moue absolument adorable. Putain que je peux l'aimer ce mec! Il est si naïf, si adorable, si mignon, si innocent. Qui aurait pu croire que je finirais amoureux d'un gars pareil?

« _Si tu flanques une bonne droite à Londubat de ma part, je te pardonnerai._ » Il me regarde avec la tête qui dit : 'Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi!'. « _C'est à cause de lui si j'ai été humilié, tantôt. C'est à prendre ou à laisser_. » Maintenant, dodo.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Juste pour me faire chier – je le sens – Harry est allé s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Malheureusement, si je veux manger, je n'aie pas le choix d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Salut tout le monde. »

« _Putain! Mais qu'est qu'Hermione c'est fait à la tête?_ » Je m'exclame, sur le bord de la crise de rire.

Hermione a sûrement tenté de faire onduler ses cheveux, mais son sort a complètement raté! Au lieu de faire des boucles, ils ont fais des carrés! C'est vraiment trop drôle la tête qu'elle a! Et avec son air renfrogné… Uh, uh, uh!

Elle jette aussi – à toutes les dix secondes – un regard meurtrier dans la direction de ma table. Je me demande pourquoi… Je me retourne discrètement quand elle fusille du regard, et mon regard tombe sur un Théo bien amusé…

« Si quelqu'un ose simplement rire ou passer un commentaire, je le transforme en souris et l'enferme dans un placard avec mon chat! C'est clair? » Et bien, Miss. Granger est d'humeur massacrante! Mais avec cette tête, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Mais revenons en à Théo. Et à Hermione. Car il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là, il ne fait aucun doute.

« _Tu m'as bien dit qu'Hermione avait un petit ami secret, non?_ » Je demande à Harry en tournant lentement la tête vers lui.

« Si. Pourquoi? » Il se tourne vers moi, la curiosité se lisant dans ses yeux.

« _J'ai ma petite idée sur qui ça pourrait être._ » Le brun ouvre grand les yeux et s'approche un peut plus de moi.

« Et tu crois que c'est qui? »

« _Tu peux toujours courir avant que je te le dise._ » Je lance en lui faisant un sourire moqueur. Il ouvre la bouche, bafouille, puis me lance un regard noir.

« Hey! Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? » Il chiale en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« _Tu m'as fais chier hier, je te fais chier aujourd'hui._ » Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis retourna à son assiette, boudant. Je ricane, puis m'assit devant lui. « _Tu viens toujours à la Salle sur Demande, ce soir?_ » Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

« Nah. Ron et moi on a Quidditch. » Hé, hé, hé, il est grognon.

À la fin de la journée, je lui dirai que je soupçonne Hermione et Théodore de sortir ensemble en cachette.

D'ici là, qu'il boude.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« _KÔA!_ »

« Tu as très bien entendu, Drake. On veut que tu sois notre mascotte pour le prochain match de Quidditch! » Ils sont vraiment sérieux. Putain ces foutus Gryffondor sont sérieux!

« _Vous êtes complètement cinglés._ » Je réponds en laissant un regard désolé sur Harry et Ron.

« Qu'est qu'il dit? » Je roule des yeux, et saute en bas du fauteuil.

« Il veut pas. » Lance tout naturellement Harry. Il est évident qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je refuse. Non mais, quelle question! N'est pas né celui qui me fera devenir la mascotte des Gryffondor!

« On passe au plan B, alors? » Mais qu'est qu'il raconte, Ron? Quel plan B?

« Ouais. » J'ai tout juste le temps de me retourner, que je les vois se ruer vers moi comme des fous furieux.

Et bordel ils en ont après ma peau! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je vais me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle! Foi de Malfoy! Ce n'est pas pour rien, la rime.

Sautant sur la table de travail, j'attends que Ron se jette sur moi pour sauter sur la tête d'Harry qui est juste derrière lui. Celui-ci pousse un cri de surprise – c'est quand même pas tout les jours qu'on se ramasse avec un lion sur la tête – et tente de m'attraper. Mais je saute une nouvelle fois pour atterrir sur le banc du divan. Le brunet se précipite sur moi et je m'accroche à la cheminée avant de courir et de monter jusqu'en haut de la bibliothèque.

« _Vous ne m'aurez jamais! Vous, Gryffondor de pacotilles, ne ferez jamais taille contre moi!_ » Je lève fièrement la tête du haut de mon perchoir.

« Désolé d'éclater ta bulle, gros minet, mais t'es foutu. » Et alors que je baisse la tête, je sens la bibliothèque tanguer dangereusement. Puis, je glisse et tombe en miaulant de peur.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie de lion, Harry Potter m'attrape et me colle aussitôt contre son torse.

« Je t'aie eu-euh! » Mais cette fois, il ne gueule pas après ses copains. Ils se mettent à chanter une chanson ridicule, chantant leur victoire dans les couloirs de l'école. Les gens nous regardent avec surprise.

On fait quand même un beau portrait.

Deux idiots entrain de changer à tue-tête – et horriblement faux – et un lionceau dans les bras de l'un deux qui bat furieusement de la queue en grognant sans arrêt.

Ô joie, voilà Hermione, Weasley fille, Brown et Patil qui se ramènent…

Je sens que je vais passer tout un quart d'heure.

« Vous l'avez! » Idiote de Brown! Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry tient une peluche foutrement réelle dans ses bras?

« Ouais et ça été trop facile! » Me figeant, je tourne la tête vers Ron et crache sèchement.

« _Va te faire foutre Ron! Ce n'était **pas** une partie de plaisir pour vous, au début, au cas où ta mémoire te ferait défaut!_ »

« Tout est dans le 'au début' Drake. » Répond l'autre abruti en souriant victorieusement.

« Alors on peut allé le préparer! » Qu'est que Patil veut dire par là?

« Bien sûr! Nous, on va tout de suite aller au stade. » RON! Il va m'abandonner avec ces quatre folles?

« _Harryyyyyyy! Me laisse pas!_ » Je lui fais ma face la plus mignonne et je le vois sourire tendrement. Gagné!

« Désolé, boule de poils, mais je n'aie pas le choix. » Traite! « Prenez en soin. Je veux qu'il soit comme neuf au match. » Et il me donne à Hermione.

« _POTTER T'AS PAS LE DROIT! CONNARD REVIENT ICI! ME LAISSE PAS HARRYYYYYY! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS! TU VIENS D'EMPIRER TON CAS! JE VAIS TE MORDRE ET TE GRIFFER JUSQU'À CE QUE TU N'AIES PLUS UNE SEULE GOUTTE DE SANG DANS TON FOUTU CORPS!_ » Il se retourne alors vers moi, et, à ma grande sourire, il me fait un sourire pervers.

« On règlera ça à la prochaine Pleine Lune, chéri. » Et sous les yeux abasourdis des autres, je me mets à gigoter comme un vers dans les bras d'Hermione en criant mille insultes à ce sado-maso.

Merlin. Je vais être le joujou de quatre folles, gloussants juste à parler de ce qu'elles vont me faire.

Putain, je ne la sens vraiment pas celle-là.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

_Potter,_

_t'as pas de cœur,_

_tu ris d'mon malheur._

_C'est qu'dans ton boxer,_

_que j'trouverai l'bonheur._

Les filles m'ont demandés de trouver une petite chansonnette pour encourager Harry. Elle est sympa, je trouve. Je suis un bon poète quand je veux m'y mettre.

Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment une chanson encourageante, mais il m'a jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et, bordel, c'est bien connu, les félidés et les canidés ne peuvent pas se sentir!

J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire! Je suis assez fier de moi. C'est simplet, mais bien pensé.

« Voila! » S'exclame Weasley fille d'une voix toute excitée.

« Il est tout simplement parfait! » Mouais, c'est rare de voir Hermione s'exciter autant pour un truc du genre…

« Je suis certaine que tout le monde va le trouver trop chou! » Oh bordel, Brown, pourquoi tu ne te l'es pas fermé?

« Ooh! Il serait trop sexy s'il était dans son corps! » Parce qu'elle et Patil ont une trop grande gueule.

« C'est pas juste qu'Harry le garde pour lui à chaque Pleine Lune… » Oui, c'est juste, je veux juste être avec lui!

Depuis le soir où je suis allé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, le sujet revient sur le tapis. Même que quelques personnes ont fait la gueule à Harry pendant quelques jours!

J'en riais aux larmes alors que mon brun favori en était resté sur le cul.

« Draco, tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire, hein? » Je miaule une fois, ce qui signifie oui.

« Et tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne le fais pas, mmh? » Oh bordel, je miaule vivement. J'aimerais éviter de prendre un bain avec ses quatre folles. Elles pourraient très bien me forcer à y rester pendant deux heures…

Avant, je prenais une douche tout les jours et même que parfois, j'en prenais deux. J'étais maniaque! Et je le suis toujours. Mais, maintenant que je suis un lionceau, je préfère éviter l'eau. Élément que j'adore, d'ailleurs.

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver aux félidés pour qu'ils détestent l'eau à ce point… Faudrait je me renseigne.

« Sort de tes pensées, Draco, et vient. Faut pas être en retard. » J'hoche vaguement la tête, puis les suis en trottinant en avant d'elles.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Et nous qui disions cela que pour rigoler! Il faut croire que Draco Malfoy a accepté de mettre son costume de mascotte! Le voila entrain de déambuler sur le terrain, quel spectacle! Nous ne pouvons que nous demander s'il va faire la même chose lors de la finale Gryffondor – Serpentard… »

« Mr.Finnigan! Gryffondor n'a pas encore gagné ce match! »

« Désolé Professeur McGonagall, mais il est évident que Gryffondor va l'emporter contre Poufsouffle. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait? »

« Si vous voulez gardez ce poste vous allez commenter les matchs sans faire de favoritisme trop poussé! »

« Snape le fait bien, lui, et personne dit rien… »

« J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour ce commentaire hautement déplacé, Mr. Finnigan. »

« Severus, vingt points n'est ce pas un peut gros? Restons en à dix points. »

« Bien sûr, Minerva, comme vous le voudrez. »

« GRYFFONDOR MARQUE! Le score est maintenant cinquante à dix pour les rouge et or. »

Au cri de Finnigan, je fais un flip avant. Toujours au milieu du terrain, je me mets sur mes pattes arrière et sautille en faisant des tours sur moi-même. Les élèves hurlent – enlevons une moitié des Serpentard et le trois quart des Poufsouffle – quand je suis devant eux.

Ensuite, lorsque le match reprend, je cours avec les joueurs de Gryffondor.

« Poufsouffle marque! » Lance alors Finnigan, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que lors des buts de sa maison.

Moi, je plaque ma queue entre mes jambes, mes oreilles se collent à ma tête, je m'aplatit par terre et mets mes pattes sur mes yeux.

Adorable, n'est-ce pas? J'ai fais rire la plupart du stade – même les joueurs des deux équipes –, j'ai attendrie des centaines de filles et j'ai même réussit à faire sourire McGonagall.

J'ai bien fait d'accepter. Ok, je porte l'écharpe des Gryffondor et Hermione et Weasley fille m'ont lancé un sort pour que des petites étincelles rouge et or sortent de mes poils à tout bout de champ. Mais c'est sympa.

« HARRY POTTER A REPÉRÉ LE VIF D'OR! » Je me retourne brusquement vers Harry. Celui-ci vole dans ma direction, et j'aperçois le Vif qui fait un piqué. « L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle redresse son balais alors qu'Harry continue sa descente! Il est très bien partit pour nous faire la feinte de Wronski! »

Je reste planté là, alors que je vois Harry se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je le vois tendre la main vers le Vif, et je me fais la remarque que je dois être le seul sorcier – présentement lion mais ça, c'est un détail! – à avoir assisté à un attraper de Vif d'Or de cette manière.

« HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR! » Sous les exclamations, il se redresse, lève son poing et sourit. Et il le perd, comme tout le stade, quand ils remarquent qu'Harry fonce droit sur moi.

Rhô! Ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi. Je suis touché, vraiment.

Alors qu'Harry arrive sur moi, je saute et percute son torse. Rapidement, il m'entoure de son bras et de l'autre, attrape le manche de son balais, nous évitant la chute.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas ôté? J'aurais pu te tuer! » Je ne peux que le trouver vachement mignon avec son air inquiet qui se transforme progressivement en soulagement.

Je ne réponds rien, à la place, je lui lèche la joue et il rit doucement.

« _Oh Potter,_

_t'as pas d'cœur,_

_tu ris d'mon malheur._

_C'est qu'dans ton boxer,_

_que j'trouverais l'bonheur._ »

Là, il éclate de rire. Profitant de sa légère distraction, je m'empare du Vif avec ma gueule et monte sur ses épaules. Il proteste d'un cri, puis, en voyant ce que je fais, me laisse faire en souriant.

Je place une patte arrière sur une de ses épaules, l'autre patte sur l'autre épaule et mes deux pattes avant sur sa tête.

Et je monte la tête, brandissant fièrement le Vif d'Or attraper par Harry.

J'entends le stade exprimer sa joie.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, j'aurais eu du plaisir à faire la mascotte des Gryffondor?

Putain que j'aimerais être là quand mon père va l'apprendre!

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« _Mais pourquoi vous faites un entraînement après un match?_ » Dis-je en trottinant près d'Harry.

« On ne fait pas un entraînement, on établie une stratégie pour notre prochaine partie. »

« _Putain de Gryffondor…_ » Je réplique en ricanant.

« J'ai adoré ta chanson. » Dit-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

« _Qui n'adorerais pas que Draco Malfoy lui écrive et lui chante une chanson?_ » Je demande en faisant le fier.

« J'aurais toutefois préféré que tu me la chantes en… d'autre circonstance et que tu mettes en action les deux dernières rimes. » Il lance innocemment. Ça me fait sourire.

« _Moi aussi._ » Je tourne la tête vers lui. « _Je m'arrangerais pour que ça se produise._ » Harry me sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait.

« On est arrivé. » Se plaçant près du mur, il passe devant trois fois et la porte finit par apparaître. Il l'ouvre, salue rapidement tout le monde, puis s'efface pour me laisser entrer.

« _Salut, beau brun._ » Il me fait un clin d'œil et referme la porte derrière moi.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir tout t'expliquer et trouver une solution au problème. » Je jette un regard interrogateur à Hermione, qui tape des mains en se levant de son sofa.

« _Ça y est, tu as piqué ma curiosité. Qu'est qui se passe?_ » Je saute sur le fauteuil le plus proche, puis attend sagement que la demoiselle s'explique.

« Tu connais la mère de Pansy, elle a une grande gueule – ce sont ces mots exacts – et donc, il ne faut pas trop lui confier des secrets. M'enfin, Pans' a apprit que Voldemort avait l'intention de s'emparer d'Harry à l'intérieur de l'école. » À cette phrase, je me fige. « Oui, je sais, tu dois te demander, mais comment il compte faire? » Non, en vérité, je me disais; faut vite planquer Harry! Et pis nah! C'est le moment de jouer les héros! « Nous n'avons aucune idée. Mais il nous faudra être prêt! Nous préparer face à l'attaque de Voldemort! Qui peut dire quand il va débarquer? Avant ton arriver, Draco, nous avons monté un plan. Les gars m'ont parlés d'un Serpentard de septième qui fabrique de drôles Potions. Ce… » Ooh! Minute, on coupe!

« _Ah nah! Hors de question qu'on mêle Ethan Byord à ça! Il trouverait bien le moyen de nous empoisonner pour vrai!_ » Surtout que je l'aie fais chier ce petit connard!

« Malheureusement, c'est la seule solution qui s'offre à nous. » Me répond d'une voix calme Blaise.

« _Et pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'une 'drôle' de potions?_ »

« Le plan. » Les sacrées réponses de Théo… On ne s'en passera jamais!

« _Et merde le plan! Je sais pas en quoi il consiste, mais moi je n'y participe pas si Byord n'y met qu'un minime grain de sel!_ »

« Ma mère m'a dit que Voldemort viendrait d'ici la fin de la semaine. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, Draco. » Regardant Pansy, je _soupire_. Je n'aie pas vraiment le choix… S'il en va de la vie d'Harry…

« _Allons-y pour le plan suicide…_ » Je grogne, alors qu'Hermione reprend où je l'avais coupé.

* * *

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

* * *

Parc de Poudlard, 20hrs

* * *

Souriant doucement en sentant le vent fouetter son visage, Neville se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, situé tout près du lac. Son sourire mua, pour devenir amusé, alors qu'il repensait à la scène du matin. Deplie avait fait un saut mémorable à Malfoy. Il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt cette matinée! Et Harry qui avait rit… Ah, au lieu de crier, comme la dernière fois, il avait rit. Neville n'avait pas pu rêver mieux. Le son si merveilleux l'avait mit en mode Humeur-Trop-Extra-Pour-Être-Brisée-Par-Quoi-Que-Se-Soit.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées peuplées d'Harry, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un se rapprocher d'un pas lourd et lent vers lui. C'est seulement quand deux jambes se positionna devant lui qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il releva lentement ses yeux bruns, pour tomber sur le visage de Gregory Goyle.

« Goyle? Qu'est que tu fous là? » Demanda le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'allait pas être victime d'un tour de ces Serpentard tordus. Avec l'_incident_ de ce matin, il ne serait que peut surpris que Malfoy est lancé ses troupes après lui, pour se venger de sa chienne.

« Je prenais l'air. » Répondit simplement l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

« Ok… Et quand tu m'as vu, tu t'es dis que tu pourrais venir m'harceler pour bien terminer ta soirée? » Le brun regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit le regard malicieux que Gregory posa sur lui.

« C'est une idée à ne pas mettre de côté. » Déclara t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux devant le garçon. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Neville se recula pour buter dans le tronc d'arbre. Il avala de travers quand il vit l'autre garçon approcha.

« Qu'est… qu'est tu as l'intention de me faire? » Bredouilla Neville, pas rassuré pour deux mornilles.

« Ça te dirait pas de changer de tête, Londubat? Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un en serait désolé… » Et sur cette phrase, il leva le poing. Neville ferma immédiatement les yeux, attendant un coup qui ne vient pas.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. » Une voix féminine? Curieux, le brun ouvrit les yeux. Son souffle se coupa, l'espace d'une seconde, en apercevant la jeune fille qui avait attrapée le poing de son camarade de maison.

« Oh et tu comptes m'arrêter peut-être? » Se déconnectant de la conversation, Neville observa attentivement sa _sauveuse._

Elle portait une chevelure blonde, ressemblant un peut à celle de Malfoy, mais étant un peut plus foncé. Ceux-ci s'arrêtaient à quelques millimètres en haut de ses épaules et étaient coupés en dégradés. Malgré le noir, Neville pouvait distinguer des yeux pairs et une peau pâle. Vêtue de l'uniforme de l'école – quoiqu'elle l'ait ajustée de manière sexy – on pouvait distinguer une fine musculature. Fine, mais il était certain qu'elle était forte. Fallait juste voir comment elle avait fait déguerpir Goyle…

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, il remarqua que Goyle était effectivement partit et que la sorcière le regardait bizarrement.

« Neville Londubat, c'est bien ça? » Demanda t-elle, quand elle vit que le Gryffondor était revenu sur terre.

« Heu… ouais. » Commença t-il, se relevant, sans toutefois lâche le tronc d'arbre. « Et v… tu es..? » Un peut plus et il la vouvoyait! Il aurait eu l'air de quoi, sérieusement?

« Millicent Bullstrode. » Répondit simplement la fille en lui faisant un léger sourire.

« En… enchantée. » Dit Neville en lui rendant son sourire. « Et, merci. »

« Oh, c'était rien. Et si tu ne veux pas te taper la honte d'avoir été sauvée par une fille, ne dis rien. Goyle va rien répéter, et moi, je respecte l'anonymat. » Neville ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es une sorte de Zorro au féminin? » Il vit Millicent froncer les sourcils.

« Qui? » Elle était une Pure Blood, donc.

« Laisse. Un truc moldu. » Dit-il en balançant sa main dans les airs.

« Je crois que tu étais un Pure Blood? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui. Mais quelques uns de mes amis ont, au moins, un parent Muggle. Ils me les ont fais connaître. »

« Je vois. »

Et ils continuèrent de parler ainsi, pendant un long moment. Bien qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, une sorte de lien c'était déjà installé entre eux. Une amitié déjà naissante, mais cachant sûrement autre chose, vu à l'agissement de Neville. Même s'il était maladroit de nature, ses gaucheries de la soirée n'étaient pas semblables à ses habitudes… Et Millicent, qui l'observait depuis un moment, ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Et elle en fut heureuse.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Du haut de sa tour, Albus n'avait pas remarqué de voir ce qui se passait en bas.

Au début, en voyant le jeune Gregory Goyle arriver, il s'était dit que Neville avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. Mais il avait fait erreur. Le Serpentard aurait certainement frappé son camarade si la miss Bullstrode ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Il fallait croire que Neville Londubat était promit à une demoiselle, et non à un garçon, comme l'avait pensé le directeur.

Albus se dit qu'il se faisait vieux, maintenant, pour jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens. Bien que les couples formées plus ou moins avec son aide soient toujours restés soudés, il n'avait pas envie de se tromper dans ses donnes à chaque fois.

Le vieil homme allait devoir se trouver un nouveau passe-temps, bien qu'il adorait jouer à Cupidon.

Après avoir changer ses informations sur le couple de Neville Londubat, le directeur s'arrêta sur la page d'un autre couple. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peut vite pour former celui-ci. Quand il y pensait bien, rien ne rapprochait ces deux élèves.

Poussant un soupir, il ferma son gros grimoire et le serra, tout en se disant qu'il verrait bien ce qui arriverait.

* * *

Et voila! Un petit message pour que quand je revienne de vacances, j'ai pleins de 'Review Alert'?

Je vous adore !

KiSsOuilles, et, encore une fois, désolée pour le long temps d'attente!


	17. Présence constante de Sieur le Lionceau

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XVII_

**Présence constante de Sieur le Lionceau**

* * *

PoV Harry

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où on viendrait me demander conseil. Surtout pour des problèmes amoureux. Ce n'est pas comme si je détenais la palme de la meilleure relation. Je crois que j'aurais plus de chance de gagner la palme de la relation la plus bizarre.

Alors que Ginny et Neville se dispute un entretien privé avec moi… j'ai de la difficulté à le croire. Mais ils sont vraiment entrain de se disputer.

Reste plus qu'à ouvrir les enchères pour savoir qui va l'emporter. Perso, je mettrais vingt Mornilles sur Ginny. Elle n'a pas n'importe quelle caractère et Neville est plus du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« _Je veux être là. Au moins pour Londubat._ » Je tourne lentement la tête vers Drake et hausse un sourcil.

« Et en quel honneur? » Pendant que les deux autres s'arrachent les cheveux de la tête, aussi bien régler mon petit différent avec Drake au sujet 'Présence constante de Sieur le Lionceau lorsque, je cite, ce 'connard de demeuré veut te causer'.'

Mouais, mon blondinet chéri est jaloux.

« _Tu sais pourquoi. Arrête de me poser cette question stupide._ » Je roule des yeux, avant de reporter mon attention sur Ginny et Neville qui en sont rendus à 'celui qui fait le plus pitié'. « _Pathétique._ » Hein? Oh. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était moi qui pensais.

« Pas tant que ça… » Je réplique, sans grande conviction. Drake ne fait que _rigoler_. Ouais, je ne vais jamais comprendre comment il fait.

« _Elle est prête à en venir aux mains. Putain qu'ils sont graves. Heureusement, Ron, Herm' et toi avez remonté le niveau de vos fréquentations en venant rejoindre les Serpentards._ » C'est à mon tour de rigoler.

« Pousse pas trop, coco. » Ouaip, c'est la dernière fois que je retiens l'équipe aussi tard pour mettre au point une stratégie, surtout – _surtout_ – quand il y a cours le lendemain.

« _J'en aie marre, Harry. Je veux passer la journée avec toi, moi. S'il te plaîîîît, choisi en un que ça finisse!_ » Rigolant, j'hausse les épaules.

« Ok. » Je réponds simplement. « Nev'? »

« Quoi? » Grogne t-il en fusillant Ginny du regard.

« Va t'occuper de ton chien. Je te rejoindrais après avoir discuté avec Gin'. » Vaincu, mon ami part, me laissant seul avec la sœur de Ron.

« _Bon débarras!_ » Et la boule de poils.

« Drake, ce n'est pas que je veux que tu t'en ailles, mais va voir ailleurs un moment. » Oh comme je suis cruel ce matin.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton _animal de compagnie_ que tu dois me parler comme à de la chiotte, Potter_. » Et sur ce, il s'en va. Rhô, j'ai vexé le lion. Il va me pardonner. Quand je vais aller le voir, tantôt, il va gambader jusqu'à moi et on va passer le restant de la journée à discuter, bien installé je ne sais pas où.

« Harry? » Relevant la tête, je vois que Gin' m'observe, attendant certainement que je sorte de la lune.

« Moui. Désolé. Alors, qu'est qui se passe? » Pas envie de tourner autour du pot…

« Hem… et ben voila… » Je la vois se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Je lui souris doucement, l'incitant à continuer. « Je… jesuisamoureusedeBlaise. »

« KÔA! » J'ai sûrement mal compris. Il ne peut pas avoir d'autre explication.

« Je suis amoureuse de Blaise. » Oh merde. J'avais bien compris. Oh bordel de bordel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue me dire ça à moi? Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, pianotant sur la table de l'autre.

« Oh… » Faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire… Quelque chose de censé, qui pourrait l'aider à oublier le copain de son frère… « Tu comptes le lui dire? » Imbécile!

« J'en sais rien. C'est le petit ami de Ron, après tout. Il le prendrait mal. Et je ne veux pas être en froid avec Ron, même si c'est un con fini, parfois. » Si elle voulait pas que Ron le sache, pourquoi est-elle venue me dire ça, à MOI!

« Et pourquoi tu es venu me voir, moi? » Aussi bien régler ce petit détail tout de suite.

« Et bien… j'espérais que tu puisses… hem… m'aider. » Je fronce les sourcils.

« T'aider à quoi? »

« À savoir si je dois l'oublier ou non. » Mais qu'elle aille voir une copine pour ça! Je suis pourri dans les trucs amoureux…

« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide? »

« En répondant à mes questions. » Et bah ça va faire du changement. C'est plus moi qui vais les poser. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'inverser nos rôles soit une bonne idée…

« Mmh… 'Kay… » Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'elle jette son dévolu sur Pansy…

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux? »

« Hein? » Mais de quoi elle parle?

« Entre Blaise et Ron. C'est sérieux? » Oh. Je vois. Perso, je les vois déjà marié… Ils sont tellement beaux, tous les deux! C'est le couple number 1 à Poudlard – avec Snape et Sirius, bien sûr.

« À mon avis, ça va être du sérieux longtemps. » Aussi bien jouer franc-jeu. Elle va souffrir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose entre Blaise, Ron et Ginny parce que je vais avoir été trop con pour lui dire la vérité.

« Ils se disputent? »

« La seule fois – et ce n'est pas vraiment une dispute quand j'y repense – c'est quand Blaise a grondé Ron parce qu'il s'était battu avec Fletcher. » Faites qu'elle ne pleure pas, faites qu'elle ne pleure pas…

« À les voir aller, ils la méritent vraiment, cette place du plus beau couple, hein? » Ah, c'est donc comme ça qu'on les nomme.

« Si. » Merde, elle a les larmes aux yeux! Qu'est que je vais faire!

« Ok. Bon, je vais te laisser. Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi. » Elle se lève, et j'en fais autant, bien que je ne sais pas ou me mettre. « S'il te plaît, essaie de ne pas le dire à Ron. Ce n'est pas mentir s'il ne te demande rien, n'est-ce pas? » Je lui souris.

« Je vais garder le secret, t'en fais pas. » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, puis disparaît.

Je me suis trouvé un nouveau but à atteindre. Trouver un mec pour Ginny.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Nev'! » Il se retourne vers moi, puis me sourit.

« Hé. » Me répond t-il alors que je me laisse tomber à ses côtés.

« Où est passée ta chienne? » Je demande en regardant autour de nous.

« Je l'aie laissée à Ron et Blaise. » Me dit en souriant, amusé.

« Mais elle n'écoute que toi! »

« Je sais. » Soudainement, je comprends. Et je souris moqueusement.

« Où sont-ils? »

« Là-bas. » Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique. Oh putain! C'est trop marrant!

C'est Ron qui tient la laisse, alors que Blaise court après la chienne, qui elle tourne autour de Ron qui se voit bientôt pris au piège, puisqu'il est entouré de la laisse. Blaise semble furieux, et tente une manœuvre pour déjouer Deplie, mais elle est maligne. Au dernier moment, elle vire serrée et Blaise s'enfarge dans la laisse pour finir par s'écraser par terre. Ron le suis et Deplie se met à tourner autour d'eux en jappant comme une folle – ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs.

« Tu avais envie de te divertir un peu ? » Je lance après m'être calmé. Neville essuie une larme qui lui coule sur la joue et essaie de contrôler son fou rire.

« C'est plutôt un moyen de détente. » Me répond t-il en souriant.

« Problème amoureux? » Dis-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Je le vois rougir presque immédiatement.

« Mmh, ouais… » Il se tait, puis se dépêche de poursuivre. « Mais on ne peut pas dire que j'en suis amoureux… Je ne l'aie rencontrée qu'hier… » Maintenant mal à l'aise, il me fait penser à Ginny.

« Explique-toi. » Avec un sourire rassurant et mes yeux pétillants, c'est certain, il va tout déballer d'un bloc.

« Voila… Hier, je prenais l'air et… Goyle s'est pointé. Il allait me casser la figure, mais Millicent est arrivé et l'a empêché de le faire. On a discuté et… je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait bien, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps que l'on se connaissait… Je lui ai bien sûr promis de venir la rejoindre, ce midi, au même endroit mais je ne sais pas qu'est que je pourrais bien lui dire… Je suis gêné, tu vois? Et je ne sais pas trop comment démêler mes sentiments… » Qu'est que je disais ? En un coup, je connais tout.

Bon, ça m'énerve un peut que Greg' ai voulu lui refaire le portrait, mais qu'est que je peux bien y changer? Les Serp' n'aiment pas Neville… Pourtant, c'est un mec sympa. J'avoue qu'ils n'adorent pas les types qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds. Sauf peut-être cette Millicent… J'imagine qu'il doit parler de Millicent Bullstrode. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais Drake m'a dit que c'était une fille marrante, quand on la connaissait. Et qu'elle était assez renfermée.

« Ne fais rien. Va la voir, et sois totalement toi. Ne prépare rien en avance. Si elle est venue te voir, c'est pour qui tu es. Je sais – j'ai des sources fiables – que c'est une fille assez renfermée. Donc… » Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, attendant sagement de le voir réagir.

« Je crois que je vais me fier à ce que tu as dis. » Dit-il finalement. « Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Mon amour passager pour toi n'a pas été… une bonne chose, si on veut. Mais ne t'en fais pas, maintenant qu'il y a Millicent, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi autrement qu'en amitié. » Je lui sourit, puis lui donne une claque dans le dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas non plus, c'est parfait pour moi. Et puis, c'est tout naturel que l'on fonde pour moi! » Je termine d'un ton ironique, histoire de le faire un peut rire. Ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs, et je le suis assez rapidement.

« Malfoy déteint sur toi, Harry. Prend garde! » Nous rions encore un peut, puis Neville décide de partir. Il veut se préparer mentalement, histoire de ne pas être trop gauche.

Maintenant seul, je pourrais en profiter pour réfléchir. Et me relaxer. J'en ai bien besoin. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne m'arrivera pas souvent dans les jours à venir…

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Je me suis lamentablement trompé…

Au contraire de ce que je pensais, Drake me fait la tête. Je ne croyais pas qu'il prendrait aussi mal ma phrase de ce matin ! J'étais sarcastique, moi…

C'est pas juste… Lui, il peut me lancer des vannes supposément blagueuses du même genre, et je ne dois pas faire la tête parce que je ne prends pas les blagues et que j'ai l'esprit trop fermé. Mais, moi, quand je sors une des ces 'vannes blagueuses', je suis un imbécile bouclé d'un humour bizarre. Il a le droit de me faire la tête et je dois attendre qu'il daigne accepter mon pardon.

Maintenant, je suis de mauvais poil. Neville voulait me raconter son midi, mais je l'ai doucement envoyé promener en lui expliquant que j'avais déjà un problème de 'couple' et que je ne saurais pas me réjouir – ou de pleurer, qui sait? – avec lui. Il a acquiescé et est partit, tout en me disant qu'il m'en parlerait une autre fois.

Ce qui me va très bien.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. En plus d'être boudé de Drake, Hermione vient me faire la morale. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas été sympa – Drake est allé se plaindre dans la Salle sur Demande à toute la troupe – avec lui et que je devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour Drake vu son état.

Mon cul, oui. Il a tout simplement manipulé tout le monde en faisant une face digne du Chat dans Shrek – me souvient plus de son nom… Tu parles d'un incompris de son 'petit ami'!

Il a de la chance – et moi aussi? – que la Pleine Lune ne soit pas avant longtemps. Je lui aurais sûrement fait la tête et aurait refusé de coucher avec lui. Ok, s'il aurait insisté avec ses mains, j'aurais finis par céder. C'est pour ça que je serais partis voir Blaise et je lui aurais demander de m'aider pour un truc quelconque, parce que, hein, ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre que la nuit soit finit.

Et oui, je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir laissé en plan dix minutes – … c'est long, quoi! – pour aller demander à son meilleur pote je ne sais quoi à je ne sais quel sujet.

Vaudrais mieux que j'aille me pieuter. Je trouve que je commence à broyer trop de noir… Et ce n'est pas bon.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Nah, ah! » J'hurle en sortant de sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Ce qui donne le résultat suivant ; un sursaut violent chez mes deux amis qui, par surprise, se lâchent brusquement.

« Harry Potter! » Gronde 'Mione en me lançant un regard noir. « Tu nous espionnes! »

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire qui était ton petit ami. J'ai trouvé un moyen efficace de le découvrir. » Je réplique doucement en souriant.

« J'ai toujours dis qu'Harry avait un petit côté Serpentard. » Lance alors Théo d'une voix amusée.

Me penchant vers lui, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

« Tu m'en veux pas alors? »  
« Pas le moins du monde. » J'entends Herm' soupirer de désespoir.

« Alors je vais laisser faire les réprimandes… »

« Yahoo! » Je fais avant de faire un énorme câlin à 'Mione.

« C'est pas comme si tu m'aurais écouté, de toute manière. » Je ris doucement en la relâchant.

« Il est comme moi, tu sais, ma belle. Il fais des conneries juste pour entendre ta voix courroucée. » J'éclate de rire, alors qu'Hermione lance un regard scandalisé à Théo qui sourit innocemment.

« Théodore Nott! Comment oses-tu… »

« Je ferais tout pour entendre ta voix… ou autre chose. » Sous l'allusion, 'Mione vire au rouge pivoine alors que mon rire reprend – 'vais mourir…

« Théooooooo! Mais arrête _tout de suite_! » Gênée, elle se dandine sur les pieds, me jetant fréquemment un regard noir alors je ris toujours.

« Tu n'as pas à être gênée. Ce qu'on fait est tout à fait normal. » Cette fois, Herm' rougit de colère alors que je pleure tellement je ris.

« Mais je le sais _très bien_! » Elle avance dangereusement vers Théo qui n'est pas intimidé pour une mornille. « J'imagine que ça t'amuse de dévoiler notre vie privée à mon meilleur ami? »

« C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais tenté d'en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de Draco et Harry pendant les Pleines Lunes. » Mais il est en feu le Théo! Je commence à repartir dans un rire sans fin quand je réalise ses paroles.

« KÔAA! » Je m'exclame en me relevant brusquement, aussi sérieux que j'étais hilare.

« Oh, tu ne savais pas… » Mais avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, 'Mione plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

« Mais tu vas te taire à la fin! Si tu ne fermes pas ta belle bouche, je vais te jeter un sort, Nott! » Je ne le vois pas, mais je suis certain que Théo est entrain de sourire. Et je me sens soudainement de trop, alors que ce dernier ôte lentement la main d'Hermione de sa bouche, lui murmurant quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Mais ça ne devait pas être rien, car 'Mione glousse avant de se tourner brusquement vers moi, les joues en feu, une nouvelle fois.

« Hem… Je vais y aller, je dois… heu… voir Neville. Oui c'est ça, je dois voir Neville. Salut! » Et sans attendre, je pars en courant vers le château.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Neville? » Mon ami se retourne lentement vers moi, puis me sourit en me reconnaissant.

« Tiens, bonsoir Harry. » Il fait quelques pas vers moi. « Tu as l'air plus joyeux que tout à l'heure. »

« J'ai, en effet, une très bonne raison pour me réjouir. » Fis-je en souriant mystérieusement.

« J'imagine que je ne vais rien savoir? »

« Oh, tu finiras bien vite par le savoir. » Je réponds avec mystère en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. » Me répond-il en me souriant amicalement.

« Je me disais, si tu en as envie, qu'on pourrait parler de ce qui s'est passer avec Millicent. » Je suis très curieux de tout savoir, en fait.

« Oui, bien sûr. On s'assoit? » Après avoir acquiescé, nous nous laissons tomber sur des fauteuils, tout près du feu. Il ne restait plus grand monde, donc c'était certain qu'on pourrait discuter en paix.

« Ça s'est très bien passé. Mais naturellement, j'ai fais plusieurs gaffes. J'ai bafouillé et été gauche, tu vois le genre. Seulement, elle semblait aimer ça. J'ai finit par m'en rendre compte et je t'avoue que ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne me doutais pas que quelqu'un pourrait un jour aimer mes gaucheries. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé, encore une fois. Nous avons passé le midi à discuter de tout et de rien, en restant assis à notre arbre. J'ai appris à la connaître et elle a appris à me connaître. À la fin, nous avons prévu de nous rejoindre au parc tous les deux jours, pendant la semaine. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait, juste avant de partir? Elle m'a fait un câlin. C'est la première fois qu'une fille m'en fait un. En plus, ce n'est pas son fort. Je me sens incroyablement chanceux. » Et incroyablement amoureux, aussi. Mais comment fait-on pour tomber amoureux aussi vite? Non, j'imagine qu'il doit être sous le charme de son physique, il ne la connaît sûrement pas encore assez. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

« Et bien c'est super, Nev'! T'as l'air d'avoir une touche avec elle. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil alors qu'il rougit.

« Moui… Peut-être mais tu sais, je ne suis pas pressé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle non plus alors, on va pouvoir prendre notre temps. Je ne suis pas sûr que je suis prêt à… enfin tu vois quoi? » Heu… pas vraiment…

« Non, je ne vois pas. » Dis-je en souriant, amusé même si je ne comprend pas.

« Et bien… à… faire… _ça_… » Il rougit, pour clore son '_ça_'. Je me mords violemment la joue intérieure, puis la langue, pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Elle ne va pas tout bonnement te sauter dessus pour te violer, Nev'. Et puis, t'es un peut vite, non? Tu n'es même pas encore avec elle! » Il me jette un regard en biais, semblant hésiter. Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'il ouvre bêtement la bouche sans rien dire. « Qu'est qu'il y a? » Je demande finalement, tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est que… Malfoy et toi vous… n'êtes pas ensemble et… vous avez déjà couché ensemble. » Hein? Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand sur le coup de la surprise, avant que je ne rougisse violemment en détourna les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. » Je m'empresse d'expliquer en fixant le feu. « Il redevient lui qu'une fois par mois, Nev'. Tu comprends? Lui, bah, il est… en manque et moi, je perds les moyens quand je le vois… » _nu_. Je ne dis pas le dernier mot, histoire de ne pas trop en dire…

« Oh. Alors lui et toi, ce n'est qu'une histoire de cul? » De nouveau je rougis, avant de me tourner vers Nev'.

« Non. C'est beaucoup plus. Seulement… Ce n'est pas évident avec sa transformation de lionceau… » Il acquiesce, mais n'ajoute rien alors que je vois qu'il voudrait bien continuer. Il ne mettrait que des doutes dans ma tête, et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

Aie-je besoin de me faire dire qu'une fois qu'il aura retrouvé son corps, il pourra très bien me laisser tomber? Que peut-être il ne m'aime pas vraiment, qu'il se l'est entré profondément dans la tête pour croire qu'il l'est?

Mais est-ce que la magie peut-être trompée ? Après tout…

Et puis j'en parlerais avec Hermione, demain. Histoire de rassurer mes stupides craintes.

* * *

**OxOxOx OxOxOx OxOxOx**

* * *

Dans les pensées de Miss Teigne

* * *

Je dois trouver un moyen! Ce chat est tellement… miaow! Je n'ai aucun miaulement pour le décrire!

Son pelage blond, pratiquement blanc… Ses oreilles légèrement grosses, ses courtes moustaches… Le léger duvet qui se fait autour de sa tête, et au bout de sa queue… Ses pattes. Ooh, ses pattes! Grosses, elles sont… RRRRRrrrr. Si beau il est!

Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chat. Il est différent. Siiii différent des autres!

Miaw! Même Pattenrond ne lui arrive pas à la cheville! Ce Dieu Chat battu par une peluche blonde. Miaaaaaaw! Mais une peluche si belle! Lui, ce… Drake, est un vrai Dieu Chat. C'est mon souverain, le souverain de toute cette école!

Je le veuuuuuuuux! Miiiiiiiiiiiooooowww! Je ne veux pas qu'une autre chatte ne me le prenne…

MIOW! Et si Pattenrond essayait de l'assassiner?

Ça ne me surprendrait même pas! Il deviendrait jaloux, même s'il dit qu'il est sage comme tout… Et pendant le sommeil de Drake… MIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAWWW!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooonnn!

Pas mon super rouminou blond!

Je dois le trouver, et je dois le prévenir! Son Maître est même un ami de la Maîtresse de Pattenrond!

Viiite, je dois retrouver Drake et le prévenir!

Après ça, c'est certain qu'il va me tomber dans les bras en me remerciant!

Miaaaw, Miss Teigne, tu es la meilleure!

* * *

**RAR's**

* * *

**Lilounatic :** Je suis sincèrement contente que ça te plaise! Comme ça, on t'a proposé de lire ma Fic? Rhô, et bien c'est pas mal! Lol. Pour le plan, réponse au chapitre suivant! Et comme ça, des longues reviews ne me soule absolument pas. Au contraire. Hihi, merci bien pour le mariage! Moui, ça va être tout un affaire lol. Enfin bref, KiSs.

**Onarluca :** Et bien c'est une superbe nouvelle ça! Je suis certaine de ne pas ennuyer les lecteurs, alors lol. Et le chapitre n'est pas venu vite, mais avec mon arrêt d'Internet… Enfin bref, tout devra arriver rapidement, maintenant. Je l'espère lol!

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Je crois bien que tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, juste en lisant une certaine partie. ;) Et encore une fois, réponse dans ce chapitre pour 'Mione et son namoureux secret lol. Pour Nev', j'avais pensé le mettre avec Greg' ou Vin', mais ça ne collait pas. Alors le voila avec Milli! J'aime trop cette nana, donc j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la coller dans l'histoire lol. Alors je te laisse, fais bien attention à toi! Je t'embrasse!

**Procne Aesoris :** Mais si ce n'est pas ma belle namour! Mais toi aussi, tu m'as manquée! Rhôô  Vii, tu fais bien la Gryffindor dans cette relation mdr. Tu es toute choupinette! Au fait, mon petit nom n'a qu'un 'n' lol. Je te pardonne ce petit écart, amour. Alors je peux espérer te voir plus souvent sur Msn? Super.

Pour Milli', moi je la vois jolie. Si, si, ceux qui ne la voit pas ainsi, bah, c'est leur problème. Lol. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas trop, mais je la vois ainsi. C'est surtout que sur un Forum, ma copine l'a joué et nous avons faites cette description d'elle. Et avec les photos que ladite copine avait trouvé, c'était tout simplement magnifique! Donc, je la vois assez jolie et avec tout un caractère lol.

Vi, vi, je viens du Canada! Parisienne, c'est Paris, ça ? Je suis pas super douée pour la géographie et ce qui vient avec lol.

OH MY GOD! Oo

Des rimes-euh! Et rien que pour moi! Comme je suis touchée! Et c'est siiii beau!

Merci beaucoup, j'adore, vraiment ;)

Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma Procnychou!

**Serpentis-Draco :** Hello you! Mouais, il a pas l'air de ça, mais il sait pas toujours quoi faire le Dumby. Alors je lui trouve des petites activités, histoire qu'il est autre chose en tête que cette maudite guerre lol. On se reparle sur Msn? Au fait, tu l'as, ton nouvel ordinateur super performant?

**Eileen Ana :** Heureuse de voir que tu aimes mon sens de l'humour ;)

**Alia :** Juste maintenant? Je crois que ça fait un moment qu'il l'est mdr! Lol, t'inquiètes, ça course au Ryry est finish! Hihihi, c'est certain qu'avec un Dumby habillé qu'avec un pagne, on peut mourir de rire lol.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Oh, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Draco en humain pour de bon… Suffis d'attendre un petit moment, et voila!

Loryah : Hi MiSs! Ouf, je suis soulagée de voir que tu ne m'en veux pas… 

Effectivement, la fin sera bientôt là! Pour Accusé à Tort, ça va venir assez vite, et il est sûrement déjà posté à l'heure qui l'est. Enfin, à l'heure que tu lis cette réponse lol.

Sur ce, je te laisse, bêta chérie! KiSsOuilles.

**Crazysnape :** Lolll! Bon comme coiffeur? J'ai jamais imaginé ça… J'ai trop difficulté à l'imaginer comme coiffeur, perso. Théo, le maniaque aux ciseaux! Je vois mieux ça, lolll. Sinon, je te l'aie déjà dit, mais je suis contente de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous! Je vais pouvoir lire pleins de futurs chapitres de tes Fics de Jenaverre  Et merci pour le 'bonne vacances' que je prend en retard lol! KiSsOuilles!

**Vert Emeraude :** Effectivement, on ne se passe jamais de compliments! Ça fait toujours bien plaisir. Et bien je suis très contente de voir que mon idée du Drake en Mascotte plaise à tout le monde! Lol, je suis tout à fait d'accord; no comments! Lol! KiSs!

**Cyzia :** Deux bonnes nouvelles que tu me fais là, Miss! Merci bien et j'espère que la suite te plaira. ;)

**Surimi :** Hello you! Et bien sache que juste recevoir une review de toi me fais plaisir, même si tu n'as rien de spécial à m'annoncer lol! Allez, à la prochaine! Kiss!

**Lilyunatat :** Non, en effet, tu n'es pas la seule et sache que c'est ce que je voulais mdr. Mouais, moi non plus je ne les voyais pas ensemble, mais bon, en fin de compte ils ne sont pas si pire lol. Ouais, sacré Dumby! Lol.

**Sahada :** Un miracle de la littérature? Oo… Oh my God! Tu sais, j'adore recevoir tes review, juste pour le plaisir de voir ce que tu y marques. Je ne les vendrais pas pour tout l'or du monde ;)

**Lo hana ni :** Mdr! Malheureusement pour toi, ainsi que les deux tourtereaux, non, ce n'est pas possible. Mais gageons que la prochaine Pleine Lune ne servira à rien…

**Tiffany Shin :** Heureuse de voir que ça te plaise. Qui en veut à Ryry? Le même type qui à tenter de le tuer à chaque année!

**Élodie :** J'adore cette expression! À chaque fois j'imagine une poire se fendre en grand sourire lol!

**La-shinegami :** J'ai pas du tout pensé à faire prendre la chanson mal à Harry. Et pour le Drake sauveur, attends encore un peut… Lol! Ça se peut que je te l'aie pris s'en m'en rendre compte, ça m'arrive parfois lol. Bah on sera deux à l'utiliser lol!

**Marion-moune :** Lol, et moi je suis contente de voir que ça te plait! J'espère que ça va durer ;)

**Roxie-Angel :** C'est pas toujours pratique, ce syndrome là lol! Mais bon, cette fois, c'est surtout parce que j'avais plus le net que le chapitre a tardé!

**Minerve :** Moui, on peut dire que Nev' était bi. Lol, mouais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire un Happyend et une suite va venir. Si Harry se faisait attraper par Voldemort, elle ne pourrait pas avoir lieu – de la façon que je la vois. KiSs.

**Akima Malefoy :** Aah! Je ne révèle rien, bien que la réponse était dans ce chapitre lol. Tu demandes? Est-ce un ordre? Lol.

**Vif d'Or :** Moui, avec une mascotte, ça sort de l'ordinaire! Lol. Oui, Millicent et Neville, c'est un couple bizarre! Mais c'était ça où Neville et Gregory Goyle lol. Non, je n'aie pas pu écrire durant mes vacances, mais de toute manière, le chapitre ne serait pas venu avant puisque je n'avais plus Internet…

**Amy Keira :** Viii! Je l'adore trop mon Albus lol. Je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec lui! Moi, j'avais très hâte de retrouver le net pour pouvoir vous le donner, ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il t'aura plût.

**Oxaline :** Dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, un synonyme d'heureuse et contente? Car je le suis, et je le dis, mais j'appréhende le jour où on me dira que je fais des copier/coller avec mes réponses loll. Sérieusement, je suis heureuse – tu vois? lol – de voir que ça t'a plût, à toi aussi!

**Isa :** Et c'est un plaisir pour moi te savoir que ça te plaît – comme aux autres! J'espère que ça ne changera pas.

**Sayankotor777 :** Et la voici ;) Elle a été longue, mais la voici lol.

**Wendy Malfoy :** Hello! Mouais, tu l'as dis… Ça prend tellement de temps, l'école! Mais bon, c'est pour notre bon futur. Mais de mon avis, on pourrait bien inventer un truc qui nous éduque la nuit quand on dort, comme ça, on aurait tous les jours libres pour nous! Lol, je peux toujours rêver :P

**Cyrano :** Une des histoires les plus connues de Fanfic? Oo. Je t'avoue que je suis resté assez surprise quand j'ai lu ta review. Je ne savais pas du tout que ma Fic était 'autant' connue! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! Au contraire, ça me fait bien plaisir!

Lol, j'essaie de rester le plus compréhensible possible, mais je suis assez habituée à parler à la Québécoise, mais je crois que j'ai un peut plus la main qu'au début avec la langue française lol. Mais si c'est compréhensible et pas trop troublant, et que tout le monde est capable de lire sans prendre un dictionnaire Français/Québécois, tout va bien mdr.

Hihihi, j'avais vraiment envie de m'amuser avec Albus. Et j'ai voulu y aller à fond lol. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le faire, et que tu aies aimé, aussi. Mmh, je n'y aie jamais pensé, mais c'est vrai que ça serait assez sympa lol.

Pour Millicent, c'est que mon amie et moi l'avions imaginé comme ça, un matin, et c'est resté. Je n'arrive pas à la voir laide et tout… Alors je vais la garder pour toujours dans ma tête!

KiSsOuilles ;)

**Lilly.malefoy :** Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour avoir un Fanart de lui faisant la mascotte! Et pour Nev' et Milli', histoire à suivre… lol.

**Mimi chérie :** Je me plante peut-être, mais tu es Mimi de sur OHNP? Je ne suis pas certaine, alors je veux m'en assurer lol. Et plus de 20 review? Hem j'en aie plus que 20, nah? Lol. Et c'est certain que je vais finir ma Fic! Bon, et ben à plus.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre!

**Je tenais vraimentà m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre!** Et aussi de lu d'Accusé à tort. Mais je n'avais plus l'Internet et il m'était impossible de poster les chapitres. Mais, maintenant, les chapitres viendront sûrement plus rapidement.

Alors j'attends vos avis et à la prochaine tout le monde! ;)


	18. Ce truc immonde

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XVIII_

**Ce truc immonde**

* * *

PoV Draco

* * *

Habituellement, j'adore faire la tête à Harry. Il tente de se faire pardonner, et 'Mione le regarde toujours avec des yeux flamboyants. Mais là, je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'en réjouir.

Peut-être parce que je sens que tout va éclater dans pas longtemps? Je déteste ce sixième sens chez les chats… Il est vachement performant! Donc, je m'inquiète.

J'ai la désagréable sensation que l'attaque aura lieu… très vite. Je vais aller voir 'Mione, tout à l'heure, pour prendre des nouvelles des avancées. Et aussi, la convaincre de botter les fesses à cet imbécile de Byord pour qu'il termine la potion… Une autre chose que je ne sens vraiment pas.

Je connais cet imbécile. Qui sait ce qu'il va ajouter dans la potion? Qui sait s'il ne va pas la faire rater ou bien… Non, je crois que me faire des scénarios les plus terribles les uns que les autres n'est une bonne idée. Je ne la sens pas, mais il ne faut pas que je devienne parano non plus. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Mais le plus important pour le moment, c'est de trouver Harry. Ça fait dix minutes que je tourne en rond dans l'appartement, me cassant la tête pour tenter de découvrir ou cet adorable imbécile peut bien être. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait prévenu qu'il allait quelque part… Idiot. Je ne l'écoutais même pas, de toute manière! J'étais en colère contre lui.

Parfois, vos gamineries vous retombe dessus. Ce n'est pas sympa… Je veux juste lui dire que je le pardonne et passer du bon temps avec lui!

Personne ne sait ce qu'il va arriver d'ici peut… Je ne préfère pas y penser non plus. Enfin, pour l'instant.

« Salut. » Je sursaute violemment et me retourne avec brusquerie. Pour tomber sur Harry qui me regarde avec surprise. « Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« _C'est rien. Je ne t'aie pas entendu entrer._ » Dis-je en tournant les yeux vers le tableau d'entré.

« Heu… Je n'étais pas sortit… » Je le regarde bizarrement.

« _Tu étais où alors?_ » Il pointe une partie du salon recouvert de dizaines de coussins moelleux et de différentes tailles.

« Je me suis endormit dans les coussins. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, amusé et moqueur.

« _Dois-je être surpris? Mais bon, je te pardonne, puisque ces coussins sont vraiment confortables._ » Il me fait un petit sourire, puis va s'asseoir sur le divan blanc. Moi, je m'installe comme à mon habitude sur l'accoudoir. À ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tournais-tu en rond? » Me demande t-il alors. Tournant ma tête vers lui, je constate qu'il est légèrement renfrogné. Sans doute à cause de moi…

« _Je me demandais où tu étais_. » Je réponds simplement. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers moi.

« Pourquoi? »

« _Pour te dire que je pardonne le coup chiant que tu m'as fais hier._ » À ma grande surprise, il se lève brusquement, me faisant tomber. J'atterris tout de même sur mes pattes, avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Me pardonner! Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, merde! À chaque fois que tu me fais chier, est-ce que tu dois attendre que je te pardonne? Est-ce que je vais voir tout le monde pour leur dire à quel point je suis un incompris? Non! » Woah! L'est en colère pour rien, le Survivant.

« _Ne me prends pas la tête. Et puis, ce n'était pas sympa ce que tu m'as balancé._ » Il me lance un regard noir.

« Oh mais je plaisantais, MOI! »

« _Tu es entrain d'insinuer quoi, là?_ » Je demande, ayant toutefois une très bonne idée de ce qu'il veut dire.

« Moi, je ne pense pas ce que je dis! Et j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui prouve que je blague! Mais toi, tu es sérieux. Tu dis tes supposer blague avec un tel sérieux que c'est blessant! Même quand tu dis 'c'est une blague!', ça fait mal quand même! Quand je le fais, je suis un connard finit qui a un drôle d'humour! » Je savais qu'il insinuait un truc du genre, mais je suis tout de même sur le cul.

« _Et puis avec ton stupide sourire, ça fait mal quand même aussi! Ne joue pas le rôle de la victime avec moi!_ » Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Soupirant de lassitude, il me tourne le dos et commence à marcher vers la sortie.

J'en aie marre. On se chamaille toujours pour des conneries. Et à chaque fois qu'on se pardonne, on en reste à des sourires. Personnellement, j'aimerais pouvoir lui sauter dessus et le prendre violemment, histoire de lui prouver en masse que je suis désolé. Au moins, là, nos chamailleries auraient un but. Mais avec ce stupide corps de lionceau, ça n'apporte rien. Même quand nous nous détestions, on finissait par se toucher. Ok, c'était avec nos poings, mais on se touchait quand même.

Je déteste cette condition. J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine.

« _Harry..._ » Je dois profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec lui… Qui sait ce qui va arriver? « _Je suis désolé. Je suis dans le tort, j'avoue. S'il te plaît, reste..._ » Rares sont les jours où je place tous ces mots dans une phrase. Mais Harry en vaut vachement la chandelle. Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avouer mes torts, pour une fois?

Mon beau brun se retourne, et m'offre un grand sourire. J'en suis tout chaud de l'intérieur.

Au moins, cette transformation m'aura apporter beaucoup. À tout mauvais côtés, il y en a des bons.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Ma journée avec Harry a été un succès total! Pas que j'en aie douté un instant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on s'amuse autant, et surtout, que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

Mais je suis pas mal certain que nos amis chéris se sont arrangés pour que les gens nous foutent la paix. Je leurs en suis très reconnaissant, d'ailleurs.

Et de l'air ravis qu'avait Harry quand il a pénétré dans la salle de bain, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il n'ait pas adoré la journée autant que moi. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que nous pouvons passer une journée entière seuls, tous les deux, sans que le ton monte. Ça prouve qu'une relation entre nous est possible.

De quoi aurions-nous l'air si nous étions incapable de ne pas nous engueuler? Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux auraient pu endurer. Mais je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si on n'avait pu s'empêcher de se taper dessus. J'aime mieux penser à ce qui va arriver maintenant!

Même si ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant est désastreux? Non, je crois que là, c'est autre chose. Hermione m'a dit ce matin – elle est venue faire un petit tour quand Harry occupait les toilettes – que tout était près pour LE soir. Bien que je sois heureux que tout soit préparé, je ne suis pas pressé de vivre L'évènement…

Voila qu'Harry ressort, vêtu que d'une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Woah… Vraiment, mais vraiment trop sexy! Une bouchée de chaleur monte en moi, alors que le Gryffondor tourne des muscles, amenant dans une chute quelques gouttes d'eaux. C'est triste que je ne puisse pas lui sauter dessus. Il aurait ensuite besoin de reprendre une douche… et c'est certain que je l'y accompagnerais. Après tout, moi aussi, j'aurais besoin d'une douche…

« À quoi tu penses? » Sortant de ma rêverie, je lève mes perles argentées vers Harry qui me regarde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses cheveux – qui semblent noirs à cause de l'eau – collent sur la peau de son cou et de son visage.

« _À ce que je ferais contre ce mur, maintenant, si je le pouvais._ » Je lui réponds en me levant. Il rougit légèrement, puis se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je crois qu'il n'a pas de difficulté à imaginer.

« Hem, je vais me changer. » Me dit-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Je rigole un peu avant de pénétrer à mon tour dans la salle de bain. À chaque fois qu'Harry sort de la douche, j'y rentre, m'empreignant ainsi de son gel de douche et de la chaleur de la pièce. Je ferme ensuite les yeux et m'imagine sous la douche et je me sens immédiatement plus propre. Bizarre, mais efficace.

Quand je ressors, Harry est installé dans le divan blanc, le front plissé de concentration et les yeux clos. Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête. Il ne semble pas avoir remarquer que je suis déjà sortit de la douche… pourquoi ne pas lui montrer?

J'avance silencieusement sur mes pattes cousinées, passant derrière le petit fauteuil. Je fais le contour et m'installe juste devant lui. Je vois alors ses paupières papillonnées sans s'ouvrir. Il va sûrement ouvrir les yeux bientôt. Souriant intérieurement, je m'accroupis sur mes pattes, prêt à bondir à l'occasion propice.

« MIIIIIIIIAAAAÂÂÂÂWWWW! » Harry ouvre grand les yeux, tout en bondissant haut dans son siège.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! » Il hurle en se penchant tellement brusquement et violemment dans le fauteuil qu'il le renverse. Et Harry Potter est sur les fesses!

J'éclate mentalement de rire alors qu'il se relève en me jetant regard noir. Il relève le fauteuil puis, sans que je m'y attende, agrippe la peau de mon cou et me lève à sa hauteur.

« MMmmmmrrrrrrr… » Fais-je en m'immobilisant. Il sait où prendre pour que les chatons se calment…

« Ne. Me. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Une. Peur. Pareille. » Lâche t-il en découpant chaque mot. Tournant légèrement ma tête poilue sur le côté, je le vois qui se tiens le cœur de sa main libre et je réalise alors qu'il a une respiration rapide. Mais c'est que je l'ai vraiment effrayée! J'en suis très fier. Mais je pourrais plus en profiter s'il me lâchait…

« Mmmmmrrrr. » Il semble réaliser, donc me dépose par terre. Je lève ensuite les yeux vers lui, tout sourire.

« Ne sois pas fier, Draco Malfoy! J'ai réellement eu peur. Qu'aurais tu fais si j'avais eu une attaque? »

« _T'es ben trop jeune pour mourir d'une attaque, Harry chéri._ » Je lui souris, à ma manière. Il me le rend bien, puis, se baisse et remet le fauteuil dans un 'Oof!' qui prouve que ce dernier ne pèse pas une plume – et qu'Harry n'est pas le descendant d'Hercule. Parce que franchement, il ne doit pas être si lourd que ça, ce fauteuil.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Retenant un frisson, je lève la tête et rencontre le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Ses yeux noisette crient pratiquement que c'est pour ce soir. J'ai la même impression…

Au moins, je sais que tout est prêt. Savoir cela me détend légèrement, bien que la pression me broie les os. Mais c'était quoi aussi, mon idée de tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter? Je vais être constamment stressé! Bah, si je l'enferme quelque part, tout va bien aller. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? C'est moi qui risque de me retrouver enfermé…

« Ça va, Drake? Tu as l'air vachement tendu. » Regardant Harry, je me force à lui sourire. C'est pas vraiment le temps qu'il se fasse du souci.

« _Nah, t'inquiètes, je vais très bien!_ » Il fronce les sourcils, me fixe un moment, puis hausse les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur sa cuisse de poulet.

Je soupire d'un coup sec, tout en secouant la tête. Manquerait plus que je me mette à trembler comme une feuille…

« Merde Harry! Qu'est que t'as dis à Draco pour qu'il tremble comme ça? » Selon les dire de Ron, je tremble déjà comme une feuille. Bah, faut croire que je fais parfaitement le lionceau inquiet pour son maî-maître.

« Je lui aie rien dit… » Et voila, le Survivant va recommencer à s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais c'est lui qui est en danger, bordel de Merlin! « Dis-moi qu'est ce qui se passe, Drake. »

« _Je suis gelé. J'imagine que je vais bientôt avoir la grippe version lion._ » Il hausse un sourcil, tout en lâchant couteau et fourchette pour se tourner complètement vers moi.

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi? » Son ton est légèrement vexé. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se chamaille!

« _Pas du tout._ » Je réplique en plongeant mon nez dans mon bol de lait – je n'ai toutefois vraiment pas envie d'en boire.

« Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression! » Continue t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« _J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Profite du repas, Harry._ » Pour donner du sens à mes paroles, je tourne la tête vers lui et le fixe avec sérieux. Il fait la même chose de son côté, puis finalement acquiesce de la tête. Me retenant de justesse pour ne pas soupirer de soulagement, je regarde Hermione qui me fait un sourire compatissant.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée? » Nous demande t-elle, souhaitant sûrement changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère. Et je l'en remercie.

« Oh oui! Nous… » Et Harry se met à raconter notre merveilleuse journée à tous nos amis, qui l'écoute avec un sourire. Ses yeux brillent tellement… C'est vraiment mignon à voir.

Et c'est alors que je sens quelque chose de pas net. Pas net du tout, même. Mes oreilles se rabattent sur ma tête, et ma queue se met à battre lentement. Puis après, je grogne. Je fais exactement ce qu'un chat fait lorsque quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas se pointe.

« Qu'est qui se passe, Draco? » Me demande Blaise, qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je n'entends plus la voix d'Harry. J'imagine qu'il s'est tut pour se tourner vers moi.

« Là, plus la peine de nier! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, _maintenant_! »

« _Il arrive._ » Dis-je seulement en me redressant.

« Il? Mais de qui tu parles? Qui est-ce qui arrive? » Comprenant de qui je parle, Blaise plonge la main dans sa poche, Théodore se lève brusquement et sort de la Grande Salle – mission Missive au Ministère, pour lui – et les autres se tendent, tous prêts.

« _Demande à Hermione si tout est prêt._ » J'ordonne à Harry alors qu'il me fixe sans rien comprendre. Mais il sait que tout ça, c'est du sérieux. Il fait donc ce que je lui dis et Hermione me répond par un 'oui' claire mais légèrement tremblant.

Je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle, d'ailleurs…

Je vois que les professeurs n'en mène pas large non plus. Severus a sûrement dû les avertir de l'intention de Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui. Sirius est même tendu comme une branche et blême comme un drap alors que Dumbledore lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

C'est alors qu'une illumination se fait dans ma tête. C'est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Comment Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui va bien pouvoir arriver ici sans que personne ne le remarque?

Et puis – tiens, des hiboux. Ils sont cinq à battre de l'aile en transportant une grosse boîte totalement noire. Bah, ils doivent sûrement être en retard. Ça n'a pas l'air léger, ce truc. Normal qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés ce matin avec les autres. M'enfin, j'ai d'autres choses à penser.

« _Harry, rassure-moi. Tu as toujours cet excellent sens du réflexe?_ » Je demande en me tournant soudainement vers lui. Ma question le surprend, mais il me répond tout de même.

« Heu… bien sûr. Pourquoi cela? »

« _Ça pourrait servir._ » Je réponds seulement tout en allant face à Blaise.

Celui-ci lève la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire rassurant, tout en clignant deux fois de l'œil droit. Signal un, enclenché. Je vais rejoindre Hermione. Elle, elle me fait un sourire crispé en tambourinant une fois et demi sur la table. Signal deux, fait. Finalement, je me tourne vers Pansy. Elle passe négligemment la main dans ses cheveux courts. Signal trois, déclaré.

Rejoignant mon brun favori, je pousse un léger soupire avant d'aller me blottir dans ses bras. Il semble vraiment surprit, et ne comprend vraiment rien.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se trame, Drake chéri? Je déteste vraiment être dans l'ignorance. » Je lève les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

« _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Tu vois _– »

« Regardez! La boîte gigote toute seule! » Hurle alors Ron en pointant le devant de la Grande Salle.

Je me retourne vers ledit devant de la Grande Salle – comme bons nombres de personnes, pour découvrir un spectacle vraiment étrange…

De un, les professeurs semblenttous être figés – en fait je crois qu'ils le sont réellement. De deux, Ron avait complètement raison en disant que la boîte gigote. Oh, nous sommes dans le monde magique. Qu'est ce qui peut bien être si surprenant de voir une boîte gigoter un peut? Ok, parfois, ça arrive, je le sais pour avoir déjà reçu une boîte qui bouge. Mais là, c'est carrément louche…

Un terrible pressentiment glace alors mon sang. Les hiboux ne sont que très, très rarement surveillé… Et il doit toujours avoir une excellente raison pour fouiller dans les lettres et les paquets des élèves – ou des professeurs. Alors, par Merlin, il aurait été tout à fait possible que Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui s'infiltre dans Poudlard via les hiboux! Intelligent comme il est – faut pas le nier non plus… - il a dû poser un charme sur la boîte, histoire que tout le monde n'y voit que du feu…

Mon doute ne fait que se confirmer quand la boîte explose alors en millions d'étincelles, s'attaquant directement à chacune des baguettes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Pour les projeter parmi les bougies du plafond. Merde! Ce connard a sûrement dû préparer son coup depuis des lustres! Il semble super organisé. Et je doute que ça ne soit qu'une impression.

Se dresse alors, devant tous, la créature la plus laide que j'ai jamais vu.

« _Pas possible que ce truc immonde soit Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui…_ » Je commente alors. Je vois Harry qui acquiesce du coin de l'œil, tout en serrant et desserrant avec rage ses poings.

Ouais, on est mal barré. Se faire prendre nos baguettes ne faisaient pas partit du plan. Je crois qu'elles nous auraient même été utile… Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. Le plan aurait lieu, quoiqu'il arrive.

« On ne lève pas le drapeau blanc, les gars! On va l'avoir. » Murmure alors Hermione, recevant que des signes positifs de Pansy, Blaise et moi. Harry et Ron ne semble même pas nous avoir écouter, tellement ils sont concentrés à regarder un Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui qui regarde lui-même toute la salle, heureux de l'effet qu'il fait.

Y'en a même qui chiale déjà. Mais peut-on vraiment les blâmer? D'autres se sont rués sur les portes, mais elles sont tout naturellement charmées. Impossible de les rouvrir.

« MOUAHAHAHAH! Tremblez devant moi! » Rigole d'une voix terriblement désagréable Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui (Y'en a marre de ce foutu nom que je l'aie affublé! Ça prend toujours quatre ans avant de finir de le dire mentalement! Va pour TLMSQ? Pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de me le demander… Imbécile, va!).

Mais bordel l'est marteau la pinte de lait! Mmh, faudrait pas qu'il sache que je pense cela… Mais putain, il est complètement _blanc_! Ok, j'ai la peau pâle, mais moi, ce n'est pas horrible comme ça! Au contraire, c'est vraiment charmant! Mais son blanc à lui… Preuve qu'il a passé une éternité dans les Ténèbres, hein! Et puis, ses yeux d'un rouge saignant ne vont vraiment pas avec…

Ok, je crois que le physique de TLMSQ n'est pas la priorité… Je me plaindrais avec Blaise et Pansy quand tout sera finit. Woah, j'ai bien hâte, d'ailleurs… Je peux déjà m'imaginer dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry callé bien confortablement dans mes bras, avec le reste de la troupe… Mmh, j'ai foutrement hâte d'y être!

Alors si on réglait ce truc une bonne fois pour toute? Avec un peut de chance, nous allons être débarrassé de Pinte-de-Lait pour de bon. Car notre plan parlait principalement de le faire fuir, et pas de le tuer… C'est le job de mon Harry chéri, ça!

« Bonsoir, Potter! » Lance alors TLMSQ d'une voix… enjouée? Sûrement un truc démoniaque… « Allons, ne fais pas cette tête! Viens plutôt me rejoindre, j'ai un secret à te dire… » Et sans que personne ne puisse réagir, Pinte-de-Lait sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Harry. « _Accio Harry Potter!_ » Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry est dans les bras d'un autre mec que moi…

* * *

**Note 1 :** Comme vous devez tous le savoir, les réponses aux review sont maintenant interdites… Pour le chapitre 17, je ne ferais donc pas de réponse, mais tacherais de le faire par message privé pour les review de ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail si vous tenez à ce que je répondre. Et surtout, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review du dernier chapitre et de votre pardon pour cette longue attente !

**Note 2 :** J'ai besoin de drogue… Si, si, vous avez bien lu. Mais, je ne parle pas de fumer une clope – pas bon pour les poumons et le cancer… Pas non plus de bières – c'est bon mais par mesure de sécurité pour l'entourage qui ne veut pas se faire violer, je me dois de ne pas devenir alcoolique… Pas plus de la marijuana – Sympa une fois de temps en temps mais pas plus… Et ni toutes sortes d'autres drogues de ce genre. Moi, je veux me droguer aux review.

Pourquoi ? Une cause qui amène une conséquence. J'ai donc décidé de mettre au point ce petit système (En plus c'est sympa pour vous je vous donne des défis !) : À chaque chapitre, je donne un nombre qu'il faut atteindre pour avoir le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible – à moins que vous alliez tellement vite que je n'aie pas le temps de finir d'écrire le chap' lol. Simple, non ? Si.

**IMPORTANT !** (Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est pour les autres qui auraient envie de zapper mes bonnes paroles.) Je veux atteindre les 570 review ! Plus vite on atteint ça, plus vite on a le chapitre suivant. **Et je ne bluffe pas ! Si ça doit prendre un mois, j'attendrais un mois !**

Mais au cas, je vais de suite allez me mettre au boulot… ;)

**P.S. Important :** Pour les scandalisés, sachez que ce n'est pas un concept chiant. C'est une sorte de Défi qui demande de cliquez sur un bouton, entrez son pseudo, marquez un commentaire et appuyez sur 'Submit Review'. Pas compliqué ! Et puis, c'est pour faire un grand plaisir à l'auteur !

M'enfin ! Je vous laisse tout le monde et au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera, quand il arrivera ! ;)


	19. Mais il disait que c'était la fin

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XVIIII_

**Mais il disait que c'était la fin**

* * *

« J'écoute… C'est quoi ton secret, Tom? » Bien qu'il ne semble pas trop apprécier que je l'appelle par son prénom – ooh! Bad souvenir quand tu nous tiens – Voldemort éclate une nouvelle fois de rire.

« Tu vas mourir ce soir, Potter. » Me répond t-il en confidence, dans le creux de mon oreille. J'en frisonne de dégoût.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'abattre alors que tu es seul, au milieu de gens qui sont contre toi, alors que tu n'as jamais pu me tuer lors d'un duel? » Je lui réponds avec un sourire narquois. Ses yeux se plissent un instant – dans tes dents, Tommy! – puis un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Personne n'aura le temps de réagir… Tu seras mort dans quelques secondes et moi je partirai. » Il lève brusquement la tête et siffle, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. C'est alors que je sens sa main libre se placer sur mon cou, et aussi là que je remarque à quel point ses ongles son acérés…

« Tu n'as quand même pas… » Je commence, sans toutefois pouvoir terminer.

« L'intention de te tuer de façon si simplette? » Un large rictus se peint sur ce visage déjà digne de Picasso. « Si… » Termine t-il dans un petit rire discret.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagit? Ils veulent tous sauver leur peau… Non, ne pense pas négatif, Harry. C'est mieux qu'ils ne fassent rien, après tout, que peuvent-ils faire face à Lord Voldemort?

Un grand cri déchire alors mes tympans. Et je découvre qu'il provient de Tom. Il me lâche et je tombe à ses pieds. Puis, je vois Drake, qui relâche justement la jambe de Voldemort. Il l'a mordu? Je ne peux empêcher un sourire niais de se dessiner sur mes lèvres alors que je tente de reprendre ma respiration.

« **T'es finit, le blafard!** » Blaise? Mais qu'il se taise avec son Sonorus, bordel! Draco et lui cherche t-il autant la Mort?

Le bon point, c'est que le silence s'est fait dans la Grande Salle…

« Qui es-tu, gamin, pour me dire pareille chose? » Réplique ledit blafard avec un rictus moqueur – l'a déjà plus mal… Et il tient Drake par la peau du cou… Comme je l'aie fait quelques temps plus tôt…

« Je suis Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de la boule de poils que tu tiens par le cou, alias Draco Malfoy! » Je me mets à chercher avec frénésie quelque chose qui pourrait tous nous sortir de là…

« Les gens retiendront ton nom, pour avoir été un imbécile qui a prédit une mauvaise Mort. » Et sans que personne ne puisse réagir – bordel, l'est vite! – il prononce un sortilège sur Blaise.

« NON! » Je fais en me levant brusquement, retombant ensuite sur la table des Serdaigle.

Je vois les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrir en grand, Hermione hurler, Théo perdre son masque impassible, Drake miauler, Pansy plaquer les mains sur sa bouche puis… Ron sauter comme si sa vie en dépendait – Blaise est peut-être cette vie – pour se mettre devant son petit ami… et recevoir le coup à sa place.

« RON! » S'exclame Blaise en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Voldemort, lui, éclate de rire.

« Et bien! Il y aura un fou dans les Weasley! » Un fou? Et puis zut, je verrais ce détail plus tard! Me retournant brusquement grâce à une poussée d'adrénaline, je saute sur Tom qui en lâche Drake de surprise. Malheureusement pour moi, il est toujours aussi rapide et il me reprend comme tout à l'heure.

« **Vo… Vol… de… VOLDEMORT!** » Hurle une seconde fois Blaise, une fois de plus debout sur la table et sa voix amplifiée magiquement. J'entends Voldemort soupirer et rouler des yeux avant de tourner son regard vers Blaise, une nouvelle fois.

« Mais tu vas me laisser le tuer en paix, à la fin! »

« Bien sûr que non! » S'exclame Blaise, outré, semblant se demander ce qu'il lui prenait, au blafard. « Je voulais t'avertir mais… puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter… » Il hausse les épaules, et Voldemort re roule des yeux.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demande t-il d'une voix irritée, bien que sa curiosité était visible.

« En tenant ainsi Harry, tu accélères le processus de ta mort. » Agacée, Tom resserre sa prise sur mon cou. Aïe-euh…

« Mais tu vas me dire de quoi je suis censé mourir? » Il perd patience-eeeeuuuhhh! Tant qu'il ne m'étrangle pas plus…

« Quand Draco t'a mordu, il t'a empoissonné. Regarde-le, étendu par terre! Il a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'Harry, en te transmettant sa maladie. Mais Harry en est immunisé – on lui a administré l'antidote pendant qu'il dormait – et en le touchant, tu accélères le moment de ta mort! » Drake? Il s'est… il a… donné sa vie pour moi? Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que j'avise le corps étendu tout près, recouvert d'une cape des Serpentard. Celle de Théo.

« C'est impossible. » Drake…

« Si, t'as qu'à regardé tes yeux! Ils deviennent transparents, comme ceux de Draco. » Pourquoi?  
« Et alors? » C'est injuste…

« C'est le premier symptôme de la maladie, par Merlin! » Je comprends, maintenant…

« Il en est encore qu'au premier stade! » Je comprends pourquoi tu détestais tellement l'antidote à ta situation…

« Bien sûr! Il l'a prit quand t'es arrivé pour être certain de ne pas contaminer personne par accident! Pour être certain que tu sois la seule victime avec lui! » Vous êtes tous si intelligents…

« Ce n'est vraiment pas une blague? » Pourquoi ne pas avoir trouvé une autre solution?  
« NON, ce ne l'est pas! » Ce n'est pas croyable que ça ait été la seule solution…

« Alors je vais mourir? » Il va mourir…

« OUI! » Non…

« Et en tenant Potter, ça accélère tout? » Je voudrais le tenir dans mes bras…

« Exactement! » Je lui dirais combien je l'aime…

Je me sens alors tomber, puis j'entends un sifflement. Voldemort lève la main et une corde sortit de nulle part s'enroule autour de son poignet.

« Je reviendrais, Potter! » Et il disparaît par le plafond. Comment il a fait pour repartir? Personne ne le saura jamais.

J'entends des exclamations de joies, et j'entends aussi Blaise qui se laisse tomber aux côtés de Ron. Maintenant que Voldemort a mit les voiles, on peut se concentrer sur les blessés. Je remarque à peine que les professeurs sont redevenus comme avant, ce qui veut dire dégelé. Ils peuvent réagir à nouveau. Mais tout le monde s'en fout. Ce qui compte, c'est Draco.

Il va mourir… Drake s'est tué pour moi… C'est une preuve indéniable de son amour pour moi, non?

« Draco… » Je murmure, la voix nouée d'émotions, alors que je vois tranquillement son corps changé. Une larme coule de mon œil et vient s'écraser contre la joue plus si poilue que ça de mon blond favori.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je vois le corps de Draco apparaître. Nous ne sommes pas un soir de Pleine Lune. Le voila sauvé. Mais le voila aussi condamné… J'éclate alors en sanglots sur le corps inanimé de Draco. Je n'aie même pas pu lui dire au revoir…

« Je… euf… le savais… kif… » Draco? Je me redresse avec violence, des larmes virevoltant autour de mon visage. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je pleure de plus belle. Il n'est pas mort…

« Draco… » Je murmure, étranglée par l'émotion.

« Har… ry. » Il fait, tout en levant sa main vers moi. Je m'avance, puis ferme les yeux au contact de sa paume douce sur ma joue mouillée.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois toujours là. » Fais-je en rouvrant mes yeux. Et je vois son regard s'assombrir légèrement.

« Mais… pour… combien… de… temps? » Je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure, me forçant à ne pas me laisser aller. Sans lâcher Draco des yeux, je replace la cape que Théo lui a rapidement enfilée, histoire qu'il n'est pas trop froid.

« Très longtemps. Avec moi et avec les potes. » Je lui réponds, tout en essayant de reprendre une voix normale. Il tente de rire, mais il s'étrangle. Je viens juste d'essuyer mes joues, et elles sont déjà pleines de larmes.

« Il… empoison… né… » Fronçant les sourcils, je le fixe sans comprendre. « Byord… enfoiré… je… savais… » Draco savait que… Byord l'aurait… empoisonné? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Il tousse encore et ses yeux papillonnent. Oh Diable cette histoire, je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur Draco.

« Tu sais, Draco. Maintenant, tu es redevenu toi. Pour toujours. » Dis-je d'un voix douce, alors qu'un faible sourire étire ses lèvres. Il sait ce que je veux dire. Levant les bras, il me surprend en s'accrochant à ma taille et en m'installant sur lui. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« T'es… sûr… que tu… veux… entendre ça… alors… que je… vais… bientôt… » Je le coupe en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, sentant des larmes recommencer à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Même s'il ne l'a pas dit, j'imagine très bien la suite.

« Tu vas survivre, Dray. Je t'en fais la promesse. » Je souffle en me reculant légèrement. Il garde les yeux fermés. Un nouveau sanglot me prend, alors que je le secoue légèrement. « Draco… »

« Je… t'aime… 'Ry… » Mon cœur explose de joie et de peine, alors qu'un sourire fleurit entre mes larmes. « 'T'aimerai… toujours… » Je croise son regard à peine découvert, et je vois l'ombre qui le remplit. Je pleure tellement, à présent, que quand je lui réponds, j'ai autant de difficulté à parler que lui.

« Je t'aime.. sniff… aussi Draco! » Un sourire heureux se dessine sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux se referment une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci, je sais qu'il ne va plus les rouvrir. Décidant de me laisser complètement aller, je cache mon visage dans son cou et pleure comme je n'aie jamais pleuré.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Ça fait une semaine que Draco et Ron sont dans le coma. Blaise et moi restons jour et nuit à leur chevet, avec l'autorisation du Professeur Dumbledore. Mais Madame Pomfresh dit que cette routine va bientôt se briser. Nous n'avons pas hâte qu'elle nous mette à la porte et qu'ont n'aie le droit de venir qu'aux heures normalement permises.

Ils disent tous que ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ne comprennent pas ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime étendue sur un lit, dans le coma, et ne de pas savoir si un jour cette personne va rouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

Ne pas savoir si on va encore pouvoir l'entendre rire, l'entendre parler, même pour lancer des vannes et ôter des points. Ne pas savoir si on va pouvoir voir cette personne vivre à nouveau.

Pomfresh a dit que Ron avait plus de chances de se réveiller. Mais qu'il avait aussi beaucoup plus de chances d'en ressortir avec des séquelles. La phrase que Voldemort a lancé quand Ron a reçu le sort n'était pas dite pour rien. Si Ron se réveille, il a beaucoup de chances de se retrouver marteau. L'infirmière a aussi dit que c'était certain que s'il se réveillait, il serait fou. Elle a aussi ajouté qu'il y avait différent niveau. Il faut juste souhaiter que Ron se réveille et qu'il ne soit pas trop atteint…

À voir la tête qu'avait faite Blaise, je ne sais pas s'il aurait le courage de rester avec une personne qui est malade mentalement. Ron a toujours eu un côté complètement cinglé. Blaise m'a dit qu'il avait toujours aimé ce côté de Ron. Il a dit aussi qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Ron le devenait complètement et réellement. Il se sent terriblement mal. Les Weasley sont venus, et Blaise les a regardé sans rien dire. Quand ils sont partis, il a pleuré.

Pleuré parce que Ron est dans le coma, pleuré parce que c'est sa faute, pleuré parce que les Weasley sont malheureux. Et aussi, pleuré parce qu'il avait des chances qu'il laisse la personne qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

Comparé à Hermione – que Théo avait dû sortir de force pour ne pas qu'elle assassine Blaise –, je n'aie pas été en colère contre lui. Peut-être parce que je le comprends, d'une certaine façon. Et puis, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec une personne atteinte. Blaise serait certainement malheureux, et n'arrêterait pas de s'en vouloir. La dépression l'atteindrait certainement. N'oublions pas non plus que c'est un Serpentard.

En parlant de Serpentard… Le mien est tellement beau… Tout ce que j'ai à faire depuis une semaine, c'est le regarder. On dirait qu'il dort. Et je me plais à imaginer ça. J'imagine qu'il a eu un entraînement de Quidditch éreintant et qu'il s'est couché après avoir pris une douche, m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait et m'avoir embrassé. Et que moi, je le regarde dormir. D'un sommeil sans rêve parce qu'il est trop épuisé.

Certains cas comateux rêvent. D'autres non. Je crois que Ron et Draco font partis de ceux qui ne rêvent pas. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Ou peut-être pas…

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Deux semaines ont passés.

J'ai entendu Hermione dire à Blaise que c'était certain que Ron allait se réveiller. Mais elle n'a rien dit de l'état dans lequel il serait, ni rien sur Draco. Pour une fois, elle ne sait pas tout. Mais j'aurais bien aimé, pour avoir une idée définitive au lieu d'être déchiré comme ça.

Hier, Ron a remué. Blaise a faillit en tomber dans les pommes. Il était tellement énervé que Pomfresh a dû le mettre dehors. On pouvait l'entendre de l'extérieur hurler à l'injustice. Comment pouvait-on empêcher un homme de voir son mec qui est dans le coma et peut-être proche de se réveiller? Hurlait-il sans cesse. Pomfresh en avait tellement assez qu'elle a jeté un sortilège qui empêchait Blaise de parler lorsqu'il était près de l'infirmerie.

Ce petit moment m'a fait sourire. Le premier sourire depuis trois semaines, m'avait dit Théo en me donnant une petite claque dans le dos. Théo et moi, on s'est beaucoup rapproché depuis l'incident. C'est même lui qui m'a expliqué le fameux plan. J'étais dans une colère noire. Je leur en voulais à tous, pour ne pas avoir écouté Draco quand il disait que Byord lui en voulait, et qu'il en profiterait sûrement pour se venger de lui.

Mais Théo a finit par me raisonner, et je m'en suis finalement juste pris à Byord. Je n'aie toutefois pas eu le temps de lui faire tout ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire au départ… Il s'en ait sortit avec un bras cassé, des hématomes un peu partout et quelques dents en moins, le chanceux. Si Hermione ne m'avait pas immobilisé d'un sort, il serait sûrement mort.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de le savoir à Azkaban. De mon avis, il mériterait le baiser du Détraqueur. Mais bon, je suis aussi follement amoureux de Draco.

Alors que je repense à tout ça, une bouchée de colère monte en moi. Je soupire, tout en me penchant vers l'avant. Ce n'est pas le moment que je sois frustré. J'ai mon heure seul avec Draco, je dois en profiter.

Aussitôt que je pose mes yeux sur lui de nouveau, je me retrouve apaisé, bien que l'habituel malaise me prenne. C'est normal, non?

« Oh, Draco… » Fais-je dans un souffle, tout en posant ma main sur son torse, caché d'un pyjama. Un de mes doigts se met à faire des cercles, alors que mon regard détaille pour la énième fois le visage fin de Draco.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« RONNNN! » Je sursaute violemment alors que le prénom de mon meilleur ami résonne dans toute l'infirmerie. Puis, je me retourne pour être stupéfié sur place.

Un sourire heureux se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je vois Ron, les yeux ouverts, fixant tout simplement un Blaise sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je me précipite à mon tour au chevet de mon meilleur ami et le serre dans mes bras sans attendre. Je remarque alors que Blaise et moi rions comme deux imbéciles alors que Ron nous regarde comme si nous étions fous. Et c'est à ce moment que je fige.

Fou… Qu'a donc dit Pomfresh à ce sujet?

« Ron… Comment te sens-tu? » Je demande alors d'une voix douce, soudainement très sérieux. Mon meilleur ami me fixe de ses yeux bleu électrique et je tombe sur une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue avant dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui ressemble légèrement à celle de Luna…

Tournant la tête un instant, je vois que Blaise s'est figé aussi et qu'il regarde Ron de manière incertaine.

« Je… je me sens… bizarre. » Lâche t-il. « Qu'est… qui s'est passé? » M'approchant un peu, je lui fais un sourire rassurant.

« Il y a un mois, tu as sauté devant Blaise pour prendre le sortilège de Voldemort à sa place. Depuis, tu es dans le coma. » Ron ouvre grand les yeux, puis ils se rétrécissent avant de finalement se poser sur Blaise.

Pendant une minute, ils se fixent sans rien dire, puis, ils ouvrent la bouche tous les deux en même temps pour dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sort. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer à les voir comme ça. Bientôt, nous rions tous les trois.

« Et bien, ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous avaient pas… » Nous nous retournons tous vers Pansy et Hermione qui vienne de rentrer. Un petit silence se fait alors que les deux filles regardent Ron fixement et la bouche ouverte.

« Salut. » Lance Ron en faisant un petit mouvement timide de la main.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le roux se retrouve encerclé par Hermione et Pansy qui pleure de bonheur. Ah, les filles!

Blaise croise mon regard, et il acquiesce à ma phrase silencieuse.

Un peu de bonheur pendant ces semaines de malheur ne peut que tous nous faire du bien.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Allez, viens Harry. » Je lève un regard fatigué vers Hermione.

« Non… Il peut… il peut se réveiller dans quelques secondes… je veux être là… » J'entends ma meilleure amie soupirer puis je la sens poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« Quelques fois, les personnes dans le coma remuent, mon chéri. Draco n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, ça fait déjà douze heures que sa lèvre a imité un sourire avant de se replacer comme au début. » Si elle explique avec ce ridicule, c'est qu'elle veut me faire passer un message.

Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute si quand j'ai vue sa lèvre bougée, j'ai cru qu'il allait enfin se réveiller. C'était la première fois depuis un mois et une semaine. Avant, il était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, sauf lorsque nous le bougions un peu.

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne se réveillera jamais? » Je demande alors, un peu plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.

« Je n'aie jamais dit ça, Harry Potter! Tu sais très bien que je souhaite qu'il ouvre de nouveaux ses superbes yeux! » Me réplique t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Je soupire doucement en emprisonnant la main tiède de Draco dans la mienne.

« Je suis désolé, Herm'… Mais c'est tellement dur! » Fis-je, tout en sentant les larmes coulées de nouveaux sur mes joues. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré depuis que Draco est dans le coma…

« J'imagine que ça doit être un calvaire pour toi. Déjà que la pression est abominable pour nous… » C'est son tour de soupirer avant qu'elle ne s'assit derrière moi. « Mais tu sais comment est Draco. Il ne se laissera pas vaincre si facilement. » Conclut-elle en m'encerclant de ses bras.

« Mais il disait que c'était la fin… » Je commence, tout en laissant ma tête tombée à côté de nos mains liées.

« S'il a une seule et petit chance de s'en sortir, il la prendra. Tu crois vraiment qu'il laisserait partir tout ce qu'il possédait sur cette terre? Toi et tous les potes? » Elle a une voix si douce et réconfortante…

Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans son soutien, à elle et Théo, durant tout ce temps. Je crois que j'aurais simplement pété les plombs. Je serais sans doute resté cloîtrer sur cette chaise pendant tous ce temps, espérant jour et nuit que Draco ouvre les yeux. J'en serais certainement mort…

« Non, je ne crois pas… » Je renifle, puis continue. « Mais j'essaie de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir. Pour ne être anéanti… » Un sanglot me prend encore, et je remarque à peine qu'Hermione a cessé de respirer et qu'elle s'est tendue derrière moi.

Quelques secondes après, une main passe dans mes cheveux en signe de réconfort.

« T'as… pas confiance? »

* * *

**Note 1 :** Moui… Le chantage aux reviews, ce n'est pas sympa. Heureusement que je ne suis pas concerné, hein ? Pfff ! Moi ? Jamais !

…

Uh ? Mon 'Défi' pouvait aussi se faire appeler 'Chantage aux reviews' ? Je suis au courant, oui. Alors pourquoi je ne dois pas me sentir concerné ?

… Personne n'a saisi le sarcasme ?

Enfin bref.

Comme je l'aie dit à la majorité des lecteurs quand j'ai répondue aux reviews, c'était un truc que je devais faire. Je voulais vérifier certains petits trucs… et j'avais raison.

Mais je vous rassure, je n'aurais pas attendu 570 reviews avant de poster la suite de cette histoire. Je ne pensais même pas les atteindre, en fait. Je ne suis pas si chiante que ça ! J'aurais posté la suite quand elle aurait été faite, puisque je sais que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de poster après un looong moment de non nouvelles. Mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai école, hein lol.

Ce n'est pas le sujet de toute façon. Alors, peut-être que certains d'entres vous se demandent quels sont les fameux 'petits trucs'. C'est rien d'intéressant, ça ne vous ferait que perdre votre temps si je vous expliquais de toute façon. C'est entre ma mentalité tordue de Slytherin et moi.

Je ne dirai que ceci : Certains lecteurs viennent et passent souvent sans un mot, alors que les auteurs en écrivent trois milles pour eux.

J'ai fais que 'booster' comme l'a fait remarqué quelques lecteurs en d'autres termes – désolé pour la personne qui a dit ce mot en particulier, j'ai pas le souvenir du pseudo '

Au fait, je ne critique pas, je fais même partit du lot – pour ceux qui ne suivent pas je parle de le 'je ne dirai que ceci'. Mais j'ai décidé de changer ça… Et vous ?

Si je suis franchement déroutante avec mes paroles sans queue ni tête, c'est normal. Si vous tenez à avoir des explications plus claires, demandez-moi, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire pour vous.

**Note 2 :** Combien de chapitre il reste au Lionceau, au fait ?

C'est simple.

Sans compte celui-là, je dirais deux. Mais je vais peut-être en faire plus… Mais je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire… Et je crois même que si ça n'aurait pas été de l'espèce de défi 'à la 570 reviews' je n'aurais pas finit le chapitre 19 à l'heure qui l'est.

Donc, reste plus que deux chapitres.

Pour les intéressés, j'ai un Os en préparation, l'idée de la suite du Lionceau en tête et d'autres projets. J'espère que vous irez les voir quand ils seront en ligne ;)

**PAUSE PUB !**

C'est la première fois que je fais ça, et surtout que c'est pour moi lol… Enfin, pour moi et Yami Aku.

Alors voilà. Nous avons écris un Os toutes les deux et nous l'avons posté sur Ffnet. Le titre est celui-ci ; Si sexy en travestis.

En gros, l'histoire est celle-là ; Une saoulerie emmène Draco et Blaise à faire un défi stupide avec Pansy et Millicent. Les deux Slytherin devront passés la journée déguisée d'une drôle de manière… Et vivre avec les différentes réactions des gens. Après que Draco se soit remis de sa honte, il remarque l'étrange comportement d'une certaine personne face à lui… Il décide d'en profiter, puisque, selon ses amis, il en pince pour ladite personne.

Pour le pairing, je dois vraiment spécifier ? Allez, le défi de ce chapitre est de deviné ledit pairing ! Si vous le trouvez pas avant de quittez cette page, c'est que vous êtes vraiment un Gryffindor !

… Uh, sans offense, hein. °Angel Smile°

Et puis sinon je crois bien que c'est tout pour ce chapitre !

N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, et que ça 'booste' pour la suite ;)

Lily – surnom que m'a donné Vert Emeraude Je l'adore ! Faut bien voir le Lily dans Lovely, hein ?


	20. Je ne t'en veux pas

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XX_

**Je ne t'en veux pas**

* * *

PoV Draco

* * *

« Dra… Draco ? » Quand Harry relève lentement la tête vers moi, je lui fais un franc sourire, bien que je le sens un peu crispé. Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas souri?

J'hoche de la tête, alors que ma main descend sur la joue de mon brun favori. Il est figé. Tout comme Hermione. Aucun d'eux ne réagit, alors je décide de le faire à leur place.

Délaissant le visage d'Harry, je m'assoit dans le lit complètement blanc, puis je me racle la gorge.

« Je suis… réveillé. » Dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Je souri, alors que mon regard fait le tour de la pièce. « Je suis toujours en vie. » Je continue, regardant de nouveau Harry qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Sauf sa bouche qui est maintenant pendante.

Puis, je vois Hermione se redresser. Elle débarque de sur la chaise qu'elle partageait avec Harry et sort sa baguette qu'elle pointe ensuite sur moi. Je la regarde, curieux, mais ne faisant rien. Je l'entends murmurer un sortilège, et quelques secondes après, j'ouvre instinctivement la bouche et je la sens fraîche comme jamais.

« Ron puait affreusement de la bouche et Blaise n'a pas vraiment apprécié leur baiser de retrouvailles. » Je ris légèrement, alors qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil.

« DRACO! » Nous sursautons tous les deux alors que nous dirigeons notre attention sur Harry qui est maintenant debout, un sourire béat étalé sur les lèvres.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autres. » Lance Hermione, tout en me faisant un bref câlin avant de partir. Ah! 'Mione. Elle sait toujours quand il est bon de réagir, et comment.

« Harry. » Je fais, tout en me redressant encore un peu. Je le fixe avec insistance, alors qu'il fait de même. Il réagit lentement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Je me mords la langue, retenant de justesse une petite réplique moqueuse. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je ne dis rien, mais agrippe ses mains et le tire vers moi. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à genoux sur le lit, et ça semble le ramener brusquement à la réalité. Pour de bon, j'espère. Je lève doucement ma main, et les passent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues pour essuyer l'eau qui les maculent encore.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Je garde mes mains sur ses épaules, alors que son sourire semble monter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, alors que ce sourire m'illumine.

« Draco… » Chuchote t-il tout en avançant vers moi. Il ne semble qu'avoir mon prénom aux lèvres. Mais je suis loin de m'en plaindre, sérieusement.

Et puis nos lèvres se rencontrent, doucement, lentement. Ça semble… bizarre. Comme si c'était irréel. Alors, pour nous convaincre que ce baiser a vraiment lieu, nos mains bougent, glissant dans son dos et sur mes reins. Je le pousse, le forçant à se mettre à califourchon sur moi et à se coller contre mon corps. Le mien recule, buttant finalement contre le mur.

Il gémit alors que j'entrouvre la bouche et lèche calmement ses lèvres, demande muette. Il place une main dans mes cheveux – qui ne sont pas aux meilleur de leurs formes – puis ouvre la bouche, laissant ma langue rencontrer la sienne.

J'ai l'impression qu'une explosion se produit en moi, alors que le baiser devient plus exigeant, dû à ma longue immersion. Depuis combien étais-je dans le coma? Qu'est qui est arrivé à Ron? À ce connard de Byord? Harry sait-il pour le plan? Et les profs? Et qu'est-ce qu'est devenu TLMSQ?

Des questions qui trouveront une réponse plus tard.

Pour l'instant, je vais profiter d'Harry. Et des potes, qui devraient arriver bientôt.

Je casse finalement le baiser, provoquant un soupir de frustration chez Harry.

« Désolé de couper ce moment, mais ce n'est pas le temps de se laisser aller. » Je fais tendrement, tout contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » Woah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Un sourire se dessine tout naturellement sur mon visage, alors que mon cœur repart dans un tambourinement qui venait à peine de se calmer. Pour conclure, des papillons volent dans mon estomac – vide, d'ailleurs – alors que les trois mots d'Harry résonnent dans ma tête.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry chéri. » Je devine qu'il doit avoir a peu près la même réaction que moi, alors qu'il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui quelques secondes.

Puis il descend du lit. Je grogne, tournant mon regard d'argent vers lui. Il me fait un petit sourire avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de descendre ma couverture. Harry rembarque ensuite dans le lit, se frayant un chemin entre mes jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement. Je souris doucement, tout en enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Il pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction, alors que je rabats la couverture sur nous.

« Désolé d'avoir douté de toi… » Me dit-il alors, d'une petite voix coupable, sans oser me regarder.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, bébé. » Je réplique, tout en lui embrassant la tempe. Je le sens sourire plus que je ne le voit.

« Je suis si heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé. » Me dit-il doucement.

« Et moi donc. »

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Lorsque les potes sont arrivés, ça a fait du bruit. Ils étaient heureux de voir que je m'étais réveillé. Pansy pleurait comme une madeleine, Blaise souriait comme un imbécile en serrant fortement Ron contre lui, ce dernier était dans son monde mais lui tenait la main, Théo et Hermione me fixait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et Harry restait lové tout contre moi.

J'ai énormément aimé ses retrouvailles. Je ne voulais rien gâcher, alors je n'ai pas posé de questions. J'attendrai encore, au bon moment, pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Pour l'instant, je dois profiter de mon rêve et de tout le monde.

J'imagine que ça doit déjà se savoir dans toute l'école que je suis réveillé. Un revenant. Théo m'a dit que la plupart des élèves pensaient que j'allais rendre l'âme. Et bah ils verront qu'ils se sont tous trompés! Je suis toujours là et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Il faudrait tout de même que je commence par sortir d'ici…

Quand Pomfresh a rappliqué – on ne faisait pratiquement pas de bruits… -, elle les a tous mis dehors. Après, elle ne m'a pas lâché pendant trente minutes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez moi. Quand j'ai enfin été libéré, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle prenais tant de précautions.

Et elle m'a expliqué pour Ron… TLMSQ a voulu envoyer un sortilège sur Blaise mais Ron s'est interposé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête du maître de mon père, mais je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas lancé un Avada Kedavra.

J'ai demandé à Pomfresh des précisions sur la situation de Ron. Il paraît qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il aurait pu finir tellement fou qu'on aurait dû l'enfermer. Mais un miracle est arrivé et il ne possède que quelques séquelles. Le rouquin de Blaise risque de parler bizarrement, un peu comme le fais Lovegood. Quelques fois, il pourra partir dans son monde et ne pas écouter un mot de ce que l'on dit ou bien tout simplement parler d'un sujet alors qu'on parlera d'un autre.

Rien de trop grave, en fait, mais ça fera quand même bizarre de voir le nouveau Ron. Enfin, son nouveau comportement.

D'ici là, moi, je n'ai qu'à attendre que Pomfresh me laisse partir. Ça devrait être dans une heure ou deux. Selon elle, je doit me remettre les idées en place et tout et tout. Mais je suis parfaitement correct!

Après avoir été un mois et une semaine dans le coma, couché dans ce lit, la meilleure façon pour moi de me remettre les idées en place c'est de sortir d'ici. Je prendrais une longue douche chaude, me brosserait les dents avec soin, mettrait une tenue décontracté et sexy – la chance que j'ai de me réveiller un samedi matin! – et je me mettrais une petite touche de mon parfum personnel.

Oh, et le plus important, kidnappé Harry pour moi tout seul et passer la même journée que celle de l'attaque, mais différemment. Maintenant que j'ai mon corps, ça ne pourra qu'être beaucoup plus intéressant…

Demain, je garde Harry pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je vais passer la journée avec les potes et montrer à tous que Draco Malfoy est toujours dans la place.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Me voila devant les portes de la Grande Salle, propre comme un sous neuf. C'est justement l'heure du déjeuner, les trois quart de l'école sont certainement entrain de manger, sans se douter une seconde que je m'apprête à me montrer sous leurs yeux. Je n'ai aucune peine à les imaginer, bouche bée de me revoir en si bon état après un mois d'absence forcée.

En plus, j'ai fais exprès de mettre un pantalon légèrement moulant, une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés et avec les trois boutons du haut détaché, ainsi que ma cravate des Serpentard pendante autour de mon cou. Mes cheveux sont laissés au vent, et j'ai décidé d'essayer une nouvelle coupe. Le genre : Je viens de sortir du lit mais je suis toujours aussi classe et sexy.

Bon, je devrais peut-être entrer avant que quelqu'un arrive par derrière et ne fasse rater mon entrée spectaculaire! Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, je pousse avec une légère brusquerie les portes. J'avance, en balançant mon regard d'argent sur toute la salle.

Lorsque les portes se sont refermées derrière moi, la salle est complètement silencieuse. Et l'attention est toute dirigée vers moi. Et je ne manque pas les réactions, évidemment. Ça passe de l'étonnement, à la déception – je me demande bien pourquoi… héhé. – pour terminer avec de la grande retenue pour ne pas baver.

Niark, je suis diabolique.

Mon regard se bloque à la table des Gryffondor. Ils sont tous là, me regardant avec un large sourire. Je ne me gêne pas pour leur rendre, et j'entends quelques exclamations de surprise. Ouais, c'est rare de voir un Malfoy sourire de toutes ses dents comme ça. Blaise et Pansy m'ont toujours dit que j'avais un splendide sourire.

Je vais pouvoir faire partager à tous cet autre trait de beauté.

« Woah, Draco! » S'exclame Pansy. « Ça fait un bien fou de te revoir comme ça! » Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil, puis je m'arrête derrière Harry qui me fixe avec des yeux un pet plus foncé que d'habitude.

« Alors vous avez de la chance, parce que c'est pas près de changer. » Fut la première phrase que dit Draco Malfoy en public après son retour miraculeux.

« Vous savez ce que se disent les gens? » Le silence se brise un peu par petit peu, alors que la voix de Ron s'élève dans les airs.

« Non. Qu'est ce qu'il dise, Ron chéri? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire sous la voix tendre de mon meilleur ami. Blaise passe lentement son bras autour de la taille de Ron pour le rapprocher de lui. Celui-ci pose délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

Ça fait tout juste une semaine que Ron est sortit de l'infirmerie. Même s'il n'est pas complètement fou, Pomfresh a conseillé d'en prendre soin, au cas. Et à ce que je vois, Blaise est aux petits soins.

« Ils disent que Dumbledore semble frustré, ces derniers temps. » Alors que Ron fait une pause, je me penche et passe mes bras autour du cou d'Harry, pour les positionner sur son torse et attraper ses mains. Je le sens soupirer de bonheur avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est frustré, Blaise? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Est-ce que toi tu le sais? » Tout en écoutant la discussion entre le roux et le noir, je tourne ma tête vers mon petit ami et lui souris amoureusement. Il me le rend bien et son sourire resplendissant me réchauffe le cœur.

« Non! Mais je vais découvrir pourquoi. Je vais te le dire quand je l'aurais découvert, ok, Blaise? » Doucement, je pose mes lèvres sur celles d'Harry et le sens frémir doucement.

« Moui, tu me feras part de tes découvertes, Ron. »

« Super! » Blaise rit doucement, avant de faire quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas dire puisque je suis occupé à faire quelque chose qui est bien plus intéressant.

Glisser doucement ma langue sur les lèvres à peine entrouvertes de mon brun à moi. Tout en soupirant, il ouvre un peu plus la bouche, me laissant tout le loisir d'emplir sa bouche avec ma langue. Je le sens alors me tirer sur le côté, et tout en bougeant de partout, je me retrouve assis sur le banc, à côté d'Harry. Mes bras sont maintenant autour de son cou et une de mes mains est dans ses cheveux, tandis que les siennes sont simplement à moitié sous ma chemise.

« N'y allez pas trop fort, les mecs. Vous n'êtes pas seul. » Après la remarque de Théo, Harry et moi arrêtons de nous embrasser. Je ne manque quand même pas de faire un petit soupir frustré, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon ami ténébreux qui ne fait que rigoler un peu.

Je retourne ensuite mon attention sur Harry, qui me fixe toujours. Je place doucement ma main sur sa joue, tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. » Me confie alors Harry avec un drôle de petit sourire. Je ris un peu, avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur.

« Arrête-moi ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une fille dégoulinante de romantisme. » Je fais, le faisant rire à son tour.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas une fille dégoulinante de romantisme, mais je suis un gars dégoulinant de désir. » Mmh, mais c'est très intéressant, ça… Je fais un sourire sensuel à Harry, avant de tourner la tête vers les copains.

« On se retrouve plus tard, les gars! » Adieu plan fait dans l'infirmerie. C'est maintenant que j'ai envie d'Harry.

« Ouais, filez prendre votre pied! Vous nous rejoindrez dans le parc, c'est là qu'on risque de passer l'après-midi. »

Et bien, si gentiment proposé, Harry et moi ne pouvons pas changer d'avis!

Mais faut pas paraître pressé. Alors, se tenant simplement par la main, Harry et moi marchons vers la sortie.

C'est le moment de retrouver nos appartements… Ils vont pouvoir servir sérieusement, maintenant.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Le tableau claque après notre entrée. Harry me saute littéralement dessus, m'embrassant avec fougue tout en me plaquant au mur. Ses mains se mettent à la découverte de mon corps, alors que mes bras sont plaqués au-dessus de ma tête.

Un gémissement sourd sort du fond de ma gorge alors que je me demande si je n'ai pas envie de laisser Harry faire. De toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'il me laisserait si facilement prendre sa place. Il est maintenant dans mon cou et le dévore avec application, alors mes mains descendent finalement dans son dos. Je soupire de plaisir et de contentement.

Je sens ma cravate passer par-dessus ma tête. Harry commence déjà à détacher ma chemise. Pour ne pas rester en reste, je lui ôte très lentement son t-shirt, ce qui le fait grogner de frustration. Je rigole doucement, avant de l'embrasser chastement et de finalement lui ôter son vêtement.

Satisfait, ses mains descendent le long de ma poitrine, pour descendre jusqu'à mon ventre. J'aime cette sensation. Mais je sens aussi les yeux verts d'Harry sur moi, et lorsque je vois qu'ils sont si sombres et qu'ils brillent tant…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry est allongée sous moi sur la moquette du salon. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il veuille reprendre le dessus, mais j'imagine que, comme moi, il s'en fout tant et aussi longtemps qu'il prenne son pied. Et il va le prendre. Tous les jours, Harry Potter et moi allons s'envoyer en l'air.

Pour rattraper tous le temps perdu. Et du temps, on n'en a perdu.

Nos mains fébriles tentent de détacher nos boutons et descendre nos braguettes le plus rapidement possible. Harry y arrive en premier et, aidé de ses pieds, me débarrasse de mon jeans. Je le débarrasse ensuite de son pantalon à lui, plus de son boxer. Un deux en un.

Mais au lieu de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, comme j'avais envie de le faire, je m'arrête à la hauteur de son pénis. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres, une idée se frayant un chemin dans ma tête. Je suis certain qu'Harry adorerait. Et je crois que ledit Harry a eu la même idée, car je l'entends soupirer d'avance. Mes yeux de fusion quitte alors sa verge pour aller se poser sur son visage.

Son souffle s'accélère alors que ma tête se baisse lentement vers son entrejambes. Je passe lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres, tout en regardant du haut en bas le sexe de mon copain. Je relève ensuite mes yeux vers lui, et je le vois qu'il s'est mit sur les coudes, tout en me fixant de manière suppliante. Je rigole, faisant exprès d'envoyer mon souffle sur son pénis bien dur.

« Draco… S'il te plaît… » Lâche alors mon Gryffondor personnel.

Rhô… C'est presque une demande en suppliant, ça, non? Alors, j'y vais ou non? J'attends encore un peu ou bien je lui fais sa fellation maintenant? Mmh… quel dilemme difficile…

« DraAaah! » Oh, putain. J'ai adoré ce gémissement! Il est partit d'un ton rauque pour remonter dans les aigus quand j'ai délicatement posées mes lèvres sur le haut de son gland.

Je commence lentement, on a le temps, après tout. Ma langue glisse sur toute la longueur, sans que mes yeux lâchent ceux d'Harry. Je décide finalement de le prendre en bouche, ce qui le fait gémir de plaisir. Je ne cesse pas de bouger, d'un côté et de l'autre, du haut en bas, ma langue et mes dents dans la partie.

Harry pousse un gémissement plus long que les autres, et je devine qu'il ne doit pas être très loin de venir. Il tente de me prévenir, mais je remonte à lui et le fait taire d'un baiser. Me décalant, je continue de le masturber avec ma main.

Je n'ai jamais aimé avaler… Je n'aime pas le goût. Enfin.

Il jouit, se déversant par quelques longs jets dans un long gémissement. Je soupire doucement, alors qu'il tourne un regard satisfait vers moi.

« Prêt pour le deuxième round? » Je lui demande.

Sans que je puisse réagir, Harry est sur moi et je n'ai plus mon boxer. Je le regarde, surpris, alors qu'il rit, visiblement amusé.

« Plus que tu ne le crois. » Et avec le sourire qu'il aborde, je sens que je vais passer tout un quart d'heure.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Dans les pensées de Miss Teigne, dernière partie.

* * *

Vilain, vilain maître du Dieu Chat!

Ça fait tout plein de temps qu'Il n'a pas montré le bout de son museau! Et que fait Maître du Dieu Chat pendant ce temps? Pleure au lit du blond qui se prend pour le nombril du monde!

Tu parles d'un Maître digne de ce nom. Maître Rusard, lui, a toujours pris soin de Miss Teigne. Qu'importe les moments. Miss Teigne a toujours été ce qui avait de plus important dans la vie de Maître Rusard.

Mais Dieu Chat ne semble pas être très important pour la Taupe!

Miss Teigne sait qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Dieu Chat. Elle a été voir Pattenrond, l'autre jour. Et qu'est ce que Pattenrond a dit?

Bon débarras! Il était heureux que Dieu Chat ne soit plus là! Bien sûr, maintenant que Dieu Chat n'est plus là, Pattenrond va de nouveau être le Chat le plus Sexy du Château!

Mais Miss Teigne ne va pas oublier le Dieu Chat comme les autres. Oh non! Elle va attendre, elle va faire son possible pour savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé!

Elle détient déjà une piste, même. Lorsque Dieu Chat a disparu, il a été en contact avec Pattenrond. Ça n'avait l'air que d'une coïncidence, mais Miss Teigne est certaine que Pattenrond a manigancé cette rencontre! Ce qui a fait du Dieu Chat après, ça, elle ne le sait pas.

Mais elle va le découvrir, sinon Miss Teigne est bonne à se donner à manger aux souris!

* * *

Et ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre du Lionceau de Poudlard.

Oui, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre... Sérieusement, ça me fait bizarre. Cette histoire m'a suivit pendant très longtemps sur Ffnet et l'a voir se terminée... ça me fait bizarre.

Mais bon, il reste encore un chapitre avant la Fin donc faut pas trop y penser! De toute manière, une suite va être mise en route après.

M'enfin! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires!

À dans une semaine, environ!

Lily ;)


	21. Veux des câlins

**Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

_Chapitre XXI_

**'Veux des câlins**

* * *

PoV Harry

* * *

Je soupire de frustration, tout en marchant en rond dans l'appartement. Draco est partit depuis quoi… une demi heure? Et je m'ennuie déjà. Il ne s'est réveillé que hier! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de profiter… 

Hermione et Theo ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions ici?

« Ça va, Ron? » Demanda pour la énième fois Blaise en regardant son petit ami.

Roulant des yeux, je leur dis que je vais faire un tour. Faut que je me relaxe quelques minutes. Depuis hier, c'est horrible! J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu des dizaines de cafés. Je suis plein d'énergie! Et je la brûle avec Draco. En faisant des trucs avec Draco. Sur, sous ou dans Draco.

Mais là je n'ai plus Draco!

« Oh, sérieusement, Harry, tu exagères, là! » Je sais que j'exagère. Mais putain, un mois COMPLET plus une SALOPERIE de SEMAINE! Pendant tout ce temps j'ai déprimé grave. Et maintenant que Draco est là pour rester, il disparaît!

« Tu viens de le dire toi-même, imbécile! Il est là pour rester. » Mouais… Vu sous cet angle… Mais c'est nos retrouvailles! C'est important, des retrouvailles, non? Ca l'est autant que les vingt cinq ans de mariage!

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je fourre les mains dans mes poches tout en me faisant la remarque que je suis ridicule. Je sais que j'agis comme un con, comme ça.

Je tourne le coin du couloir, perdu dans mes pensées. C'est sûrement pour ça que quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve les fesses par terre. Aïeeeeuh…

« Oh, je suis désolé Harry. » J'espère bien! Directeur ou non, ça fait mal.

« Ce n'est rien Professeur. » En voyant son visage boudeur, je me rappelle ce que Ron avait dit au sujet de Dumbledore, hier. « Heu… Je peux vous poser une question? »

« Bien sûr, je t'écoute. » Je me relève, puis replace mes mains dans mes poches.

« C'est la première fois que vous semblez… contrarié. Puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé? » Dumbledore me fixe alors, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« C'est vraiment si visible? » Et sans que je ne puisse répondre, il continue. « J'imagine que je peux bien te le dire, à toi. Tu vois, depuis de longues années, j'ai un passe-temps qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Peut-être trouveras-tu cela bizarre, mais j'aide les gens à former un couple. Je suis un entremetteur, si tu veux. » J'ouvre tout grand les yeux, alors qu'il rigole un peu. Je vois dans ces yeux, s'allumer cette petite lueur lubrique.

« Et… hem, comment est-ce que vous fonctionnez? » Son sourire s'élargit à ma question. Et bien, m'en parler semble lui faire du bien puisqu'il n'a plus cet air boudeur.

« Vois-tu, à chaque début d'année, je choisis quelques couples – qui ne sont pas encore formés, bien évidemment! – et je me laisse jusqu'à Noël, environ, pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Le restant de l'année, je note le genre de couples qu'ils sont. » Là, je suis vraiment sur le cul.

« Vous… vous êtes derrière tous les couples qui se forment à Poudlard? » Un petit pincement se fait dans mon ventre, à cette perspective.

« Oh! Non. Juste quelques uns. »

« Ah… » Je me racle la gorge, avant de continuer. « Et quels couples avez-vous formés, cette année? »

« Avant que je ne te le dise, tu dois savoir que je ne forme pas les couples. Je ne fais qu'aider les personnes qui sont faites pour aller ensemble, pour un très long moment si ce n'est pas pour toujours. Tu as compris? »

« Oui. » Je fais, rassuré qu'à moitié.

« Alors! Cette année, j'ai aidé Severus et Sirius, Hermione et Theodore – bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce côté –, Ronald et Blaise, Draco et toi… » Il fait une petite pause, histoire de bien voir mon air ahurit. J'avais un doute, mais c'est tout… Savoir que mon Directeur d'école a aidé la formation de mon couple, ça fout les boules!

« Et c'est tout? » Je demande en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Hem, non. C'est cela qui m'a légèrement… contrarié. Je me suis dit que je me faisais trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, mais je suis vraiment déçu de m'être trompé pour deux couples. » Son sourire diminue, alors qu'il secoue lentement de la tête.

« Lesquels? » Je fais, maintenant curieux.

« Je pensais voir Neville Londubat avec Gregory Goyle ou Vincent Crabbe, mais finalement, il va s'en doute terminer avec Millicent Bullstrode. Ce qui n'est pas un mal, d'ailleurs… » Ghen? Goyle ou Crabbe! Ils sont sympas, mais c'est bien tout! En plus, avec Neville? Oh, putain, je ne vais pas bien… C'est pire que Pansy et Ginny! « Finalement, je pensais que Miss Parkinson aurait bien été avec Ginny Weasley, mais, encore une fois, je me suis trompé… » Arg! Mais quel Cupidon il fait, Dumbledore! Heu, bon, certains couples sont cool, mais les deux derniers…

« Oh, vous savez, vous ne devez pas être contrarié… » J'arrête là ma phrase, laissant tout le loisir à Dumbledore de la terminer.

« Moui… Maintenant, je vais me tenir éloigner de tout cela. C'était un bon passe-temps, mais je vais tout arrêter avant de faire des erreurs monumentales… J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul Cupidon dans ce monde. » Dumbledore retourne une nouvelle fois son regard bleu vers moi. « Je vais te laisser ici, Harry. Bonne fin de journée. »

« Oui, bonne fin de journée à vous aussi, Professeur. » Et sur cela, il s'éloigne.

Moi, je me laisse lentement glisser contre le mur, mes yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Pas un seul Cupidon, hein? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis sentit interpellé dans ses paroles… Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup?

J'ai dis que je trouverais un mec à Ginny. J'aurais peut-être dû agrandir la clientèle. Qui sait, peut-être que finalement, ça ne serait pas un couple si terrible que ça…

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

« POTTER JE TE JURE QUE QUAND JE TE METS LA MAIN DESSUS JE TE FAIS LA PEAU! » Merdemerdemerdeuuuuhhh! 

Je me suis trompé. Je ne ferai jamais un bon Cupidon. Je suis même vraiment nul pour les trucs amoureux. Et je n'exagère pas!

Au lieu d'essayer un truc pour Pansy et Ginny, j'aurais dû retourner dans mes appartements et attendre sagement que Draco revienne. Mais non! L'a fallu que je monte un plan bidon.

Mais c'était quoi mon idée de leur faire parvenir un message à toutes les deux, disant que je les attendais dans la Salle sur Demande dans un temps record? Elles sont arrivées, sont rentrées et j'ai cru vaincre. Un message sur une table basse les attendait, annonçant que je reviendrais dans une heure.

Un grand lit, un feu et ladite table basse. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait.

Je croyais que quand je reviendrais, je n'aurais qu'à débarrer la porte et partir, pour les laisser finir… hem, _ça_. Ouais, j'aurais vraiment eu de la difficulté à digérer, et donc, je suis content que mon plan ait foiré.

Sauf pour la partie que, quand je suis revenu, les deux nanas m'attendaient de pieds fermes avec l'intention de me faire la peau. Et maintenant je me retrouve avec deux furies aux fesses qui me hurlent mille et une tortures qu'elles vont me faire quand elles vont me mettre le grappin dessus.

Alors, je cours comme un dément en direction de la Grande Salle en espérant que Draco y sera et qu'il voudra bien me protéger.

Et je sais que mon attitude est totalement Serpentard à cet instant, mais faut bien que mon courage se fasse la malle de temps en temps! Sinon, ça ne serait pas humain.

En plus, deux filles furieuses sont bien pires que Voldemort tout seul.

Franchement, courir est bien la meilleure chose que je puisse faire dans une telle situation.

Je franchis avec une vitesse surprenante les portes de la Grande Salle. Je regarde environ dix fois à la table des Gryffondor et Serpentard avant d'apercevoir Draco. Assis avec les potes à la table des Serpentard.

« DRACOOOOO! » Les gens me lancent des regards surpris, mais je les ignore tous. Et je me jette littéralement dans les bras de mon Serpentard rien qu'à moi.

Il passe proche de tomber de son banc, mais il se rattrape bien vite. Et alors que les portes s'ouvrent brusquement, une seconde fois, je me blottie encore plus contre Draco en cachant mon visage dans son cou.

« Il est là. » J'entends très bien la voix de Ginny, puisque la salle est complètement silencieuse. Je ne compte plus les fois où la salle est devenue silencieuse cette année…

« Qu'est qui se passe? » Demande alors Draco, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je ne les vois pas, mais je peux deviner l'air meurtrier installée sur le visage de Ginny et Pansy.

« Il se passe qu'Harry a pas été sympa… » Commence d'une voix doucereuse Pansy.

« Je voulais qu'aider! » Dis-je pour me défendre, tout en osant un regard vers les filles.

« Et qu'est que tu as fais? » Fais Hermione.

« Heu… j'ai enfermé Ginny et Pansy pendant une heure en espérant qu'elles… se rapprochent… » La majorité de la salle qui comprend le sens de ma phrase éclate de rire, ce qui ne semble pas faire plaisir à Pansy et à Ginny.

Je tente tant bien que mal de me cacher dans les bras de Draco, mais ce n'est pas super évident. Ce n'est pas comme s'il portait des vêtements larges. D'ailleurs, j'aime ce qu'il porte. Un pantalon de toile noir et un t-shirt moulant de la même couleur.

« Ça n'a pas marché, à ce que je peux voir. » Me chuchote Draco à l'oreille.

« Non… Je suis triste, parce que maintenant elles m'en veulent… » Je me recule et lui fais une bouille toute triste. Le genre : Je suis un petit gamin tout triste… 'veux des câlins pour retrouver le sourire!

Draco rigole, puis m'embrasse chastement avant de tourner son attention sur les deux tomates.

« Il a juste voulu vous aider, les filles. Laissez-le tranquille. De toute façon, je le kidnappe. »

« Pour cette fois, c'est bon. Mais prend garde à toi, Potter. Quand tu seras seul… scuiiikkk! » Je ravale ma salive alors que Draco se lève, tout en soupirant. J'ose poser les pieds par terre, mais je reste solidement agrippé à lui. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il referme ses bras sur moi.

« J'aime que tu t'agrippes à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. » Me confie t-il alors que nous sommes pratiquement sortis de la Grande Salle.

« C'est le cas. » Je réponds. Et nous rions tous les deux tandis que les portes se referment derrière nous.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

« Non mais tu prends conscience de ce que tu es entrain de m'expliquer! » Coupé dans mon explication, je pose un regard interrogatif sur Draco. Il soupire, puis enchaîne. « Tu me dis que quand Dumbledore n'a rien à faire, il aide des gens à former un couple? » 

« Voui… »

« Et ensuite, après qu'il t'ait dit une supposée phrase révélatrice, tu as décidé de caser Pansy et Weasley fille? » J'acquiesce de la tête et il se met à rigoler. « C'est plutôt bizarre… Savoir que tu dois ton couple à ton Directeur de maison, au moins un peu… » Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui!

« Moui mais passons, tu veux? Je t'ai pour moi tout seul et je suis encore traumatisé par la réaction des filles… » Je me love un peu plus contre Draco. « Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de me changer les idées… » Une belle petite proposition, Ryry!

« Hmm, excellente idée! » Et sur ce, il nous lève. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il place ses mains sur mes fesses. « Et je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça… » Me glisse t-il à l'oreille avant de me la mordiller, me faisant frissonner.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander où est-ce que Draco m'amène qu'il me laisse tomber. Ma chute est amortit par des trucs très mous. Oh! L'endroit est le coin coussins!

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je glousse. Il sourit, moqueur, avant de lentement passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Me passant la langue sur les lèvres, j'observe son torse pâle. Mon blond place ses mains sur son pantalon, et défait tranquillement le bouton et la braguette. Tout en m'observant avec soin. Ma respiration accélère quelque peu quand je vois la toile noire descendre sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses… pour finalement se retrouver par terre. Il l'ôte complètement, tout en profitant de ce moment pour enlever ses chaussettes.

Je remonte lentement mon regard, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Il ne bouge pas, me laissant le plein droit. Lorsque j'arrive à son visage, je peux distinguer son sourire amusé, mais qui est aussi attendrit. Je devine qu'il doit me trouver mignon, dans ce tas de coussins à l'observer.

Ses mains sont négligemment installées sur sa nuque, et sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière. Il voit bien que j'ai terminé de le détailler, alors, ses mains se détachent l'une de l'autre pour descendre très, très lentement sur le torse de Draco, puis sur son ventre, pour terminer leur lente progression sur l'élastique du boxer.

Je déglutis doucement, devinant aisément ce qui m'attend après que le dernier bout de tissus ait disparu de sur le corps de Draco. Ses pouces disparaissent dans le boxer, avant que ses mains ne commencent à descendre. Se dévoile à moi le corps de mon Draco, petit peu par petit peu, puis, complètement.

Je n'ai malheureusement – ou heureusement – pas le temps de l'admirer plus que quelques secondes avant qu'il se place entre mes jambes. Il approche son visage du mien, mélangeant nos souffles. Et il m'embrasse avec nonchalance, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur mon t-shirt. Je me soulève du mieux que je peux, pour qu'il puisse remonter le vêtement sans devoir tirer.

Lorsque mon blondinet balance mon t-shirt par-dessus son épaule, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le tire vers moi, pour qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. Naturellement, il en profite pour s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Je me relève encore et lui mords doucement la lèvre inférieure alors que je sens mon boxer disparaître aussi.

Nous nous retrouvons donc aussi nu que le jour de notre naissance, se frottant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Draco brise notre baiser, nous laissant ainsi respirer, pour s'en prendre quelques secondes plus tard à mon cou. Je soupire de contentement tout en laissant mes mains vagabonder sur son dos, puis sur ses fesses fermes. Je gémis alors qu'il mordille mon oreille, et je me fais la remarque que je suis foutrement chanceux.

Draco Malfoy m'aime et il est complètement lui. Je l'aime comme un fou et ça va faire deux jours de suite que nous faisons l'amour. Et, tout comme lui, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre le temps perdu. De là à monter à deux ou trois fois par journée.

Et nos coupes 'tout juste sortit du lit' seront à peu près exacte.

« Drayyyy… » Gémis-je alors que je sens un doigt lubrifié entrer en moi. Un deuxième le rejoint rapidement, puis vient un troisième. Tout en faisant subir à l'un de mes mamelons une délicieuse torture, les doigts de Draco bouge en moi.

Je le supplie alors de me prendre, maintenant. Le plaisir est très présent, et j'ai envie de le sentir en moi. Ça fait plus de deux mois – si mes calculs sont exacts – qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Hier, c'était moi le dominant. Aujourd'hui, je veux qu'il me montre que je suis complètement dominé.

Ses doigts me quittent, et un grognement commence à sortir de ma gorge. Mais il l'avale en faisant subitement entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, m'embrassant avec fougue, tout en m'installant confortablement. Je suis prêt à le recevoir. Qu'il vienne, qu'il laisse sa marque de propriété. Et qu'il revienne la faire autant de fois qu'il le voudra.

Je pousse un petit cri, alors qu'il glisse en moi en soupirant. Pas besoin de me prendre avec des gants, et il le sait. Il n'attend pas longtemps avant de se mettre à bouger, et je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander d'accélérer. Il est parfait, et il le comprend dans mes nombreux bruits de gorges.

Mais il n'est pas en reste non plus. Il bouge de plus en plus vite, et la sueur est partout sur nos corps. J'ouvre soudainement les yeux – que j'ai fermés à un moment – pour les plonger dans les orbes en fusion de mon petit ami. Un nouveau gémissement sort de ma gorge alors que je le vois, me chevauchant dans toute sa grandeur et le visage déformé par le plaisir.

Il soupire fortement mon prénom, tout en donnant de nombreux coups de reins, chacun m'arrachant un petit bruit différent, mais qui veulent tous dire la même chose.

Et, finalement, je viens, me déversant en jets entre mon ventre et lui. Toutefois, Draco donne encore quelques coups de reins, avant de finalement se délivrer en moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il se retire.

Il ne se laisse pas tomber comme je le pensais. À la place, il attrape sa baguette et fais disparaître notre sperme. Ensuite, seulement, Draco se laisse tomber à mes côtés. Aussitôt, je me blottis contre lui, le faisant soupirer de satisfaction. Il referme avec possession ses bras autour de moi.

« Je t'aime. » C'est la troisième fois qu'il me le dit, et ça me fait le même effet que si c'était la première fois. Des papillons volent dans mon ventre, allant jusqu'à mon cœur qu'ils frôlent de leurs fragiles ailes, donnant l'impression qu'il va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. » Je lui réponds d'une voix ensommeillée, mais heureuse. Il sourit de bonheur, j'en suis certain.

Le silence se fait autour de nous, nos souffles saccadés s'étant doucement calmés. Je n'entends bientôt, que le chant des oiseaux.

« _Sexy!_ »

« Quoi? » Je demande, tout en fronçant les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux.

« De quoi, quoi? » Me répond-t-il en papillonnant des yeux à son tour.

« Tu ne viens pas de dire 'sexy'? » Je continue.

« Heu, non. »

« Oh. » Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. « Je devais sûrement commencer à rêver de toi. » Il rigole, puis m'embrasse.

« Alors endors-toi. Comme ça, si tu fais des rêves érotiques sur moi, je vais te réveiller et faire de tes rêves des réalités. » C'est à mon tour de rire avant de me blottir de nouveau bien confortablement dans ses bras.

« _Héhéhé!_ » Ghen? Ce n'est pas moi, ce coup-ci, j'en suis certain! Je relève doucement la tête, regardant tout naturellement vers la fenêtre. Et j'y vois un oiseau, qui s'envole presque aussitôt. Il a sûrement dû chanter, et j'ai confondu.

Je me réinstalle pour la dernière fois dans les bras de Draco – j'ai bien l'intention de m'endormir, cette fois! – puis ferme les yeux en écoutant la respiration régulière de Draco.

Il chante quand même de manière bizarre, cet oiseau.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Appartements de Severus Snape

* * *

Sirius Black laissa un soupire joyeux franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait amoureusement le professeur de Potions corriger les copies de ses élèves. Ce qu'il y avait de beau à regarder Severus Snape mettre des mauvaises notes à ses élèves de sixième années en râlant, seul Sirius le savait. 

L'ancien Gryffondor trouvait son compagnon beau dans n'importe quelle circonstance, en fait.

« Il se fait tard, Sev'. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter là et continuer demain? » Proposa t-il, une idée bien précise en tête de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à la place.

« Pour que je perdes ma bonne humeur une nouvelle fois en regardant ces copies? Non merci! » Sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'insister, Sirius se leva.

« Ok, alors je vais prendre ma douche… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, tout en lançant un œillade suggestive à Severus.

« N'y pense pas. » Répondit celui-ci sans lever son nez des copies. « Je devrais avoir terminé après ta douche d'une heure. » Il avait au moins essayé.

Oh, et avec ça, il était désolé de prendre bien soin de son corps. Sirius prenait peut-être une douche d'une heure à chaque jour, mais ça en valait vraiment la chandelle! Quand il sortait, ses cheveux brillaient et sentaient bon, sa peau était douce et sentaient bon, ses ongles un peu long était décrassé, ses dents brillaient pratiquement quand il souriait, et ainsi de suite.

On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose sur son amant… Mais Sirius, bien qu'il tentait quelques fois de lui montrer sa technique de lavage, acceptait Severus comme il était. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi. Personne ne courrait après lui. Sirius ne finissait donc jamais jaloux, au contraire de Severus qui plissait souvent les yeux de colère en voyant maints élèves tenter de séduire leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Rinçant sa longue chevelure du shampoing qui s'y trouvait, Sirius sourit en se rappelant la soirée où Severus avait grogné qu'il aurait mieux fallu que Black soit enceint à sa place. Il agissait tellement de manière féminine, parfois. Sirius était arrivé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment féminin. C'était juste un gay qui prenait bien soin de sa personne. Ce qui était tout à fait normal.

Propre comme un Gallions neuf, Sirius referma joyeusement la porte derrière lui.

« T'as finit, chéri? » Demanda t-il en voyant Severus étendu sur le lit, la bedaine à l'air.

« Je serais étendu là à t'attendre, sinon? » Répliqua Severus en tournant les yeux vers lui. Sans perdre son sourire – Sirius avait apprit à ignorer les pics de Severus qui les disait juste pour garder la forme – il vint s'installer aux côtés de son amant.

« Oooh! Mais que vois-je! » S'exclama le brun en se penchant vers le ventre de Severus. « Mais c'est que tu commences à grossir, toi! » Il entendit le professeur de potions grogner.

« C'est normal, ça fait un moment que je suis enceint. »

« Et dire que tu vas grossir encore… Ok, tu ne vas pas devenir gros comme une montgolfière, mais tu vas prendre du ventre! Pauvre poux, au moins ça en vaut la peine. » Nouveau grognement de la part de Severus.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je maigrisse? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça! » Le professeur se releva brusquement, rencontrant le sourire et les yeux amusés de Sirius. Plissant les yeux, il l'empoigna et l'attacha au montant du lit.

« Héé! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? » Protesta Sirius sans toutefois pouvoir se libérer.

« À ton avis? »  
« Mais je viens de prendre une douche! » Continua l'homme en se débattant. Une fois que Severus l'aura toucher avec ses lèvres, se serait trop tard.

« T'en reprendras une autre… moins longue! » Et ce fut trop tard.

* * *

Et voila... C'est vraiment la fin, cette fois. Sniff!

Oh, et pour ceux qui se posaient la question, il n'y aura pas d'Épilogue. L'Histoire du Lionceau de Poudlard se termine comme s'est écrit dans ce chapitre.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me mettre assez rapidement sur l'écriture de la suite. J'ai presque envie de vous dire le titre mais... je ne le ferai pas. La seule chose que je vais vous dire, c'est que c'est très très ressemblant du: Le Lionceau de Poudlard. À vos neurones! Hihihi.

Sinon, j'espère sincèrement que vous me donnerez vos avis. Maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, j'aimerais savoir vos avis. Je sais que je me suis beaucoup amilioré dans le style et les fautes - selon Arwen qui me dit que j'en fais presque plus! - mais j'aimerais aussi avoir des avis sur l'histoire en général. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir garder vos conseils pour mes histoires futures.

Comme je l'aie dit, j'ai d'autres projets en cours. Notamment, un Os qui devrait bientôt être mis en ligne. Le titre est celui-ci: Kiss in everybody's ears. Et le titre n'est pas choisir au hasard!

J'ai aussi, sans compter la suite du Lionceau, un autre gros projet en tête. Il ne sera pas du genre Humoristique - bien que je risque d'insérer de l'humour à l'occasion - mais plutôt général. Je n'ose pas donné trop de détails, car c'est encore assez vague lol.

Oh! Et je ne sais pas si vous aimeriez, mais j'aurais aussi une petite histoire à proposer le temps que je fasse mes autres Histoires. Elle ferait environ 5 chapitres, et je posterais sûrement à tous les une ou deux semaines. Le titre serait celui-ci: Dray of the castle. Et le résumé que j'ai fais pour le moment: _Une mauvais image mentale et on se retrouve avec un Georges de la jungle junior pour deux semaines_. Hum, c'est à peut près ça lol. Il faut naturellement faire le lien que l'histoire sera un Georges de la Jungle version Hogwarts. L'idée m'intéresse assez, mais ça reste encore à voir...

Et oui, faut croire que j'aime bien mettre Draco dans des situations impossible XD.

Je crois que c'est pas mal ça. Alors, j'ai été franchement contente d'écrire cette histoire, et je suis aussi ravie d'avoir pris l'initiative d'écrire une suite! J'espère que vous aurez autant apprécié que moi les moments passé en compagnie du Lionceau.

Voila, j'ai bien fais le tour, je crois. Alors, j'attends vos commentaires!

Gros bizouSs, et à bientôt.

Slythi.


End file.
